The Vermillion Harvest: Love and Conspiracy
by SomeCrazyDude1113
Summary: When encountered by two entrepreneurs, Holo and Lawrence become targets of a conspiracy of the most unthinkable nature. With a lethal threat to their lives revealed, their only hope is to put their trust in a mysterious yet deadly stranger who has now come out of the shadows in their darkest hour. (See author's notes for rating)
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

This story is to be considered more of a light novel in terms of length, depth and plot movement. So each chapter installment will be rather lengthy, at least 6,000 words.

ADDITIONAL TAGS: Romance, Humor, Criminal, Mystery, Action.

INCONSISTENCIES:Please note that the author is only aware of all the events in the anime, and am only vaguely aware of the novels. This story is to be after novel 17, so if there be any elemental flaws that do not wholly agree with the relevant 'spice and wolf' canon, these were done in ignorance.

CONTENT ADVISORY: Story is given an M rating for scenes depicting graphic violence and immense peril in certain areas, along with other mature themes such as: murder, mild language, tobacco and alcohol use and some sensuality. NOTE: the violence consists of, but is not to limited to; amputation of limbs, decapitations, perforations, lacerations, impalements, blunt force trauma and other mutilations including broken bones, dislocated joints and disembowelments. If any reader is disturbed by such content you have been fairly warned.

SPECIAL THANKS TO

**Isuna Hasekura and Funimation**

Who created the very few anime I ever liked.

**Jack London**

Who wrote stories regarding my favorite frontier.

**Alexandre Dumas **

Who inspired greatly, my style of writing.

**Dedicated to the brave men and women who have collected their arms and laid down their lives in defense of their communities and nations, so that freedom may prevail. **


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"A TOAST!" cried a loud voice that spoke over all other voices within the tavern. Those within ear shot who wished to participate turned their heads at the source and saw the barkeep with a greasy, beige apron standing atop the counter, holding his mug high. His brown, unkempt mustache bent into a smile, showing his partially yellow, jagged teeth.

"We've survived the riots and my doors still remains open to you, and my produce has increased handsomely for it!" said he.

"HERE, HERE!" cried the patrons in vain passion.

Then with a sincere loyalty to his customers the barkeep concluded, "Here's to all of you, may our gluttony never have its fill!" He lowered his mug to his lips and drank the beverage within, letting it spill from the corners of his mouth, splashing downward upon his distended gut.

"CHEERS!"came the unified cry as the air then became full with the sounds of colliding mugs and loud laughter as all the customers within his company embraced the foul doctrine, 'eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we die.' The somewhat intoxicated bartender came down from his throne then informed loudly after taking another drink, "And in celebration of my increase, I show you my good will towards all of you by graciously allowing one more round of eat and drink free of charge!"

All cried out in approval and harassed the beer maidens and male servants to fulfill their master's word. The weary servers ran about in chaos, and soon none could be seen empty handed. Rushing about and burdened with platters of meat, alcohol and other fine foods they silently cursed the generosity of their tavern's host.

One such tavern girl with long, curly blonde hair did all she could to appease the rambunctious group. Amidst the commotion of delivering orders and having her attention called upon, either through verbal request or through men tugging on her raiment, a man took hold of her and, against her will, forced her to sit in his lap. She did all she could to pull away, but she was no match for the drunkard's strength. He held her around the shoulders trying to impersonate a romantic embrace while coaxing, "Come now my sweet,' he spoke, as she repulsively pulled her face away from the scent of his putrid breath while still struggling to break free.

He grabbed her about the chin and tried to pull her face towards his, 'I…I do thank you for bringing me my meat and ale, but….but I have other appetites that I need you to fulfill!" He along with his two other companions at the table chuckled while she doubled her efforts to get away from this foul being. The other servants desired greatly to intervene but they were compelled to look on out of fear of the potential consequences their actions could bring. Suddenly a hand fell upon the shoulder of the lustful whoremonger. It was the barkeep who gently pried the man's hands away from his employee, allowing her to flee from his clutches.

"Trust me mate,' said he with a spurious jest, 'If she were any good at that sort of thing, I would have had her employed under that service long ago!"

All the men made a mock at his rude comment. While the drunkard was convinced that perhaps his lustful endeavors should be spent on someone more worth his while, the young woman bowed her head in humiliation as she kept her hair low to conceal her hurtful face as the embarrassment of her dishonor pulled her heart into woe. The beer maiden maintained her composure and served her guests while avoiding the eyes of the man who discomfited her. Each time she passed it seemed as if his gaze was taunting her sense of worth. After bringing a platter of victuals to another table filled with men of the same nature she looked up and found a lone figure sitting by a table, under the moonlit window. At that moment she had not realized that anyone had taken refuge in that particular area of the hostelry, for the mental strain of such a night understandably had caused a few patrons to slip through the nets of her hindered mind.

After prying her way from the collection of crowded tables, she was able to approach the lonely client. Once there she took a moment to examine him. He sat facing the people with his back resting up against the wall. His arm rested on the table while the other held a pipe with a long stem that was applied in his mouth. She could not see his face for he wore a dark, forest green cloak with a hood that draped over his brow while a thick black beard hung to his collar. His arms were covered with leather bracers that were laced with animal fur while the same could be said for his jacket, leggings and boots.

As she approached him, an unusual sensation betook her. It was as if she stepped into a barrier of some indescribable aura of mystery and possible hostility. He made no movement at her approach, the glowing embers within the pipe chamber were the only indicators that he was a living, breathing, sentient being and not some sculpture.

Timidly she addressed him, "Pardon me sir, but it appears that I have neglected rendering you service. Is there anything we have that you would like me to fetch for you?"

A thick vapor of smoke blew out his nostrils, as the hems of his hood calmly swayed from side to side as he secretively shook his head. She paused a moment then looked upon the frost that clutched at the window, then at the fireplace within close proximity. She then gathered that he had only come in for a place to become warm. The crackling of the fire seemed to beckon her senses to take a moment's rest, but she had to refuse.

Grabbing a mug from her platter she set it by the inexplicable being, who made no objection. "Courtesy of your host demands I bring this to you." said she cautiously, though it was her duty to attend to all of the guests within her power, it was displayed in her manor that she was uncomfortable troubling him. A soft ember light rose from the chamber of his pipe, slightly illuminating the stranger's eyes which displayed an unconstrained meditation.

Her duties were then imprudently interrupted as a mug landed at her heels; she looked back to see who had gone to such a length to attract her attention. At the farthest most end of the bar stood a man among a group of three, who had thrown his container at the young servant. She recognized him as the same man who attempted to defile her earlier.

"EH! Din't you hear me? I been try n' to get ur eye, to bring me anotha whistle wetter! So I says it again; bring me a damn refill ya stupid wench!" He grabbed another mug and threw it with greater velocity at the poor young woman who had been unaware of her neglect. She raised her platter, shielding her face from the projectile hurling for her head. She braced and winced her eyes, but felt nothing in the time expected for impact. She opened one eye to see that a hand had intercepted the mug's course just inches from her face. The stranger had arisen and caught it with pristine timing.

After a moment's pause filled with astonishment by all who had witnessed it, the stranger set it down on his table then retrieved the mug intended for his benefit. He turned and faced the perpetrator, then calmly said "Please, allow me." The stranger then hurled the mug across the room with twice the force and speed of the first man. With pin point accuracy, the mug hit the culprit in the nose, knocking him level with the ground; the liquid within added more weight and density causing a more severe collision.

The tavern erupted with such a roar of hilarity that even the victim's friends joined in. Of course when it comes to the nature of men like this, it is not uncommon for them to abandon their friendship for a season if it be for their own personal amusement. The man got to his hands and knees, the floor in front of him collected a pool of blood that cascaded from his nostrils. With some assistance from his chortling comrades, he made it to his feet.

When seeing the well being of the poor fool, some of the other spectators sarcastically cooed at the sight of him. With tearing, swollen eyes he demanded, "Stob lafing, mby nothe ith bwoken!" If he thought this would dispel a sympathetic reaction, he was wrong. The laughter grew louder to the point where most could not contain themselves. Mugs and fists pounded tables, hands grabbed ribs, and chairs where rocked back and forward as the ballad of hyenas persisted still.

Eventually he took a seat and used an empty vessel to collect the red drippings that sluiced from his nasal orphic. The stranger took his seat in the self same manner as before and resumed puffing smoke after filling the chamber with more tobacco. The beer maiden then apologized, for she felt as though she had played a major role in this confrontation. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

As she bashfully retreated from his presence, he spoke to her, "Chivalry is not a crime; rest assured I find you guiltless of any wrong doing."

Without looking back, she made her way abaft to the more populated area of the tavern. Secretly, was she grateful to be treated with some kindness by this unknown personage and was reassured to know that the world was not completely filled with inconsiderate scoundrels.

The stranger sat motionless, observing the crowds and absorbing the warmth of the fire, until another man sat down in the chair across from him. He wore a brown gown and fur cap and scarf, his face was heavily covered with a beard of frosty gray. After moments silence during this peculiar reunion the man in brown finally spoke.

"Observe anything condemning while here?"

The stranger quietly responded, "Not from the outside." Then after taking another puff, asked, "But from the inside; found something have you?"

The man in brown then retrieved a book that was concealed within his robe, "In here is a ledger of those he does business with." They both looked at the Bartender who also doubled as the owner of the edifice they abided in. The stranger returned, "Illuminate my mind with your discovery."

In reply the man in brown informed, "The names within the ledger are also the same names of those who reported vandalism and stolen goods from their own shops during the riots. This would explain Baron's substantial increase in product, while his expenses remain frozen."

"I am not concerned sorely with what he has done, but also with what he knows." said the stranger.

The man in brown closed the book, "You must discover that yourself." after arising he gave one last remark, "The most I can do at this point is to let you know…you have the right man."

Both nodded heads in adieu to each other before the stranger's partner took his leave. The man in green sat there and inhaled the life from the remaining embers in his pipe, the logs in the fire collapsed causing a constellation of orange sparks to dance upwards. He conspicuously eyed the bar keeper now known as Baron, then pocketed his pipe and stood to take his leave. As he came down the steps to make a right at the door when his shoulder was broadsided by another. He stopped to see whose space had been intruded upon and found the familiar face of the man with the broken nose. The ruffian was not alone; two friends accompanied him on both sides. He pushed them back so he could make room for some vengeful course against his injurer.

With a face resembling that of one who had just cried a thousand tears of sorrow, he demanded satisfaction, saying. "Ya Bwoke ma nothe, na all bwake ya fathe!" He then balled up his fists and encouraged his enemy to do the same. His friends chuckled and shook their heads in humorous disapproval. The stranger gently placed his hands over the fists of the aggressor and lowered them. Confused at this unusual display of pacifism, the simpleton stood there and gawked at the hooded figure in disbelief.

The stranger then echoed the last words he told the young fool. "Please, allow me." He then grabbed the crooked nook of the nose and pulled it to the opposite side of the bend. A watery pop could be heard as the cartilage shifted back and the bone was reset.

The fool's eyes bulged and his mouth opened in both shock and pain. Panting and making high pitched, squeals, he covered his face with his hands and bent over as his posture could not survive his distress. The stranger turned his attention over to the others who both used hand gestures telegraphing that they wanted none of the same treatment.

Eventually they left, aiding their friend who now suffered even more from his collection of follies. The stranger then secured his fashion as he was about to go into the freezing arms of winter's fall.

Baron wiped down the counter while watching the whole encounter, "Funniest thing I've seen in years." said he to himself. Just then the door opened and three men with frost clinging to their clothing came in and found Baron behind the counter. They walked over to him and removed their gloves, hats and facial coverings.

"Ah, Libert!" addressed Baron to the one in the middle, "You couldn't have picked a better time to grace me with your patronage!" He smirked while wiping out the interior of a mug. Libert leaned against the counter; his face was held in a way that showed great concern, "Baron you may want to consider removing the 'hot' merchandise you have stored here."

Hardly disturbed, Baron shrugged, "I am." He then motioned for them to look behind and observe his customers enjoying their food and drink. They had done so and realized that the bartender was feeding his patrons the stolen items that concerned them. They looked at the groups of men consuming the evidence then back at Baron. "Besides,' he assured, 'Stephano will be pleased that I am able to give him a little extra on the side, seeing how I was able to save a few coins this way."

Libert having looked to his left and right to ensure that this interaction was under the cover of secrecy, sternly informed, "Stephano is dead."

Baron almost dropped the mug he was cleaning; he set it down then threw the wash cloth over his shoulder. His complexion became rather ill, and after an intense moment of contemplation he knew he had to become more enlightened on the matter.

"How!? Was it the rioters, did he have a part in that fur trade fiasco?"

Libert motioned him to stop and uttered only one word. "…Franz…"

Baron's look of merriness transformed into subtle, anxious horror, for none other within earshot could even imagine the meaning behind that name nor even come close to the predicament he found himself in. He nodded timidly while his three associates redressed themselves. Libert then advised while slipping on his gloves, "Don't worry yourself too much, we are all in this together. But to be safe, I would close up early for tonight." Baron then nodded as he seemed to heed the advice as his three associates took their leave.

The agitated bartender waited until they were gone, then informed his workers that the pub would be closing early and that they were free to go and enjoy the remainder of their evening. The host then rang a bell to get the attention of all patrons, then used his craftiness to merely state that the weather may take a turn for the worse and that, out of his care and sympathy for his beloved guests, would have them return to their own lodgings for now to avoid the bite of winter and then return another time so that this inconvenience would be made up to them.

Unhappy but understanding, the guests and servants eventually filtered out, leaving Baron alone. He sealed the door and looked out the window to see if there were any that had not their backs turned to the tavern. The street soon became desolate, with only the dinted snow where the patrons had trod remaining. He turned about face and rubbed his sweating palms together. The tavern was empty as far as his knowledge could tell. He hastily snuffed out the lanterns and drenched the fire. He double checked to be sure that all the doors were locked, when suddenly there was a loud bang at the door. He jumped and then realized his sign was swaying in the wind and was hitting the exterior walls. The rattling of his chest cavity decreased as his heart began to beat at normal levels. He found a bottle of his best wine on one of the tables, seized it and took a swig. Baron went upstairs, in the the same manner as a child who wishes to flee from the monsters that dwell within the unhallowed chambers of the mind.

He quickly made it to his room and nervously locked down his fort. After finding himself alone, he, lit his fireplace and took his seat in a lounge chair he kept in front of the furnace, then began alienating his nerves with the wine. When having his fill, Baron placed the bottle upon the small table he kept next to the right arm of his chair. He turned his head to the window and watched the white, winter night drop it's bounty to the earth. His imaginations caught hold of him as he then thought how nice it would have been if a woman of his choosing were within his company at this hour, until the silent air spoke.

"Baron, your angel of death draws nigh."

The barkeep frantically jumped up and ran to the corner closest to the fire place, where the fire tending tools could be found. He grabbed the poker and turned to face the source of the voice while holding it like a rapier. The hysterical barkeep scanned the room furiously, then in the darkness he found the brim of a figure standing in the shadows by the corner next to the door. Baron ordered the intruder to show himself, in response, the humanoid moved forward slightly. Baron could scarcely make out his face, it was hooded and thickly bearded with a black that was darker than the shadows. The ghastly moonlight reflected upon the exposed skin with such poor and eerie illumination, that it almost seemed as if it were a skull staring back at him.

"I don't know what business you think you have here friend, but I think it be wise that you take your leave before I am forced to call for the guards!" Baron warned.

The man responded, "Do you hold integrity to all others but yourself? Call upon the authorities if you will, however, should they come here it will be two criminals that they will find. An intruder and a thief."

Baron lowered his pretended saber, "So that's what this is about? Whatever you feel I owe you, I'll repay you double your loss!"

"The restitution I demand is not that of forfeited merchandise." replied the intruder's voice with an icy aura.

There was a heavy pause in the mind of the taverner, confused he laid the poker aside, then walking a little closer, pronounced, "I couldn't possibly know what you mean; have we met before, am I supposed to know you?"

In the darkness the man responded, "You have never laid eyes on me before this hour, however, there is one thing we have in similar correspondence in terms of acquaintances…..Franz."

Baron shuddered as a terrible reality overtook him. He began to piece together the puzzle that was laid before him and realized just how much danger one of his choices had just placed him in. "Oh, I see….." said he as he walked around the desk. "Would you care for a drink?' he started, 'I have a very fine wine from Kumersun in which most men use to chase away their troubles."

The stranger made no reply as the flaunting bartender sat down behind his dest with the bottle. When he looked up, he gasped as the stranger was now standing in front of the desk. Though he still could not make out his face, he could now identify him as the man who had made the scene earlier. "Who are you? What do you want?" he cried.

"Information.' caromed the hood, 'I erred in claiming you as only a thief, but a betrayer and an accomplice to murder as well."

"Look mate, I didn't know what was going to happen to him! You don't know what it's like to cross Stephano!"

"Your furtive employer should no longer worry you, for you know as well as I, that the people are now free from his influence."

Baron leaned back coolly, and sipped some wine from his vessel. " Then perhaps I can make a trade instead, You say you want information, yes?" He opened the top right drawer, "I have all you would need to know in here." He then grabbed a knife kept there and stood to his feet to make an attempt for his enemy but found only thin air before him. Suddenly a terrible energy swung in from behind the barkeep with such a terrible force that it liberated his feet from the floor. His upper body collided with the chair behind him before he slammed into the floorboards. Baron whimpered as he scrambled for his life to retrieve his stiletto. His hand grabbed hold of its handle until a boot came down upon his wrist and pressed it to the floor.

He cried out in panicked agony, "Please! Please! I'll do anything! I'm sorry, just spare my life! I'm not like Stephano, I'm a coward, I'll do as you say!" and so on did his pleas come forth.

"You are not leaving this room alive Baron, however, I am interested in a trade." said the stranger as he held Baron's squirming arm under his foot. He stopped then looked up into the blackened face.

"What's the trade?"

"Information in exchange for a quick and painless end."

Baron went aghast anew, "No deal! I won't tell you anything unless I'm guaranteed my life!"

The stranger brought his opposite knee down pinning Baron's jaw sideways into the ground. He writhed in distress and found much difficulty in remaining comfortable. The then feeling a cold sensation lay upon his brow, looked up and found the tip of his own blade resting upon it. Within the pallor, the stranger's voice gave this frigid ultimatum, "Must I cut open your throat and find the words within your neck? The final moments of your existence are all that you have left; how much you wish to endure is entirely your elective. So I restate your options; tell me what I wish to know, or scream it."

Tearfully, Baron cooperated knowing that whoever this man was, it was well within his power to inflict torture; "What do you want to know?"

The stranger released his method of restraint allowing Baron to arise. Then asked, "'Wolf trading'; what was your involvement?"

Baron nervously glanced around, "A simple company that we –"

"I know it is a code and to whom it refers, the only thing worse than a coward is a liar. Start anew and do not attempt to mislead me again."

With a heart that felt pierced by the very knives of apprehension, Baron bowed his head and gave out this confession. "When Stephano made the agreement to dispatch of the traveling merchant, he called upon me to organize his 'investors' as he called them. The tavern was the greatest place to put his plans in order. If anyone saw me talking or working with them, they would assume they were customers or business associates. If the true nature of our meetings were discovered, we could simply state that the eavesdroppers were drunk and the accusations would be dismissed. Stephano would send me coded letters telling me how he wanted his orders to be carried out. For example, one such letter told me to inform Medio trading of whom was meddling with their schemes, so I sent a message by bird as directed to warn Medio of what was happening, knowing what would become of the party involved."

The stranger walked in closer, "So in other words, the 'investors' came to you under the alias of that of a simple patron, however, their main goal was to receive Stephano's orders?' Then speaking more adamantly, 'who else did Stephano have regular business arrangements with?"

"Medio, Remario, Rowen trading guild, Hawks of Heizenberg and he even had sources within 'the fifty man meeting.'"

"However, they did not know Stephano had another line of work did they?"

"No….."

"His representatives thus stationed with those companies played double roles, did they not?"

Tearfully, as each shred of new information tore at Baron's heart, he placed his hands over his face and tremblingly gave voice, "…..yes…!"

"I see,' said the stranger, his demeanor then altered as the next subject pained him, 'there are a few last items I wish to discuss, one of them being Franz."

Baron wailed as he collapsed on his desk, the intruder then stood over him and declared, "Not all men working under Stephano traded their integrity for profit; Franz was one of them and apparently so were you, or so he thought."

Baron wept more uncontrollably as his guilt burst from the dams of his mind and flooded his very soul. The stranger became more aggressive, "Why did you betray that boy?"

Baron responded frantically, "Stephano knew there were some moles within his own organization plotting to bring him down. He came to me and offered a reward if I could discover which of his own were plotting against him, so I offered to throw my lot in with the moles to find out whom."

"In other words…..' said the hood sounding even more distraught, 'You lied and deceived those men into trusting you only so you could get the names of Stephano's enemies?"

Baron bashfully bowed his head in the affirmative. The interrogator bade him to divulge more, whose reply was thus accounted. "I don't know exactly why Stephano wanted to eliminate 'Wolf trading' I only know that he was hired by an outside source that had the means to pay him a king's ransom. For all those who participated, Stephano would impart of the share. Do you know what I could have done with all that coin? I could have fulfilled my dreams, this fool's errand those dolts were planning could have destroyed all that I had hoped to gain. Franz knew each of them, he told me everything and more, it was my chance to secure my future! So I turned him in when he came here to Lenos, when inquiring of me the next plans concerning 'wolf trading'."

"After that, there was an incident that you could not have foreseen."

"Yes, with 'wolf trading' right at the edge of our blade, Stephano, as it has thus been told to me, was killed. As far as I know, those who conspired against him met the same fate, except for an outsider whom the moles were working with….' Baron horrifically solved the enigma in his head and gaped at the intruder before him, "IT WAS YOU!" The stranger advanced upon him, threw him into the desk and held him there by twisting his arm and pressing down upon his head with unbearable might.

Baron squealed and whimpered while the stranger spoke. "I 'do' know what it is like to cross Stephano, however, unlike the scoundrel who feared only for his well being, I handled the problem in a way that was long overdue; for it was my blade that stilled Stephano's heart, if only you had such courage to stand against corruption. Instead, you became Stephano's lap dog and allowed him to place upon you the leash of your own cowardice!"

Giving into the pain, Baron begged for mercy to be spared, he cried how he would make no mention of this meeting and would repay any and all wrongdoings against his fellow man, but his pleas fell upon apathetic ears.

"I only have one last question; where has 'wolf trading' gone to reside?"

Baron, only whimpered, his face had gone red and contorted while the papers on the desk were absorbing his tears. He refused to answer, "I don't know…." His arm joints cried out in agony as the pressure increased. "I CAN'T TELL YOU!" he cried, he then felt a sudden clearance between his head and the desk as he was quickly pulled up, then slammed back into it. Dazed and in pain, he still repudiated to reveal what he knew.

The stranger tried another way, "Baron, there was someone else you sent for who knew of 'wolf trading' and he may still be in contact with them, Stephano had you seek that person out, who was it?" No answer, 'Baron you know what will become of that person when the men you sent get to him, use your last moments in your life to atone with some integrity!" still no response; "Very well."

The stranger changed positioning by climbing half way on top of Baron, placing his knees on top his triceps, while still using one hand to force his head down. Baron felt a terrible sensation behind his right ear. Adjacent to the lobe was the feeling of a cold steeled sting, followed by an innervation of blood running down his cheek. The hood was slowly sawing his right ear off. "NO!" he screamed while trying to break free.

"You are a dead man anyway, what else have you to fear? Stephano has passed on; why do you still cling to the influence of a deceased tyrant? Or have you only known loyalty to the spawn of hell?"

"THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE!"

The carving stopped, "Speak sense, barkeep."

Baron rubbed his face into the papers as his eyes were irritated by his own claret, "Stephano had a partner. I only knew him as 'the insurer', when he discovers what has happened, he will investigate. That will bring him here, when my dead body is found out, he will interrogate my employees. They know nothing, but that won't stop him from torturing and killing them along with their families. I now realize that it won't matter if I tell you, they will die horribly regardless."

"So, you are not entirely without regard for human life. Does this 'insurer' share the same interest in 'Wolf trading' as well?"

"Once he discovers the profit involved, he will be, if not already. 'The insurer' will pick up were Stephano left off; 'Wolf trading' is as good as gone."

"We shall see; now I ask again, the one who knew of 'Wolf trading' where is he?"

"She…..' Baron corrected, '…..Nora…Nora Arendt, she was a Shepherd girl in Ruvenhaigen. Her exact whereabouts are unknown, but the church there would know."

"Why the church?"

"She was believed to have practiced pagan witchcraft to secure her safety. How she got involved with the merchant is when she helped them smuggle gold into another city on behalf of Remario. This crippled the churches fiscal interests, so they are secretly hiring for anyone to bring her to justice."

"Are the men you sent ordered to seek employment under that guise?"

"Aye….."

The stranger relinquished his restraining method, allowing Baron to move at liberty. He clutched his wounded ear: once a wealthy man, now a broken one. The two faced each other in an odd reverence of what was about to come next.

"I told you what you wanted to know, please don't kill me."

The stranger paused before responding, "If I let you live you will most likely join forces with 'the insurer', I cannot allow that. You may think me merciless, however, Franz trusted you with his life, and he died horribly. In the eyes of some, true justice would be making you suffer an hundred fold of what that boy went through."

Protesting weekly, Baron added, "That boy should have known better….."

The stranger cut him off, "That boy knew the perils of his campaign better than anyone else, yet he chose courage over fear."

"Courage is the liquor of a fool."

"Courage, is knowing the consequences of your actions, even being terrified of what may come of them, yet pursuing what is necessary anyway. The reason Franz did what you would not, was because he was not thinking of himself. You have lived a longer life, yet have never displayed any comparable act of heroism, and for that you should be grateful your death will be nothing like his."

The stranger closed the distance to arms length with blade in hand. With great remorse, Baron gave one last penitent reply, "Whatever it's worth…' then realizing these words would be his last, said with as much humble emotion as a damned soul could utter, '…..I'm sorry…"

The stranger placed his hand on Baron's shoulder, then respectfully said, "As am I….."

With that said the stiletto plunged deep into Baron's heart. A disgruntled gurgle could be heard from his throat, but he expired before the severity of his internal injury was fully realized. His lifeless corpse was caught by the stranger as he gently picked the body up and placed it in the bed. He pulled the sheets over him and decided to leave the blade sheathed deep within the bosom. He checked his own clothing to see if any blood had tainted his appearance, it had not, therefore the stranger took his leave.

The exterior of the tavern appeared to be dormant, the streets were dark and white with a thin cover of fog obscuring the horizon with a light smother. The silent atmosphere was then disturbed by a nimble figure who dropped from the window and absorbed the fall when landing upon his feet.

The stranger checked his surroundings before making his way to an unknown sanctuary. Alas he arrived at a once thought abandon structure, where a shire attached to a large wagon could be found inside. When the great horse saw its owner it responded with a deep whiney then danced about a bit out of eagerness to fulfill the purpose for which it was bred. The man walked up to it, stroked the horse's muzzle then proceeded to the side of the wagon. He pulled open a side compartment which held a wool balaclava within. The man then pulled back his hood, which showed that he had long black hair that went to his shoulders, along with a beard that covered his lips and neck. However, upon closer inspection, there were inconsistencies with his grooming. In the darkness, the man pulled on his scalp in which his hair came off with ease. Upon doing so, a draw string that was tied off around the back of his neck was revealed, he reached around and undid the knot causing the beard to fall from his face. The stranger had been disguised through this whole ordeal.

It was too dark to see what the man's real facial attributes were. He grabbed the balaclava and garbed his head with it before putting the hood back on. He placed the wig and beard in the compartment then closed it. He then opened a barrel that contained a collection of apples, after taking one, he fed it to his large companion. He patted the beast on its main before seating himself and taking the reins. With a click and a slap across the horses back, the animal pulled the wagon out into the street. The echoes of hove clops and wagon wheels resonated throughout the desolate streets, as the coach was pulled out of the city and into the wilderness.

After traversing down the marked path, the wagon took a detour off the road. The animal pulled hard through the untamed terrain that was half a foot high in snow. A few times the shire struggled to pull the wagon through, but his owner had faith in the animal's strength and the beast accepted the challenge. After a moment of rigorous journeying the wagon stopped at an undisclosed location that had a tent by a blazing fire. A man came out of the tent; he was the same brown cloaked one who had entered the tavern earlier.

"What news?" asked he.

The wagon bound man looked down at him, "We make for Ruvenhaigen, immediately."

End Prologue

(Check out on Youtube, 'Wolf in Descencus' an AMV I made. :other tags, Spice and Wolf-Circa Survive amv, title should take you right to it if not scroll a little. username is BetweenThePipes49)


	3. Intro

"Within the valley's rugged terrain filled with charred earth and shattered fortifications, a lone man walked through what remained of the warring armies. While carefully navigating his way through the landscape that was now filled with the corpses of thousands of broken bodies, he looked at those who lay dead about his strides, and was a soberly reminded of what the future might bring. The air was thick with the scents of death and chaos. The combined stenches of blood, entrails and burnt flesh sent their putrid vapors into the nostrils of the lone traveler. While thus journeying through this unspeakable scene of destruction, the man followed a trail that put his back to the carnage that had just taken place. It led through a winding and twisting canyon that held a layer of ash for the traveler to trudge through. At a moment's length of this mysterious pilgrimage, the man finally stopped at the end of the canyon which housed a great black obstruction blocking the span of the way. He paused for but a moment and examined the peculiar giant entity before it called to his recognition; alas he spoke to it.

"Shalal….." said he.

The obstruction then began to move; deep breathing along with fearful growling emanated from the source, for it was a living thing. Great wings pulled away and rested upon the back of a massive creature with the hellish countenance of a thousand nightmares. The dark being stood at least twelve cubits tall if not more, with the wing span that seemed to stretch the width of the canyon. His arms and legs were thicker than that of the great oak trees which portrayed both limitless strength and matchless power. He sate perched as that of a wolf that stood ready to rip its prey into the afterlife, with claws that displayed the means that he could paint the world with the blood of his countless victims. His tail appeared as a great whip that could gash the heavens in two, his jagged teeth looked as though they could grind the bones of his enemies to dust. His scales were blacker than the nights sky which shown above and harder than the most durable of metals, while his glowing, purple eyes could induce a terror into the hearts of men that he could shatter their very souls with his demonic gaze. Truly he was a being that even the depths of the underworld would fear to quarrel with. The man had at last found, the black dragon.

The giant spoke to the man with a voice that shook the earth asunder and sent his raiment's flailing about his body, "Ah, Rabana' addressed the dragon, 'was it a blind sense of justice, motivated by your reckless courage, that has sent you walking foolishly into my presence….or just a death sentence you wish for me to carry out?"

Rabana gazed up at the ancient creature then said coldly. "I have come for your head, which was motivated by neither."

Shalal scoffed in ignorance at the notion of such hasty abandon, "Look around you, the numberless corpses which lay strewn about your way were my doing. I personally have slain more of your pitiful kind than the combined inhabitants of that forsaken spit of land you called home. The whole world united cannot withstand my might. In an instant I could separate your limbs from their sockets, drain your body of its blood and eat away the marrow from your bones! The only reason you still draw breath is because I allow it. In what source, pray tell, is your faith planted that you will not share the same fate as that of the other feeble warriors who have come before you?"

A loud shriek pierced the air, as Rabana had drawn his sword, planted it into the earth then kneeled by it while gripping the handle, then glared up at the black dragon. Shalal lowered his head at eye level with the puny man, examining the blade; he recognized its workmanship but simply set it as a thing of naught.

"Invaluable trinkets and useless relics do little to intimidate me, thou son of Europhan."

"This is a remnant of your own flesh and blood and will serve me in spilling it."

The ungodly monstrosity moved his muzzle closer to Rabana, his powerful nostrils pulsating hot gusts of wind upon the lonely human.

"And what is your motivation that eludes you to such an act?"

"Vengeance…."

The evil beast straightened his posture and let out a satisfying howl that could have been interpreted as sadistic laughter. He then began circling around the young man like that of an animal that stalks its prey.

"Now there is an admirable goal, perhaps I can persuade you to an alternative route."

"And what do you propose that could decide me from my venture?"

Shalal began to speak more cunningly, "I am more than aware of your plights and follies…" then speaking on more personal terms, "…..and how you were betrayed. Why do you continue to do the bidding of such abominable nations, when you could have dominion over them? You and I are alike in more ways than one; we both are outcasts who have been unjustly dealt with. Unlike you however, I took my vengeance to where it belonged, to those who were my real enemies."

The dragon stopped his circling and stood in front of Rabana, who stayed his position.

"Even if you do succeed, do you believe that you would be welcomed back among their ranks? Should my head role by your hands, you know as well as I that those disgusting offenders will continue to loathe you. Why condescend to such foolishness when you could give them reason to FEAR YOU!?"

Shalal began to speak as if he cared for the well being of this self supposed wayward soul. "Join me Rabana, my might and your skill, an allegiance that would answer to neither god nor man. Within your grasp are the rewards of a thousand triumphs and the respect from your fellow man which is long overdue."

Rabana made an unmoving reply, "From the dark being who never at anytime cared for any other creature, even his own ilk, why now do ye tempt me with such spoils?"

The black dragon responded with great conviction, "Because, unlike other men whose ambitions were driven by their interests in dominion and control, or their lusts for coin and cleavage, revenge is the only thing that I have respect for. Therefore I give you this ultimatum; Continue to be their slave and be turned to ash this day; or swear allegiance to me and return as their ruler for days without end."

Rabana did not respond, he sat there motionless while the dragon waited somewhat patiently. He arose to his feet in which Shalal brought his head down to his plain in anticipation for his answer. At a length which seemed to be the space of an hour to the focused mind, Rabana at last revealed his option.

"I choose to walk down the path…..' then pulling the sword from the ground, 'that neither the brave nor cowardly would dare venture." He then readied his stance to face this embodiment of evil.

Enraged, the malevolent giant pulled back his head and bellowed with all his hatred and malice, "THEN MAY YOU JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!" With a roar, Shalal lunged at the brave warrior, who quickly evaded the might of his jaws, raised his sword and…"-

-"Holo!?" cried a voice to a beautiful young woman sitting in a chair, whose attention was deeply buried in a novel that was within her hands. She had almost dropped the book for the voice that called out to her caused a startle that rattled the fibers of her being. She turned to see her mildly irritated husband standing in the doorway. She was in possession of lovely auburn hair that flowed lusciously past her bust, and eyes that were a seductive red which could soften even the most rock hard of stone hearts. Naturally, her striking features could cool the agitation of her significant other who was found with his arms crossed while leaning against the frame of the door, "For a moment there I had thought your ears had stopped working." said he. Despite her lovely feminine charms, Holo also had other attributes which were not indigenous to human construction. She had the ears and tail of a wolf (of which her pride resided in) that revealed her true calling in life. The man had a connubial contract with none other than the forgotten, ancient deity, 'Holo the wise wolf.'


	4. Wolf and the faceless stories

**Chapter 1**

**Wolf and the Faceless Stories**

"Forgive me Lawrence," said she to her spouse, "You may wish to know that my ears are working just fine, for them to not be is a mere impossibility. My attention was called elsewhere, it would be the only explanation as to why I could not hear your pleas, would it not?"

Lawrence shrugged, "That or a lack of interest." Then opening the way, "I need your help downstairs with some of the guests, plus, if you could get supplies today from the market I would greatly appreciate it. I would go myself but…"

"Fear not,' said she while arising from her chair, 'I have yet a little while before I am too great with child to be of any use." She had only made the maternal announcement to Lawrence a few days prior that she was expecting the family's first child. She then went to the wardrobe and dressed herself with a longer skirt and white beret so that her canine physicality's may remain undetected by any unaware spectator. It was a necessary precaution, for if she were to be discovered, unknown calamities could befall her, for the day and age in which she now lived had no societal tolerance for forgotten deities. It was now the age of the one, true God and any other would face charges of damnable heresy and be put to death by the church.

As she made her way to the door, her ears twitched due to some kind of commotion that was ensuing on the floor below, which could only be detected, at that range, by her hyper sensitive ears.

"Has their arguing carried on like this throughout the night as well?" asked she of Lawrence.

"It appears that they had a full agenda for today but their son has fallen ill and will require attention, meaning one of them must stay behind to tend to him while the other can enjoy the pursuits which brought them here to begin with." Lawrence returned while rubbing his eyes in taxing frustration. "At first it was about which of the two would stay behind, then turned into whether or not they should stay as a couple and fulfill their parental duties. Now it has become a debate as to which one has been the most effective in their relationship. It only makes me wonder what our squabbles will be like nine months from now." said he with a soft whine.

Lawrence's mental well being was exhausted by the mere hearing of the war of words between the couple downstairs. Holo could sense his anxieties when he potentially saw their future selves; therefore she made an attempt to ease his worries by simply hugging him and resting her head upon his chest, then said while smiling peacefully, "I think it will be rather adorable if we do.' Then walking out to the hallway she looked back to her wearied husband, "Fear not, I sense you have come to me for assistance and closure; I shall provide both. For I am Holo the wise wolf, am I not?"

She then made her way downstairs to confront the quarreling man and his wife. Lawrence followed after, but chose to keep his distance while his beloved, advocated on his behalf. Holo was able to calm their nerves then offered to be a mediator in their predicament. To Lawrence's surprise she offered to look after the couple's in-firmed child while they went out to enjoy their pre conceived ventures. After some consideration and negotiation the man and wife agreed and left with great thanks, while promising a good word would be put in about the inn Holo and Lawrence owned to all they would encounter.

"I don't know how you managed that." Lawrence said after they had left. He was flabbergasted but also relieved that the chaos had finally met its end.

"It was quite simple really,' replied she, 'the only way any conflict shall meet it's end is when a compromise can be made, nowI shall go to look after the lad as I have promised."

Holo then retired the scene leaving him a lone man standing in solitude; He looked up the stairs where his lovely wife retreated, then walked into a small room that was designated as his office with a fear that he kept hidden from her.

Meanwhile, Holo approached the door that led to the room where the young boy was said to be. She lightly rapped on the door with her knuckles before entering, then opened the door partially as to be sure that the stripling was well enough to have an accommodating audience. The child could not have been more than nine years of age; he lay there with the sheets up to his chin while his small fingers grasped the hems atop. He looked over at the prominent stranger, whose smile and soft eyes calmed his alarm.

"Hello little one, my name is Holo, my husband and I own this inn. What is your name?"

The timid youngster did not speak, he could only gaze upon his kindly host whose charm and sultry appeal had entranced him, even at such a juvenile age. Eventually the little lad weakly uttered the name by which he was known by. "Albert."

"Very well, your mother and father have gone out for the day and I have offered to look after you, may I come in?" The sickly child then nodded his head consenting for Holo to enter. She shut the door behind her and took a seat by the bedside, while never breaking the spellbound lock of Albert's eyes. Holo then placed her hand upon his forehead to check his fever. The young man blushed upon the physical contact but could do little to mask it, which only served to heighten his embarrassment.

"Hmmmm…. You are a little warm.' said she, "What else do you feel?"

"My…..throat…hurts….." said the diminutive sufferer before letting out a series of painful coughs. Holo then realized this may have been the primary reason as to why he refrained to raise his voice over his bashfulness to her exquisiteness.

"Well, do you know what I do when I am not feeling well?" she asked in a tone that could lift his spirits. Albert shook his head, Holo answered, "I have warm apple cider, and someone to keep me company. You would like that would you not?" He nodded with wide innocent eyes, in which Holo arose and promised Albert that she would return with the provisions that would aid in the hastening of his recovery. When she returned, she had the pitcher of cider and a bowl filled with steaming water along with a few wash clothes. There she tended to the boy as if he was her own, tilting his head and applying the beverage to his lips while wetting his forehead. Holo then had prepared another treat for Albert. From the veil of a towel she carefully drew a well worn book of black, leather binding and faded gold embroideries.

"Albert, are you scared right now because your parents are gone and you are alone?" asked Holo of her patient.

He paused a moment, debating whether or not his honesty would expose his weakness, but then decided to choose by virtue, integrity over deceit and nodded in the affirmative.

"It is alright youngling, I too do not like to be alone either, and that is why I thought I would read this to you.' She then held the book up for him to see. 'I believe you will like it, for it is tale about a brave man who fights his fears in order to prevail against evil." With that said, she opened the pages and began to read aloud the script therein.

Meanwhile Lawrence was heavily engaged in his paper work in the office below. At length of reviewing numbers and expenses, he sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his temple as he contemplated his discoveries. The main door opened, in which he reacted the way any other responsible host would, by arising to meet his guests. He was met by two men who simply wished to use of the bathing areas. Lawrence charged them appropriately then instructed them where to undress and so forth. While the guests made their way to the bath, Lawrence made his way back to his office. At length he decided to take a small recess from his study by performing a bit of labor around the inn. He grabbed a brush and a bucket filled with hot water and soap.

He scrubbed the floors of one of the rooms nearest to where the men were cleansing themselves and could not help but overhear their conversation. From what he gathered they were travelers, which only influenced him to recall his traveling days and that the requirements of his former occupation is what brought him and Holo together. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard one of them say, "I find it the biggest conundrum."

Lawrence stopped his work and put his ear closer to the door. The other man responded, "I don't understand why you seem so surprised Fernand. Bandits have always been terrorizing innocent merchants and travelers like us. Luck of the draw is the only reason we haven't been attacked yet."

"That may be true Dante, but from what they were telling me last night was that those dead men 'were' the bandits."

"You cannot possibly be implying that there are bandit hunters out there in the wilderness."

"I'm not implying that there is, but have you not heard the nature of their deaths?"

"Just a few found slain at their encampment a few leagues from the road side, which is not uncommon for their profile."

The one referred to as Fernand began to quiver as he spoke, "It was group of at least five or six, each of their undoing's appeared to be rather brutal. Many of their bodies were cut open and dismembered of limbs, at least one or two had their heads severed from their necks."

Lawrence cringed at the very thought of such an inhumane end. The two continued to talk while scrubbing the dirt from their skin.

"What then, were they attacked by another group of bandits or mercenaries?"

"That's the thing, from what I've gathered, there were only one set of tracks that seemed to lead away from the conflict."

"Come now Fernand, It was most likely the workings of large animals; heaven knows this land has an abundance of those."

"Again Dante, they told me that their bodies were 'cut' to pieces, not torn. Only a sword has such precision."

Dante almost laughed, "No man can stand up against such a large number of armed men."

"I've also heard similar stories occurring these past few years. Men who have had a history of misdeeds who have wound up dead or close to it in cities and wilderness alike; with minimal trace of an attacker, not even a witness."

"You think they are related?"

"I do not know, but I am willing to believe anything at this point."

So intrigued was Lawrence by the conversing party that he abandoned his duty entirely and put wholly his attention on the discussion at hand. He then heard a third voice speak.

"There have been more instances of the like in other areas as well."

Whoever it was, he was an older gentleman with a voice that was gravely and belonged to a man who had seen much in the course of his days. Lawrence was taken off guard; he had not known another was using their services.

"Forgive my eavesdropping young sirs, but what you have spoken of thus far has stirred my memory to another phenomenon that I too cannot explain myself."

Fernand responded, "And what findings have you to offer this mystery?"

"Are you aware of the great wolves of the north?"

"I've heard stories and rumors but never could confirm them visually." Responded Fernand while Dante answered more skeptically, "My eyes have never shown me what fairy tales have conjured."

The man returned, "You may not have seen them, but you'd better believe they are there. I am a hunter and fur trader, my profession has pulled me from one end of this nation to the next, and I know of a certainty that they do exist."

"You know this, how?" asked Fernand.

"I had the opportunity to skin three of them and sell their furs for a price higher than a combined total of five year's wages."

Dante cringed but would not refuse his stand, "But, you did not personally slay them?"

"No; I had only come across their corpses. It was during winter about four years ago; I was actually hired to hunt down a pack of wolves that were terrorizing the roads out by Ruvenhaigen. There were even reports of a great wolf that roamed the area and ruled as leader of the pack. One night while I was camping I had heard the deathly scream of a young woman nearby. I grabbed my lantern and bow thinking she was being attacked. I mounted my horse trudged through the snow to where I thought I heard the young damsel. I found her kneeling by a great wolf that whose size was larger than a wagon; in fact, he was large enough to swallow a man whole if he wanted. The beast was injured but still living, however he was not the predator. She pled with me not to slay the animal for apparently it was domesticated."

"She was the master of such a monster?" Dante said trying not to chortle in disbelief.

"She pointed to the thicket of trees in trembling terror and uttered only one word, 'Chugiak.' I then ran into the woods unaware of what I would find. I could hear snarls and barks that were so viscous and thunderous that it was almost as if my body would cease and retreat from the pursuit against my will. I stopped a moment and listened to the conflict, aside from the tumultuous wolf snarls, I could also hear the grunting and kiai's of a man among the savage beasts. Confused I cautiously made my way to a clearing were it sounded the disruption was coming from. Then I heard a series of yelps and moaning howls that were then followed by silence. I came out of the thicket into a ravine and found three giant wolves slain in the same manner that you had described for the bandits."

"And that was?" asked Fernand.

"One had piercing wounds around its ribs, chest and back; I could only assume it died from the effects of internal bleeding along with a punctured heart and lungs. Another was found lying on its side, headless and without a hind leg and front paw. The third was gutted from chest to groin; found laid to rest in it's own entrails."

"And what of the one who apparently smote the lives of those creatures?" Dante asked more earnestly.

"As a hunter, you learn how to identify various markings in all conditions. Each wound found in their bodies were clean cut, as you had said before; 'only a sword has such precision.' In the snow, there were many indentations of a massive battle; among them was blood, giant wolf prints…..and those of a man."

"You must be joking!" Dante exclaimed.

The old man returned a kindly rebuke, "I know what human intervention looks like, and before you ask, No there were no other signs that pointed to multiple men having been there. I followed the human prints back into the forest to where they stopped at a tree. I could only assume he scaled up the branches to conceal his path. I went back to check upon the girl, but when I had gotten there, she and her companion were gone."

"Well-'said Fernand, '-I'm willing to believe almost anything."

The old man gave a condescending gesture then continued to soak in the steaming warm water. Dante stroked his chin, "You said the girl spoke the word, 'Chugiak?' What does that mean?"

" I have tried to figure that one out," said the old man, "but I have yet to discover it. Maybe that was the name she had for the great wolves, or the wolf killer who either came to her rescue or had slain her pets."

"What then, are you saying that this being who killed the wolves is also our bandit hunter?" stammered Dante, "I can scarcely allow my own intellect to fall into the depths of such lunacy with this imaginative nonsense!"

The hunter calmly replied, "I do not know who or what it was, however I was told at that time to be aware of a supposed person who was suspected of practicing pagan witchcraft dwelling within the area. Perhaps that is who our mystery killer is."

The two friends carried on and on about the odd conversation, while Lawrence quitted the scene, then quietly said to himself "…..Nora….." He went upstairs to the master bedroom to collect his thoughts. On his way he could hear the voice of Holo pressing through the door were Albert was. He peaked in and found her reading the same book to the lad that he saw her with an hour prior. He paused to listen to her voice unveil this imaginative tale.

"The dragon blew his fiery upon the lone survivor, had it not been for his conviction and immovable resolve he would have been turned to ash without ever seeing the eye of his enemy. Rabana fought valiantly, though his skin was gashed and blistered, he pressed on in his campaign against the embodiment of darkness. It was not long before the battle took to the air; Shalal grabbed the warrior with his mighty claws and pushed forth from the ground with his powerful wings."

Lawrence would have waited the entire length of the story to hear how it would have ended but he heard his guests retiring from the bath in which he felt inclined to tend to them further. While thus venturing to the floor below he could not help but be enthralled with both stories thus overheard.

** . . .**

At length Holo found her little patient asleep before she could finish the chapter of the book which unveiled a most exciting and inspiring story in the mind of the youngster. She closed it's pages and arose knowing that rest was an essential part for him to recover from his affliction. Quietly she closed the door, then went to fulfill the second part of her promise to her husband, acquiring the provisions that needed to be re-stocked. She went to the floor below and found Lawrence, who was engaging in a conversation with two men whom she did not know. When Lawrence saw her we beckoned her to come over, both men stopped in awe at her appearance then were even more surprised when he handed her a pouch filled with coins before both leaned in for a brisk kiss to bid each other adieu. Fernand and Dante traded glances between themselves as to communicate their envy of having such a lovely companion as Lawrence did. She then let with a modest smile at the two before exiting the building.

Fernand watched her through the windows until she was out of sight, "May I ask what I must do to be bound to a life time courtship to a woman as beautiful as she?"

"It is nothing really that I had done-'came the humble return of Lawrence, '-it was more of something that had been done to me."

Meanwhile, Holo passed through the busy streets to obtain the needed items to sustain their business. To her utter surprise she had found there was money left over after her purchases. She smiled in gratefulness for she knew Lawrence had added extra for her own endeavors, therefore she took the surplus where Lawrence suspected she would; the food market.

With a fist clenching a burlap sack filled with materials, she made her way to where the stalls congregated together making a smorgasbord. After some consideration concerning her pocketbook, she purchased a meat pie and a few apples; around the location of food vendors where tables and chair which were designated as a type of court in which people could use for their own luxury. Naturally, Holo found a vacated space where she could sit and enjoy the savory delights from the delectable's of her choosing.

While she thus devoured her spoils, a sudden bristle of energy overtook her senses. She looked around only to find other individuals taking advantage of the same hospitality that she did. The feeling then went away; therefore Holo simply resumed her engagement.

When finished she arose to bring back the requested items to the inn and check upon Albert. When she had turned about face she came into collision with a character of the burliest stature. She glanced up quickly at a man who stood at least a foot taller; he had a white beard that hugged closely to his chin, while his silver hair was slickly tied in a pony tail that went past his shoulders. His eyes were a soft green along with a gentle face that was creased with a manner of wisdom and understanding. Holo felt guilty for disturbing his leisure seeing how he relied upon a cane to stabilize himself. However his eyes simply looked into hers with modest courtesy and before Holo could make restitution the man took it upon himself to be the first to apologize.

"Pardieu, Mademoiselle," Came his voice which seemed more youthful than expected from a man who was further down the paths of life, yet Holo was taken away by its subtle mildness. He continued, "I shall be sure to mind my step should our paths cross again." With a tender smile he walked away and joined his body among the crowd.

Holo could say nothing; a strange feeling overtook her, as if the encounter was non accidental. She would have dwelt more upon it until…. "Pardon me ma'am"

She turned her head to the left to see a young man of at least ten and seven years of age with blonde hair and blue eyes. "You would not happen to be Holo, co-owner of the 'spice and wolf' inn and bath house would you?"

"I am she of whom you speak." said she suspiciously.

"Thank the Holy Father! I represent a private party that has an interest investing in a cross promoting with your business. Your husband is Kraft Lawrence is he not?"

Unbeknownst to the young man, Holo's ears had flexed at his words, for they could detect untruths. In all fairness she had never received the impression that he was lying, however she did feel as though he was purposefully withholding specific details as to the nature of this meeting as to mask an alternative motive.

"Lawrence and I are the owners of the inn, this is true."

The young man's eyes brightened, "wonderful, I have been sent to relay this message to you; that we simply wish to meet with the both of you and discuss a partnership between your business and the entrepreneurial company I represent."

"And the name of this company who has sent you on their behalf?" asked Holo.

The young man withdrew a paper tablet and left a parchment on the table. "All in good time, forgive the secrecy of this encounter, but my employer has commanded that I do so. All the information you would require is written upon the paper. Please accept the offer by arriving at the designated location of our operations." The young man then bowed and went his way.

Holo picked up the parchment which he had left and read the bold print at the top, _'__Wolf Trading.'_ Never before this hour had she heard of this so called entrepreneurial company, but she fancied the name nonetheless.

After a moments examination the same powerful feeling forced itself upon her as before, she clenched the parchment and looked around. Again, Holo checked her surroundings and found nothing out of the ordinary, however she learned to never trust in the arm of flesh. The spirit of uneasiness possessed her for a reason, and the things that most people find most uncomfortable in the natural world are not what they can see but of what is unseen. Along with the natural sixth sense that humans can refine which warns them of potential unseen perils, Holo's animal instincts were unmatched when compared to the intuition of mortals. In response to her feelings she quickly made her way back to her lodgings. Somewhere along the journey the perturbed feeling had passed away, Holo then took a detour that hid her from the eyes of the street. It was almost certain at this point, she was being watched.


	5. Wolf and the Unknown Savior

**Chapter 2**

**Wolf and the Unknown Savior**

While the she-wolf was out and about, Lawrence, Fernand and Dante had moved themselves into the dinette of the inn. There sitting among the vacant tables, the two friends were having another debate

"What think you of the cockney's story?" asked Fernand of Dante

"I don't." came his sharp answer.

"Come now Dante whether the tale was true or not it was still entertaining nonetheless."

At this time Lawrence was able to join in, "You'll never know for sure unless you were there."

Dante turned to face him, "Even if I were there, who or what would I find?"

"The Ranger…." Fernand answered silently.

Dante wheeled around, "Oh please do not start with that old folklore dribble!"

Lawrence however let his curiosity intrude upon the wishes of Dante, "What folklore is this?"

Dante rubbed his eyes, "An old forgotten tale of some ancient, mystical swordsman who roams the landscape in search of foul men he can bring to justice or what not."

"tis' not so Dante!" protested Fernand, "If you are to relate a story, do so with all the clarity that it deserves. Allow me to explain the legend of the Ranger!"

"Oh this is stupid." Dante said in an irritated tone which also hinted approval for Fernand to have his way. Lawrence beckoned him with all eagerness to share this story. Learning of myths and legends was a leisurely pursuit for him that he mostly kept secret. Fernand adjusted his costume in preparedness for his narrative.

"As legend has it," began he with excitement. "Long ago, there was a man who lived in peace with his wife and children in a small village. One day as the man was away, the village was attacked by an army of bandits and fiends, for their resources, leaving none alive. In agony upon his return the man vowed to not only avenge his family and fallen brethren, but to defend all others who could fall prey to the same fate. So he dedicated his time to mastering the art of war. Swordsmanship, stealth, archery, wilderness survival, soon he was revered as the kingdom's most lethal defender, for neither man nor monster could prevail against him. The people called him 'The Ranger,' and it was not long before his services were wanted by the crown. But unbeknownst to his subjects, the king was plotting for war, and told Ranger that the enemy nation's most elite agents had invaded the countryside in the mountains of winter. When there, Ranger began to slay those he saw, until realizing that they were only elderly women. They were soothsayers who foresaw the king's treachery, and could have exposed him. For this reason did the monarch wish for their demise. One, with her last dying breath, cursed the Ranger with eternal youth. Free from the grasp of time, and doomed to live forever with his guilt, the sorceress told him that the only way to avoid a fiery torment in the chasms of hell, was to die engaged in a noble cause. Some say he still walks the land today, killing any evildoer and thwarting any scheme he can find."

Fernand almost took a bow when finishing his narrative. Dante rolled his eyes, "Such a ridiculous fantasy."

Lawrence smirked, "You feel that the killings lately are the workings of this 'Ranger' fellow?"

Fernand winced, "Well each fantasy has some element of truth to it. Where else would these stories take their origins? All I'm saying that it could be possible, I do have an open mind after all."

Dante snapped back, "What my colleague is failing to mention is that there are dozens of other stories like that of 'the ranger.' What they all have in common is that they are stories involving men, monsters or gods who are bound to some type of service or another."

"Some myths and legends are true." Lawrence said moderately.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I should say that the people were real but the stories were fantasy. Tell me, do you believe in pagan witch craft?"

Both looked at each other before Dante answered, "If you are referring to the one practicing it outside of Ruvenhaigen , that I am not so skeptical."

"What if I told you that I've encountered the pagan witch?"

"Say what?! What happened, who was it?"

"It turned out that the pagan magician was a young shepherd girl named Nora Arendt who worked for the church. Apparently Nora was the first Shepherd they had, who had never been attacked by bandits or wolves. They became suspicious of her using pagan magic to cast spells on the wolves to do her bidding, for wolf attacks were rampant in that area. So they kept sending her on dangerous roads with the ideology that if she succeeds, she's guilty, if she perishes, she's innocent."

"I cannot help but find great amusement in the way that the men of the cloth treat their own." Fernand chuckled.

Lawrence continued, "Well as it turned out, Nora was an exceptionally skilled shepherd with a very obedient collie named Enek. What determined their success was their loyalty and care for the sheep. I've heard her say once that 'the key to being a good shepherd is having a big heart.' The Church would not see this so they kept sending her on dangerous roads."

"Did she not protest to such treatment?" Fernand said with concern.

"Whenever she did the Church would simply tell her that it would be in the hands of God and that she would be protected by the almighty so long as she was faithfully doing the Church's bidding. Eventually she pursued her own interests; last I checked she had set up a tailoring shop somewhere in the south."

"I take it that the point of this account is not to shake our faith in the church by concluding that they are corrupt." Dante said.

"The point is that the person was real but the legend and rumors were false. Perhaps it could be said for your Ranger fellow, he most likely was real but the true story behind his existence has been changed by the flaws of human wisdom."

Eventually Dante pulled out a gold pocket watch and concluded that the hour of their departure had come. He then retrieved his money pouch and withdrew the appropriate amount plus tip and handed it to Lawrence.

"I do hope you are keeping track of the amount your expenses are adding up to." said Dante to Fernand. "Fear not my friend, soon all debts will be paid off." Came the reply.

As Lawrence placed the coins in a secure place he inquired of him, "I take it your partnership is more than just making profit together?"

As the two walked to the door Dante replied, "We met at a tavern a while back and I found him about to be hanged, for he had lost a gamble and had not the means to pay back his debtors. Therefore I took it upon myself to be his mediator under the condition that he reimburses me, and I have been stuck with him ever since."

As they walked out Lawrence held in a laugh. For it was under similar circumstances that had bound Holo to Lawrence, however it was unlikely that the journey of Fernand and Dante would lead to the same conclusion as it had for our inn keepers.

Speaking of which, the door opened and Holo walked in. Lawrence greeted her by taking the satchel of provisions from her, yet noticed a look of strained seclusion upon her face.

"Is something the matter?" inquired he.

Breaking from her transfixion, she assured, "Oh, no, all is well with me." she then made her way up the stairs without saying much thereafter.

As her husband was about to retreat back into his office an unexpected cry of shear panic bellowed from the top floor that shook the air and gave Lawrence quite a start. "LAWRENCE, LAWRENCE!" The voice belonged to Holo and as is tradition among responsible mates he advanced upstairs with great speed. The door swung open to the room where little Albert lay, there Holo could be found standing above the boy who lay deathly still, his skin was as pale as the driven snow and his lips had an unnatural discolor of a ghastly blue.

"It is Albert! He is vexed beyond that which I can cure!" She exclaimed.

Lawrence advanced to the young afflicted soul. He held his hand under the youngster's nostrils then placed his ear upon his bosom.

"His breathing and beating of his heart are quite dull, I shall fetch for a doctor!" Without time to argue Lawrence bolted out of the inn with the haste and stamina that the body can only attain when one's life dwells within the conscience.

Holo trembled as she helplessly watched Albert's small body struggle to keep the ghost. Her mind flooded with many unpleasantries, namely what would she say to his parents should the unthinkable happen. As these mental burdens came crushing down upon her state of mind she began to clutch at the small pouch she kept around her neck. When she clutched the pouch her hand suddenly detected a grave inconsistency, the small bag had a foreign object in it, one that was slender and hard. Removing it she found a small vial filled with a sickly blue fluid. Bewildered at how it had gotten there without her knowing she uncorked it to examine it further.

With a slight whiff, her sense turned nauseous as the aroma of the liquor within, gave a foul scent. As repulsive as it may have been, Holo's advanced sense of smell could find that this liquid had potential to serve as a mysterious remedy. However it was also that of an unknown substance with questionable origins and could prove to be fatal.

Alas Holo had reasoned swiftly, if she delayed in administering it to Albert he would perish, should she do the opposite he could perish also. A most dreadful moral dilemma lay before her in the form of a dying boy. She could either serve as his savior or executioner. Another option would be to wait for Lawrence to bring the doctor, however there would be no guarantee that the master of medicine could preserve Albert's existence in that time.

In this hour of doom she realized that it would be better to have this boy meet an untimely end by her hand and live the remainder of her days knowing that she had only tried to save him, than living knowing that she had done nothing, and having the question as to whether or not she did have the power to save him, linger upon her conscience until the madness of her own guilt would forfeit her mind.

Holo made her decision, she leaned Albert's listless head back and forced the vile to empty its contents in his mouth, then sealed his nose shut with her fingers. Upon bodily reaction his throat flex indicating he had consumed. The deed was done, now all that remained was to wait and see.

…

Meanwhile, Lawrence dashed through the streets trying to avoid all people and obstacles that could hinder his progress. Most individuals when seeing his lighting advancements would evade from his path while gawking it him queer-some like . The clutches of weariness had not the power to overtake him, for the adrenal convictions were that which fueled his energy.

Suddenly a fruit vendor intersected in his course. Clipping the small two-wheeler, he flew forward, and collided with someone while the cart tipped over, sending the poor merchant's product to scatter across the street. Both Lawrence and his victim who fell prey to a nasty fall upon the earth. A hushed silence ensued after the commotion caught the attention of the passerby's.

Unfazed, Lawrence regained his footing almost as quickly as he had lost it, then to his astonishment found the stranger he had collided with already standing, as if the plummet had never occurred. Lawrence had but a few moments to examine the man's peculiar costume. He wore a silky scarlet robe that with hems which were decorated with golden embroideries complete with multiple tassels of the same color that hung at liberty from its outline. He could not see the eyes of the one whom he tussled with, for the robe also had a hood which covered the top portion of the man's face, yet his chin was covered with a lightly dotted, red beard.

His attention was thwarted when the owner of the fruit cart expressed his immense dissatisfaction with a reciting of words that called for some of the surrounding adults to place their hands upon the ears of their children.

Lawrence had not the time to explain this blatant demonstration of irregular social behavior, he muttered an apology that did little to serve as the restitution required when one makes wrong of another in this degree. It was of little use now as Lawrence quickly departed the scene leaving all within view, reason to question his mental well being.

The fruit merchant gathered his produce in an effort to recollect and examine what could be saved. To his surprise another set of hands joined in the labor, the man in the scarlet robe was participating in repairing the damage. At this time one of the spectators turned to an associate and whispered, "Did you see that?"

"Yes, we all did. If it were up to me I would track down the culprit and have him do what his victims are doing!" came the reply.

"Not that! The maneuver in which that fair one used to stay on his feet"

"I saw no such spectacle, what do you mean?"

"As he fell backward he placed a hand behind him then gracefully flipped over backwards before landing on his feet!"

" I did not see it nor do I believe he had done so."

When the fruit was collected and the cart secure, the peddler turned with thanks to his assistant and offered him a piece of his product free of charge. The man's head tilted up slightly then gestured with his a hands a decline of acceptance for this bounty. Instead he wished for a different way for the debt to be repaid.

"This expression of gratitude is but a temporal thing for me.' said he, 'A better way for you to return this favor is by directing me to where I may find a few installations for which I seek." He spoke as though he were a nobleman whose tone was both intelligent and docile.

"Well that seems to be a fair trade, where is it that you're looking for?" returned the peddler.

"I serve my master who has sent me here in search of two locations. For I am new to Nyohhira and have wasted the delicate time given to me in discovering where I would find the main plaza and the 'Spice and Wolf Inn and Bathhouse.'"

The peddler pointed and directed the route to the plaza then pointed while discussing that the lnn was in the direction where the running man came from. Then with a slight bow the Scarlet took his leave.

The plaza was still filled with many participants, among them, we find Dante and Fernand sitting at a table. Dante had a few parchments laid before and scribbled upon them things that were not known to Fernand, for he was happily talking to his companion about some of the things which Lawrence had spoken of.

"Fernand, Please!" came the reprove of Dante which silenced the chattering of his partner. It was then that Fernand decided to be more sympathetic to the activities of Dante that he so inconsiderately ignored. The parchments which Dante was working on contained sketches of a building that showed both its interior and exterior.

"What is that anyway?" asked Fernand.

"Do you not recognize it? It is the layout of the Bathhouse we were in ten minutes earlier. In case you had forgotten, we were, or should I say, 'I' was hired to make a rough draft of the structure's layout that I could recall from memory. Honestly, as an architect I find it rather odd that I am asked to sketch blue prints for and edifice that already exists."

Dante then noticed that Fernand was looking off into the distance; "Is that him?" asked he while pointing. Dante turned his head to find the man in the scarlet robe standing out amongst the people.

Dante used the motions of his hand to get the attention of the him, who then promptly walked over and took his seat beside them.

"Here is a basic drawing of the building. It is a simple design and may not be completely accurate but the layout is all included." Dante said then using his pencil to further instruct the man. "Though it was a little difficult to reconstruct it from memory I can say under certainty that the Bathing areas are here behind the counter while the dining area is on the east side. These stairs here led to the rooms upstairs, however we did not go up there, I assume it is a typical hallway lined with doors to each room opposite each other. The largest window on the south I believe to be the master bedroom seeing how there was no likelihood of it being on the bottom floor. Again I must apologize for the lack of detail in this model, the rest that I show here concerning the pantry, kitchen and wine cellar are only that of what I have seen with other inns so therefore I used those templates to serve my reconstruction."

The man did not respond immediately, he studied the drafts with a piercing eye that seemed to be detecting structural weaknesses and alternative means of entry. The silence was a little unnerving for the duo as their mysterious employer who was so unusually affixed upon his curious duties.

"What of the owners? Describe them to me." inquired the scarlet.

Fernand joined in, "Well, the man Lawrence seemed good natured and in possession of an analytical mind that can only be forged by much trial and error in the field of business. He seemed to be the type to be able to confront any man with the intentions of taking advantage of him while still maintaining his friendly demeanor. While his wife Holo seemed to be fairer than the Holy Mother herself whose gentle nature and physical features were so pleasing that we both have shared our envy of Lawrence. For her smile and charms could not be depicted by the most skilled painter in the world and still give her true justice. Yet despite her delicate frame, I gathered that she had a strong enough will to prevent herself from succumbing to a one sided relationship. "

Mortified, Dante corrected him, "He means; what did they look like."

"Oh, well….Lawrence looked as a man of about twenty five to thirty years of age. He had dark silver hair as that of a cloudy sky that looks as gloomy as it feels, that hung to his ears. He stood at least over two meters tall; slender but well nourished. Holo I would say was no older than twenty possibly younger and was considerably shorter; I would say about five and a half feet with long auburn hair that was the brown of a wolf pelt now that I mention it. Her eyes were a brazen red as that of a vengeful sunrise that burns the sky. She also was trim yet proportioned well enough for any man's liking, especially concerning the curving of her hips and thighs that complemented so well her ample bosom. I do declare her to be the perfect female specimen when suiting my own preference…"

"THANK YOU, Fernand!" Said Dante with cheeks that turned a shade of red similar to the description Fernad gave concerning the eyes of Holo. "That will do for now."

Fernand's description was more than fair in terms of accuracy, but he ignorantly was off when accounting for Holo's age. Her youthful countenance was a gift bestowed upon the creatures of her species. Though her lifespan was not clear, Holo's wisdom has been accumulated with the opportunity to live a life that has spanned over six centuries.

" I have but an odd question." Said the man in scarlet, "Was the one you called 'Holo' wearing either a hood or cap?"

Dante almost dropped his pencil, "She-she was wearing a white beret with red linings closest to the skull…."

"You had not seen the top of her head?"

"Not that I recall. We simply went inside and used the bath then had a prolonged talk with the owner when she left. I had done all that you asked, may I inquire in what way we have done you a service?"

"Would if I could." said the scarlet with a gentle ending.

"Why there is Mr. Lawrence now!" both looked at Fernand who was pointing to group of three men running past in the distance, with Lawrence in the lead. The scarlet stared at them in resolute silence.

"If you would like, we can show you the way back and personally intro…."

"It is well." Interrupted the scarlet as he arose. He then withdrew a money purse from his robe and threw it on the table. "Stay in Nyohhira a few days more, we shall meet again here at noon in that spaces time. You will be then instructed further on the continuing use that we have for you. Do this, and you will be paid in full."

The scarlet then retreated and disappeared into the crowd, leaving our fair but bewildered Fernand and Dante speechlessly gaping at one another.

…

The trio consisting of Lawrence, the town doctor and his assistant, bolted through the streets to the inn where it was informed of them where the dying boy resided. The door opened with such might that the knob chipped the wood when it hit the wall.

"Quickly, Upstairs!" cried he as the good doctor was retrieving his medical provisions from his bag while advancing up the steps. The thunderous clops and creaking wood bellowed throughout the inn before the entry to Albert's room was filled with the three men who all had the same look that can only be expressed in an emergency. Their looks of alarm suddenly changed to relief and confusion, Holo could be found in the same position in which she was left, standing over the bedside of Albert. However, instead of finding a little boy pale, motionless and faintly clinging to life. They found a young man who sat up in his bed with the energetic excitement typically expected for human beings of his age range. His skin burned a healthy peach as his sanguinary currents flowed strongly through his veins. Then for the first time that day, Albert spoke with a voice that was unhindered by disease.

"Is that the doctor? I'm feeling much better now!" He then looked up at Holo who could only stand there with a look of quiet shock. The physician looked annoyingly at Lawrence, then replaced his provisions back where he had them, then turned around to proceed downstairs with his assistant in close proximity. Lawrence stuttered in disbelief at the sight, his wife could only look at him with inexpressible eyes, before he turned to track the doctor down.

"Is he mad at me?" asked Albert of Holo.

"Oh no little one, now that the doctor has seen that you are all better, he must go elsewhere and help other people who are sick like you were." With that said, she stroked the back of his head before departing. Once within the security of her own privacy, Holo pulled from her person, the empty vial that contained the apparent miracle remedy she had administered to Albert, on a gamble.

She stared at her spangled reflection in the vacant container looking back at her. She bowed her head, clutched the small bottle and held it with both hands close to her chest. Then in this lonely but sacred hallway, she silently wept as the crises had passed and the feelings of her reprieve encompassed her. However, she could not take credit for saving the life of the boy, for there was another in which credit was due. There was another who had somehow planted the concoction within her pouch, there was another who selflessly gave of his or her invention, there was another who was aware of their situation. Within the city of Nyohhira, there was an unknown savior.


	6. Wolf and the Closing of the Doors

**Chapter 3**

**Wolf and the Closing of the Doors**

"Holo?" came the gentle voice of Lawrence to the lone feminine figure standing in the shadows of the hallway. She quickly wiped the tears from her face before setting her attention upon him. He had returned after paying a standard service fee to a most irritated physician.

"What did you give Albert before his decline?"

Upon collecting herself, she said, "Apple cider before reading him a story."

Lawrence then went into Albert's room and warmly greeted the child, then returned with the mug in which Albert's beverage had originally been housed. He gave it to Holo then bade her to smell and taste the residue that remained. She had done so with a whiff that made her nostrils cringe. With the heightened sense of smell that only a wolf possesses, she detected a foulness in which she swapped her finger within the remaining moistures and tasted each carefully.

With a look of alarm she whispered, "It tastes bitter, I cannot be sure, but it is as if the essence of serpent is within it."

Lawrence then motioned for her to follow him into the pantry. It was a modest storeroom filled with various shelves, crates and barrels which held provisions and victuals designed for the accommodation of both guest and host alike. Lawrence then removed the lid of a smaller barrel with a tap in it. They both looked inside and found only their reflections swishing about on the surface of the dark cider. Holo took a ladle and filled it partially before taking the contents in orally. She then spat them out back into the barrel before nodding to Lawrence. He then took the ladle and began scraping the bottom. At long last he felt an odd resistance, using the dip as a hook, he withdrew whatever it was.

"Here's our culprit." Said he, as a dripping, dead snake lay limp over the dip. The serpent was small and slender with a red body that had a pattern of black and yellow stripes.

Holo put her hand over her mouth, "How do you suppose it could have gotten in there?"

"Who knows? He may have decided to have a drink before they closed the lid on him, and then shipped him here."

Then, Lawrence tilted his head at another abnormality in the cider barrel.

"Oh no…." said he with a depressing sigh.

"What is it?" asked his wife.

"The cider, it's slanting a little, see for yourself."

Holo then brought her eyes to the level of the brim and found the horizon of the cider's surface to be non perpendicular as it was tilting ever so slightly off to one side.

"What does it mean?" asked his wife.

"That slant in the cider can only mean that the foundation is sinking. Nyohhira is known for its hot springs, the inn may have been built in an area that could not withstand this kind of structural load. It may not be too far gone to have it fixed."

She nodded then taking a closer look at the serpent. "Strange,' said Holo with a suspicious tone of discovery, 'I have never seen a serpent like this one."

"What ever it is, he must have been quite a venomous fellow, to intoxicate Albert so rapidly. Tell me though, how was it that he recovered so quickly?" asked Lawrence.

Before Holo could answer, the sound of another person entering the inn could be heard. They both left the storage room to greet their new guest, however when they made their way back they found no one, except a small envelope that was left on the counter by some unknown personage. Lawrence examined the letter that had a red, wax seal with an 'L' in the calligraphy script in front of a coat of arms, sealing the envelope. He opened it and read a letter which address-

**To the laborious host and hostess of the "Spice and Wolf Inn and Bathhouse."**

**The most noble and successful Count Laternieux seeks an audience with you on the next morrow you have received this epistle. The location of this meeting shall be made manifest by a servant of the Count, who will then lead you to a place of his choosing. A meal shall be provided at no expense of your own while an exquisite opportunity of business shall be discussed.**

**More shall be revealed should you choose to participate in a new method of safeguarding your inn. You shall be met by the servant at high noon at the main plaza; you will identify him when he asks you a specific question, which must be followed by a specific answer.**

**May you choose rightfully in your pursuits for happiness.**

**Sincerely: The Safeguard Association **

**(P.S) Question: How does one safeguard his warranty? Answer: indemnification.**

Lawrence then gave it to Holo who examined it then simply said when finished, "I do like the idea of a free meal!"

"I knew you would." Said Lawrence, "But there is more we need, aside from a free meal."

"Lawrence, is there something you need to tell me?" asked Holo.

She could not see his face beyond his sagging hair as he sighed and hung his head low. He finally raised his eyes to meet hers then said, "While you were tending to Albert I had the time to go over our numbers."

"And?"

"Let me put it this way, there are two terms used in business, red ink and black ink. Black means profit and gain, while red means deficit and loss."

"I think I have once heard an expression from one shop owner to another, say, 'you are sinking in red ink.' Did that mean he was losing more money than what his profits were making up for?"

"Basically."

"So are we then sinking in 'red ink?'"

Lawrence rubbed his chin, "Well, yes, plus our slithery friend could also mean we have an infestation, meaning we need to find the source and restock the whole Pantry. And with the foundation sinking it means that the inn is condemned, too dangerous for customers to use"

"So what you are saying is that an extraordinary confluence of events has befallen us during a time of fiscal crises, are you not?"

Lawrence nodded, which only led Holo to fearfully ask another question.

"What does that mean for us?"

A painful pause ensued, "….Shutting the inn down…."

She gasped a little, "You mean, close our doors?"

He stammered a little, "I…I don't know what else…."

The door opened and Albert's parents walked in, who despite of having a fretful evening to morning, were found laughing and enjoying each other's company. They greeted Holo and Lawrence warmly before inquiring how their son was doing. Holo then led them upstairs, not long after, Lawrence could hear guardian and child conversing gaily.

However, so surprised were they to see Albert fully recovered, that they wished to know all the details since their passing until now.

Holo stammered as she tried to think of some logical explanation other than the actual one concerning the mystery elixir. Albert then decided to take it upon himself to inform his mother and father.

"She read me a book before I had my pale sleep!"

Confused, Holo looked at his mother who sighed with self frustration.

"His pale sleep?" asked Holo.

"The physician could never give us an exact cause, but Albert suffers from a condition in which he goes into these episodes of a state of comatose. He calls them 'pale sleeps.' Did he have one while we were away?"

Holo nodded, before the father joined in, "We're so sorry we did not tell you, I'm sure he gave you quite a scare."

"He did, we fetched for the doctor, but Albert awoke when he arrived." Holo said, relieved but also stunned.

"Do they put him in danger?" asked Holo.

"No, but we always keep our eye on him." Then retrieving a small pouch, "The physician gave us this powder in which we mix with water and give to him when he is having an episode, this helps him awake. We had forgotten to give it to you."

"But she gave me some other medicine, father!" Said Albert as his youthful body bounced on the bed, as is the normality for children whose bodies struggle to contain their excitement. Holo closed her eyes, she had not known that he was aware of her administration.

"What did you give him?" asked Albert's mother with a tone of natural defense for her son. Holo could not answer at first, for she did not in all actuality, know the answer. Eventually, she resolved herself to say, "Something that seemed to have worked."

"Well…." Said the mother in disapproval, "Not only are you an inn keeper, but a practitioner of medicine as well…."

"Is it often that Albert has these episodes?" asked she in attempts to sway the conversation into new directions.

The answer was sharp, "About three times a week, eventually as he gets older he will be less troubled by them. But you have not to worry, for today was our last to be spent here." Then speaking to both father and son, "Come let us pack and take our leave!"

Holo bowed before exiting the room, then, when in the security of discreetness let out a flustered sigh of annoyance combined with a rolling of the eyes. She then decided to go into the master bedroom and lay off steam by performing her favorite pass time.

…

The afternoon had turned over to dusk, and when Albert and his family had taken their leave, Lawrence then placed a 'closed' sign over the hallowed "Spice and Wolf inn." Then he shut the doors and locked them, not knowing if they would ever be re-opened. He retreated upstairs to where his wife would be found. Upon opening the door to the master bedroom he found her sitting upon the bed with her brown tail across her lap, comb in hand, and grooming it with great care. She glanced up at him then teased him by saying,

"I do not care how grave our financial situation is, I still will never allow you to sell my tail."

He smiled with a grimace before dressing himself in his night time attire. She welcomed him to sit beside her, he had done so but chose to lay down. She withdrew her tail making room for his head to lay upon her lap. He rested his hand behind his head while she gently glided her fingers over his brow.

It was moments like this that seemed to melt the troubles of the world away, though they found themselves in crises, they still had each other. Lawrence reached up and stroked her hair, but before he could speak, Holo looked up and gasped, then ran from the bed to the window which caused Lawrence to roll off and fall to the floor.

"….ow…." groaned he as he picked himself up and fixated his eyes on the sight of his wife leaning upon the window frame. Her tail straightened intensely as her eyes pierced into the night's sky.

Lawrence had arisen then with anxiety rushed over to Holo and placed his hands over her ears, so that none other could see her wolfish features.

"You're not going to start barking now, are you?"

"You saw it, did you not?" asked she with unbroken concentration.

"The sign of us going out of business? Yeah I saw it."

"A man…."

"Where?"

"There was a figure standing on the roof across the window."

Lawrence looked out into the twilight horizon that was filled with infrastructures. After a brief assessment he pointed out to a silhouette.

"That's a chimney darling."

"I know what I saw, and it was not a stupid smokestack."

"Well there's nothing there now."

He tried to pull her away from the window sill, but his efforts to pry her fingers of their grip where in vain.

"Come on, come on." Said he, but she would not budge. "C'mon girl." Then he whistled.

She wheeled around and grabbed him by the lapels. "How dare you refer to me, 'Holo the wise wolf,' your wife and future mother of your children as a slobbering, imbecilic lapdog!"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a guard dog." Responded Lawrence in a pathetic tone used in his defense.

With that said he was met with a light hook across the face, while she gnashed her teeth menacingly at him.

"Ok sorry, I was only kidding."

She released him and sat upon the bed with a flustered complexion, then grabbed her book and began reading in attempts to ignore him.

"What book is that anyway?" asked he with sincere curiosity.

She kept her back turned as though she had not heard him. All was not lost, he could still repair the damage. He crept up close behind her to try and sneak a kiss from behind, however as he was within range, her tail lashed him across the face. He grunted before rubbing his nose, then thought a moment, finally he said with a flirt.

"I love you."

She still maintained her position. He closed his eyes and humbly said, "You're not a dog."

Her right ear turned a little, he continued, "You are 'Holo the Wise Wolf', my one and only." Both her ears flexed and he caught her glancing back at him.

"And I don't deserve you, you saved me, I'm a sucker for blondes. Anything else?"

Suddenly he found her leaned over the width of the bed with her face next to his, chin resting upon her palm.

"Only that you are an idiot." Said she with a smile, both chuckled before they pecked each other on the lips, "You are forgiven." Said Holo, then grabbing the book, began to explain its contents and the origins of how it came into her possession.

"I found it the other day, when pursuing my own interests when I took the back alley, and there it was in, of all things, a pile of coal. I picked it up and searched through the pages, so aroused was my curiosity that I decided to bring it home, and I have not been able to put it down since!"

"And the title of the book?"

She caressed the well worn cover, then answered. "I do not know, the title page has been ripped out and the coal has smeared out most of the first pages aside from the beginning chapter."

"What's the story about anyway? I overheard you reading some of it to Albert."

With the eager excitement that could only come from the fulfillment of an unseen desire that Lawrence would ask such a question, she erected herself on her knees then took hold of a candle and held it in the air in the manner in which a knight heroically raises his sword.

"In a land that has been woefully ruined by war and destruction the people begin to fear that they will be ruled by a cruel injustice. Awaiting in the shadow's is the evil black dragon, Shalal, who then breaks his silence and begins to slay the warring inhabitants on both sides. Shalal's thirst for power has called upon all nations to set aside their differences and join forces to bring the dragon to ruin. But err their attempts are in vain. In their last desperate hope they must place their faith in an outcast whom every man fears and hates, Rabana the Dragon Master!"

"An elite knight who was once known for his ability to quench the flames of dragons, then defamed by the very people he swore to protect. In this epic quest for redemption, Rabana not only must face off against the might of Shalal alone; but he must also fight his inner demons who try to pull him into crooked paths! It is an awe-inspiring tale filled with fighting, love, heartbreak and an eventual triumph of good over evil."

Lawrence fell on his back, "I'm glad to see you found someone to replace me with."

Holo then laid next to him upon her stomach with her feet crossed and held high while supporting her head with her hands. "I cannot believe it,' said she in a voice of teasing disbelief, 'You are jealous of a fictitious character!" she continued, "Fear not Lawrence, you are still my knight and I your princess, yes?"

"Hmmm, I'd say you're more my dragon….."

She gave him a devilish look of satisfaction, "Well if I am not your princess tonight then you cannot save me. However if I am your dragon, shall you slay me?"

Lawrence glanced up at her who looked upon him with irresistible charm. He then rolled over to her, who in response flipped to her back as they both embraced simultaneously. They laughed and giggled in simple enjoyment of their company. Lawrence stroked her hair while she caressed the back of his head with the tantalizing effect produced by her fingertips, their faces met with a barrage of passionate kisses until there was a break in which Holo interposed.

"There is but one thing I must ask you."

Lawrence paused with an attitude that telegraphed a composure that said clearly, "why now?"

"Does the name 'Wolf Trading' mean anything to you?"

He stopped a moment and brought his head up, "No, why do you ask?"

She gently pushed him aside and got up from the bed to retrieve the card that was given to her earlier. Lawrence stared at the empty space on the bed his wife had just occupied, and then clenched his fist and thought, "almost!"

She retrieved the parchment before explaining in great detail the means by which it came into her ownership then handed it to Lawrence who read it carefully.

"I don't understand why an entrepreneurial organization would want to cross promote with us." Said he with confusion.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well an entrepreneur is a person who starts and operates businesses and is willing to take any risk to see it succeed. They're not very well liked because they have been known to go through extremes to maintain their profits and safe guard their interests. I've heard many stories of backstabbing and embezzlement from certain shop owners who feel an entrepreneur was to blame. However it is all speculation because the counter argument is that we need them in order to expand and advance the market."

"How do they do that?"  
"In a way an entrepreneur is like an inventor, except they are more inventors of marketing ideas and new products that both kings and subjects can benefit from. In other words, entrepreneurs are people who can fill any economic need with their business."

"And what of cross promotion?"

"Cross promotion is a way for two merchants to assist in each other's products. When a person buys merchandise from one merchant, the merchant who he bought from would refer him to the other if their two products benefit each other. Merchants call this 'referral arrangements,' so this 'Wolf Trading,' has a product in which our services could further benefit and vice versa. I'm assuming what they want is for us to make a referral arrangement with them."

"So in other words, they refer customers to us on a condition that we advertise what 'Wolf Trading' has to offer?"

"Pretty much, this way we build each other up. I can only assume that 'Wolf Trading,' has identified a need for either inn or bathhouse and would like to share it with us. I doubt we are the only inn that they have come into contact with."

Holo thought a moment then asked, "And what think you of this mysterious letter that was sent by the supposedly successful merchant, Count Laternieux?"

"I haven't heard of him or of the 'Safeguard Association' either' Then with a heavy heart said, 'we definitely could use the money brought to us by these opportunities but once they discover our situation, they'll probably look elsewhere. After all, merchants, business owners and even entrepreneurs don't want to invest too much of their resources into one thing. As flattering as it is that they would like to meet with us, you have to remember that we have an infestation problem, a sinking foundation while showing mostly red in the margins. The only way to get us back is by making more profit which we can't do, seeing how our inn is deemed 'unsafe' for our customers and had to close our doors as a result."

"Do you suppose we could ask either 'Wolf Trading,' or 'The Safeguard Association' for help?"

"It would be better for us to ask for a loan from a banker or one of the guilds I still have connections with." Responded Lawrence, who then went on to say, "I don't know at this point though, because debt has to be paid off, and the gamble we would be taking is the risk of us not being able to pay our debtors back in time, in which they could seize our properties and have us imprisoned. It's such an undertaking…."

"Lawrence….' said she soothingly, he stopped and raised his head to look upon the confident face of his beloved, 'Perhaps there is a thing or two we can learn from Rabana." He looked at her as if she had abandoned her wisdom for madness.

Holo went on, "What it seems to me here is that there is a dragon of our own who threatens our livelihood." He then realized that she was speaking metaphorically.

She continued, "Despite his situation and the undertaking he would have to go through to safeguard the free world, he still did everything he knew he could in order to prevail. He knew in the end he would be scarred and burned and possibly deformed from this encounter with Shalal. He knew one wrong move in the slightest degree would prove fatal for him. He knew he could die instantly, or succumb to his injuries later. However, though he knew the risks involved, he fought the dragon anyway. As a merchant and business owner, we may be faced with challenges that seem too great for us to bear. There will be those situations for all in life in which one wrong calculation or flaw in execution could destroy everything that we try to achieve. I will not tell you what the right answer is, but what the wrong answer is. It is not what Rabana did that we must look up to, but what he did not do, cower and flee before his enemies. Let us press on with faith in ourselves that we can and will come out victorious when faced with such opposition."

Lawrence paused a moment and let the seeds of faith that was planted in his bosom take root. He thought long and hard. She was right; He finally said to her, "Well then, let us meet with the count and wolf Trading then shall we."

In excitement Holo rushed to hug him, "I know we will pull through. I will always have faith in you."

She then proceeding in snuffing out the wicks of the lanterns which gave light to the room. While watching her, Lawrence could not help but ask her a similar question as of that to the recollection of Wolf Trading.

"By the way,' asked he, 'does the name Chugiak mean anything to you?"

There was a sudden clatter of a terrible nature; she had dropped one of the lanterns causing it to gash into pieces upon the floor. Lawrence sprang from the mattress and hurried over to his wife who looked palely off into the distance with a complexion as though she had suddenly heard the cries of a thousand souls screaming in blood and horror then were suddenly silenced. When he had gotten to her, she looked up at him with a facial appearance of utter and complete terror that only belong to those who witness a vicious slaughter on a grand scale.

"Are you alright?" he asked with the sincere concern that only his good nature would allow.

"Yes,' said she timidly, "I…I do not know what came over me. I cannot remember if I knew of one who had been known by that name or not."

He held her in close with a hand around her head, placing her face into his bosom; he could feel her frame quake and tremble exceedingly, therefore he began to stroke her back in attempts to soothe her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset."

She did not respond, she only let the safety of his embrace melt away her fears and sorrows.

"Whoever thought such a proud wolf could be scared of a name." he added.

Pride broke her silence on that last remark, "I am not scared, it has just been a long day, that is all!"

"Alright, if you say so." He chimed, and then collected the remains of the lantern that were gashed upon the floor. Holo sat upon the bed as the brisk of anxiety passed away. The only light that still illuminated the scene was that of a lonely candle that rested upon the threshold of the bedside. Lawrence took his place under the sheets, and turned to still see the backside of his wife who was still sitting in a solemn trance. He reached over and scratched her back tenderly, then pulled gently upon her shoulder. She then laid back and cuddled in close to Lawrence who then placed the blanket they shared over her.

She looked up at him with a smile, "Now where were we?"

Lawrence returned with a nod and smiled back before extinguishing the soft flame that produced the candle light.


	7. Wolf and the Master's Servant

**Chapter 4**

**Wolf and the Master's Servant**

A cold wind blew through a land filled with snow and ice. The small, white, crystals decorated the air with their spectacled performance of white drops in front of the foliaged canvas of pines. It was in this beautiful scene of twilight and frost were Holo found herself walking around entranced by the stunning mural that could dazzle the imagination of any living soul.

She was not alone; an infant lay in the safety of her nurturing arms who seemed to sleep peacefully as if the grace of the heavens gilded its dreams. She continued her walk without any thought of where she was or where she was going, only to be simply happy that she had her child in arms at last, for it too had wolf ears like hers. It was now that she realized that this scene was not complete without Lawrence to enjoy it with her, therefore she took it upon herself to make plot of her venture and look for her husband.

Holo walked through the thicket of trees until she came upon a small village of simple design and material. She walked into the heart of the village, but could not see anyone. It was as though it was abandoned, for no inhabitants could be found. The newborn began to grow restless, as a heavy feeling filled the air. Holo tried to calm the little infant by silently hushing it and rocking it up and down; however she could do little to calm the babe of the anxiety she herself felt. The village seemed to have an ill owned entity possessing it, Holo called out for anyone who dwelt therein to make themselves known, but she had only her own unease fueled by the deathly silence calling out in return.

Suddenly the eerie calm was then forfeited by an orange and fiery red vista as the village was set aflame in an instant and Holo found herself surrounded by the fires of ruin. The baby within her arms began to scream and wail. She held it close as any mother would to protect it from the perils of the natural world. In great alarm when she held the child close she felt only her hands pressed upon her breast.

To her horror, the child was no longer in her arms, but the cries remained, this time a short distance from where she stood. With the roaring flames blazing around, she found the infant in the arms of another positioned a small league before her. It was a black silhouette of a large and strong man who held the infant close to him upon bended knee. He raised his head which brandished evil, red eyes whose burning glow was a deeper crimson than that of the fire which now enveloped them both. The dark being arose, staring, waiting; Holo spoke to him in trembling alarm, "Please, Give me my baby.!"

There was no reply, only the unsettling persistence of his demonic stare. He then began to walk backwards into the fire whose flames by now lashed out above their wastes.

Holo followed while crying out, "Give Me My Baby, I Beg Of You!"

The flames then overtook the black figure who retreated fully into their burning grasp.

"NO PLEASE, DO NOT TAKE MY BABY!" She screamed, then frantically ran after him, heedless to the scorching heat.-

-Holo then found herself lying in a dark room, disoriented at first, then realizing it was the master bedroom. Her alarm began to fade away when concluding that she had experienced a nightmare. However, the uneasiness of the reverie left her feeling vulnerable; she could feel the presence of Lawrence sleeping with his back facing her. She moved in closer to him, wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her chin against his back.

Then closed her eyes and let herself be lulled back to sleep by the lullaby of her husband's breathing. For she no longer had anything to fear, the world was as it should be.

…

The day dawn broke, as the sun's head began to crown the horizon. Clouds dipped in gold graced the skyline, while below their majesty a lone soldier of the city guard could be seen as the only one wandering the streets of Nyohhira. At length he came to his barracks and made his way to a private chamber, knocked on the door before a voice on the other side granted him entrance. The door opened with a dull creak, on the other end of a posh figure was sitting behind a desk reading a type of report. He had light brown hair that was organized in a modest style, the same features applied to his mustache. He looked up at the young sentry who then spoke, "Permission to be relieved of my post sir?"

"Granted. Be sure Alexander is fully geared before you take your leave. " returned his ranking officer.

"Yes Sgt. Bourgeois." returned the sentry

The soldier bowed his head then quitted the room after shutting the door. The sergeant then began to become more engaged with his studies, until there was another knock, in which Bourgeois out of careless irritation asked who was there in a most disrespectful tone. The door then opened revealing a figure in which Bourgeois snapped to attention, while feeling foolish.

"Lt. Dorian sir! Forgive my outburst I…"

"Save it Sergeant, I find a greater quandary with you, than that of your tone."

"Sir…?"

Dorian held out a parchment in which the Sergeant recognized the script of his own hand written upon it. The Lieutenant sternly spoke, "What in the name of the nine hell's is this about?"

"Sir I have reason to believe that the people of the city of Nyohirra to be in great risk."

"Explain yourself."

"Sir, as you know five years ago, there have been disturbances, starting in the nation of Trenni. First there were the injured accomplices found on the road by Pazzio. Then Ruvenhaigen and Kumerson had reports of murders and missing persons, and then a group of four and a barkeeper found dead in Lenos then two more in Lantra."

"What's your point!?"

With a sigh Bourgeois defended his hypothesis, " I have found some similarities concerning their deaths."

"Which are….?"

"Precise lacerations of the heart; amputations, decapitations and mutilations by blade, and no witnesses. The ones who were only assaulted required recovery from inverted joints of knee and elbow, with severe trauma to the head. They scarcely spoke of their attacker but whoever he was, he was quite proficient in accomplishing the task. I believe this to be more than random incidents, I do contend these to be the workings of single individual who is a professional in the art of slaughter, and has an agenda."

Dorian almost laughed in the presence of his lesser officer, "Why would you let something that happened five years ago outside the city concern you now?"

The ambitious Sergant stood his ground. "Alas, there has been a recent finding closer to our city. A group of bandits camped off the roadside were found with the same style of injuries which brought them to their end. I do feel strongly that he will make his mark here if not already."

Dorian interjected with unhappiness, "And this is why you have placed your men on double and even triple shifts?"

Bourgeois nodded in hesitant assurance, then said with nerve, "I understand your concern, but I am the type of leader who places duty above comfort. I know the fatigues I bring upon my men, that is why I work alongside them, if you do likewise then perhaps things shall speed up and you can return to the only troubles that have ever concerned you; that is to say, which woman you would be bringing back to your quarters."

Dorian's brow flared with a look of surprise and displeasure, "What I do in my free time is my own leisure, and unlike you I don't break protocol, for why is it that you know of the happenings of other cities?"

Bourgeois grudgingly answered as he was setting himself up for a rebuke, "I have sent by courier to inquirer of the public servants of their respected jurisdictions, they in turn have responded likewise."

"Yes, and I was not made aware of this until recently. Taking pleasurable company into my dwellings is not a punishable offense by law, but bypassing the authority of your ranking officer by doubling man hours without consent over a foolish theory that is all backed by circumstantial evidence that you have received insubordinately, is grounds for circumstances of the direst nature. Now as your superior commander I demand you cease this charade of shadow chasing and get to your patrol. Am I clear, _Bogey_?'"

The Sergeant nodded, then waited for Dorian to leave before muttering an obscenity to him under his breath. He dressed himself according to the duties of his employ before following the commands of his pessimistic Lieutenant. When exiting his office, and scarcely made it outside when confronted by a member of his own detachment.

"Sgt. Bourgeois, come with me sir, there is something you need to see." said he with a series tone of urgency.

Officer and subordinate advanced with great haste to a section filled with public housing, when stopping at an apartment the young sentry guided him towards the back the made an ally. There, the sergeant saw above, a broken window, and at foot level the body of a man lying on his back motionless, with shards of glass planted into his flesh, and coagulated blood that had driven out in streams from the corners of his mouth. His flesh was pale, and his eyes were still opened with his facial expression locked in the same composure taken when the shock of the fall came upon him.

Bourgeois looked up to the morning sky and said to himself in a silent but mocking tone, "Well then Dorian, we have a murderer in town."

…

After the morning routine which dictated the schedule of the inn keepers, they made their way to the plaza. When they had reached the area desired, they sat and waited for further instruction that was to come from Laternieux's servant.

"I'm still put off somewhat by the caution they're taking to contact us." Said Lawrence.

Holo glanced up at him and said proudly, "Do not worry if it be a trap, they shall be no match for the wise wolf."

"Let us hope…" he said with an indescribable air that caught Holo's ears.

"Is something on your mind?" asked she.

Lawrence collected his composure, " I was wondering, is it possible for….' Then rethought his words and asked more seriously, 'Have humans been able to hunt and kill wolves like you?"

For the most part, she would have believed this to be a joke, but hearing his manner, she realized this was a time for honesty.

"Do you remember when I told you why wolves attack humans?"

He nodded, "Because humans were something to be feared."

"It is not their strength that threatens us but their intelligence. Though humans may appear to be foolish and feeble creatures upon first glance, they know of their weaknesses, which serves as their strength. As a result, humans invent ways to ensure their position in the circle of life. We fear them because of their determination to aspire to be the superior species and safeguard their own race."

Then asked subtly, "But that does not answer your question, does it?"

He shook his head slightly, so she changed her approach, "I myself would not have had the need to have killed humans in the past, unless they had proven to be a legitimate threat."

She looked down and said quietly, "Yes, humans have succeeded in killing wolves like myself."

Lawrence then pressed another subject on the matter, "What of a single man, like a hunter?"

She looked up at him then said in irritated humor, "Honestly, you have seen me in my wolf form twice when greatly outnumbered. I alone have engaged dozens at a time and eliminated the threat they posed without even taking a single life. Ask this of thyself, whether or not a lone man could withstand my might?"

After an awkward silence of them looking upon the ground, she inquired of him, "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

Lawrence gave a nervous gesture then replied pathetically, "Oh just wondering."

She looked at him with skepticism, she knew there was more behind his interest than what he had led on. But simply chose to change the subject rather than argue. "Is there anything to eat while we wait?"

Lawrence let out a stunned interjection, "We ate before we left, plus we'll be eating again soon anyway."

"We do not know this Laternieux well enough to know whether or not he will be so cordial as to include a decent appetizer along with our complimentary meal."

"That doesn't justify gluttony." Said he in attempts to prevent the weight of his pocket book from becoming lighter.

Holo then said cleverly, "You may have heard the proverb, 'it is better to dwell in the wilderness than with a contentious and angry woman.' You must remember that…."

Just then a foreign voice of unique mildness overtook hers, "How does one safeguard his warranty?"

They both looked in shock and awe at a man who stood as tall as he was confident dressed in the scarlet robe with golden embroideries which also possessed a hood that drooped so low that it covered the man's face. Holo looked to Lawrence for him to answer, but he only stared with embarrassment.

"Indemnification." Holo managed to utter. She looked over again at Lawrence being puzzled by his lack of composure.

The Scarlet crooked his head, then responded, "You have answered well, am I to confirm then, that I stand in the presence of Holo and Lawrence, owners of the 'Spice and Wolf Inn and Bathhouse?'"

Both nodded in return, in which the Scarlet raised his arms in a beckoning motion, "Arise then and permit me into your company that I may reveal unto you the location my master desires you."

They were stunned by his polite modesty, it was as if he were an otherworldly messenger working on behalf of the beings who dwelt within holier spheres. After a moment's hesitation, they arose as directed.

As they began walking, Lawrence finally spoke,"I owe you an apology…."

Holo jumped somewhat, the Scarlet set his face to Lawrence's, he continued, "Yesterday, I had knocked you down, if you remember."

Holo raised an eyebrow from confusion, she had not known of this incident. He quickly turned and informed her briefly about his venture.

"When running for the doctor I had stumbled along the way and rudely disturbed this man's personal space."

Then turning back to the Scarlet, "I truly am sorry, I was in a state of an emergency."

He kindly returned, "Your restitution is most humbly given, and it is most gratefully accepted." Then extending his arm, "Let us press on."

As they moved forth through the houses and buildings that each played a part in the cities design, Holo kept her eyes affixed upon the Scarlet.

Though he appeared young, what he lacked in years seemed to be made up for in charisma and demeanor. Nevertheless seemingly young, he was large in stature, standing six inches taller than Lawrence with a shoulder span like that of an eagle's wings. Alas when he spoke, his voice seemed to be the perfecting touch of his features. Young but deep, strong yet gentle, and though it was influential enough to captivate the attention of an adult, it was also mildly forceful enough to still a misbehaving child.

It finally donned on Her that she knew not the title by which this fair gentleman was known by. "Is it by all means appropriate to know the name of the one whose hospitality we find ourselves in?" asked she of the stranger.

The Scarlet maintained course before answering lowly after a brief pause, "Alden." A brief flutter passed under the cap of Holo, as her ears flexed in reaction.

"That's an unusual name,' interjected Lawrence, 'where does it come from?"

"I hale from the lands eastward. The very direction in which the compass shall find the sunrise." Alden answered with a rare tone that perfectly combined pride and humility in the same aura.

They made their way to the city gate when Lawrence, being a man of intelligence, desired to know more of their host.

"Exactly who is this 'Count Laternieux?' and what is it that he wishes to discuss."

"Fear not, though I am forbidden at this hour to divulge the true nature of this meeting, be comforted that you shall be well treated and that in time all things shall be revealed."

Holo and Lawrence traded uneasy glances with each other as they followed closely behind. For when Holo first spoke to Alden, as he claimed his name was, he told what appeared to be an untruth when concerning his identity. In her mind she analyzed the various reasons why someone would lie about their identity, most of them normally not for reasons of good report.

While Lawrence saw the dangers in secrecy. Though he understood that many merchants and guilds withhold precious information so that their successes may not be compromised by their rivals, this seemed somewhat extreme.

"Behold your carriage." Revealed Alden while extending his hand, presenting a most luxurious stagecoach before them. Man and wife gawked paralyzed and dumbstruck at its splendor. The wood was decoratively polished and cut from the hands of the most skilled of carpenters with the same compliments, coming from the metal used to decorate and give it strength, to the blacksmith.

The workmanship of the coach was so exceedingly fine that it could be argued as to whether or not if it were possible for it to have been built by human hands. In short, the construction of such a magnificent spectrum of a commute seemed just as expensive to maintain as it was to build.

The horses that drew it were in a group of four of the finest breed money could buy, dark brown Friesians, who were harnessed and girdled with fine black leather that was expertly cured and tanned.

Holo and Lawrence walked up to it as Alden opened the side door and graciously stepped to the side with a bowed head and beckoning arm. As they climbed upon the small steps that led inside, they felt equally as guilty as if the soles of the common shoe could desecrate the purity of the carriage. When inside, the awe did not stop, the floors were carpeted which was very rare even for the most noble of dukes and duchesses, while the seats fit more the grandeur of sofas that could exceed the fancies of the king's furniture.

Alden shut the door, while Lawrence and Holo sat across from each other with wide eyed facial expressions. The coach shook violently as Alden climbed onto the driver's seat. Again, a display of his might was made manifest, for to make the stage shake asunder as it had, could only come from one whose density ranged at least to two hundred and a half pounds.

Then with a click of the tongue and crack of the reigns the carriage lurched forward and moved swiftly as the mighty grays pulled it along with modest speed. Lawrence looked out at the passing pines and rocks, then was brought into full view of the city of Nyohhira in front of the great white mountain. He closed the window curtain of white satin before looking at Holo.

"Well someone definitely wants our patronage." He said with humor that failed in masking his suspicion

"We have come this far, we may as well hear what it is that he has to say,' returned Holo, 'we must simply remember that evil can lurk behind smiling eyes."

Lawrence rubbed his chin as they rode on. After a moment's time he looked over at his lovely wife who sat starring off out the window with same pale complexion as the night before.

"Are you ill?" asked he, he was only thinking of the early stages the development of human life inflicts upon the female body and feared that Holo had the same conditions befall her.

She looked over to him and shook her head, "No; I was only thinking upon our last conversation before Alden appeared, then about last night."

"You mean, you didn't like how we…." stuttered her husband nervously thinking that his performance the previous eve did not please her.

She rolled her eyes, then snapped with a harrumph, "Not that you simpleton! Why must men always think with their loins? I am talking about what you had asked me!"

"You mean about, 'Chugiak?'" he asked assertively.

"Yes, and now I do remember something about him."

"Him?"

"Yes, he was a man and an old legend I remember being told when in my youth. Before I divulge into that, first you must understand that even back then, man feared us. Even though I myself along with many others were worshiped as gods and deities, there were humans who waged war with us only because they did not think as such. Some men worshipped gods of their own creation and decided us blights upon the earth. They thought us demons, or so I had been told."

"Go on." Lawrence implored earnestly.

"As the legend goes, there was a warrior supposedly powerful enough to slay the deities like myself.' She then shifted uncomfortably in her seat, 'it is said that he was summoned from another realm by ancient and dark rituals that were designed to call upon the agents who dwelled in unseen dimensions. The tribes of our adversaries performed a wicked ceremony that brought forth an evil and dark warrior named Chugiak, 'the demon hunter.'"

Lawrence sat forward with an intent gaze.

Holo continued, "It was said that as he went about destroying the deities, he came to Yoites and battled with the wolves there, my ancestors. To their surprise, he was quicker than the flash of their teeth and stronger than the might of their jaws. The pack leader began to send his strongest combatants out to hunt down this warrior from hell. They did not prevail"

She began to cringe. "It was not long before all were sent down to eliminate this threat which haunted the welfare of the wolves. Chugiak responded by gathering his followers and had them battle with the wolves while he…he…."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks, "Chugiak's followers served only as a distraction while he went to the village and burned it down while killing the women and children!"

Lawrence moved forward and sat next to Holo who could not hide her fear, he cradled her head as she turned towards him and buried her face into his chest.

"I am sorry,' she sobbed, 'I only remember this because of a nightmare I had last night. I dreamt that I was walking within the village of Yoites. Our baby was in my arms, then the village began to burn and then I saw… him! He was standing in the flame as black as night and eyes which glowed a dark red, as if he were a demon himself. Oh, Lawrence he had the baby and walked into the fire and there was nothing I could do!"

He soothed her, "It was only a dream, I'm here…"

At last she dried her eyes then said carelessly, "However, it was only a legend and no such man has ever been confirmed to have ever lived in this world."

"I'm sure you're right about Chugiak, he's most likely an exaggerated tale, and that's all." said her husband with a reassuring tone.

"There is but one question I must ask you.' Said Holo leaning closer upon him, 'where did you come across that name? For it was an old legend, even for Yoites."

Lawrence bit his lower lip, "There was an old hunter speaking with Fernand and Dante in the baths yesterday,' started he, 'he spoke of a young girl who mentioned the name but never knew the meaning."

Convinced of his sincerity, together they rode in silence as the stagecoach rolled over rocks and terrain as the trees whisked by the window.

At length the sounding of the horses stride began to slow as the wagon wheels reduced in speed. Holo sat up and looked out as their ride began to come to a halt. Alden dismounted the driver's seat then with the grace, opened the door, took Holo by the hand and gently led her out. When Lawrence disembarked, Alden stood with similar courtesy but assisted him not, as to respect his masculinity and dominance.

They were stopped at what appeared to be a small ghost town, due to its rundown appearance, standing in the thicket of the woods. The small settlement was inhabited, but by what seemed to be paupers, malefactors and harlots, for their appearances were coarse and their dispositions foul. Holo stood behind Lawrence in discomfort as the blaze of unfriendly and envious eyes beat upon them. Lawrence was as equally apprehensive of their situation, for he knew all too well the looks of evil men who had mal intent to rob the wise of their goods so that they may briefly better their own situation.

The grandeur of the stage coach along with the costly apparel of Alden's robe, worsened the feeling of unwanted financial superiority among the couple. Alden tended to the horses after directing them to go further into the urban area and knock upon the door of the house with a mossy roof.

The inn keepers cautiously pressed through into the heart of this sickly township. The wooden walkways that connected the infrastructures were rotten and poorly maintained, with floor beams lifting from the nails that had once secured them, under the weight of every footstep. It was indeed a most peculiar choice of location when taking into consideration the supposed wealth of the Count.

"Well maybe you won't get that appetizer after all." Said Lawrence while holding onto his wife's hand and guarding his wallet.

"Perhaps Laternieux obtained his wealth by finding the cheapest places to accommodate his guests." Holo responded while glancing around at this sight of humanity at it's worst.

"That or he went bankrupt from the cost of that wagon." Returned Lawrence.

They stopped in a grassy opening that resembled a humble plaza, there they checked their surroundings before finding the mossy crown Alden had spoken of. As they proceeded to the desired house, a rude and coarse voice called out to them.

"Hey! Mind parting with a minor contribution to the less fortunate?"

They turned about to see a staggering man with a dirty face, misaligned teeth and an overall look of contention, advancing toward them. He was accompanied by another who shared similar wanton features.

Lawrence felt Holo bristle, "Here is what I'm willing to part with." Said he, while withdrawing a few bronze coins from his pocket. The beggar seemed dissatisfied with the scanty spread of currency bestowed upon him.

"Surely you can be more generous." Said the beggar with a condescending tone.

"Look I'll give you a trenni silver coin, if you'll leave us in peace."

At this point a collection of sympathetic spectators mustered together in favor of the beggars.

"If you want peace then I propose you give each man in this company a gold lumion or its value in silver."

Lawrence was startled, within their currency system, the gold lumion was the highest valued coin, what this man was demanding of Lawrence was for him to forfeit all of his wealth.

"I don't have that kind of money, I'm sorry the bronze will have to do."

The other beggar moved in closer to examine Holo more closely, who glared at him aggressively.

"Hey Jasper,' said he to his comrade, 'how much do you figure he paid for this fancy little hat his woman is wearing?"

"More than a few bronze pieces I'd wager." replied the crook.

Lawrence cringed as Jasper came in closer, "Don't play the fool with me, we all saw that coach you elegantly road in on. Didn't we Erik?"

"As I live and breathe we did. The only question I have is why you keep those spoils to yourself while we curse the bread we eat?"

Jasper gave an indescribably evil grin, "Be at ease, we are not men who are totally without reason. If you are not willing to part with your money, perhaps you can part with the worldly possession you can get by without."

"In exchange for what?" asked Lawrence defensively.

Jasper then lifted up his shirt which brandished the hilt of a knife tucked away in his waistband. Lawrence gritted his teeth, Erik then went to grab Holo's beret.

"Let's see what we can…." he started, as his filthy hand landed atop her head without consent.

In a heated exchange Holo dug her claws into the top of Erik's hand then slapped him with enough force to have him stagger back, he then checked his face which had three red streaks across it due to her nails that had carved into his flesh. The surrounding illiterates started to make menacing noises.

Erik recovered, enraged he yelled, "c'mere you little….!" He advanced forward before having his collar grabbed from behind and brought straight back into the ground. Attention turned to see Alden who had dispelled Erik's efforts to cause Holo bodily harm.

"A price cannot be placed on well being,' he addressed the two roughens, 'therefore I advise the two of you to be on your way and molest the peace of these two no more."

Jasper got his friend from off the ground, and brushed him off. The people watching began to grow restless, for they desired to see a primitive display of human altercations. Alden then guided Holo and Lawrence through and had them walk away from the two scoundrels. Jasper came quickly from behind and grabbed the Scarlet's shoulder to turn him around. He was either a brave hero or a desperate fool, for Alden appeared to be the largest man among all the people.

"Empty your pockets,' then pulling the knife from his waist, 'or it will be you who pays with his well being!"

Erik came to the aid of his friend, while Lawrence and Holo felt their innards curl as this situation became more and more dangerous. Within a flash, Alden's hand jolted forward, striking Jasper's brow, causing him to stumble backwards. Erik advanced towards him, who simply stepped to the side seized an arm, then redirecting him in a semi circle and threw him toward the wooden pathway. People withdrew rapidly as Erik's face flew into the throng and split on the ledge, then sat up grasping in agony, his gashed facade.

Jasper came in with a lunge and roar, Alden turned and caught the wrist of the knife hand then grasped Jasper's throat and drove him into the ground. He got to his feet with even more rage and attempted to thrust the point into Alden's stomach. The Scarlet grabbed the knife hand with both of his, then twisted Jasper's arm around and locked the wrist which forced him to bend over at Alden's mercy. He then brought forth his left foot and hooked it around the back of Jaspers neck then swung it back down which sent Jasper flipping forward onto his back. The scarlet then dropped to his knee while tightening his grip then shot his fist directly into the high cheek bone of Jasper's face making a loud sickening slap of the flesh. Alden took the knife then let fall Jasper's head, who lay dazed and squirming.

With a loud voice Alden addressed the mob, "For those here who are ignorant of my identity along with these two whom I have brought here. Let it suffice you to know that I am on the errand of the Count Laterniuex and has had these two respected patrons summoned into his company and ensured their safety into my hands. If there be any other who wishes to quarrel, let him come forth now!"

The surrounding mob began to shudder with fear, shortly thereafter they began to dissipate without looking at the trio directly. Alden then advanced towards Holo and Lawrence whose facial complexion matched that of Jasper's, who sat up and weakly protested, "That's my good knife."

The Scarlet flipped the grip upside down and planted the blade deeply into a nearby post without breaking his stride, then accompanied the astounded couple to the door, and led them inside. The crowd left the two bumbling fools to their own consequence. Erik kept the pressure upon his wound while Jasper failed in his attempts to pull his knife free from its wooden enclosure.


	8. Wolf and Indemnification

_(Quick A/N: I made a mistake last chapter, I had the Lieutenant outranking the captain which is the other way around. Therefore the following correction has been made, Bourgeois is now ranked as Sergeant, this has been applied to chapter 4 as well.) _

**Chapter 5**

**Wolf and Indemnification**

The door of the mossy cabin opened with an idle creak as Alden let the bewildered couple within its walls. It was dark and musty inside and it had an atmosphere about it, as if it had once housed multiple owners who had all vacated the premises for the same reasons.

"Please forgive my pitiful portrayal of barbaric necessities, for such is unbecoming of our society,' Alden said, then continued, 'however I have been assigned to escort you here safely, therefore my commands shall always take priority."

Holo gave Lawrence an unusual look, as if to say that he may not be lying in word and deed, but was misrepresenting who he really was.

She then responded with a corrective voice, "If that be your ambition and assignment, then why lead us to a place such as this? For a man who wishes to be spared from the wraith of serpents would do well to avoid the den of vipers."

"As I have said before,' came the reprove of the Scarlet, 'all things shall be revealed."

He then led them through the dark, small hallway until they came to a door with a sliver of light stretching the band width of the space below. He withdrew a key and unlocked it carefully before opening it. The parting gap in the door frame led to a most surprised disposition within the young couple. The interior was decorated with the most lavish of chairs, tables, rugs and paintings available. They had scarcely the time to stop in wonder and awe of the dramatic change in scenery for Alden quickly had them moved to the dining room, which spared none of the same majesty's as the chamber they were just in.

The two were seated, side by side, at a table with a bouquet of rare yet extravagant flowers seated in the middle. Their escort then loudly clapped his hands thrice, from within the corridors of the furthest ends of the dining room came three lesser (smaller in stature) servants with the same choice of clothing as Alden.

"Our guests of honor have arrived, please accommodate them as though they were royalty, I shall inform the Count." said he before departing.

The couple traded glances in awkward silence from this unusual display of accommodation. It was not as if they were being mistreated, only that the nature of this encounter was somewhat bizarre. At length, Alden reappeared and said, "May I present his excellence, The Count Laternieux."

Just then a kindly old man appeared, supporting himself with a cane. He wore white breaches and white ruffled blouse with a black vest with golden buttons and watch chain draping out the breast pocket. His face had a white and gray beard that was neatly trimmed and with silver hair tied into a pony tail.

He looked upon them both then to Holo and said, "A pleasure to see you again and to have my roof graced by your presence, mademoiselle."

Holo was startled, she recognized him as the old man she had encountered the day before.

"I am glad that we are able to have a proper introduction this time around though.' Said the fine gentlemen with a bow, 'I am Count Laternieux, but you may refer to me as monsieur or le comte. Whichever suits your interests best."

With a smile Lawrence responded, "I am Kraft Lawrence,' then motioning to his companion, 'and this is my wife and dearest business partner, Holo."

She gave her husband a tender smile, the Count then interjected with excitement, "I shall then refer to the both of you as, Monsieur and Madame Lawrence then!"

"Really that will not be necessary, we are but humble inn keepers." Said Holo with a blush of red.

"Pish posh!' returned the Count, 'In God's eyes, all those who are members of his human family are created equal, for as it is written, He does not esteem one flesh above another. Therefore I shall not be denied the privilege of likening myself unto my creator. Please allow me to address you as such, for it would be an insult to be barred from such formalities." Laternieux then took his seat which sat across from them.

Holo was silenced by the stunning reproach of his answer, he was clearly a man of elegance and discipline who also let out an unseen warning that if there be any who were to engage in a battle of wits with him, best not come unarmed.

The servants then broke their formation; one went to the count while the other two went to man and wife. Each seemed to have been assigned a patron for the luncheon. The beginner of this banquet was that of a preferred beverage. The Count ordered silently while Holo and Lawrence asked for a simple cider. The servants left, then returned with pitchers and mugs for the married couple while the Count received a bottle and a fine crystal wine glass.

The cider for our inn keepers was made from the extract of apples, Holo's favorite fruit, while the wine delivered to the Count was unknown to them.

Laternieux could see them idolizing his choice of refreshment, and offered, "Would you care for sip of mine?"

"Oh no,' said Lawrence, 'we are only trying to identify the wine you have."

"Oh this,' said Laternieux with modesty, 'why this is a bottle of Chardonnay."

"I don't think I've ever heard of it." Returned Lawrence.

"It is a most delicate wine in which the taste is only amplified by each passing year it remains unopened."

"Where do you get it from?"

"Another country, I do not remember where. I only remembered taking a sip and ordering my servant, Alden, to purchase it in high quantity so that I may enjoy it's savor wherever I went."

Then turning to his servant, "And he had done more than just that. Alden went as far as to learn of its concoction that he may recreate it when my inventory runs low. This bottle here was in fact brewed by his own hands."

The Count then beckoned a second time for Lawrence, "You are certain _Monsieur_, you would not have some? I am willing to part with a few glasses."

Lawrence again declined the offer, for he and Holo knew better than to partake of alcohol when on a business errand. For it was a common trick for some to gather their potential consumers together and offer them such beverages, this way they would be more susceptible to agree to any offer once they have mellowed in the wine.

When the time was right, Alden went to the count and whispered something in his ear, the count began whispering back. Holo thought it best to focus her hearing on their conversation. From where she entered, she could only hear the soft spoken words from the Count say, "_Poulet, et fromage. Merci_."

Her heightened sense of hearing was of no help for she knew not the language by which he spoke.

Alden bowed and left with the other servants behind him. It was not long before each returned with large platters that contained a massive collection of culinary delights. Rotisserie style chicken, roast beef slowly marinated and cooked over apple wood, diced and seasoned potatoes with other minced vegetables and goat cheese. Not only was the appearance of each item so delicately crafted for ultimate flavor, the abundance was so high that it would be impossible for anyone at the table to leave feeling unsatisfied. Then to the shock of the couple Alden returned with a silver platter that holding a slowly cooked pig laying upon a blanket of greens, complete with an apple perched in it's mouth.

While the servants began cutting the meats into smaller segments, Lawrence looked over to Holo who seemed entranced, it was as if she had died and found her own personal paradise.

He leaned over to her and said, "You're drooling dear."

She snapped upright and slid her sleeve a crossed her wanting mouth with a sense of shame. Though human, Holo still contained the basics of canine hobbies, eating being one of the first. At long last the dishes were served, Holo was about divulge before seeing that Lawrence had not touched his silverware.

"What is the matter?" she whispered.

"Well I…"

The Count's voice then overtook Lawrence's, "_Si Accomodi_!" said he with a sincere desire to share his bounty with others. Lawrence then took his fork and began piercing his food, while Holo wasted no time in clearing her first plate.

…

While Holo and Lawrence were being treated to such an unexpected banquet, there was another back in Nyohirra engaging in a most grizzly task. Sgt. Bourgeois was leaned over and examining the murdered body discovered the hour prior. After his investigation, he turned to the sentinel who led him here.

"Who else knows of this?"

"As far as to my knowledge; you and I sir, plus the others you summoned to examine the room above.' The sentinel then paused for a moment then said with sympathetic regret, 'also, Lt. Dorian is on his way as I speak."

Bourgeois did his best to hide his agitation, but the young soldier in his company knew well the indescribable feeling that pulsed through his commanding officer.

"Stay here with the body,' said the Sergeant, 'I will go upstairs and further my investigation."

With a salute the Bourgeois then placed himself in the apartment where the crime had begun. The two other sentries gave Bourgeois a half hearted recognition as he passed by and then gave each other disrespectful smirks once his back was set on them.

"Is there any documentation that may indicate who this man was?" asked the officer.

They gave a monotone answer in the negative, which only satisfied Bourgeois' suspicion that this lack of detail was only slothfulness on their part. The sergeant then began carefully searching the room for evidence, he looked upon the unkempt papers that were collected from the ground. One such paper had the title of 'wolf trading' at the top.

Bourgeois' eye was then caught by an unusual protrusion that was unnaturally bending a blank slate of paper on the ground. He removed it and found a bundled tear of cloth on the floor. He went to retrieve it and discovered it was caught on a nail, after liberating it he was able to examine it closer. It was fine fabric of scarlet.

He raised it to the view of the other two lethargic guards.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked. They gave notion that they did not.

He elucidated for them, "This fabric most likely came from the garment the culprit was wearing. It was found hooked upon the nail of that floor board which could only have torn off if there was a struggle on the ground. Now the question I must ask you, was this a murder or a case of self defense?"

"Well the owner of this apartment is found dead, most likely thrown through the window, so it's a murder, sir." Replied one while the other nodded in agreement.

"What evidence have you gathered that this was in fact the apartment of the deceased?"

They paused with a look as if they were entrapped in their own stupidity. Their sergeant walked up to them, "For all we know this could have belonged to the owner, who may have had to deal with an intruder or an unwanted guest. This raiment could have only come if the other man fell to the ground and caught the nail. This could mean two things, either he was the attacker or the resident, and in the struggle was hurled to the floor."

"It could have been two men who attacked also." said one of the two who attempted to recover from his stupor by attempting to display to his superior that the points of his intelligence did in fact exceed room temperature.

"It could also have been an accident!" came a foreign voice from behind, the three looked and beheld Lt. Dorian standing at the door.

"Sir…." Bourgeois addressed with a tone of gloom.

"Let's make this quick _Bogey_." Came the impatient tone of their callous Lieutenant.

Over the next few minutes Sgt. Bourgeois informed the highest ranking official of all his findings, ending with the torn cloth. Dorian, however, wished to engage in other affairs and demanded a more simple explanation.

"Sir I don't have one,' Bourgeois replied, 'all I know is that we have reason to believe that their is a murderer in Nyohirra."

"YOU have reason to believe.' Barked Dorian, 'and what will YOU do about it?"

"I am willing to go to the printing press and issue out a warning for the pedestrians of our city and distribute them to every inn, mercantile and stall within my power, by myself."

"And put the unsuspecting people of this city on high alert!? I think not!"

"Sir there is a corpse of an 'unsuspecting' person in the city,' Bourgeois protested with elaboration, 'no sign of an attacker, no witnesses, just like the others…."

"Don't start with this again!" interrupted the Lieutenant.

"We May Have A Serial Killer In The City!"

"Based On What!?"

"I KNOW THE SIGNS!"

The two soldiers decided to stand between the quarreling duo as to prevent a regrettable choice being made. After a few deep inhales and exhales, Dorian finally said, "Just dispose of the body , clean the place up and do your job, which is following MY orders. Am I understood?"

Bourgeois nodded, and then let the three of them leave him in silence. He looked out the window and found the other sentry still standing guard by the corpse. The flustered sergeant went to him, the young sentry gave him an uncomfortable look that told Bourgeois he had heard everything.

"I'll get a cart and burlap sack for the body sir." Said he with a tone to express that he was on the side of his captain.

"Thank you Abruzzio."

"And sir, if it is of any condolence, the other men call me 'Abey.'"

"It's not…."

After some silence, Abruzzio checked his surroundings then pulled from his vest a torn parchment. "Sir, this was found on the body, I thought it be best to keep it from Lt. Dorian."

Bourgeois took it, "You could be suspended for withholding evidence you know." He said with a false sense of seriousness. He then opened it and began to read it.

"'-Inn and Bathhouse,' is what this half says, why did you save this for me?"

"It's just what I found on him, perhaps it could help."

"It does not help much, though I do appreciate it."

"Sir, I thought it interesting because I do recognize the paper, it is an invitation for a party that was held at the 'Spice and Wolf Inn and Bathhouse,' a few nights ago. But it was only a private invitation, you may want to speak with the owners, they may be able to identify the body, for it is likely that he was invited, seeing how he was found with it."

Bourgeois' brow suddenly became intense, he seemed to be churning thoughts and ideas in his head, "Have you ever heard of trading company by the name of 'Wolf Trading?'"

Abruzzio shook his head, Bourgeois made his way out of the alley then called back, "When you're done get Kovalsky and Lydford and have them meet me at that inn."

Abruzzio called back, "You think the owners are suspects?"

Sgt. Bourgeois replied, "Next victims."

…

Under the roof of the generous Count Laternieux, the platters and plates that had once contained sustenance, now only bore crumbs, animal skeleton and the remaining juices of the feast provided to our inn keepers. All at the table were satisfied, especially Holo which relieved Lawrence in his own right.

"How did everything compare?" asked the Count of the couple.

"Words cannot even justify our gratitude to be blessed with such savory substance." Answered Holo with an air that served to suit the utmost of complements that her being could allow.

"I wish we could invite you to our inn and return the favor,' added Lawrence, 'but I do fear that whatever dish we could provide would only serve as an insult."

"How so?" inquired Laternieux.

Lawrence straightened his posture, "When compared to your way of dining, the best we could provide, would only be the maximum of inadequacy."

"Oh I highly doubt that,' returned his host kindly, while retrieving a pipe from his pocket, then said while preparing it, 'whenever I am presented with the best one can offer, I always treat it as if it were either gold or manna." Then with strike of the match and a few huffs, the Count began enjoying his after meal hobby.

The fumes filled the room, which to the alarm of both men, sent Holo standing with her hand plugging her nostrils while pacing to the farthest corner from the Count.

"Madame Lawrence, are you ill?" asked he while withdrawing the spout from his mouth.

She tried to speak but could not risk any effort to overcome her nausea be divided.

Lawrence went to stand by her, "Holo is pregnant, perhaps the smoke does not wholly agree with her senses." said he.

"Oh forgive me!' exclaimed Laternieux as he immediately extinguished the embers, 'let us go into another room then, where the mademoiselle shall be free from such pollutants."

They left the servants to clean the remains on the table while proceeding into a room that served more as a lounge. There, to the relief of both men, Holo gave a reassuring motion that all would be well with her.

The Count then motioned for them to sit across by the fire place, while he took the armchair opposite them, "Now, on to business then I suppose." He said with enthusiasm.

Before Lawrence could speak the Count said subtly, "I understand you must have many questions, and I do hope that I may answer all. Due to the interest of time, allow me to give you a detailed narrative, uninterrupted, of why I summoned you here."

"Very well." Said Lawrence crossing his legs, while Holo sat perched with both hands placed upon the tops of her thighs.

"As you may have gathered, I am man of no small reputation. Within my houses I haves servants, arts and merchandise of the very best that money can buy. My vast wealth was accumulated through a system I invented that provides merchants and business owners such as yourselves, a means of safeguarding their interests that could almost be viewed as a necessity. It is a contract in which you would agree to give me a base payment every month for as long as you choose to indenture with me, in return the money that I gather from you and other clients are put in an account for the sole purpose of having the means to pay for any kind of troubles you may need in assistance of. For instance should you need a lone, or your property is stolen or damaged, or your inn be in need of some kind of repair that would be too expensive for you to afford, I would have the funds necessary to assist in whichever way I can. I call this program, indemnification."

"How much would we be charged monthly?" asked Lawrence inquisitively.

"That all depends upon the likelihood that you would need such a large sum of money and how often you would need it. For instance, if you were to live in an area most likely to fall prey to bandits or vandals, or the history of your spending habits be distasteful, I would then naturally require you to pay more so that I can avoid becoming bankrupt due to one client.

"I'm sure interests would be included as well?" returned Lawrence with an obvious air.

The Count bowed his head, "Unfortunately business and charity seldom go hand in hand, however I must point out in my defense that I have become rich only because my consumers are bountiful, which can only mean that many merchants and business owners, like yourselves, have been satisfied with the service I provide."

Lawrence took a moment to collect his thoughts, then to be sure, said, "Let me see if I understand you correctly. Your system called 'indemnification,' consists of a client paying a set amount every month plus the standard service fee. In return you provide them with the funds needed to repair or replace any lost, stolen or damaged merchandise, so that the client would not suffer a huge loss trying to provide the finances himself. And these payments would be based on the likelihood of us needing it. Have I missed anything?"

The Count gave an agreeing motion with his hand, "You have put it more plainly than I, Monsieur Lawrence."

Holo looked at her significant other, though the Count seemed to be the answer to their prayers in repairing the inn so that they may resume business, it seemed almost too good to be true. They needed to discuss the matter in private therefore they requested that they excuse themselves from the Count's presence so that they may converse amongst themselves. With an approving invitation to depart, the couple went into the dining room.

"Well what do you think?" asked Lawrence of Holo.

"I cannot say for sure. From what I have gathered, his system has proven effective, however I do feel this is not the true reason why he has chosen to meet with us."

"You think he's lying?"

"I am not sure, he portrays his intent very well, but I have gathered that he is working under an ulterior motive. He will help us with paying for the inn, but we are not just another client to him. It is as if he wants something else from us, and us specifically."

Lawrence rubbed his chin, "I do find it strange that he brought us out here, plus the overbearing secrecy he took to contact us is another cause for alarm. Plus I have other concerns…."

"Such as?" asked Holo sincerely.

"First I'll tell him that we will have to wait on the offer."

Lawrence saw the disappointment in her eyes, atop the fact that he did not answer a direct question. He raised her chin with his hand and smiled so tenderly that it captivated her attention and rekindled her trust in him.

"Don't worry, we'll still slay our dragon. We just need to find another killing blow."

Holo nodded with approval before returning to the count.

"What have you decided then?" asked Laterneiux with eagerness.

"After some consideration, me and Holo have decided to decline your offer at the present moment."

The Count seemed surprisingly calm, he sat motionless and asked, "Pray tell Monsieur, why you have concluded thus?"

Lawrence's tone became more serious, "To start; in order to be a good merchant, you of all people would know, that one must carefully balance the scales of risk and reward with any contract that they may make. One thing to consider is that the foundation of our inn has begun sinking, which means that we've had to close our doors due to a safety concern for our customers. If we signed for indemnification we would have to rely on you to give us a loan so that the inn could be repaired, we immediately would be placed in debt which we would have to add on to our payment plan. I understand that if we let things go the way they are, we will lose our inn, however we could also lose our inn if we signed on with you."

Laternieux slanted his head, Lawrence proceeded, "There was something you left out; the consequence should a client fail to repay you. You ultimately could seize their property, and do with it what you would please. I can only assume that's how you were able to obtain this house and renovate it. We would be at great risk of not being able to pay you back which means the rights to our inn would transfer over to you."

"Monsieur you can only rely on my word that I would deal with you most mercifully." Said The Count Laternieux innocently.

"That brings me to my final and most severe concern.' Said Lawrence, 'You have treated us handsomely and for that we are grateful, but the way in which you have contacted us and have brought us here, have been somewhat out of the ordinary for a man who seems to have nothing to be worried about. Before we came to the door, we were almost robbed by two criminals, Alden, your servant, stepped in and disposed of them without trouble or mercy. He then told the hoarding mob whom he represented, upon hearing your name they dispersed with fear. That makes me wonder what you could have done, or the kind of power you hold to invoke such a reaction from a group of thugs. For what I saw was the supremacy of intimidation, and having seeing what just one of your servants was capable of, serves my suspicion that you have very powerful means to either deal with the ones who have crossed you or who are unable to comply with your demands."

Holo stood by her husband and chose to remain silent, for his logic was sound, and he was only thinking of the welfare for his family. The Count gave a simple smile and said warmly, "Think not that I am wroth with you Monsieur Lawrence, for I can see that you are a man of great intellect who exercises the wisest of caution when considering venturing into new and uncharted territories."

"I always look before I leap." Said Lawrence with light hearted humor in his voice as to still any hostile feelings.

"That is good,' said Laterniuex while arising from his chair, 'Had I known of your good nature and foresight prior, I would be offering you my hand in partnership instead."

The Count shook the hand of Lawrence and gave Holo kiss atop her knuckles, as was the custom of his ethnicity. He led them to the door after summoning Alden, "Please see them safely to their inn." who then bowed and led them out.

As they went their way The count called out, "Should you reconsider Monsieur, I shan't be difficult to find."

…

The carriage pulled up to the gates of Nyohirra, once the wheels stopped moving, Alden dismounted and opened the door in the same manner as before. Once the couple disembarked they cordially expressed their thanks to the Count's servant for all that he had done.

"Whoever thought such a fine gentlemen could serve as a fine servant, fearless combatant and exquisite wine brewer!" said Holo as a final parting word.

"My master only employs those who can fulfill his wishes to the apex of his desires." Said Alden, who then bowed, mounted the driver's seat of the coach and road off until the echoes of the carriage noises faded off into silence. Holo and Lawrence then returned through the city back to their inn, in total silence. It coursed through each of their minds the uncertainty as to whether or not they had made the right choice.

"Do you think it odd?" asked Holo with a ripple of suspicion in the currents of her voice.

"This whole encounter with the count; or one specific detail?" returned Lawrence while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"One detail,' she returned, 'it is as subtle as it is grand."

"How is that?"

"No bargaining?' she exclaimed. Lawrence was taken a bit off guard but there was more for Holo to say that would shed light upon her dark sayings. 'He goes through all this trouble to meet with us. He spellbinds us with the costliness of property. His own servant risks his life to protect us and he provides a banquet comparable to what would be found in a king's mess hall.' She then began to speak more sternly, 'and when we turn down his offer he simply let us go our way without making any attempt to persuade us to reconsider! Think of it; I may not be as wise in the ways of trade as you, but I have seen enough to know that any professional businessman would have fought to obtain a new customer. He did not reason with us, only accepted defeat without a whimper."

"That is true,' returned Lawrence, 'Though I myself may be good natured, I still know that persuasion and defiance are necessary traits to making a profit."

"It only serves my suspicion that he is up to something." She declared with closed eyes.

"Well, whatever his motives may be, they won't involve us." replied her spouse reassuringly.

As they continued their pursuit to the inn, Holo broke the silence again with a chilling remark, "I do feel as though something terrible may come upon us."

Lawrence gazed down at her with dumbstruck amazement, "Like we won't succeed in saving the inn?" he asked with hidden fear pulsing through the silent corridors of his heart.

"I wish I could clarify more."

"What do you mean?"

"It is a feeling that I have."

Lawrence quickly drew these connections, "Well if you look at the confluence of events that have transpired today and yesterday, it's understandable to have a conscience thought that a bad omen may be upon us. First there are the bad numbers, then Albert falling deathly ill, that nightmare you had last night and now this Alden and the so called Count Laterniuex."

"And that man I saw on the roof." She added for him.

"Well if that's what you think it was then we can add it to the list." He said carelessly.

She stayed silent, then said, "The reason I felt that it was a man, was because I feel that I have been watched from time to time."

A surge of husbandly defense filled the veins of Lawrence, "Who?"

"I do not know precisely, but you mustn't argue with me on this for I know the sensations of being stalked and hunted, and those old but familiar feelings have been wrapping around me lately."

Lawrence decided to lighten the heavy feeling of gloom, "Don't worry, I'm your valiant knight remember?"

"Oh please." She said dully yet gratefully.

"No I'm serious, I'll even let you call me Rabana if that will prove myself to you, oh fair princess." Said he with a wave of sarcasm that flooded his tone.

"First you must read the book, for his name meant something in the language of the people.' she returned with playful criticism, 'Rabana translates to 'great and powerful spirit.'"

"I thought he was a man not a ghost."

"When the term spirit was used, it was not to be taken literally. Meaning the spirit that dwelt within him was great and powerful. It was like saying that a certain man has the 'fighting spirit' within him."

She rested her head upon his pectoral, "You are neither great nor powerful, you are Lawrence the foolishly good natured.' then with peace, reassured him, 'Which is exactly how I prefer my knights."

"That sounds easy enough.' He said with a laugh.

The atmosphere of subtle peace, as they wished it could endure, was shattered when they arrived at the inn and found three elite members of the city guard standing at the door, awaiting their arrival.


	9. Wolf in the Eyes of the Law

**Chapter 6**

**Wolf in the Eyes of the Law**

Holo and Lawrence stood in silence at the intimidating sight of the three authoritative figures, whose duties in preserving the law and order which should prevail within their jurisdiction, was ever so evident in their conduct. One approached them and asked with a stern voice,

"Are you the owners of the 'Spice and wolf inn and bathhouse?'"

"Yes, what's this about?" asked Lawrence with uncertainty.

"First, may I ask your names?"

"I am Kraft Lawrence and this is my wife Holo."

The soldier nodded and finally introduced himself, "I am Sgt. Phillip Bourgeois,' then motioning to each man on his left and right, 'These are Corporals Kristov Kovalsky and Chadrick Lydford of the city guard of Nyohhirra."

"Is something the matter?" asked Holo with her voice in the key of subtle alarm.

Bourgeois bowed his head without taking his eyes off her, "There has been an incident in which we must ask of you a few questions."

"What kind of incident?" came in the inquiring voice of Lawrence who tried at best to refrain from assuming conclusions.

"Before we answer that,' Lydford interjected, 'you must understand that what is about to be made known to you, is to remain discrete, for it is not at all within the knowledge of the public."

"Yes,' signified Bourgeois, 'we must have your word that you will never speak to anyone of the nature of this meeting."

"You have my word…" said Lawrence anxiously, "I as well." Came the compliance of Holo.

"Very well,' said Bourgeois with a sigh, 'This morning a body has been discovered, the signs show that the man most likely has been murdered."

The couple were taken a step back, during their ventures in the years before, foul play and attempts on their lives and the lives of others have been made, but blundered. However, the very thought of such a bloody act sent shivers through their bones, for Nyohhira was the home of pagans not murderers.

"Is it someone we know?" asked Holo.

Bourgeois returned sympathetically, "That we have not been able to determine, for the identity of the victim has yet to be made known unto us. We thought you might be able to give a name to the face."

"What makes you think that?" returned Lawrence.

Kovalsky retrieved a torn parchment from his padded tunic, "This was recovered from the body, a member from our regime was able to identify it as a private invitation you had issued out to a select number of guests to a type of social gathering a few days ago. This is why we have reason to believe you may have known him."

Holo looked upon Lawrence's pale face. She herself also felt a flood of sickliness upon the horrid reality that one of their dearly regarded friends had been ripped from this world by the hands of another.

"Where is he?" asked Lawrence chokingly

"Come with me sir.' said the Sergeant, then stoping Holo, ' And ma'am, it may be better for you to stay with the Corporal."

With that said, Lawrence was escorted by Bourgeois and Lydford to an alley adjacent to the back of the inn, leaving Holo alone with Kovalsky.

When Lawrence was directed to the appropriate place, he found another soldier standing guard by a handcart with wool blanket covering the top. He found protrusions at the top of what appeared to be a human body, with the feet of the deceased poking out stiff, rigid and lifeless. Lawrence felt a heavy sorrow pull at the bottom of his heart. Very few have had the grim undertaking of being in the presence of a freshly murdered corpse. It was a frightening visual element of just how dangerous the world could become.

The sentry standing by, so that the corpse may not be discovered or desecrated, was none other than the young Abruzzio , who positioned himself in a way that was interpreted as a welcome for Lawrence to come up to the cart. He proceeded to the small wagon with the weight of the atmosphere bearing upon him. At last he stood parallel to the head and consented for the young sentry to pull the sheet back. With tender care and solemn respect for the dead, the sentinel gently pulled back the covering and revealed the corpse's face.

Thankfully, the body had been treated so that it may be more presentable. The eyes had been shut and the blood had been sponged. To his relief, Lawrence looked to all the men and gave sign that he did not know the victim. He then pulled back allowing Abruzzio to place the blanket back over the body.

As he walked back, an unusual mixture of emotions collided within the inn keeper. Though relived he was, that none he knew had perished, the ugly sentimental gnaw that such a deed had been committed sent unstable waives throughout his bosom.

The original trio retired from the alley and made their way back to the inn. In the distance Lawrence could see Holo engaging in conversation with Kovalsky. Upon noticing their return, the conversation stopped as they awaited the news. When Lawrence got to her he smiled and simply said that he did not know the man.

A comforted sigh passed through her lips but for the other three it was not so, as Lawrence's ignorance concerning the identity of the murdered man left the investigation no closer to being resolved.

However the Sergeant did not wish to leave before seeing that every stone was overturned. Therefore he wished that they may be brought inside the inn for further questioning. Reluctantly the couple unlocked the door and allowed the three men to enter, then sat in the dining room.

"May I ask of you the reason why your inn is locked to the public?" said Bourgeois.

"The foundation is sinking, therefore we have chosen to close it down until the necessary repairs can be administered." Answered Lawrence.

With a nod Bourgeois went on, "Can you tell us the nature of this gathering you had hosted a few days prior?"

"To start,' said Lawrence, 'Holo and I had been together as business partners for a few years before becoming espoused. Naturally we have made many acquaintances in our travels that have evolved into dear friendships. It was Holo's idea to have a party and invite the people mentioned, but the true nature of this party was not merely a social gathering but a surprise baby shower."

Each guard looked over to Holo who nodded as a witness to Lawrence's story.

"How many people did you invite?"

Lawrence raised his eyes in contemplation, "About a dozen…."

"I do have a list of the names I had sent out for." Said Holo.

"May we borrow that for review?" asked Bourgeois.

Holo nodded, "Let me fetch it for you." Said she while standing to obtain the document mentioned.

While they waited on Holo, Kovalsky decided to lighten the mood by asking Lawrence a more light hearted question to put his nerves at ease.

"Before this inn, what were the two of you partners in?"

"Believe it or not,' said Lawrence with enthusiasm, ' I was a traveling merchant before we met and all she asked of me was to escort her to her homeland."

"Where did the two of you meet?" asked Kovalsky with a friendly tone.

"In the small wheat harvest town of Pasloe."

Bourgeois' head snapped up like an eagle, when perched atop the tree, detects salmon in the river below. "Can you recall in order all the towns you had passed through when traveling?" Lawrence along with the other two sentinels were taken off guard by the randomness of his request.

"Uh, Pasloe, Pazzio, Ruvenhaigen, Kumersun, Lenos….."

Before Lawrence could finish, the sergeant asked another question of the same nature, "How long ago was it, when the two of you began your travels together?"

"About five years." Said Lawrence with an expression that declared his innocence.

Bourgeois nodded and turned the time back over to Kovalsky, who chose to pull the encounter back to the safety of comfortability. "Your wife, was her homeland here in Nyohhira?"

Lawrence paused before answering, "No it's actually further north, in Yoites."

It was Kovalsky's turn to become astonished, "I must say, she is rather fair for someone who has been birthed in such a remote and rural area of the world."

The corporal was right to be thus astounded, for Yoites was known only for it's wilderness, not it's civilization and embrace of urban expansion.

Sgt. Bourgeois interjected with intense excitement, "How in heaven's name did she make it all the way to Pasloe?"

Lawrence shifted in his seat, then took a conspicuously deep breath before answering calmly, "That I do not know,' then to cover his reasoning with an incomplete truth, 'Holo went that far south when she was much younger."

"Did you at least make it to Yoites before settling here?" asked the Sergeant.

Lawrence spoke with more control, "No; It had been so long since her return, that she could no longer fully recall her days living there, plus she realized that there was potentially a better future….."

"…with you?" Bourgeois finished.

Lawrence nodded with a sly smile, the Sergeant followed up, "And how fairs this future?"

Lawrence motioned with his arms to the grandeur of the inn, "We have this inn, we have each other plus an addition to the family on the way."

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order then." Said Bourgeois.

"It's not like there's much in Yoites anyway." Said Lydford trying to be a part of the conversation.

"Whatever did happen to it?" asked Kovalsky.

With a sigh Lawrence answered, trying to conceal an unwanted memory, "The only existing legend is that a massive beast known as 'The moon eating bear' destroyed it. But we don't know how valid that story actually is, seeing how it's hundreds of years old." In a minds flash, the memory of Holo's heartbreak at the revealing of that tale quickly whisked within his head.

Sgt. Bourgeois stared at him with such an oddity that it made even his two subordinates uncomfortable.

"Is something the matter?" came a feminine voice.

Each man turned their heads to see Holo standing at the door frame with a parchment in hand.

"Oh nothing, in fact we were just talking about you!" said Bourgeois warmly.

"Yes Mr. Kraft Lawrence has told us everything about you ma'am." Kovalsky added with a smile.

Holo returned Kovalsky's cheerfulness with a smile of her own then simply said, "Oh I hope not 'everything!'" then gave an indescribable look to Lawrence.

Kovalsky gave a laugh of courtesy before his complexion changed to that of confusion upon her remarks.

She then gave the document requested to Bourgeois who then entrusted it to the care of Lydford. The good Sergeant then realized that their visit would soon be considered an intrusion should they not finish their investigation and leave.

"One last question,' asked Bourgeois. 'have you seen, heard or have encountered any type of suspicious activity involving a person or group of persons?"

"Can you clarify?" asked Lawrence with a wince.

Lydford's voice intervened, "Such as, has anyone come into contact with you, who seemed suspicious and or probing?"

Holo and Lawrence glanced at each other, each debating whether or not the details of Alden and Laterniuex be revealed. However, Bourgeois and Lydford saw the exchange of glances between the couple and they realized that their utmost honesty could prove invaluable when concerning the safety of Nyohhira. Therefore they chose to give a brief account concerning the Count, his servant and the safeguard association. They also included the small rundown township filled with thieves and malefactors, the business proposal, and combatant skills of Alden.

The soldiers listened intently to each detail, then with a nod to each other, they decided that their investigation should be taken to the Count.

When they arose, Lawrence asked with hesitation, "Sgt. Bourgeois, are we in any danger?"

Each man paused before Bourgeois answered coldly, "That remains to be seen."

The couple grimaced at his unnecessary honesty. Holo then asked, while taking a hold of the top of Lawrence's hand which lay on the table, "Sir, has there ever been a murder in Nyohhira?"

Bourgeois looked down then back into her eyes with a brutal stare and said sternly, "Never…"

Just then Lydford's composure caught the eye of everyone, he seemed to be staring out the window, his eyes squinted then he made his way around to the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword. The two other guards followed inquiring of what he was seeing.

As Lydford opened the door he said partially to them and to himself, "I think there's someone…." he moved his head outside of the frame looking to the right. Then, as if madness took him, Lydford began to run outside and yelled, "STOP! I ORDER YOU TO STOP!"

The couple moved to the ledge and, from that angle, could only see Lydford wrestling with some unknown assailant to the ground. Bourgeois and Kovalsky, when seeing the struggle, moved with a quickened pace to help Lydford subdue the unseen culprit.

Holo and Lawrence made their way outside to see what was happening and serve their curiosity. They saw a poor young man with blonde hair, face down in the dirt with Lydford mounted on top with his knee pressing into the back of the assailant's neck, while seizing control of one arm. Bourgeois held down the other arm and shoulder with both hands with Kovalsky standing ore with his foot planted behind the knee joint. Whenever the assailant would struggle for freedom, he would press down upon the sensitive muscles of the knee as a warning to stop fighting back.

The young man yelped for relief of this torture, but Lydford would have none of it, "What Were You Doing?! Can you not see the Inn was closed, unless you were trimming the hedges, there was no reason for you to be loitering about that window!"

Bourgeois addressed Kovalsky, "Kristov, we have him pacified, run and fetch some irons from Abruzzio." The corporal was about to leave when the young sufferer cried out, "What Have I Done?"

"Dropping eaves upon a private investigation and suspicious activity!" Lydford bellowed.

"I Meant No Harm!" returned the pleading voice.

"Then What were You Doing?!"

"I KNOW THEM!"

With a pause, then soldiers got the man to his feet and held his face towards Holo and Lawrence who could not believe that they had witnessed two physical altercations within only a few hours of each other.

"Do You Know This Man?" asked Bourgeois while holding the back of the boy's hair.

Lawrence did not however Holo could confirm the boy's reason. He was the same young man she encountered at the food court the day prior, representing 'Wolf Trading.'

Bourgeois then took the boy and held him against the wall of the inn with Lydford assisting. "Do not resist!" barked the Sergeant as he frisked the boys clothing.

He felt something, then interrogated aggressively, "If your intentions were pure then explain this!" demanded Bourgeois as he withdrew a small dagger found on the young man's person.

"It's not what you think! I Swear!" he cried back with the fear of being incarcerated innocently.

"Leave HIM!" cried Holo, the men stopped to look at her, she continued, "I met him yesterday, he works for an entrepreneur by the name of 'Wolf Trading."

They then looked back at he panicked expression on the young man's face who nodded with reassurance that that was his true alias. They slowly released him, but kept him boxed in so he might not flee.

"What is your name son?" asked Bourgeois.

"Hugo, Hugo de que'hada.!"

"What was your business then, spying on us?"

"No, no sir!' said the timid lad, 'One of our men has disappeared and we feared that the owners of this inn may have perished."

"Why do you say that?" asked Lydford.

"Because the Count Laternieux has been tracking them!"

"What of the Count?" asked Lawrence boldly.

Hugo responded in a frenzy, "He is not who you think he is. He is a man who runs nothing but schemes, when anyone signs on with him he slowly embezzles their interests until they go broke then seizes the property and adds it to his empire! The man is a fraud!"

"Fear not,' said Holo, 'we have turned down his proposal."

"It doesn't matter!' cried Hugo with hopelessness, 'No one refuses him, he will simply have them discreetly killed, then he will go after any successors, then he buys the property because the value drops significantly then makes profit off of it."

Lawrence turned a few shades whiter, while Holo could only look at him dumbfounded. She now realized why Alden gave her a false name for him to go by.

"She said you worked for 'Wolf Trading?'" asked the Sergeant.

Hugo nodded, then with a sigh Bourgeois said with remorse, "I think we have found your associate. This morning a body was discovered, pushed from the top window of an apartment who had documents entitled at the top with the name of your company."

Hugo's eyes began to moisten, "Where is he?"

"Kovalsky, show him please."

With that said, the corporal escorted Hugo to the alley where the dead lay.

"Sir I think we can help you identify your suspect." Said Lawrence.

The Sergeant looked at him with wanting eyes to end this charade of terror.

"Alden, it can be no other."

Holo nodded in agreement, Bourgeois then asked, "What was Alden wearing when you saw him."

"An embroidered robe of scarlet."

"Like this?" asked the sergeant while pulling the rent garment found at the crime scene.

"Yes,' said Lawrence, identifying the material, 'Though we never saw any tears on his robe; that is the same style Alden and the other servants clothed themselves in."

"Very well, I must warn you however, you are not safe here until we can find this Count."

"Do be careful,' said Holo, 'If the other servants are anything like Alden, they are surely to be skilled artists of hand to hand."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Said Lydford.

At this point they were reunited with Kovalsky and the tearful face of Hugo who could confirm the dead man's identity as a close friend.

"Is there anywhere you can stay in the meantime until we apprehend these villains?" asked Bourgeois.

The couple looked at each other without an answer. "They can come with me." said Hugo, "When we learned of the Count's presence here, we set up accommodations to keep them safe."

The Sergeant nodded to each guard, "Go with him, we shall find you when this is all sorted out." The soldiers left to grab Abruzzio and inform him of their next assignment.

Hugo then attempted to lead Holo and Lawrence to the place of refuge, but Holo stopped and went up the steps to their inn.

"What are you doing dear?" cried Lawrence in frustration.

"I forgot to do something." She said while grabbing the broom that sat by the front door.

"We don't have time for sweeping…"

Holo put a hand on her hip, "I do not want to leave a dirty house!"

Lawrence put his hands up in the air in aggravation, then saw Hugo's sorrowing face chuckling a little in disbelief.

"Trust me,' said Lawrence, 'its best if we stay out of her way."


	10. Wolf and New Territory

Chapter 7

Wolf and New Territory

Just off in the distance of Nyohirra towered a mountain that seemed to overlook the town as an ancient guardian. Amidst its slopes of seeming greens and foliage of trees, several trails cut through it's scenery like burrowing snakes. As they twisted and turned ever upwards, there came a point to where one must detour from the beaten path to find the elegant carriage that was used to drive the most entreated Holo and Lawrence to the generosity of the Count Laternieux.

The friesians were still attached, yet no driver could be found sitting atop the coach's seat. It would be befitting to assume the stage was abandoned, until a man walked around from the other side.

He wore a dark blue vest with a cloth belt tied about his loins, while a black under shirt covered the nakedness of his chest and arms. His costume was complete with gray pants and brown polished boots that were hiked up just below the knee and a separate hood piece that covered his head and wrapped around his shoulders. The finishing touch was a small, black scarf under the hood which wrapped around the mouth and nose.

From one of the rear compartments, he retrieved a long cylindrical object and a cloak, then applied them to his liking and closed the compartment. His cloak now covered his body like a flowing waterfall, making him all the more mysterious.

This lone specter then walked up behind the steeds, and unhooked their reigns. The horses pranced in place slightly, their hooves clomping heavily upon the earth.

"GET!" he yelled to the animals with a slap of the hand on the rear. With a startled pace, the horses whinnied and set forward bound, leaving the man alone with nothing more than the up thrust of dust in the departed horse's wake to keep him company. He then put his attention upon the horseless carriage and opened the passenger door.

Sitting within the carriage was a lifeless corpse garbed in a most familiar scarlet robe. The pale hands of the deceased were turned upward resting by the thighs, his head crooked at the neck and leaning upon the window frame. The air was still, the mood somber. The man reached with his arm and began digging his hand in the bosom of the lifeless figure and began searching. He was not by any means defiling the corpse, for his intentions were made clear once his hand cleared from the bosom with two parchments.

The hood then unrolled it and began scanning the dashes scripted upon it with eyes that seemed to detect the most modest of insignificances. His penetrating gaze came upon a series of numbers and letters, followed by a few names. It was an address. He then opened the other, which revealed the detailed sketching of the 'Spice and Wolf, Inn and Bathhouse' which was produced by the artful hand of Dante.

Then rolling up the tablet, he took a small satchel and stored it in there, then seated it around his shoulder. After shutting the door, what the man did next was considered reprehensible if not unthinkable.

Putting his back against the carriage, he walked it backwards until the downward slope, teeming with gravity, caused the stage to roll on it's own until it plummeted off the cliff hedge. After a brisk silence, massive collisions of wood and metal echoed in the air. The culprit walked slowly to the ledge and peered over. Down below lay the dashed remains of the noble carriage, with one wheel still turning in crooked revolutions.

Salacious as it may look, this man proceeded on his way in the manner of someone with a clear conscience.

He came across another horse, saddled and equipped with all the provisions necessary for personal travel. Yet the breed was unusual for its designated purpose. This particular animal was a shire, known for, and desired to be, a beast of burden, not a commuter for individual riding.

The wrangler then untied it from the tree, it's head bobbing with anticipation, then threw his leg over it's wide back, turned it about face and kicked it's side. The rider need not direct it, for the shire was heading down the trail at a decent pace with a clear path to guide it for the next few miles.

The shire eventually trotted down and brought it's master to the sickly township where Holo and Lawrence were taken to earlier this day. He dismounted, tied the reigns to a nearby hitching post, and then pat the creature's main and fed it an apple for it's obedient service. The hood made his path on the walk ways into the same clearing where our inn keepers were confronted by the two roughens.

Despite their failure, the same two criminals, Jasper and Erik, were loitering about awaiting another victim. It is normal for a set of villains to fall back into their schemes. For just as a merchant, who knows only trade and profit, will not give up his endeavors over one failed attempt, so is with these crooks, who only know thievery and violence to obtain what they desired.

Upon noticing the hood, who looked in his cloak, a type of nobleman, Jasper and Erik approached to talk to him. "Good sir, can you spare a…"

The man walked past them as if all he saw was thin air in his presence. Stifled and upset by this rude lack of attention, the duo re-confronted him, like bickering children.

"Sir we only ask for a small portion of you wealth so that we may provide for our starving families." Said Erik, who used lying as another typical tactic to prey upon the sympathy of those who were in possession of a good conscience. This time, the two men blocked our stranger's path. "Yes' added Jasper, 'my wife is ill and my children perish for want of bread."

Looking upon their outstretched hands, the stranger said, "Seek not from me that which goes to waste but seek for yourselves that which endures."

Confused the two men looked at each other, "In other words,' said the hood, 'do not persuade others to give you fish, but ask for yourselves a fishing rod."

They knew what his words implied. This man told these disreputable individuals to give up a life of begging and robbery, and seek another means of providing for themselves by seeking employment.

"Let me rephrase this,' said Jasper with a tone of perturbed aggression, 'your wealth or you life." He then pulled back his coat to show off the hilt of his dagger in his belt. The stranger wasted no time, for this threat against his well being needed to be dealt with.

He seized Jasper by the throat with his left hand and confiscated the knife with his right. Upon tossing the blade away, the hood stuck his left leg behind Jasper's and reaped him to the earth, head first. Then threw his right elbow into the face of the bewildered Erik, splitting the scab obtained from his last encounter. The men lay and writhed as the hood strode past them eloquently, one observer called out to the two fools, "Two in the same day, do I ever envy your luck!"

The hood approached the cabin with the mossy roof and went inside. Here we see the Count Laternieux sitting in an armchair with a hands resting atop his cane. He faced the fire place which at the moment was housing a small collection of burning logs. The stranger stood in the doorway behind him. The room was dark, leaving the count to be bathed with the orange light in front of him, while the stranger was nothing more but a blackened figure.

"Your faithful servant is no more." Said the hood with a shivering tone.

The count bowed his head, "What of the inn keepers?"

"Alive…for now."

"It grieves me that it had to come to this, surely there could have been another way. If only we had acted sooner, this could have been dealt with more discreetly."

"Think not of the future nor the past, for the present is all thou hast." Said the hood, reciting a type of poem that only the count would appreciate in the fullest of details.

Laterniuex raised up his head, "Where is the wolf now?"

"Taken to their small base of operations, I have retrieved the address and it is there that I shall strike."

"And the inn?"

"When all has come to pass, the title of ownership will be sent to you along with the information of my two contacts who can assist you with the necessary repairs."

"Very well,' said the count who then changed the subject, 'you know, long have I heard the stories of the pagan gods, but never thought I, that I could stand in the presence of one."

"This land holds many secrets and wonders."

"Yes, but most appealing was how much of a delightful person she was,' then with remorse, 'and to have it brought to an end."

"I will do what I must." Said the hood with an indescribably calm tone.

"Well then see to it." Ordered the count as a final farewell.

"You may wish to vacate soon,' said the hood before departing, 'You have been discovered and the city guard shall be it at your heels within the hour."

The hood's departure was signified by a series of wooden footsteps followed by the creaking of door hinges. The Count remained, pondering with his eyes reflecting the shifting blades of the flame before him. He closed his eyes and said quietly, "God speed disciple of Chugiak."

The hood made his way back to where his steed lay in waiting. He could hear noises of distress coming from his animal, so he quickened his pace. The horse was being antagonized greatly by two men attempting to untie it and lead it astray while still carrying it's master possessions. The antagonized creature reared and whinnied and danced about in retaliation to the men's attempts. But it was not fear that drove the beast to such a display of hostility, but of rage. Unbeknownst to these two fools, was the temperament of the shire and its fierce loyalty to its master.

As the stranger approached, he found the familiar faces of Jasper and Erik making yet another stupid attempt to better their situation. Jasper was trying to cut the animal free, while Erik was attempting hold it down. But the horse kicked and stomped wildly, making their venture all the more difficult and hazardous.

In aggravated frustration with the shire, Jasper wielded his blade in such a way as to indicate a motive to wound the furious animal. "Damn beast!"

His shoulder was caught and he found himself thrown back and his knife confiscated. The Hood had arrived to the aid of his ally, and then said, "If you desire him, have all of him."

With a swipe the reigns that held back the horse's fury were severed clean, the animal made, when granted its freedom, a wild bound towards Erik. The horse hit the poor man and trampled him under foot, than began to stomp upon him.

Jasper ran and jumped on the steeds back in hopes to pull him off of his friend. The horse then began to jump and buck as if it were the stallion from hell, eventually throwing the unknown rider off. Jasper hit the ground, then found his hand crushed by the massive hoof of the infuriated beast. His bones and knuckles were pulverized under the might of the stamping one ton animal. The shire then dashed over him, kicking up his hooves in the process that struck Jasper repeatedly.

At this point the hood rushed and seized the reigns. The horse began to fight and pull back, for in it's frenzied mind, all men were enemies. To avoid the same fate, the man let go of the reigns and the horse trotted off.

A sharp and loud whistle came from the masked lips of the stranger, which flickered in the steed's ear and sent him turning back. It knew it's master's call. Still antagonized the hoarse approached his master, who gently took it by the jaw. The hoarse pulled back but the good master began to pet its muzzle, "whoa, whoa…" said he soothingly to it. At last the fires of the shire's rage were quenched and the man mounted the saddle. He then looked to the two sufferers writhing and crying on the ground, each having multiple fractured and broken bones.

The hood then said almost mockingly, "Make that three in a day."

…

The late afternoon sun plastered its rays upon Nyohirra, within the familiar edifice known as "The Spice and Wolf Inn and Bathhouse", the fair young man known as Hugo de Que Hada sat outside its walls awaiting our couple who were in their master bedroom preparing their leave.

"I do not like the idea of hiding." Said the irritated Holo as she placed clothing articles and personal grooming kits in a suitcase upon the mattress.

Lawrence was half way in their wardrobe, retrieving likewise items for himself. "Surely now, even wolves need to hide from their enemies." Said he.

"We hide at times yes, only to regroup and await our moment to strike." Said she whose frustration was apparent in the carless handling of her provisions.

"You mean to hunt down the Count yourself?"

"I did not say that,' snapped back his companion, 'I only want to…" she found a struggle in finding her words, for her emotions obscured the clarity of her thinking.

"Want to…?" echoed Lawrence.

"I just do not see why we must leave our designated home! After all we have done to build it!" she said then clamped the suitcase shut with greater force than necessary.

Lawrence could assume that the unfairness of this situation is what tested her the most. For it seemed that the choices and lifestyle of another had unrightfully affected them in such a way that she could not help but become rather flustered.

A gentle hand rested upon her shoulder, who then returned by looking back and seeing her assertive husband standing behind her. She willingly allowed him to turn her around and there, they embraced. With his hand resting atop her head Lawrence said, "It's going to be alright, the sergeant and his men will take care of this situation and we will be back here before you know it."

As calming as his words may have been there was another troublesome thought that weighed upon her, that was the most difficult to explain. "I do not wish to leave at this time, that is all…" Lawrence could not hope upon achieving an accurate guess as to what she meant.

"What do you mean?" asked he.

She took some time with her face resting upon his chest then said, "When a wolf is expecting, she will search for a place that is warm and safe for her soon to be cubs. Once she finds it, it is unlikely that she will be removed from it."

"And so us leaving the inn, is like moving into unfamiliar territory?"

He felt her head nod, "I can always mark the territory for you." said her husband with a jest in the air.

"Oh please…' said she pushing away, 'Even the most foolish of wolves know not to mark what is not his."

It was then that the she wolf wished to change out her apparel, by slipping off the beret and skirt and slipping on a hooded cloak which served the same purpose of hiding her unusual features. Both lovers finished the loading of their provisions into their carrying bags and made their way to the door. Lawrence, being a gentleman, held the door open and permitted his feminine companion to leave before him.

She smiled at him, "Your good nature is all the territory I need!"

He bowed his head and held his arm as a butler would, "After you…"

She made here way scarcely out to the hallway before tuning around, "I have forgotten something."

Lawrence cleared the way with a wonder of what she could have left behind that was so important as to delay their journey. She came back out of the room with her beloved novel in hand. Lawrence rolled his eyes, "We cannot leave Rabana behind can we?"

"I am likely to become angry with you in the future, so I will need something to ignore you with." returned Holo.

They both chuckled as they made their way outside, with Lawrence keeping his hand upon her back. The door was locked on the outside and they met the awaiting Hugo.

"You have all that you need?" asked he of the couple.

"I believe so." replied Holo.

Lawrence, scheming of an idea, leaned over to her and whispered, "Do you have your comb?" as she walked past him.

He referred to the turtle shell comb she used to comb her pride and joy. She gasped and began to search furiously through her carrying bag.

"Don't worry,' chided Lawrence, 'I saw you put in before we left."

She let out grunt of dissatisfaction when realizing he had thrown another card in their game of teasings. She then jogged at a brisk pace in order to catch up with the men.

"So what do you entrepreneur in?" asked Holo of Hugo.

"Transportation of goods to inns, merchants and other shops."

"So you are a delivery organization, yes?"

"Precisely."

"So how far is your warehouse?" asked Lawrence joining conversation.

"It's to the northeast, next to the river, yet still within the city walls." replied Hugo.

"I take it then, that you take advantage of the docks for your shipping and receiving purposes." said Lawrence.

"Tis why we chose that location. With a combination of land and sea, we are able to export our resources in greater quantity in shorter time."

"What have you done concerning the risks involved?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with shipping by cart, you'll have to know the safest roads to travel in order to keep bandit attacks to a minimum. While shipping by boat, if you get a leak in the hull and the ship goes down, you've lost all your merchandise. You are a fairly new organization, and if you're smart you would belong to some sort of guild. Am I right?"

"I guess…" said the young man, which seemed to tip Lawrence that Hugo was not entirely familiar with specific business strategies. So he re-explained his inquiry in simpler terms. "I mean, your running a great deal of risk and reward, should your shipping fall prey to any disaster it could bring your business to ruin if you lack the funds to make up for your losses. If you belong to a merchants guild, then you can have some kind of assurance…"

"We like to run the risks,' interrupted Hugo, 'it keeps us accountable."

"So you prefer it risky, yes?" said Holo.

"Well, it's not what I want, it's my employers bidding. I only do what I am told."

Lawrence then decided to take another step into unknown territories, "So, how have you learned so much of the Count Laterniuex as to know his schemes, character and recent ventures?"

"My employer is the one who knows a great deal about him. I am simply a messenger."

"Does it grieve you much to find an associate of yours fallen victim to his will?" asked Lawrence.

Hugo's head dropped as if the weight of his loss had an actual physical presence upon his head. "Very, Jakard was a good man and a dear friend."

"I offer you my condolences." said Lawrence sympathetically.

While the two talked, Holo's memory was drifted away by the currents of remorse, as this conversation seemed to relive the painful emotions experienced when she herself was brought to the knowledge of Yoites. She of all could condole with what Hugo was feeling, for she had lost her nation, never knowing who may have survived and if so where they may be.

"I too am sorry for your loss." said she.

"All that can be hoped for now is that justice will be served." replied Hugo while pointing with his hand off in the distance.

Holo looked to her left to where Hugo was pointing, and noticed the execution square that stored publicly a gallows and guillotine. The nooses were swaying lifelessly, as if they were silently pleading for their threads to never again have to break another man's neck. While the blade stained with red, seemed as though it was awaiting impatiently for its next victim.

She shuddered at the sight of the basket that served as a collector of the severed heads, and tried not to imagine the count's skull cluttering it.

"Ah! and here we are." said Hugo. The three of them stopped at wide and tall building made of brown mortar and a red slated roof. Behind it was the great blue river that swirled through the load bearing beams that held up the docks to the harbor.

"Have all your ships gone?" asked Holo when noticing the absence of their vessels.

"We only have one,' said Hugo, 'she must be on a delivery run."

He then opened the double barn like door and let them in.

"Casa dulce casa! (home sweet home)" said he with resilient pride.

The wide open spaces were filled with wagons, carrying boxes and crates, all arranged in neat rows that formed straight aisles that were kept clear. The clicking of their footsteps echoed and died away like the beating of a drum.

"It is rather vacant, is it not?" observed Holo.

"There is another colleague here.' relieved Hugo, 'He must be in the main office."

"Where are the others?" asked Lawrence.

"Out searching, before Jakard's death, another one of our laborers had disappeared earlier today. We were hoping that he was delayed in his travels for he was running a shipment up to a small settlement at the base of the mountain."

"That was the same settlement which Alden delivered us to, was it not?" said Holo who began making keen connections.

"Yes, and that was the last known whereabouts of our driver, Morgan. A small party arrived and began searching the township, asking our customer if he had seen him come by. He said he had not, so we began asking everyone we saw. We left no stone unturned until…." Hugo paused a moment with discomfort.

"Go on." said Lawrence.

"Until we checked the stables and found his wagon, with the hoarse missing. As we inspected the cart more fully, we found what seemed to be blood stains upon the drivers seat."

"Gracious…!" exclaimed Lawrence.

"That is when we saw you two coming out of the Count's house, accompanied by his servant; Alden you said? We knew what his servants wore and Alden matched his preference. So I was sent to follow you back at a close but safe enough pace. Then once I knew that Alden had departed completely, I arrived at your inn and received a rather unusual welcome."

"I'm sorry that was not our doing." said Lawrence when recalling the method by which the sentinels apprehended him.

"What of the driver Morgan?" asked Holo.

"We are still holding out hope, but it most logical to assume the worst." said Hugo with regret.

"How is it that 'wolf trading' learned of the Count Laternieux?" asked Lawrence auspiciously.

"We turned him down five years ago, and he has stopped at nothing to absolve us. He has had many of our men killed while they were camping or on the road. Some even met with fate in certain towns."

"Which ones?"

"Ruvenhaigen, Lenos, Lantra…"

Lawrence stopped and was in an intense meditation. His wife came up behind him and placed her hand on his back. "Is something the matter?" asked she.

He turned his head towards her. "No, just tired." he returned, then continued walking through the crates behind Hugo, leaving Holo the time to look upon him with a peculiar gaze.

Just then another voice called out to them that echoed through the chasms, "Hugo, Que Pasa?"

They turned to face the other associate their young guide had mentioned. In response Hugo said, "Este Holo y Lawrence. Nuestros creadores de dineros y se encuentran alojados a noche!"

The man's tone changed, then addressing our inn keepers "Ah mucho gusto senior y señorita, bienvendidos.' then pointing to Hugo, 'Quiero tu trabajando ahora!"

"Como te llamas?" asked Hugo while making nudging head motions to their guests.

The man then bowed humbly with an arm across his waist and said, "Me llamo es Enrique Fransisco Gabriel Hernandez."

Holo and Lawrence stared at him blankly, "Just call him Rick." said Hugo.

As they turned about, Enrique called out to Hugo, "Uno memento, donde esta tus amigo Jakard?"

Hugo turned with a sorrowing expression in his eyes, "Muerte, a la manos de le Comte!"

Enrique's brow darkened like the storm cloud upon a hill, "Vamos a matar el cabron!"

The man then turned with nothing short of a vengeful omen in his stride. Hugo then led the conversely excluded couple into a small room where two modest beds where arranged next to the walls.

"This is where our drivers and sailors sleep when their duties call for it. But with everything going on at hand I am sure they won't mind throwing their blankets in the back of a spare wagon for a few nights."

"Thank you, you have been a great help to us." said Lawrence with a tone of gratitude that hid a darker feeling that resonated within.

With a nod, Hugo turned and left them to their own discourses. Once departed, Holo vented her frustration with the linguistics used between the two workers. "Why cannot all humans stick to one form of communication? As if your words were not confusing enough, you have to go off and re arrange your silly letters and sounds into new effects that mean the same thing!"

"Don't be jealous just because we have a wider assortment of verbal skills." said Lawrence in his defense.

"You think me jealous of your ability to overcomplicate even the most simplest of things? I find that rather laughable." she jested.

"Isn't that what humans do? I think you have learned that by now." returned her husband.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" Holo reputed.

"Tell you what?"

"What was the matter when you had stopped back there." she informed of him.

He rubbed his chin in an assertive fashion, "When he was speaking of his murdered associates, some of the towns and locations reminded me more of what Fernand and Dante were talking about yesterday morning."

"And that was?"

"They were talking about a strange phenomenon over the course of the last few years. There appeared to have been a series of murders that have taken place in and in close proximity to, the towns we had visited and the roads we had been on. At first I thought it was simple feuds between villains, but I'm thinking it may be something more than that…."

"What makes you say that?"

"And this is were I find a flaw in Hugo's story, for if Fernand and Dante were in fact speaking of the same men, they were discovered as bandits and mercenaries, not delivery men."

"We do not know if they were the same men though, yes?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But a very troubling thought came to me during our conversation when he spoke of the towns. If I'm assuming the right time frame, we were there in the same places at the same times when the killings took place. Which makes me wonder if we're connected to it somehow."

Holo was dumbfounded that such and absurdly dangerous conclusion could be drawn on such circumstantial evidence. However, it was the disturbing nature of the verdict that made it darkly desirable to believe.

"What could we possibly have done to have anyone want to kill over us?' she asked with an air to convince Lawrence that what he was saying bordered lunacy. "Yes there were the fiascos with Milone and Remerio, but what would they have to gain in resorting to killing? Milone has made a generous profit, while Remerio went bankrupt. One thing I do know about humans is that some do in fact take upon themselves the profession of blood shed for their gain. Remerio could not afford to hire a professional killer, they could not even afford the coin for smuggling."

"Maybe you're right." said Lawrence with indecisiveness, it was a theory he wished to be wrong.

"Besides, it has been already established that the Count is an enemy to merchants in his own right." she concluded.

"Well the most we can do now is wait for Sgt. Bourgeois." said Lawrence before sitting on the bed.

"And while we wait,' said Holo while pulling the book from her bag, 'perhaps Rabana can keep us company! Shall I read some to you?"

"Well, well,' said Lawrence, 'looks like our silly letters are useful after all…."


	11. The Suspects

(So I uploaded two chapters at a time, to hasten the story. This particular chapter can be skipped, it's about what the guards were up to.)

**Chapter 8**

**The Suspects**

We shall take our eyes off of our inn keepers and set them upon the sentinels that traveled on horseback towards the settlement to where the count is said to have resided. They rode in single file starting with Bourgeois, Lydford, Kovalsky and Abruzzio, who was piloting a wagon with a caged enclosure in the back, for the purpose of transporting the soon to be incarcerated.

They knew they must have been drawing close, for any passerby that was along the way, looked upon the soldiers with uneasiness and guilt. When they arrived at the township a loud voice rose above the tattered and rundown roofs, "Market Crash!"

This was apparently a code phrase to inform all the detractors that the law had come to their abode and to vacate the premises. It was not long until the the small settlement was cleared out of all inhabitants like the scattering cluster of cockroaches when exposed to the light.

In quick reaction, Bourgeois dismounted and called out to the other three, "Kovalsky come with me, Chadrick cut off the rear escape and track down anyone who matches Alden's description,Abruzzio hitch the horses and search the perimeter for anyone who may be hiding."

"Alone sir?" protested he.

"Go!"

With the orders of their sergeant given in clear detail, Kovalsky jumped from out of his saddle and handed the reigns to the youngest of the four, while Lydford kicked his horse in the side and made loud sounds to signal it into a gallop. Horse and rider made a hasty retreat around the settlement and into the woods.

The sergeant and the other corporal then made a run into the heart of the township, "Is that the house?" asked Kristov pointing to the cabin that possessed the roof of moss. Bourgeois drew his sword and made his way to the door with Kovalsky doing the same. They placed themselves on both sides of the frame and listened.

After a moment's passing Bourgeois signaled for Kovalsky to turn the knob. Intently following orders, the subordinate grasped the door knob and turned but withheld opening it. His officer then turned to face the enterance and held his blade straight way then gave a nod. With a shove, Kovalsky threw the door open leaving the entrance accessible with the captain rushing in, followed by his comrade.

As they entered the frontman bellowed, "Nyohirra guard, come out where we can see you!"

Their formation as they came into the main room was to divide themselves, one going left and the other to the right, hugging close to the walls, to ensure that if there by any hostile personnel within the structure, they could not successfully spring an attack from behind. After deeming the main room clear, they proceeded to check the others, ending with the dining room and kitchen.

However, if our inn keepers had seen this interior, they may not have recognized it as the shelter they had once been so treated in. For the costly furnitures and paintings were no where to be seen. It was dark, save the sun beams filled with dust particles shooting forth from the window, was all that illuminated the gloomy edifice.

The cabin was more than empty, it was abandoned. So desolate was it, that it seemed as though the possibility of it ever being inhabited was as likely as a child putting it's hand in the cockatrices den without risk.

"Either they knew we were coming,' started Kovalsky, 'or we have been made fools out of."

Bourgeois sheathed his sword, "I believe it was both." then in a ventilation of his anger, smote the base boards with his foot. "Dammit we were too close!" he spited.

"Sir, with all due respect,' said Kovalsky, breaking the displeasure of his sergeant, 'what's this about?"

Bourgeois looked up at him before he continued, "First you double, triple the shifts of our regime, then you greatly probe into the life's details of that inn keeper and his wife. I know a body was found in our neighborhood this morning, but I do feel strongly that there is more on your mind than finding a simple murderer who has killed a random stranger."

The sergeant was about to answer when the sounds of a third party entering the infrastructure resonated throughout the walls. Bourgeois took hold of his hilt and turned quickly but heard a familiar voice say, "Friendly!" It was Abruzzio.

"Have you found something?" asked Bourgeois.

The young guard nodded, "Two men, but they were not hiding."

"Show us…"

Abruzzio then led his outranking officers out of the cabin and to a type of small apartment that sat next to the wooden walkways. From here, the guards could here groaning and other painful mumblings coming from the other side of the window. Abruzzio held the door open for Kovalksy and Bourgeois to enter and their they found the source of the agonizing moans.

Erik and Jasper lay side by side on small bed mats. Their faces and bodies were swollen and bruised and they tossed and turned sluggishly in attempts to quell the pain. Between the two cots was a bowl of steaming water and rags with assorted bandages entangled about. They appeared to have been left by someone who was giving them medical attention for their injuries, then in the panicked escape, abandoned the provisions in a disorderly manner.

The sergeant kneeled beside them, "Who has done this to you?"

"We don't know….!" said the squirming Erik.

"We were trampled by a wild hoarse, then brought here." returned Jasper who tried to stay silent and scream in the same moment.

"Horses normally don't go around attacking random citizens by the road side." said Kovalsky with criticism.

"The beast belonged to another…!" returned Erik while being overcome by his soreness.

"Someone 'sicked' his horse on you?" said the sergeant with a disbelieving drawl.

"As we were walking,' started Jasper, 'we approached the animal that was tied and hitched and before we knew it the infernal creature began to create a fuss. The owner ran out and, to no fault of our own, cut it loose allowing it's fury to come upon us."

"As the Lord is our witness…it is true…we had done nothing wrong." concurred Erik.

Bourgeois bowed his head to hide his smirk, "I have been around longer than you think. In most cases such as these, the animal is usually provoked."

"It was a shire!' stammered Erik, 'You should also know that that breed has a foul temperament."

Kovalsky shook is head and said to himself, "They're quite docile actually."

"Yes, Yes, we are no horse thieves sir!" protested Jasper.

"I don't recall indicting you with such charges." said Bourgeois with suspecting humor.

Erik looked over with a disdained glare upon his friend in crime who had just dug a deeper grave with his tongue. Kovalsky let out a muffled chuckle.

"We are not here for horse thieves,' said the sergeant, 'we are looking for a man by the name of 'The Count Laternieux,' do the two of you know of an individual by that name?"

The two illeterates stayed silent and traded exchanging glances that signified that they indeed had, but, "I cannot say that we do…" said Erik.

"Are you sure?' asked Bourgeois with more pressure in his voice, 'There were three people, a man and his wife accompanied by a another in a scarlet robe who was a personal servant of this count. And this settlement matched the description of where his residency is to supposedly be. Have you seen or heard of any individuals come through here as described?"

Erik's eyes widened, but chose to shake his head with a tremble. The sergeant gave distinct looks to both men who stared at the ground with guilty expressions.

"Well then,' said he while arising, 'you don't mind if we take a look around then?"

"By all means…" said Erik, who now received a negative reaction from Jasper.

"Thank you for the consent." Said Bourgeois, "Abruzzio guard them, Kristov come with me."

The two sentinels then quitted the small lodge. They searched more of the settlement until they came upon a small, three walled stable around the back. Kovalsky took the lead upon entering it. Once the inside could be seen, he smiled and said to his ranking officer. "Well, look at what we have here…."

…

While Kovalsky and Bourgeois were searching the perimeter, Lydford galloped through the back woods in search of any runaway. His horse's plight galloped through bushes and past trees until he caught the back parts of what appeared to be fleeing humans. He put them between the steed's ears and commanded the horse to increase the speed of it's stride. The terrain began to ascend until the horse slowed to a plowing trot as it mustered all of it's will to run uphill.

He eventually came to a cluster of boulders to where he stopped the beast of burden, for the arrangement of granite could prove a perfect setting for an ambush. He threw a leg off and pulled his sword from his sheathe, then retrieved a coiled rope and tucked into his belt. He clambered up the rocks until he reached the top of the mound and beheld a gathering of three men scavenging the rubble of the turned over carriage that our hooded stranger rolled to it's decimation earlier.

"Halt!" shouted Lydford at the men, who then turned abruptly to look up at him.

One boldly spoke, "Go to Hell, this does not concern the likes of you!"

Lydford straightened and tensed his massive neck, "You know, when I have to chase down a couple of rats who flee at the first sight of an oncoming uniformed presence,' then stepping down closer to them, 'and I come across the sight of this, and the first thing I am told is to 'Go to Hell,' it becomes my concern."

The men began an attempt at covertly concealing the objects they where steeling from the wreckage, either by tucking them into pouches, or by dropping them.

"As a member of the Nyohirra city guard, I demand of you with the authority granted to me, to tell me what you were doing here."

The men looked at each other then began to slowly advance upon the lone soldier, "Hunting…" said one with a threatening voice.

As they came close enough, Lydford took advantage of the high ground, by kicking down the first man in the chest. He fell on his back with a loud groan, then as the other two were coming in, Lydford pounded the skull of the one on his right with the butt of his hilt. He fell and rolled down the jagged terrain while the third was seized by the throat, then turned and pinned against a rock wall with the tip of Lydford's sword at his throat.

"The human body has enough holes,' then touching the flesh with the tip, 'shall I cut a new one where it need not go?"

The first who was felled, weakly and painfully got back to his feat and tried to climb back up. But the soldier saw him and threw the one within his grasp back down until there was a collision of bodies. They both tumbled and were met with painful scrapes and bone jawing collisions upon the teeth of the rocks.

`The one whom was blunted on the head, only sat while holding the side of his brow in a disoriented fashion. The triumphant sentry then took his rope and cut it into three segments. He bound the hands of the first two before tying the wrists of the last, then helped them to their feet and sat the three of them down together.

"Stay there, if you will." said Lydford to the three men who scowled at him and spat at his boots. He walked to the carriage and lifted himself on its overturned side and peered in the window. A bristling wave of dark energy dispersed through him as he saw the sprawled body of the scarlet within. He jumped from off the carriage then addressed to the men.

"I'm taking you in!"

"What for?!" protested one.

"On suspicion of murder…"

Despite their pleas one must understand the damming suspicion of being found near the sight of a freshly discovered corpse. For the case of these men, Lydford had no other choice but to treat them as suspects. He pulled a whistle from his pocket and blew a sharp pitch towards the the settlement off in the horizon.

Kovalsky and Bourgeois heard it clearly along with Abruzzio. The two rushed to their horses while the youngest was again told to stay behind. They made their way to where they had heard the shrieking whistle. Up the ridge they found Lydford standing on the highest point of the rock pile, he signaled to them with a wave. Finally they were reunited.

The sergeant and the corporal dismounted and eventually came up to see the same scene as Lydford had.

After a brief survey, Bourgeois looked at the three delimited individuals, "Friends of yours?" asked he.

"I wouldn't call them friends, look in the wagon."

The ranking officer followed the advice, then, when discovering the foul scene within. came down and pointed with sternest to the three accused beings, "Put them in a chain gang."

Lydford grabbed two and brought them to their feet while Kovalsky gathered the remaining one. They cursed and fouled their hatred upon the sentinels who said nothing in return but only escorted them to the three horses and assisted each one in mounting the beasts. Then as a precaution, tied the horses leads together, then synched each of the men's bindings to their saddle horns, then took a separate rope and looped them between each set of tied hands, leashing them all together. In this way, should one attempt to flee, he would be glued to the horn by his wrists and would have to awkwardly pull the weight of two men and three horses in order to escape.

"Do you have them?" asked Kovalsky of Lydford.

"Don't worry,' said his allied corporal looking up at the one in the lead, 'I'm sure we will all get along just fine." He then patted one of the men on the thigh as a jest, which in reaction, the man shook his leg at him.

Kovalsky went back to Bourgeois who was by the carriage, he signaled for him to come over. While Kovalsky was making his way, Bourgeois noticed that a long black, snake like object was flopped by one of the wheels. He picked it up and examined it, and deemed it to be the reigns used to draw the horses that had once hauled the coach. He then tucked them into his belt then addressed his comrade.

"We can't leave the body in here, we need to get him out and take him with us."

They both got atop the side of the coach and opened the door, however the door could only open half way, due to design and damage. With a press and kick, the hinges broke free from the frame and the door lay flat against the side.

Bourgeois descended within and hoisted the body up around the chest. To his disappointment due to further complications, the body was stuck with its back angled and his arms jetting out to the sides and legs frozen in bended knee positions. The cadaver had been hurled and tossed in disarray during the plummet just before the rigor mortis had set completely in, along with a terrible septic smell, as the the gastronomic systems had relaxed and in due time caused a defecation of the corpse that soiled the clothes.

With some effort, the sergeant got the shoulders out and asked his companion to hold them. Then as the upper body was secured, Bourgeois hugged the waist and straightened the back, then put a hand on each elbow and brought the arms down and straightened them. Each movement created a series of cracks and crunches as the hardened blood within the veins and dehydrating muscles under the skin moved stiffly like wood.

Kovalsky tried to hold up but the robe slipped from out of his sweating palms and the body dropped, landing on Bourgeois who fell backwards while trying to hold the weight of the corpse up.

The deceased rested upon him as a lifeless plank, with the nose touching the sergeant's cheek. "Sorry about that." said the corporal, leaning over and slipping his hands underneath the armpits. Bourgeois frowned with his brow and pushed up at the knees, allowing Kovalsky to slide the corpse out and lay it next to him, then extended his hand towards Bourgeois who grabbed his wrist and climbed out.

"So is this Alden?" asked Kovalsky.

"I don't think so,' said Bourgeois, 'Holo and Lawrence said that they saw him only an hour or so ago. This poor devil has been dead for, at least, half a day."

"Well if this isn't Alden, then who do we have?"

While resting the rigid body over his shoulders, Bourgeois said, "I would like to know that myself."

They hiked back carefully, with Kovalsky stabilizing the carcass around Bourgeois' shoulders, then placed it upon the croup of the rear horse. The saddle rider gave a putrid face, as the smell overtook his senses.

They then began to walk back with their three suspects and victim on horseback.

"So why did you run?" asked Lydford in an interrogative manner.

The three of them refused to speak. "If you believe your silence will secure your innocence, you are wrong." said Bourgeois.

"Of course if I had murdered a man then tried to rob his corpse and plunder his carriage, I'd run too." added Kovalsky.

Again, the three scoundrels held their peace. After a few moments of pacing forward with nothing put the bobbing heads and thudding hooves of the horses to see them through, Bourgeois finally said. "Listen, we don't know who you are or what you did, but we came here to find a man by the name of Laternueix who has been suspected of organizing and executing theft and murder. We have not found him but we found you at the site of a crime scene, for all we know you are his latchkeys and partners in crime. If you want to take the fall for him, just remember your necks will break at the end of it."

"We didn't kill anyone…." said the prisoner in the lead.

"Then what were you doing at the wreckage site?"

"We had heard the clatter and chose to investigate, we found the coach, then, when seeing the costliness of its apparel, began stripping the precious and salvageable metals from its wood work in hopes to melt them down and sell them for money."

"Did the body not repel you in anyway?"

"We saw him yes. We only had assumed that he died when the coach fell. I must protest that you lack the evidence to prove us guilty."

"I hope you do not speak for everyone." said Bourgeois.

The malefactor looked back at the his companions, who looked as nervous and agitated as he himself did. At last they reached the township, in which the prisoners found themselves unleashed from each other, yet still bound at the wrists. The body was then carried off to the wagon the soldiers had brought with them.

The three detainees were then brought to where Abruzzio was standing watch over Jasper and Erik, who still lay in moving pain. They sat them down, and Bourgeois continued his interrogation.

"Let me explain the situation to all of you gentlemen.' he started, 'A carriage was discovered crashed from atop the mountain side. We found the corpse of a man in a scarlet robe within. Judging by his state of decay, he had been dead for several hours. Now, you can say that it was half a day before the coach was discovered, however, I've already got a confession that one of you had heard the crash earlier today then began scavenging it once discovered, which was recently. Which rules out that possibility."

He then looked over to Jasper and Erik, "You two have said that you were not horse thieves, yes?"

"On my life." said Jasper.

"Then can you explain what is nesting in the stables nearby?' each man looked at each other, 'We found four friesians standing idle. A very elegant and expensive breed in such a high quantity would most likely out balance the appraisal values of all the shacks within this rundown town combined. Not to mention that I am sure that the branding rod used to mark them would not be found in your possession."

"What do a bunch of beasts of burden have to do with a dead man?" asked Erik arrogantly.

The sergeant withdrew the severed reign, "The horses still have their harnesses attached, and these reigns, when comparing material and design, are a match. Which tells me that, that man was in a coach that was intentionally set free from the horses that pulled it. And I do not think it is a coincidence that the remains of the carriage and the horses that belonged to it, are found in and around this township. So in short gentlemen, I think this man' death was staged to look as an accident. And I believe that the culprits are closer than we think."

"IT WASN'T US!" screamed one in a panic knowing that the penalty for murder was death by hanging, or the chopping block.

"Then why run?!"

"Look we're all bad men, some of us have stolen, robbed and violated, but none of us here are killers! We do not want to spend time in the dungeons!" cried another.

"We did not come here for you, we came for the Count. If you tell us where he is, I'm sure I can find some leniency on your sentencing."

All stayed silent, except Jasper, "He's left, to where, we know not nor do we dare ask…."

Bourgeois fixed his gaze upon him, "Are you frightened of him that much?"

Jasper looked at the ground then moaned, "You would be too…" he then gave off a type of body language that signified that he would say no more.

The sergeant looked upon the other four who were deathly still, too afraid to utter another sound on the matter. He realized that they were more afraid of being involved with he count's doings than being imprisoned or executed.

With a heavy sigh, he straightened his posture, arose and said while rubbing his brow, "Get them in the wagon…"


	12. Wolf and the Evil Behind the Smiling Eye

**Chapter 9**

**Wolf and the Evil Behind the Smiling Eyes**

"'What hope have we?' cried out the despairing voice of Arthinian to the rest of council. 'Never at anytime have our nations stood united until the black dragon has darkened our skies, and this campaign will require the very best of our salt, of which we have none in this hour."

"I agree with the Sawadi,' said Mercurious, 'it is not Shalal who has brought upon us our undoing, but ourselves. For now is it too late to have set our differences aside. I do say unto you all, gather your remaining forces and fight so that we may die quickly."

"Yes,' said Zaheridan, 'The ones who may live through this ordeal, shall be enslaved, tis better to die than live in bondage."

Just then a fourth and powerful voice broke through the air, "How can you speak as thus?"

The collection of leaders turned their heads to see the valiant and powerful warrior come through the veil. "I do not recall us allowing your voice to be pitched in this, son of Europhan." said Lahundai with little concern in his tone for the outspoken guardian.

"This is a council consisting of the ambassadors from every surviving clan, yes?" responded the dragon master.

"That does not make it your right to cast in your lot with us, Rabana!" chided Mercurious.

"Shalal has slain the last of my kind, save me. This makes me the official representative of my people, seeing how there is none left." came his response.

"You and that wretched bloodline which pollutes your veins has no place in determining our fate!" yelled Lahundai.

"Let us hear him…." interjected Arthinian.

With resentment, each man held his peace and gave silence to the voice of Rabana. "It is because of that blood line that the dragon targeted my people first. Long had my nation defended and preserved each of yours in your time of need. What have we in repayment for our sacrifices? I answer, that when the destructor invaded our borders with his legions, we called upon you for assistance and were given none!"

The council members looked down with shame as the warrior went on, "For this offense by sin of omission, I should, by my code, spill your blood for this outrage. However, that is not why I am here. I have come to preserve, not to destroy."

"What do you propose?" asked Zaheridan.

"A final showdown with the dragon, ending with his life."

"This is a foolish notion. Shalal can command hundreds and slay thousands, then why not us?" complained Mercurious.

"Remember not the stories of our ancestors? They put their trust in the arm of the gods, who can slay tens of thousands. Wherefore let us be mighty like unto them and stand strong in the face of adversity."

"You mean to say that we unite the remainder of our armies, and march towards Morogo and contend with Shalal's minions? Tis suicide young Lesari." said Zaheridan.

"United you shall stand, divided you will fall. Suicide is only for those who have given up hope. Is this how you wish for it to end? Send your warriors into the depths of hell only so that the inevitable shall hasten? I say let them fight for a greater cause, life and freedom and the pursuits of all that is praiseworthy!" spoke Rabana triumphantly.

"This is a vain saying Rabana' said Arthinian, 'They will be turned to ash in an instant when confronting Shalal."

"I shall deal with the black dragon."

There was a hushed awe over the crowd, "No man in the history of the world has slain such a mighty creature, not even your ancestors!" said Lahundai."

"Surely I will do it, and not a single soul more will be lost. We shall either die as free men, or surrender as spineless cowards. But we shall not go to our deaths as a means of escape from what our ancestors would expect of us…'"-

-"He's quite the motivational speaker…" said Lawrence who lay on the bed next to his wife who was reading out loud from her beloved novel.

"Yes,' complied Holo, 'I too find power in his words. If only you could speak so poetically to me at times…"

"How about this,' said Lawrence who began this recitation, 'She can kill with a smile, she can curse like a sailor, she's a constant reminder to all of your failures."

"If that is how you feel, then perhaps I should leave you for the dragon master!" she huffed while putting her nose to the air.

"I don't think Rabana makes a whole lot of money, so be careful, who knows where your next meal would be coming from. Face it, you'd be better off with me in the end." replied Lawrence slyly.

"I am tired of reading." said the she wolf with a fluster then closed the book.

He reached up and began rubbing her back with tender affection, who eventually lay beside him with his arm around her.

"We have yet to come up with a name you know…" said the expectant mother.

"I know…." said he with the respire of a man who forgets the smaller things which may prove more important to him.

"I do hope it is a girl.' said she, 'I believe this world has far too many men in it."

"Well if it is, how about 'Nora?'"

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh I know, if it's a boy we can name him 'Amarti!'"  
"You are insufferable!"

At this point the sensation of her hand to his chest transformed from a gentle stroke to a wrenching grip.

Trying to calm her, Lawrence thought of something more unusual, "Any names that come from Yoites? The names of your parents maybe? Most couples do that…"

She raised her head and tilted it slightly, "Now that you mention it, I cannot remember the names of my progenitors…' then with a credulous sadness, said while placing her head upon Lawrence's chest, '…you think that would be the one thing I would remember from my home…"

Attempting to keep spirits high, Lawrence shifted topics, "We can worry about it later, besides, it's better to focus on what's going in the moment."

"Maybe…' she paused a moment then said, 'I wonder if they have anything to eat here."

Lawrence rubbed his eyes, "Of all the things to worry about…"

She arose from the bed, "Where are you going?" asked her spouse.

As she put her hood and cloak on she responded, "I am simply going to ask Hugo if I could raid the pantry."

"You're going to cause problems…"he warned.

As she made it to the door she looked back with a sultry smile and said, "You underestimate my charm." she then left her significant other laying on the bed in solitude.

As she walked through the crates and barrels away from the small dormitory a sense of eeriness betook her. She stood a moment and realized the source of her uneasiness. Silence…

She could hear nothing but a waive of desolate air that flooded through empty chasms. She looked up and noticed an elevated walkway along the wall. As her eyes trailed down it, she found the stairs that led to the upper level.

Once found upon higher ground, she walked down the aisle with crates and barrels below the railing to her left and a few doors to her right. One such door was partially opened, as she peered inside, she found a table in the middle of an empty room with a letter on it. Holo checked her surroundings and felt an overwhelming force that encouraged her to examine what lay on the other side.

She carefully place her hand on the latch and pushed it open, slowly. The door let out a soft whine as she entered the room and walked up to the platform that held the letter. Holo wisely did not touch nor disturb in any manner the arrangement the parchment held on the table, for it would be evidence of her involvement.

The text said, "Pago de muerte para la loba.' then reading down saw 'el Pago es $100 lumiones de oro."

A terrible energy flowed through her, though she knew not the words, she could identify the word muerte. Which was used when Enrique and Hugo were speaking of Jakard. She straightened her spine when concluding that word could translate to the word 'death' or 'kill.'

"Holo!"

She jumped and turned to see Hugo standing in the door. "Do you need help with something?" he asked suspiciously of her.

She relaxed her face in an attempt to dispel her guilt, "I was trying to find you, Lawrence and I have grown peckish and have desired something to eat."

After a period with an intense gaze upon his face, Hugo smiled and said, "Of course, I can bring you some refreshments. You won't find them here however, this is our courier room."

She strode past him stiffly, then asked, "By the way, I have an interest in foreign languages, I saw the words 'loba' and 'oro' what do they mean?"

Hugo's face changed as he chewed on the inside of his lower lip. "Loba means female wolf, and oro means gold."

She nodded her head with a smile then walked back and put these pieces together in her mind. These three words rang out loud and clear from the note, 'death,' 'gold,' and 'wolf.' With common sense and wisdom, she was able to translate this possibility, 'Death of the wolf, one hundred gold Lumions.' She hastened her steps back to Lawrence who sat straight up when seeing the seriousness upon her face.

"We must leave here, immediately!" said she with a panic.

"What's going on?"

"Wolf trading, they are not…they seek…" she struggled find the words upon this newfound discovery.

"Holo, what is the matter?" he asked of her while standing.

"A price has been placed on our heads, the count and 'Wolf trading' are coming to collect. They are not business rivals, they are contract killers!"

"Are you sure?"

"Lawrence listen to me! You theorized we were connected to the killings those five years ago, this time I am not so skeptical. What if they were marksmen and mercenaries at war with each other trying to collect a bounty placed upon us?"

"What makes you…"

"I found a letter that mentioned us and a price, we must leave!" she said pleadingly.

Just then there was a soft wrap at the door. "Who is it?" asked Lawrence. The voice on the other side said, "It's Hugo, I brought you something to quell your hunger while you wait."

Holo emptied a few grains of wheat from her pouch and clenched them in a fist. Then nodded to Lawrence. Her goal was to consume them and change form should the need arise.

Lawrence opened the door, and Hugo entered with a platter with bread on a plate and two empty mugs with a bottle in between.

"Where may I set this?" he asked.

"The nightstand between the two beds will be fine." said Holo.

Hugo then placed the platter where directed, then said, "Well if there be anything else we can do, let us know." He then departed, as Lawrence shut the door, Holo put her head to it and listened.

"He is gone." said she while replacing the grains back into the pouch. She walked over and uncorked the bottle, smelled then drained some of the fluid into her hand and sampled it. She rinsed it about her gums before spitting it out in horror. "I can detect the same essence of that serpent which poisoned our cider yesterday!"

Lawrence turned pale when realizing, "They tried to poison us, Hugo only told the sergeant of the count's whereabouts to get him out of the way."

Holo brought her hand up and rubbed her brow in disbelief, they had fallen into a trap of deception and were now found without the aid of Bourgeois.

He walked up to her, "Come on, we're leaving."

"And go where? Lawrence they know where we live and….' she desisted a moment with a still look of terror on her face, 'they know what I am…."

"Are you certain?"

She nodded timidly, "the letter referred to me as 'She wolf.'"

Lawrence looked back at the door and cringed, "If we can make our way to the city guard, even if the Bourgeois is away, surely another sentry will listen."

"We will leave our things here then, yes?"

He looked back at her, "It would be better to leave as quickly as possible." said he while taking her hand and leading her out out the door. Quietly they made their way out, checking corners and obstructions carefully as they navigated to the exit. They came to the double barn door, Holo stayed behind as Lawrence pulled them back. Sunlight flooded the entrance as they both felt the exposure of fresh air, but found Enrique standing by in front with ten men standing beside him, each with a look of surprise upon their faces.

"Leaving so soon?" said Enrique, who could now suddenly speak in an acceptable tongue.

"We thought we would take a walk,' said Lawrence with disdain, 'after all it's not good being cooped up inside all day."

"Trust me,' said Enrique walking closer with the group advancing behind him, 'It would be less hazardous if you remained indoors."

Lawrence stepped back, then in planned formation, the majority of the men walked over to the crates and barrels and opened them. He stood by his trembling wife while Enrique and two others barred the door with the sliding beam and chained the crossbars and applied a lock around them. They looked back to see within the barrels and crates, weapons being withdrawn. They were an assorted combination consisting of mostly machetes, cleavers, a spear and an axe.

"You sure go to some extreme lengths to protect us." said Lawrence with grim sarcasm.

"Let's just say, that we prepare for the worst." replied the tyrant Enrique.

They began to retreat from men, "I take it that having our inn wasn't enough for you, apparently there is a an additional bonus to remove us from the picture permanently."

"You are a smart man Mr. Lawrence!" cried the voice of Hugo from the rafters above. The man and his wife looked up at him who was making his way down. "I suppose you realize now what we really trade in?"

"Your arms for hire aren't you?" asked Lawrence.

"Right again, we wouldn't go through all this trouble unless a handsome reward be in our favor."

"I also suppose you to be the type of men who would kill your own family for gold."

"Well,' said Hugo darkly, 'some of us have been recruited that way."

Lawrence and Holo gaped in horror at Hugo's response, truly were they in the presence of evil men who placed coin over their eternal welfare. They began to walk further back down the other side as each man was now armed and crowding.

"I take it that the count was a competitor of yours, and that the only reason you turned him over to the guards was to remove any distractions."

"Right again." said Hugo with an ill tempered smile.

"There is but one question I have…' said Holo with disgust, 'Who is the real mastermind is behind this plot and why? For when I see you, I see only a kid and a band of illiterates incapable of devising such a scheme."

"We don't get paid by divulging that information,' returned Hugo coldly, 'all you need to know is that we are here and soon you won't be." Hugo began to come in closer with his little band closely behind. "If it is any consolation, this isn't personal. A man's got to make a living and this is the only way we know how."

The group of men dispersed as to cut off any chance of retreat, Holo and Lawrence continued to back away from their, soon to be, attackers. Their hearts sunk into the pits of imminent doom as they came into contact with a solid wall. These once seemingly harmless aisle ways were now transformed into funnels of death for our inn keepers.

In his last stand, Lawrence withdrew the small dagger he kept sheathed in the rear waist band. This failed to intimidate the assailers in the least, each putting their confidence in their own arms.

"A wolf can be most dangerous when it is cornered can it not….?" whispered Holo.

Lawrence looked back at her to find his endangered companion make an attempt to withdraw the contents from her neck pouch. In a fatal flaw, Lawrence took his eyes off of the immediate threat leaving him vulnerable.

"STOP HER!" shouted Hugo when observing the actions of the woman.

Lawrence briskly turned to find the group of villains rush upon them like a river. He took action by retaliating harshly, by checking, shoving and swinging his blade at anything that stirred. Some of the men jumped back to avoid being cut, some had been lacerated in random areas already. He heard a shriek and beheld Holo being forcefully restrained by four men, one took hold of her wrist and resisted her efforts to put the wheat in her mouth.

With roar Lawrence turned to attack her harassers but was bludgeoned in the back of the head by the butt of a hilt from one of the scoundrels. He stumbled forward and hit the right side of his jaw on the cold, hard ground. He turned on his back, but made no attempt to get up. The combined forces of head and face trauma had rendered him unconscious.

"Lawrence!" she cried, then began to fight more furiously to break free from the binding hands that held her down. During the struggle, a low menacing growl could be heard coming from out of her throat. Some of the men shook in surprise, while Hugo walked up to her in amazement.

"Hold her down…" he directed.

He grabbed the pouch about her neck and broke the lacing free, opened it, looked inside, then up at her. "Drop it." said he, referring to the clenched fist.

At first she would not comply, until the sensation of cold steel resting upon her neck made her more submissive. For Hugo's blade was being held against her. She opened her fingers and let the remains of the threshed wheat drop to the ground like pebbles. Hugo then put forth his other hand, and pulled back her hood. Their was a startled gasp from all at what lay beneath.

"So, it is true…!" stammered Hugo, then looking back to Enrique, "La Loba de sabiduria!"

"Madre de dios!" returned Enrique with an expression of astonishment.

While Hugo had his head turned back, Holo shot her foot up into his crotch. He recoiled with a grunt, then when realizing that the grip of hands that held her had lightened, shook and fought until she was free.

In her rage she sunk her nails deep into the face of a bandit on her left, like talons. He yelped and fought to pry her off and called for assistance. The others grabbed her shoulders and pulled, which redirected her feral wraith on them. They recoiled and defended themselves, until the enraged Hugo spun her around and struck her upside the cheek with the back of his hand.

She stumbled and caught herself so that she may fall to the ground easily, then scrambled towards Lawrence to take his knife into her possession. As she retrieved the blade, the boot of Hugo came down and pressed it into the ground. Holo shuffled away from him and found herself huddled in a corner.

"When this is all said and done,' said Hugo with an evil tone, 'I'm going to skin that tail and sell it to the highest bidder!"

Liquid pearls began to flow from down her cheeks, her hand upon her stomach, thinking nothing less than of the child she would never raise, nor bare. She arose, and through her tears made a grimace then bravely paraphrased the words of one she regarded to be her favorite hero, "Wherefore let us stand strong in the face of adversity…"

Then in this very moment, when the hour of doom seemed at hand and the moment of death drew nigh. A powerful yet mild voice came from behind the gang of murderers, that ordered reverently, a word, that the periled she wolf thought she would never hear.

"Stop…"

(Stay tuned, next chapter will be this week, I promise, and it's going to be crazy good!)


	13. Wolf and the Mask and Hood (Cont Adv)

**Chapter 10**

**Wolf and the Mask and Hood**

**(Warning: Graphic Content)**

Hugo, Enrique and the other ten men looked back to a see a man standing assertively in the dusty, post evening sunlight rays. He wore a a dark blue cloak that covered his body, while his hood drooped loosely around his face like a tide that crashes over a rock on the sea shore. The only visible facial attribute that could be found on him was the flesh of his left eye, for his face was masked with a black fabric that started from the bridge of his nose and followed down until it disappeared into the collar. His gaze had a piercing effect with eyes that were focused, yet not intense, icy but not cold.

"And what the hell do you want?" yelled Enrique to the hooded stranger.

His head tilted upwards slightly, "The safety and well being of the inn keepers…" the voice that came from his mouth was familiar; deep and youthful, calm yet stern.

Upon hearing the manner in which the words were spoken, Holo's ears twitched with recollection. "Alden…?" asked she partially to herself with uncertainty.

Hugo looked back at her, "You know this fool?" Then walked through the gang up to the man. "Look, friend…if it's all the same, we must make a living as well. Their 'well being' does not comply with our pocket books."

From within the slit of the cloak, flew a large sack that hit the ground with a metallic thud at the feet of Hugo. The young man bent over and picked it up, then opened it to find a large collection of gold coins piled atop each other inside. His brows furled with confusion, then when looking back up asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"It is the money you would have been paid to carry out this ordeal.' said the hood, 'If you depart now, you may keep it."

Hugo laughed, "Your wallet is a little bit thin if you are attempting to bribe us."

"I can bestow upon you more than just gold, should you take my offer."

"And that is…?"

"…your lives…"

A surge of amazement pulsed through the crowd from the boldness of this bargain. Holo herself was shocked on what she had heard come from this lone stranger. Though she had seen earlier that day, Alden felling Jasper and Erik, and the city guards restrain Hugo for a short time. Those occurrences seemed hardly a challenge when comparing them to a man who was willing to engage a dozen well armed mercenaries who chose murder as a profession.

The men bickered amongst each other concerning the threat issued, their tempers had flared, for the life is something that even the most peaceful of persons would kill for. Their interactions went on for a few more moments until the hood forced their hands.

"This offer will expire very shortly, the decision is simple, spare them and be spared. No matter what you choose however, I will be seeing the man and his wife alive and well before the sun sets. With or without the spilling of your blood."

Hugo bowed his head and shook with a condescending laugh, "I admire your reckless courage, but perhaps you are new to these kinds of situations. I have men at my back who are the type who would kill you for an amount that would not even sustain them for a weak. You have interfered with the affairs of the worst sort God's green earth has to offer, and are grossly outnumbered. So I have a better bargain for you, give us the gold and die quickly, or persist in your folly and die painfully while watching the ones you wanted so dearly to save, perish at your failure. I think that either way, our salary will double today regardless."

Each man gave a cheer at the end of Hugo's speech. Holo could only wince and shrink at the fact that not only would she meet with the hand of fate, but also her husband and this mystery man turned crazed savior.

"There is something about me you have overlooked, _Bendejo_." warned the hooded figure.

Hugo's face rapidly turned in anger, for he had just been verbally insulted in his native tongue. He threw the gold to Enrique, then stomped up to him with his blade in hand and held it to his throat. The masked man simply stood there, acknowledging the blade, but not the danger.

"And what is it about a damn fool I should know, _tus Puto_!?" demanded the irate young man.

In a flash, the hood grabbed and twisted the wrist of Hugo's knife arm in such a painful fashion that he had no choice but to submit and contort his body in order to avoid injury.

"I do not bargain…!" said the hood, no sooner than were the words spoken and received, the opening of the cloak parted as his knee came up and thrusted his foot furiously into Hugo's chest.

With a deep cough the young man flew back and collided with the other men, causing a domino effect. Hugo struggled to draw his breath, he gasped and wheezed as though his lungs imploded. Enrique and a few others began to advance upon the man until Hugo called out, "No! The _cabron _is mine!" then getting to his feet he held up his machete and said, "Are there any final words you wish to speak before I run you through!?"

The masked man sighed calmly, then directing his gaze at the quivering woman, who felt compelled to watch, out of curiosity, what would transpire in the next few minutes.

He then flexed his neck, adjusted his stance and said, "Come, your angel of death awaits…"

Hugo raised his blade overhead and made a blind charge upon the man. Just as he came down to swing, the hooded figure made an aggressive move to the side. The hems of his cloak expanded like the wings of the destroying angel he claimed to be. A loud metal shrill alluded, and the stranger stayed unharmed.

Within his hands was a sword of curious workmanship that appeared foreign. The blade was roughly one and a half meters long, single edged and slightly curved with an immaculate temper line in front and a deep fuller at the back. At the base of the collar were symbols of calligraphy whose origins could not be determined. The guard was silver while the ornaments on the handle were a deep mauve with a jagged end pommel (made for blunt attacks) with a tassel of the same ornament color tied at the hilt that measured about eight inches in length.

Despite the unique characteristics of this weapon, there lay an additional feature that previously unscathed the finish…. blood.

Hugo, unknowing of his circumstances, staggered, then looked down and, saw his own machete on the ground still being clutched by a severed arm that left a trail of red leading to his feet. With an oscillating anxiety, he set his attention to his right shoulder. With trembling horror he saw his arm missing at the bicep with muscle and bone exposed at the socket.

He let out a shriek of revulsion as his mental state collapsed, for the loss of limb meant the loss of a way of life as well. His panicked frenzy soon came to an end as the hooded swordsman came back with a horizontal slice that cut through the entire width of the neck. The body turned, stumbled and collapsed on its side, leaving the wretched being a headless, amputee.

Holo let out a weak gasp and turned pale at the gruesome sight. Enrique dropped the satchel of gold, "Hugo…?" he called out almost tearfully. Then looking up at the man who brought this end upon his friend, pointed his sword and commanded to the rest, "MATA EL DIABLO!"

They advanced with hasty abandoned upon the hood, who then unbuttoned the cloak at the nape of the neck and threw it into the the rushing mob. The mantle fell over the heads of three men, blinding them ephemerally.

With this distraction in place, the hood lunged his blade forward at the man in the middle, running it completely through his torso and cutting the heart. He fell on his back and twitched until the severity of his injury overtook him.

The two others finally succeeded in pulling the mantle from their eyes while another with a cleaver came around and swung for our bloodied hero. The hood evaded at a side angle, shooting the attacker passed him then hit him in the back with a rear kick. The cleaver holder stumbled down and came into contact with a crate while the other two made a simultaneous attempt on the masked man's life.

With an amazing display of acrobatics, the hood met them with a jump spin, hitting the assailant on his left with his right foot and vice versa. They both were cleared for the time being, while the man with the cleaver came back from behind while another made a frontal assault.

They came together upon the hooded swordsman, who, with pristine timing, stepped off to the side. The rear man's cleaver came down and burrowed deep where the neck and shoulder meet of the front man.

No sooner than when the steel sunk into the flesh, a smooth flow of red spewed swiftly between the edges. The non-intending culprit gaped in trepidation upon realizing he had mortally wounded his comrade, and made a deranged attempt to liberate his blade while apologizing frantically with profound remorse.

The masked death bringer stood adjacent, then with a simple stroke, took off the head of the apologist, then redirected his sword upward, gutting the sufferer from waist to chin. He fell to his knees with the cleaver still housed above the collar, his bloodied hands grasping his stomach, whose severed membranes could not contain his innards as his organs fell out of arrangement and pushed through the incision, and could be visibly seen in his palms.

He let out a disturbingly pathetic chuckle as insanity overtook him, and could only utter a final word in a faint cry, "….Mama…." He then fell forward, landing upon the hilt of the cleaver, which tore and altered the laceration further.

As the deadly specter was about to make his way on the path of future engagements, one such assailant in the background withdrew a small throwing knife and hurled it at our innkeeper's defender. The hood saw the oncoming projectile with enough time to move away his vital areas as it transfixed itself into his left collar. He recoiled slightly, and went on without pulling the foreign object from his body.

The two who were knocked down, were recovered, when the situation became more complex. Another villain who was equipped with the large axe, made a massive swing, in which the hooded figure found his sword launched from his grip and straightway implanted in a wooden crate behind.

The axe man came down with an overhead strike in attempts to split the stranger's skull in two. But he quickly jumped back as the axe hit the ground at his feet, forcing up sparks. The wielder looked up to see the boot of the hood brawn him upside the jaw and knock him on his back.

Of the two first mentioned, the one on the masked man's left began to swing like a lunatic at our dark hero, who evaded backwards, and adjusted the angle of his body in certain ways in response to the direction of the swings. He caught the blade hand, then when given the chance, threw a powerful straight punch into the nose of the attacker, turning him backwards on his knees.

The second one on the right was vastly approaching, in response, the hooded stranger then pulled the knife from his shoulder and hurled it swiftly into his right eye.

His head shot back, as he dropped his weapon and grasped his face, then turned to one of his allies and screamed uncontrollably, "GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!"

Amidst the chaos, the man who was hit came back up and made a thrusting run for his enemy. The hood stepped off to the side, grabbed the lapel, spun him around and ran him backwards into a crate, then with his bare hands, began savagely beating him without mercy. With controlled, directional harmony, the hands of the hood struck the poor man all over in rapid succession. Be it the ribs, face, pressure points or sternum. Despite his attempts to block the barrage of knuckles that pounded at his bones with his arms, the man could not withstand the force of each repeated hit, until he sank as a bruised, fractured and bloodied mess upon the floor. Just then, the bandit who had the spear came in with a straight charge for the hood's lower back. The defender then pivoted out of the way and simply redirected the lancer into the throat of the sunken man. The tip went straight through the wind pipe and into the wood behind him. Nailed to the crate, the man clutched at the pole and kicked and squirmed in agony but none could assist him.

The spear man was then met with a back fist across the cheek by his enemy. Who then pulled a small knife and went for a stab, but the hood caught the wrist, twisted the arm straight, forcing the man to bend over, then rolled over his back forcing his arm to lay straight way across his shoulders making a terrible crack of the bones. Then took the small knife, breaking the wrist in the process, and threw it up into the man's chest. He let out a painful cough and could not find the proper way to carry himself, eventually leading him to lay down and suffer silently.

The masked man made a dash for his sword which was still obtrude in the neighboring crate. As his arm made an extension for it, he withdrew quickly for the axeman swung his weapon down to where his hand would have been. The axe embedded into the crate, leaving it's owner vulnerable.

The hood threw his elbow into the perpetrator's nose then grabbed the back of his head and slung his face head on into the hilt of the sword. The axeman collapsed from the stun but assistance was on the way, for another was coming in for the kill.

Hastily acknowledging the advancing threat, the deadly swordsman withdrew his saber, turned and swung down upon his assailer's head. The sword gashed the skull from the top to the middle of the eyes. His body went limp, then was turned and thrown upon the axeman to keep him down.

He startled in horror at the sight of his ally's head which now had an incarnadine gorge for a scalp that left a fleshy segment of brain tissue which tarried between the ocular organs like a lock of hair. The mortified man looked past the gruesome sight to see the hooded man hovering ore then plunged his blade through the corpse and into his torso, thus ending the charade of yet another bandit.

Upon sliding his sword out from its encampment of human meat, the hooded stranger caught wind of another foe advancing from behind and swung for the head. In a vicious maneuver, the swordsman ducked under the blade, pivoted, and kicked out the assailant's feet from underneath him, all in one motion. As the man fell parallel to the earth, the sword of his adversary came up and met him in mid air at the waist, separating his body into two segments.

Both sections landed in a gory display of bone, tissue and unkempt intestine that lay in a puddle of cardinal fluids. The upper half still moved, as the victim was still conscious but was no longer coherent. His suffering was brought to an end as the same sword which divided him, went clean through his skull.

The hooded combatant, stayed kneeled over him, his blade upturned and embedded into the head of his victim. He then lifted his face towards the remaining three, with a shivering glare that possessed eyes that wanted nothing less than the destruction of the ones who had crossed him.

This trio consisted of Enrique, one who stood cradling the metal intrusion sticking from his eye socket and some other who had not been encountered as of yet. Enrique began to walk off to the side, "Kill the wolf girl and her husband first."

Holo kneeled down and began cradling the head of her husband, who at this point had opened his eyes but was spending a season in the state of delirium. She looked back up in anxiety, unsure how this event would unfold.

Enrique kept distancing himself from the scene, the other two gawked at him in spurning amazement. "You two can split the gold….when finished." said he with a great fearing for his life. He made it to the door, before foolishly realizing that it had been secured tight.

He looked back, "I do not care anymore! just finish it!" said he with daring agitation.

The one spoke to the other with the ocular disparity, "Keep him busy, I'll finish this."

They parted, one to the couple the other to the swordsman. Holo, in a pandemic condition, tried to drag Lawrence away. The hood made a rapid pursuit for the would be murderer of the wise wolf.

The eye lacerated man stood in the way and attempted to grab hold of the hero to retard his design. But the masked cutthroat swooped low and with a swipe, disjoined his left leg at the knee. The man then fell and began to crawl with an agonizing scream.

Our innkeeper's assaulter was vastly approaching the helpless man and woman, Holo shook Lawrence violently to awaken his senses. Then with a cry of desperation, she wrapped herself over his upper body as a means to shield her beloved from the killing blow. She closed her eyes tightly, and awaited the wrath of the blade, but heard a most unnatural yelp followed by a series of grotesque coughs and gargled breathings.

She opened an eye and saw the attacker's face in total hysteria with his mouth widely ajar with the sword of the hood extending from it, like that of a steel tongued serpent. Our dark avenger had purported his blade through the back of the assailant's neck and out the oral cavity, breaking the teeth and riving the tongue in two, until the dripping tip of the reddened sword was stopped only an inch from Holo's nose.

The unfortunate soul who had the grave unpleasantness to have his attempts discharged in such a barbaric fashion, twitched and shook in convulsions as the hooded man lowered him down, put a foot on his back and pushed him off the blade. He fell on his face with his hind in the air and continued the disturbing flutter as a circle of blood began to expand from his jaw until it formed a dark, maroon plashet upon the ground.

Holo shuddered at the sight, as her savior turned and walked towards the crying man who lay dismembered. They traded gazes with each other, the hood standing as a statue while the injured could not keep his composure.

"Kill me quickly," he pled.

"You can still leave here with one hundred gold." said the hood.

"I have become an oddity!' he cried, 'forever will I live half blind! And never again will I walk or run! No amount of gold can make up this loss! What life do I have before me? This is not life to live this way, so I beg of you to end my suffering!"

"As you wish…" said the hood, then readied his blade.

The sufferer positioned himself on his hands and knee, then looking to Holo said, "I'm sorry…."

"As am I…" said the hood, then brought down his sword like a guillotine and smote off the head.

"BEHIND YOU!" exasperated the voice of Holo as the devil Enrique seized a weapon and made an assault from behind.

The masked man turned in time to see a plethora of ludicrous swings from a machete. He raised up his sword to guard but the handle slipped from his grip as the machete struck the hand and gashed the palm open, almost to the bone. The hood stayed calm and moved back but had no choice but to raise his left arm as a shield against the oncoming blade that cut deeply into the top of the forearm.

Enrique re-chambered his arm for a cross slash, but this time the hood found his opportunity and moved to the outside of his body, caught the arm lengthwise and forced him to drive the knife into his own leg.

"MIERDA!" cried he, falling to the ground. He rocked on his back while cradling his aching limb which encircled the six inches of sharp steel.

"Please, Spare My Life! I'll do anything, ANYTHING!" he cowardly pled to the exceptionally skilled swashbuckler.

"Hold your peace!"

"Whatever you want,' begged Enrique, 'I will give it to you!"

"All that I require, is information." said the hood.

"If that is all that you want…."

"Do you know fully, who it was you were hired to kill?" said the hood with an interrogated tone.

"H-Holo the wise wolf, or some tramp who…"

The masked man put his heel on Enrique's jaw and began pressing. Coughing and squirming he mustered to correct his poor choice in words, "I-I mean a woman who claimed to be!"

The hood relieved the pressure, then asked, "Are there any other of your ilk lying in wait without the walls of this structure?"

"Yes, there is a tavern south of here where a relief party of five are awaiting. They were to stand by in case we were to be in need of assistance. They are to investigate soon when they shall not see us returning to report to them."

The hood kneeled beside Enrique and took him by the lapel and raised his face to his. "The final inquiry, who hired you?" asked he strongly.

Enrique moved his eyes away, "I don't know we were only contacted by…"

With a brutal display of unfeelingness, the hood grabbed the knife in the man's leg and began to wrench it. Enrique's face went pale with streaks of perspiration rapidly descending down his temples.

The hood affixed and intense gaze upon him, "Falsifying your story will only cause you agony."

"Madre de dios, I swear we did not know his name, a messenger contacted us with a letter of proposal and a satchel of ten lumions as a down payment for our services!"

"What did the letter say?!" said the hood, twisting the dagger even more.

With more despair in his voice Enrique bellowed, "A NAME, LOCATION AND INFORMATION OF THE TARGET ALONG WITH THE DETAILS OF PAYMENT, THAT'S ALL I KNOW I SWEAR!"

"Minimal!' said the hood, then relinquishing his grip, 'but acceptable."

He stood and turned to retrieve his sword from the ground, leaving Enrique gasping in relief and affliction. As he saw his enemy thus turned, he slowly reached for Hugo's machete. After pulling it from the fingers of the dismembered arm, he mustered every last effort of human will to stand and make a lunge for his enemy.

Quickly turning, the hooded man kicked the knife deeper into Enrique's leg until the tip penetrated and splintered the bone. With a squawk, Enrique dropped to both knees, staring at the ceiling with blood shot eyes.

He then saw the hood, readying his sword for annihilation, "No PLEASE!"

But the time for mercy was far spent for this wretched man. With a straight thrust, the sword went clean through the middle of the throat, then was pulled off to the side, leaving Enrique's head hinging half way off the neck in the same like manner of a lid to it's chest.

He fell to his side, then slowly turned upon his backside, while trying to scream, however, his voice sounded as a trump being blown under water, for the sound came from the socket, not the mouth.

With every threat seemingly neutralized, the hooded destroyer grabbed his own mantle and used it to wipe his sword clean of the vermilion, sanguinary fluid that discolored the silver finish. Upon a detailed inspection by holding the blade high up in the rays of light, and seeing it stained no more, he then sheathed his sword in the scabbard that hung off the left hip.

Holo watched in fascination as he calmly tore the fabric into separate segments of cloth, then began to bind up his wounds tightly to stop the bleeding. He then composedly walked up to the innkeepers, Holo turned her shoulder slightly upon his approach. He gently extended his hand towards the fair consort, and said devotedly, "Are you alright?"

She timidly looked at the hand then up into the eyes of its owner, then said, "I am, but my husband cannot stand."

The hood looked down at Lawrence, who had his eyes open but looked around like an infant that sees the world for the first time. The masked man then rolled up what was left of his cloak and set it beneath Lawrence's head as a support. The hood then began to snap his fingers repeatedly at Lawrence's ear, then waived his hand across his eye line, but he did not respond.

"Let us have him rest a moment, and in time his senses shall return in full." said the hood.

Holo, with a tender worry in her eyes, stroked her husband's face in a nurturing motion. She then looked up at her unknown savior, "Why would they do this?"

"Wicked men are easily bought with coin."

" I mean, what gain would be granted at our demise?" asked Holo in contemplation.

"Whomever he is,' replied the hood, 'He has power, money and resources unlike any other I have ever encountered. I know not his name, for he is discrete and an extremely intelligent mastermind. I regret to inform you that I know not what his motives truly are, however I will not abandon you in your darkest hour…" he would have continued until he caught the face of Holo looking off dissonantly at the bloody corpses that lay strewn about.

Her face became pale and her lip began to tremble as her head began to droop at an angle. The hood quickly turned Holo away from Lawrence and haunched her over, then held her hair behind her shoulders while patting her on the back. With a gargle, he felt an inward jolt in her spine as a portion of vomit ejected from her mouth.

After this episode of post prostration, she coughed and wiped her mouth clean, and excused herself while panting, "I am sorry….I.."

"It is quite all right." said the stranger somewhat kindly.

"It's just morning sickness…." said Lawrence like a child as he ventured to sit up.

In response, and out of concern for personal safety, the masked man went to him and coaxed him to quell the want to stand on his feet for the moment. Lawrence looked around with bewilderment upon the exhibition of bloodshed that was left from the altercation. Still beside himself, and due to the lasting effects of head trauma, Lawrence saw the corpses, and his attempts to save his bride from the bandits being his latest memoir, buried his face in his hands and began to mourn.

"I killed them all….' he murmured with guilt, 'Father forgive me, I'm a murderer!" he sobbed. This caused Holo to be put on alarm, for his mental condition was lessened from its original fullness.

"Whenever I would think him an idiot,' started Holo bleakly, 'I was not as concerned as I am now."

"Fear not,' reassured the hood, 'he is showing the first signs of improvement."

"What he is saying does not make sense." she protested.

"Yes, but he is speaking audibly." said he in return with reassurance.

Holo then sat next to Lawrence and placed a worried hand on his shoulder. After a moment's silence, Holo reflected upon all the day's events, then looked up at the hood and asked, "You're name is not Alden is it?"

"It was only an alias." responded he.

"Was the safeguard Association a ruse as well?"

"Yes and no; Though we have a secret line of work, our business proposals on the surface are legitimate."

"What is your line of work then?" she asked earnestly.

"Preparedness in safeguarding all things." said the hood, who then looked down at Lawrence who seemed to becoming more and more coherent. The masked stranger then put his face opposite his, then asked, "Do you know your name?"

"Kraft…Lawrence." said he preliminarily.

"What city are you in?"

"Nyohirra."

"To whom are you married?"

"Holo."

"How long have you been married?"

"About…a couple years…."he said with uncertainty.

The hood looked up at Holo who nodded that what he said was in fact true. She then asked, "Lawrence, do you remember what happened here?"

Rubbing his eyebrow with excruciation, "We were being attacked by mercenaries, they grabbed you, I went after them, and that's it."

"You cannot remember how you…"

The hood's voice cut her off, "Tis normal for him not recall the moments prior to his unawareness.' then asking of Lawrence, 'are you able to stand?"

"I believe so…" said he.

The stranger then began to lift Lawrence to his feet, with Holo assisting. They walked side by side, with Holo holding up the arm of her husband while his other was supported over the broad shoulders of the hood. The unnerving silence was broken by the sickly sound of their feet slapping the pools of blood that drenched the floor. They came to the door which was barred and chained.

"Now how do we get out?" said Lawrence weakly.

"Even with it locked,' said the she-wolf looking towards the swordsman, 'you found a way in, perhaps you can find a way out."

The hood handed Lawrence wholly over to the care of his wife. Then approached the door and began to examine its style of barricade. The chains held loosely enough for adequate free-play for what the stranger had in mind. He withdrew his sword and wedged it in the metal slates that held the beam. Then used it like a lever to pry and uproot it by the nails. The beam fell out of place, allowing the stranger to slide it free.

"The way is clear." said he.

"Where do you plan on taking us?" asked Lawrence.

"Back to your inn."

Holo objected, "We cannot return there, these conspirators know who we are!"

"They do not know me." said the hood putting his sword back in place.

"And who are you then?" asked Holo with a demanding air in her voice.

"One who simply wishes to rid the world of wickedness." replied the masked man.

Lawrence then looked at the corpses then back at the stranger, his eyes widened and he almost collapsed. Holo caught him and helped him stay on his feet.

"w-why your…" he stammered with Holo gazing upon him as if he were mad.

Looking upon the mighty swordsman, Lawrence recollected himself and declared,

"You're the Ranger!"

(A/N Ok, the reason I got chapters out so fast to this point, was because they were already written and saved. It was only a matter of editing, and proof reading. Any way, I'll still keep up the work, but I need to get back to typing at this point, so stay tuned!" PS: made another AMV Called Swords of Winter, just look up on youtube Angel Vivaldi AMV and mine should be 2nd from top. Should set the tone for how this guy fights.)


	14. Wolf and the Baited Snare

**Chapter 11**

**Wolf and the Baited Snare**

The doors were pushed open, and there stood in it's entrance the hood, with a flabbergasted couple standing of in the distance. After checking the perimeter and deeming it safe to pass through, he turned about and informed, "The way is clear, let us move on."

With quivering eyes, Lawrence still gaped upon him with disbelief. Holo, however, wishing to know what vexed his mind, asked, "Who did you say he was?"

After coming out of his stupor, Lawrence was able to answer with a discomposed animation, "Supposedly, a legendary swordsman, with skills unmatched, called 'the Ranger.'"

"Skilled yes, but what makes him legendary?" asked she with a dubious hint in her voice.

"It was a story Fernand had told me yesterday, a story of a being who was a 'one man army,' cursed with eternal life…"

"A story produced by one with a vivid imagination." returned the hood, as to dispel any notion that he was more than what he was.

"Of course, it's only a story," said Lawrence with a mind that was again re-acknowledging his own theories on myths and legends.

"Seeing how Alden was a fraudulent title,' intervened Holo, 'may we know the name of our champion?"

"What would you prefer?" returned the masked man.

"I do find Alden to be a lovely name…" she replied.

"A name that is to belong to a dead man…"

"What do you mean?"

"I had taken it upon myself to forge my death, as to throw off any investigator.' said he who observed the confusion between the eloped duo. 'One of the 'Wolf Trading' associates had discovered us prematurely, therefore, after a brief encounter, I had dressed his corpse in my own garb. From that point on, the man who was known as the faithful servant of the count is to be considered a lost soul."

"Well then,' said Lawrence, 'Will 'Ranger' work fine?"

"Call me what you will." said he with a tone of indifference for who he was to be regarded as.

As they made their way outside, Ranger took the last of his mantle, and wiped the blood form his boots, then threw it to Holo and Lawrence who were commanded to do the same. For on the cement, were the crimson imprints of there feet, and for a situation such as this, it would be well within their interests not to be tracked.

Suddenly, Ranger went back into the warehouse, leaving the couple awaiting in curiosity, once returned he tossed the wheat pouch to Holo, who caught it. She then realized that he saved her the displeasure of having to retrieve it herself from the body of Hugo, who was less than presentable at the moment.

As she retied it about her neck, Ranger then pointed out, "You may wish to conceal thine head."

She pulled her hood back over her scalp, forgetting in the moment, that her ears were exposed. She would rather not have the people of Nyohirra recoil at her in fear, for there seemed to be enough terrors for one day.

"You seem to be rather comfortable with my appearance." Said Holo with some watchful assent in her tone. For the typical reaction that would be common from most people when examining her her fulness, did not seem to reside within him.  
"A pagan god who simply wishes to consign herself to a domestic life is not something I consider to be a terror of the world." said Ranger with a dominant sincerity as he led them through.

"Trust me,' said Lawrence, 'she can be scary enough."

"You know,' started Holo with threatening disapproval, 'I have seen even the sweetest of females, turn vile against the men who have impregnated them."

As Lawrence was about to make reply, they were stopped by the sight of the Ranger standing still with his back against the wall, and looking on. "There is the tavern that is said to have contained the relief party." said he quietly.

"We can deal with this quickly…" said Holo, stroking her wheat pouch.

"It is not meet for the harvester to burn the wheat with the tares." returned the hood, referring to the consequence that, should the She wolf change form and destroyed those who hunted her, many undeserving innocents would perish in the event.

"And what do you propose?" asked she.

With his eyes still affixed upon the pub, Ranger said cooly, "They must be drawn out."

"And how do we do that?" asked Lawrence who began rubbing his jaw with discomfort.

Assertively repositioning his scabbard to his back, the Ranger said with frigid confidence, "With every trap, bait is required."

"You mean, us?" returned Lawrence with a faith that wavered.

Without a validation for concern, Ranger began to instruct, "Get yourself within the view of the tavern, the last of their men should be standing watch, when they see you unharmed, they will investigate, and trail your path."

"And where will you be?"

"Hidden, if I am detected to soon, it will destroy the secrecy of my involvement, the element of surprise must be on our side. Lead them into a more secluded area of the city, I shall deal with the rest."

As he began to walk away, Lawrence called out, "Wait, how shall we detect them?"

Without looking back, the masked cutthroat replied, "Your companion has keen senses, make use of them."

As he turned the corner, Holo chased after him, protesting in distress, "You cannot just leave us like this! How can we trust you….?" upon coming around the same corner, she saw nothing but an empty alley way before her.

"He is gone…" said she, turning to Lawrence with a look of hopelessness displayed across her face.

He walked up to her and said, "I don't like this either."

It was not the plan that troubled him however, never in his mortal existence had Lawrence deliberately brought harm to another. Any such deed would cause any good natured man to shrink away, and though he would not serve as the executer in this ordeal, he would knowingly be leading five men to their peril. Which to him, was redundant.

With a sigh of adrenaline, Holo beckoned, "Well then, let us go through with it."

As she turned, her husband's hand took hold of her shoulder, in which she stopped to face him. "Holo,' said he who looked at her with the content face of an individual ready to meet his maker. 'If anything happens to us, I just want to let you know how much I…"

"Nothing Is Going To Happen To Us!' she cut in, with ears that could not bear to hear the words form her lover, and presume them to be his last.

He peered into her glistening eyes, her lips trembling then said, "We will be fine, I will not let anything happen! Cannot, Will Not!" she clenched her eye lids together and buried her face in his chest.

Stunned, he took her in his arms, and at a loss for words, only stroked her back.

"Alright,' said he, 'I trust you…"

Looking up at him, she gave a teary jest, "Should you not always…?"

With a deep breath, and a recollecting of courage, side by side, they went into the street together. Hand in hand they made their way through the multitudes which thronged about the passage ways.

The evening sun panted the brick and mortar of the west walls gold. The cobble stoned streets were overflowing with the masses of vendors calling out to advertise their final offers. Customers who could not resist the urge of getting in their final shopping crowded about. Children ran about, with parents helplessly attempting to keep them in line. To any spectator of this scene, it would appear to be none other than, a normal day.

However, for our two inn keepers, their day had been exceptional in their own respective cases, which left them, as they tarried through, restlessly looking around with suspicion. For with any voice that rang and any set of eyes that set upon them, deluged the sensation of primal instincts in their bones which left them high strung.

Upon approaching the hostelry, their hearts began to rise, as though the structure was an entity off ill intent. For inside was where the remaining bandits were said to have resided.

The door to the saloon swung open abruptly in which two men came out. Holo squeezed the wrist of Lawrence, in which they slowed their pace. Walking with a more intentional leisure, Holo set her ears upon them.

"Better turn in early for a change,' came the voice of one, 'keep the misses happy." the two men then came down small gradations and walked towards the man and his wife.

Lawrence clenched his fists as Holo's grip tightened. Their steps were coming closer and closer, then passed them, as the two patrons continued on their way and were not deemed a threat.

The feeling of anxiety passed away for the moment as Holo focused more, her hearing, upon the crowd. Frantically she switched her attention to the entire acoustical mixture, which sported nothing but casual words and other socially acceptable conversations, until she heard, from the tavern door, "Get to Enrique and find out what the hell is going on…!"

She turned her head and saw one man jogging away from a group of four, and go around the corner to where the warehouse would be. She stopped Lawrence and had him look back at the awaiting party.

After a minute, the same man came sprinting back with a most shocked and sickly complexion in which he explained in great detail to the group that a type of carnage had taken place. Just then, the man looked and pointed towards the couple, in which the others shot their heads towards them. Then with a look of hatred, they began to shuffle their way towards them with a most unfriendly locomotion.

Quickly the couple resumed their commute. Purposely, did they make unusual detours to see if they were being followed. To their dismay, they were.

Holo looked around for the Ranger, but found him not. Whether it be scanning the crowds, or the shadows of corridors, the swordsman was nowhere to be seen. As they proceeded, Holo looked down at a puddle of water that reflected the sky, and found a black shadow zip through it. She glanced up at the rooftops and saw unnatural movements, he had taken his pathway from above.

As they pulled from the more condensed areas of the city, she was able to pick out an alley that was without human life. Therefore she led her husband there. It was a modest corridor of brick, with only a few lighted windows, and an empty stall within it's chasms. It also housed a dead end.

They turned to see five silhouettes standing in unison, facing them. The air was silent, as they seemed to only stare at each other for many moments. Finally one stepped forward, with a most heinous expression on his face.

"Are you really 'Holo of the wheat and tail?'" asked he with grim amazement.

"It does not matter what I am, for the truth is always clouded by skepticism!" said she with defiance.

"What did you do….?" trembled the ring leader, with a cross of astonishment and rage in regards to the dead at the warehouse.

With a hand on her hip and with a most dis appreciation for being accused falsely, Holo returned, "Not all of those capable of a massive slaughter are as myself…"

"What are you talking about?"

"A warrior with unparalleled skills put an end to…"

"DO NOT MOCK ME WOMAN! NO MAN CAN DO WHAT I SAW!" he screamed with all the fury within his soul.

Lawrence stood between them and asked, "We know you're working for someone else, why does he want us dead?"

"I don't know, I don't care. But I can say that this world will be a safer place,' then pointing his knife at Holo, 'knowing that a monster like her is ripped from it!"

Lawrence looked back and saw the hurtful eyes of his wife, who seemed to feel the remorse of one who could not control what she was. The other four reformed, with three advancing up behind the ring leader, and one standing watch at the entrance. Lawrence went to retrieve his own blade, then realized that it was laying on the floor somewhere in the warehouse.

As they backed further away from their enemies, a sudden delineation caused a loud yelp and a sickening clatter. Ranger had dropped from above and landed upon the ring leader, having him face down with a knee on the neck and a foot on the back. A soft moan could be heard emanating from the man before Ranger leapt off, keeping the element of surprise within his array of tactics, and kicked the next one in line into the stall.

His body flew and collided with it, breaking the wood and sending product scattering all over the ground. From the left flank rushed in the other two, with the fifth standing back and observing and unsure of what to do.

Ranger met the besetting duo, by catching the arm of the one on the left into an arm bar, then shooting the blade of his right foot into the knee of the other. The joint broke sideways, and the man was left jumping on one foot for a few steps before falling to the ground with his leg bending at an unnatural angle.

Then the apprehended individual found his elbow aggressively inverted with a snap, leaving him wailing in agony, before he was hurled to the earth, with the boot of the Ranger being the last thing his eyes saw before being concluded senseless.

The aggressor, who was belted to the stall earlier, recovered and went to tackle the ranger. He hit and grabbed him around the back and held his arms to the side and almost succeeded in taking him to the ground. But Ranger spread his feet, bent his knees and dropped his weight, then turned in half circle and threw himself back into the window.

His assailer's body broke through the aperture and bent over the frame. His flesh was carved and perforated with shards of glass as he went through, then as he came back, the edges of the shattered casement filleted his skin. He released his enemy and fell to his knees with transparent spikes sticking out of his neck and shoulders, while his head was abraded and nearly scalped. Without looking, Ranger shot his heel back like a mule and kicked his head into the base of the wall, leaving him cold cocked upon the ground.

The final foe, who was standing watch, timidly made his attempt. However, he was a less than prepared fellow for the hood's ferocity as Ranger drew his sword, pinned the individual to the wall and held the blade against his throat.

Surely, our inn keepers thought that this man would perish, until they noticed that Ranger simply held him there, and stared into his eyes. The reason for this, was upon the discovery that this so called brute was a shy looking lad who could have been no more than sixteen years of age. Despite having the same height and weight of a grown man, he was still in all actuality, a child.

Holo held Lawrence's arm as the young man stood there, trembling and expecting his imminent destruction. The weapon he held, hit the ground as he relinquished his grip and looked back into the eyes of his potential garroter. Then, two large tear drops came across his cheeks as his exhalations began to fluctuate.

Slowly, the blade pulled away from his throat, and Ranger slid it back into his scabbard. Then gave a stern, impending warning, "Shall I see you again under similar circumstances, your final hour as come."

He then released the boy and pushed him off to the side. The terrified stripling let out a surprised gasp of relief and gratefulness that his life had not been cut short. And there in that alley, which he thought would be his grave, he sat down, buried his face in his hands and wept.

"Hey!' called a voice from overhead, in which Holo and Lawrence gazed up to see half a body poking through an upper window, 'is everything alright?"

Realizing a resident may have overheard the commotion they looked back to see Ranger had vacated the area without their knowing. Lawrence then responded, "Get the city guard, we've been attacked."

…

Shortly after that time, a sentry was quickly advancing through the barracks until he came to a private chamber, whose door was locked. Through it, muffled sounds of squeaking bed springs and feminine giggles could be heard.

Reluctantly, the sentry wrapped on the door. The noises stopped, in which the guard called out, "Lt. Dorian, your presence is requested…"

The door then opened partially, with the bare face, arm and small section of Dorian's chest were seen peering around the other side. "Samson, this had better be worth it!" he glared.

"Sir, a young couple has just been assaulted, their attackers have been…subdued."

"Why is this a problem?" he scolded.

"Twelve others have been found dead in a warehouse nearby."

"Get _Bogey_, God knows homicides are his fancy."

"We've sent for Sergeant Bourgeois, and he is no where to be found in the city, along with Lydford, Kovalsky and Abruzzio."

With a most annoyed lament in his sigh, Dorian informed that he would be at the scene momentarily, then shut the door.

The alley that Holo and Lawrence were standing in, was filled with a handful of sentinels who were treating the wounded and preparing them to go to the infirmary, with the young man bound and held for questioning. Alas, the superior officer eventually arrived at the area where summoned.

He approached the victims of the so-called assault and introduced himself, "I am Lt. Lucas Dorian."

"I am Kraft Lawrence,' started the introduced, 'and this is my wife Holo."

Dorian took a moment to quickly examine the fair woman. Holo caught his eye quickly pan her body from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. In response she moved behind her husband, for she would not suffer herself to be undressed by his eyes. And let it be observed the nature of a man who, when seeing a creature of the opposite sex, immediately thinks of satisfying his loins with her despite having sworn herself to the devotion of another!

"Can you tell me what happened here?" he asked with a tone of one who feels his time is being wasted.

Lawrence took it upon himself to give a fair, but incomplete accounting, "We were heading home, and noticed that we were being followed by these men. Upon being entrapped in the alley we were saved by a random citizen who took it upon himself to come to our rescue."

"Do you know why they would target you?"

"We are inn keepers, we can only assume they thought us wealthy and wanted access to our gold and silver."

Dorian shrugged, "Very well,' then calling upon the soldier known as Samson, instructed, 'Get a crew to clean up the mess at the warehouse and take the boy to the holding cells."

The couple were somewhat in awe at the lack of concern found within the lieutenant, and wondered how it was that he out ranked Bourgeois. For clearly he seemed as one who dreaded the possibility of working harder than what the effort seemed necessary for.

As the boy was escorted away from the scene, he looked back at Holo and whispered something, that only she could have detected.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence, you're free to go." said Dorian to the couple.

Stifled, they took their course back to their home, upon doing so Holo looked back and said with contention, "He should mind his conduct."

"I thought it pleased you when your beauty is admired." returned Lawrence.

"What he did was no different than when a dog sniffs….oh forget it…!" she said with a huff.

As they departed, the Lieutenant stared at the female with rapacious eyes. Then was confronted by Samson, "Sir, is that all then?"

"For now…" said he with a hidden fury in his voice.

"But sir, should we not question them or the boy more? This investigation should…"

"I do have a question Samson!' he shot back, 'Where the hell is my sergeant!?"

…

Not too far off from the city gate, came the four horses with one pulling a wagon that held five men in it's cage.

"You think when we get these men detained, we'll get our regular schedules back?" asked Abruzzio with exhaustion of his officer.

"Not likely,' returned the sergeant, 'Laternieux is still at large along with his little band of enforcers."

"I'm just trying to get some work life balance in that's all." said the tired private.

With condescending tease, Bourgeois returned, "Don't us the term 'work life balance' because that implies that your life is important."

The other two corporals laughed with Kovalsky pointing out, "Of course Dorian can do double and triple shift at the same time in one night."

Even Bourgeois found that amusing and threw his voice in with the camaraderie, until they approached the city's entrance and found the one they made a mock of standing hatefully awaiting their return.

"I think he heard you." whispered Lydford to Kovalsky.

The three dismounted and approached their officer who gritted his teeth, "You know I would wish to be well informed when three of my men take an absence without leave."

They were silent in which Dorian became more probing, "Any explanation as to where you've been?"

"Arresting our suspects sir." replied Bourgeois who stood ready to defend his men and fall upon the sword for them.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been given a lead to examine a man by the name Laternieux who resided in a township just a few miles from here up the trail. We believe him to be the murderer of the one found this morning. Plus I have these three who are suspected of killing another, whose body we brought with us."

"Wonderful,' said the lieutenant sarcastically, 'and by doing so, you allowed four men to become brutally impaired and twelve others viciously slaughtered in our city!"

The sergeant took a step back, "Sir may I see the crime scene?"

"Why of course…follow me…"

"Abruzzio, take the convicts to the holding cells." said Bourgeois to the wagon pilot then had the corporals accompany him.

Eventually they came to the warehouse which now looked more of a slaughter house of personages at the hands of an inhuman butcher. Upon seeing this ghastly scene, the three men, except Dorian, were astonished beyond all measure.

They were not alone however, for there were a handful of soldiers collecting the bodies and placing them atop each other in carts like cords of wood.

"What has happened here?" asked Kovalsky.

"Apparently, while you were galavanting about, a group of delivery men were decimated." returned Dorian in such a way as to ridicule the question asked.

"Good heavens, I know this one…" said Bourgeois walking over to one of the severed heads upon the ground. It was the head of Hugo, which was soon placed in a burlap sack.

He then informed, "He was to escort a couple we felt to be targets to a warehouse, this warehouse."

"Well, there's no couple here,' returned Dorian, 'but on that note, the ones who were maimed were thwarted in attacking a man and his wife. Holo and Lawrence I believe it was."

Bourgeois shot his head back and went pale. As if to look as though he had erred greatly in something.

"Anything else to explain for your absence?" asked Dorian with the air of one who wishes to lure the ones lower than him into trouble.

"If I may sir,' said Kovalsky, to back his comrade, 'We were investigating a man by the name of Count Laterniuex, who seemed to have been plaguing this company with secret assassinations of their staff."

"Then who is this company? I don't recall this warehouse being leased to anyone, for I am the one who issues the deeds on properties." said the lieutenant.

"'Wolf Trading."

Suddenly, the sergeant's eyes trailed of in a trance, with a look of absurd thoughts and ideas swirling within his head.

"Wolf….'said he with epiphany, 'Wolf…!"

He then turned to Dorian, "Permission to leave sir?"

"What on earth for!?"

"Sir, I've been trying to solve a puzzle for the last five years, and I think I just found a very big piece…."

Unable to speak at the moment, Dorian replied, "….granted…!"

With that said, the sergeant excused himself to his private quarters.

…

When the remains of the dead had been collected, a single man holding a lantern, whose identity could not be determined in the darkness, walked passed the warehouse, and down to the docks. It was a multileveled pier, with one lone individual sitting upon a barrel, awaiting the other traveler.

As the commuter came within talking distance of the other man, he said, "What happened, they were to be taken out by ship."

The traveler stopped and addressed, "Apparently, the vessel was withheld, so they chose to carry out the ordeal in the warehouse…"

"And they failed terribly!" said the man sitting who then jumped from the barrel with hostile aggression.

"More than likely they were discovered too soon."

"You personally vouched for these men, and now their premature actions have cost us discretion. For the wolf and the man know!"

"I'm afraid that's not all…"

"And that is…?"

"Laternieux knew as well and has dispatched his 'queen' piece into the game."

There was a pause before the other said, "You mean, his man for worst case scenario's?"

"So far the latest thing on him, is that he's been addressed as the masked man from a young boy who survived his wrath."

"You had better hope he is not who I think he is."

"What do you mean?"

"He has also been known as 'the warrior from the east.'"

The visitor straightened his back, "you mean the Mu-haulen zhan-shin?" said he with a shudder in some indiscernible dialect. "I thought that remnant was wiped out, or as the story goes."

"They are not all extinct…nor are they fables, simply wandering souls." returned this compadre with a stiffness in his voice.

"Why would he throw his lot in with the rangers?"

"That I do not know, but what I do know is that we must deal with this quickly."

The man with the lantern bowed his head and said, "It will be done." then turned to walk away.

"One more thing,' returned the other, whose word caused the departing one to turn around, 'use caution, from what I've heard, he was considered the most elite, even for their kind."

"Well then, perhaps the time for secrecy has com to an end, what would you have me do?"

"Well, I have four in-firmed and twelve dead. On top of that, I now have three incarcerated, who were to pilot the vessel when it comes in tomorrow."

"I'll see if I can liberate them."

"It must be done tonight…so get your other man and see to it."

The lantern nodded and turned yet again, but was called once more, "One last thing,' he turned, 'Your sergeant is becoming too ambitious, deal with it…"


	15. Wolf and the Changing of the Tides

Chapter 12

Wolf and the Changing of the Tides

Within the condemned structure known as 'The Spice and Wolf' inn and bathhouse, there was a heavy emptiness, until the locking mechanisms from the other side of the main entrance began to be manipulated and the door was opened for the first time since that morning.

Our couple walked in after a very long, vexing and in other words, interesting day. A day that started with anticipation, first encounters, business proposals, investigation, conspiracy and was ended with blood.

Lawrence began to massage his temples more earnestly as the blunt strike given to him earlier had now fully caught up with him. However, this in most cases, was a good sign to again feel pain after a strike to the head.

"I don't know about you,' said he as he walked up the stairs, 'but I think I need a bath."

Holo followed after him, yet was silent. Normally Lawrence would have expected some kind of witty remark, but heard none. She only held her hands together and kept her head low.

As he came to the door of the master bedroom, he turned to see his wife, who seemed to be suffering from a very different type of trauma. He knew well the thoughts of his significant other. A fear that would dwell within any spouse, would be that of losing the one they loved before their rightful time.

Aside from what would be obvious to any other consort, Holo suffered from the fear of being alone, and unaccepted. Though she knew she would outlive her husband, it was only the conditions of mortal life that she found to be more acceptable upon the terms of letting him go. However, this instance would not have been such a condition, but of raw human oppression which in the eyes of many, violate the laws of both heaven and earth.

Lawrence, when seeing these thoughts made manifest by her stillness, walked to her, and before he could immediate the embrace, Holo was the first to snap her arms around him. And there she grieved and hugged him so tightly as if under the belief that so long as she held him so, he would never depart from the earth.

He stroked her head and said with kind reassurance, "I'm still here…."

She leaned up and pressed her face against his, but both withdrew out of soreness.

"Ow! Watch the face!" said Lawrence, whose right side of his jaw had already begun swelling. Holo, however, only suffered from a bump on the lip, as was the souvenir given her by the hand of Hugo. Despite the difference in severity, they both shared in the irony.

As they made their way into the master bedroom, Lawrence began to dismantle his wardrobe, while Holo only discarded of her cloak, then sat upon the bed with her tail upon her lap, and contemplated the day's events. Her thoughts were interrupted by her senses, as her nostrils picked up a newfangled stench among the regular aroma the master bedroom produced. Someone else was in the room, by the window closest to Lawrence.

With a growl, Holo dashed towards the unknown alien. She was stopped when a hand shot through the shadows, that was wrapped in a red soaked bandage, "Peace!" said the voice.

Lawrence nearly struck the unperceived individual, but found a familiar man wearing a hood and mask. The Ranger was at last re-united with the couple, yet badly wounded. For on the window sill, was a hematic imprint of his hand.

"Just because we're closed,' started Lawrence, with a demand for better courtesy out of his guest in his voice, 'doesn't mean you can't use the front door."

"I am in need of assistance." said the injured swordsman.

With a pause, Holo finally offered, "What do you need?"

Ranger then quickly sounded off with a list, "Thread and needle, alcohol, a wash board, a small knife and a candle.' then walking into the light, 'and a complimentary use of your baths…" he said with a respectful request in a non-intrusive manner.

"I'll show him the private bathing area,' said Lawrence who then turned to his wife and kindly asked, 'can you bring us those things?"

She nodded, then caught another whiff as Ranger walked past her.

"Sir?' asked she with a hopeful nose, ' did you by chance bring raw meat?"

The hood stopped, then withdrew a prime cut that was wrapped in paper from his satchel. Holo's eyes lightened, then were met with the face of disappointment as he handed it to Lawrence and said, "This should help with the swelling."

Lawrence held the slab in his palm, then looked over at Holo who only glared at him with unfledged jealousy, "Lucky me!" he smirked.

Once shown the private bathing room, which was the little brother when compared to the larger and superfluous chamber next door, the Ranger stood and awaited for Holo before accommodating himself.

"Thanks for this…" said Lawrence in reference to the nutriment given him.

Ranger made no reply, only stood facing the wall with his arms crossed, and a mind that seemed ever so engaged on a topic that interested him more than the discourse of victuals.

"Did you have it with you this whole time?" asked the host, attempting to dispel the ineptitude of the moment.

"I obtained it on my journey over here." replied the Ranger without taking his eyes off the wall.

Suddenly Lawrence felt uneasy when considering the hours of operation in which most meat markets function, and the hour in which Ranger arrived was well past the acceptable business day. Fearing that he may have stolen merchandise within his clutches, the inn keeper asked, "You didn't steal this did you?"

"Fear not, I left a contribution in place of the butcher's missing ware."

"What did you leave him?"  
"One gold lumion."

Lawrence nearly dropped the sirloin, "I must say, that is quite the generous tip…!"

Ranger held his peace, for he felt not the need to justify his liberality. Without much to speak of more, Lawrence applied the meat to his inflamed skin. It was by this point that Holo came down with all the provisions requested, in which the Ranger, alas, broke his mold and relieved her of the items. Then requested sternly, not to be disturbed.

The couple watched in the door way as the masked stranger took the candle and lit it with a nearby lantern, then set the knife atop the burning wick, dividing the flame. Then removed his scabbard and placed his weapon of choice, gently with care, in the corner, then turned and stared at the curious duo.

They bowed and gave him up to his privacy, who, when they had gotten out of the door, abruptly shut and locked it. And from there, he could be heard undressing. Holo stood in awe and wonder at what could be on the other side, for it had now occurred to her that she had not once seen the face of her rescuer.

Lawrence however, caught her attention by dangling the fleshy substance before her eyes. She turned with a sneer and said, "What did I tell you about treating me like a lap dog?"

As he walked away he returned with his sly humor, "That you didn't want to be referred as such, but nothing on being treated like one."

Instead of following him, Holo chose not to fuel her egotistical pride when her ears caught hold of what was happening with the private bath. On the other side, Ranger had removed his top pieces, and began scrubbing his shirt and vest with the washboard in the sub-leveled cask. Once finished, the pants came next, in which the she wolf dithered about in wonder of what it would be like to have the grim undertaking to cleanse her own garments from the blood that did not spill from her veins.

Her nose caught the strong scent of the alcohol's fragrance, but there was a quick moment of silence followed by a voice from the other side that asked what was wanted. Stunned and confounded that this man knew that her presence still loitered about, she quickly apologized and went her way.

When rejoining her husband, she found him sitting in the water of the public bathing area, which birthed a warm blanket of steam that wrapped her about in it's arms. Lawrence sat there with on arm straightway resting upon the ledge while the other had the meat applied to his jaw. He opened and eye to acknowledge her advance, then continued his rumination.

She kneeled down behind him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, and pressed her lips into his neck, who made no objection to this sentimental display of attention. But he knew her all too well, for she also used love as a means to conspicuously lure him into giving her what she desired. For as she pulled her arms back, her hand tried to abstract the sirloin in the process.

Lawrence pulled it away and whispered, "You'll have to try better than that."

"Is that a challenge?" asked she with a voluptuous leer.

He felt the water become disturbed as his insatiable wife removed her own attire and joined him, sitting on the left side, so that he may place his arm around her shoulder. She nestled next to him and rested her palm across his chest and stared into the reflective pool.

"So how's our guest?" asked Lawrence.

"He was cleaning his clothes before I was sent away.' then flexed an ear closest to the neighboring chamber, 'I am not sure what he his up to."

Despite her curiosity, Holo would not want to have been present for the undertaking the Ranger was burdening himself with. With the bottle in hand, he was preparing to treat his wounds. First, he doused a rag in the alcohol and began sponging the fleshy eyelet in his left collar. Once applied long enough, he poured the spiritous fluid from the vessel, and let it splash and flood the gorge in his left forearm, which by no means was a comfortable endeavor.

Then dipping the thread and needle in the self same liquid, he began to stitch the tender edges of these two injuries together. Once the threads had been cut and tied off, he tested the range of movement in his arm, and felt resistance, and knew to take care not to re open the wound in his collar.

The worst was yet to come, as the knife that lay resting on the small flame, glowed a dark orange and red. Taking the hilt up, he looked down into his right palm, which was gashed open. Before this effective but excruciating method of remedial discourse, he found a small scrub brush and put the handle between his teeth.

Then pressed the hot metal onto his palm. His nerve endings screamed in hatred, but he heeded them not. He clamped down tighter on the bit, then increased the pressure, awaiting the expiration of the needed duration. His temples bulged as beads of sweat rolled down his fringing brow. Alas the moment of relief came, but what would be seconds to the observer, was an eternity to the participant.

He tossed the knife into the water, making a sharp sizzle, then grabbed his dampened vest and wrapped his hand with it to relieve the torture in some portion. He placed the brush upon the ground, whose handle now had profound imprints of his husk bids. Then slid into the water.

Unfortunately for the expecting she wolf, the stench of burning flesh attacked her nostrils. In reaction, she placed her hand over her mouth and began lurching and gagging. Nearby, for consumer benefit, was a wooden bucket, in which, in the nick of time, Lawrence retrieved and gave to her. She buried her face in the opening and began to cough and heave. Lawrence could only rub her shoulders through the ordeal, feeling helpless, useless and responsible.

When finished regurgitating, she lapped some water from her hand and began to rinse what remained before spewing them into the bucket. She lay back with a pale face that suffered from a heat spike and said, "I do not understand how other women can endure more than one impregnation."

"One day at a time, I suppose." said Lawrence who clasped his nose, for he too could smell the searing of human flesh.

"Why is he burning himself?" asked Holo who was somewhat of a novice in the arts of self healing.

"He's cauterizing his wounds. You apply enough heat and they seal up and reduce risk of infection." said he, as he reapplied the meat to his face.

After a moment of thought, Holo responded, "I think it funny at times."

"What's that?"

"Humans discover new ways to treat their injuries and prolong their lives, while at the same time, they also develop new ways to destroy their enemies through advancing their warfare."

"What's so funny about that?"

"Can you not see the irony?"

"I guess." said Lawrence who did not wish to put more thought into anything that would heighten the dominance of his headache.

"What I also find funny' continued Holo, 'Is that wolves have been around much longer than humans, and have always used the same strategies for hunting our prey, when injured we have simply licked our wounds until they heal."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing has changed for either of us. Wolves still rule the forests, and humans are still not welcomed within our domain, nor can they survive there."

"Well, the simpler things don't work for us,' said Lawrence, 'so our irony will have to do for the moment."

Holo then turned his face towards hers in an enticing manner, "Perhaps I can lick your wounds for you…" she coaxed.

Refusing to be beguiled Lawrence returned, "Don't wolves lick more than just their wounds? No thanks, who knows where that tongue has been?"

A harsh ripple waved through the water as Holo thrust her fist into his ribs, "We are proud and noble creatures, who must at times groom ourselves to maintain our image, but that does not make us dirty!" she growled.

"No…' Lawrence squinted, 'but I have a feeling that your reason is because my wound happens to be appetizing." said he, in reference to the juices that intwined with his skin.

"Well, I am getting hungry."she teased.

"Well get your own,' returned Lawrence, 'mine has medicinal purposes."

"Oh it is not fair!' she whined, 'I have been bludgeoned as well! Why are men so inconsiderate and cruel?" she turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"Maybe you are getting hungry,' concurred Lawrence who began rubbing her scalp, 'I notice you become more childish when you do."

"You should be kinder to me…hmmph!"

It was then that the man was called to remembrance the devotion and faith his wife always had in him, and found the wisdom to keep the most important person in his life happy, and well fed.

"If you want it that much, you can have it." said he with a tone of bestowal.

The ravenous she wolf turned in excitement for her bounty before finding the slab of meat pushed into her face with a fleshy plop. The sirloin slowly dropped below her eye line, revealing her disapproving gaze, as Lawrence's face only beamed with hilarity.

With her prize possession in her hands, Holo licked her lips before Lawrence snatched it up again, "On second thought." said he as he got out of the water.

"That Was Mine!" she protested.

"We do have some cream and vegetables in the pantry, perhaps I could make a stew out of this."

Holo's demeanor changed, "That actually does sound very good…" said she while staring off into the distance.

"Plus,' returned Lawrence, 'I've heard that when you use a steak to relieve bruising, the meat becomes much more tender."

"Yes!' Holo complied, 'I would like that please!"

"I don't know,' returned his teasing reply, 'I don't think withholding your food is healthy for you right now. Honey, think of the baby!"

She then shot her finger towards him, "I should say the same for you, for should this continue our child may end up fatherless!"

"Alright, alright,' he soothed while wrapping a towel about his loins, 'no reason to get violent."

She turned and waived him away with a cheeky pose, and chose to ignore him until he made this trespass up to her. However, she secretly enjoyed his banter, for it was a way of him showing her how much he cared.

…

A few leagues from the bath house where the inn keeper, she wolf and deadly warrior had taken refuge, Kovalsky was pacing frantically to the barracks to where Sgt. Bourgeois had removed himself to his office. When the corporal had arrived at the suit, he found a peculiar sight that seemed very out of character for his out ranking officer.

For on his desk, where various albums strewn about depicting creatures of fantasy and stories of legend. Kovalsky slowly entered, and found his sergeant so enthralled with his hypothesis, that he could not so much as perceive any altering of the atmosphere.

"Sir…?"

Bourgeois snapped his head up and almost appeared to be startled, "Oh, Kristov, forgive the mess, I am just in the middle of some personal investigation." said he while frantically scratching his neck.

"And what are you studying?" asked Kovalsky with the waves of concern, anxiousness and curiosity in the tides of his voice.

The officer sighed, "You would think me out of my mind if I told you…"

"Sir, with all due respect,' returned the corporal, 'This day has had enough elements to drive anyone to the brink of madness, insanity is just a normality at this point."

The officer then fidgeted with some discomfort, for what he was about to propose may well have been in the next league above madness and insanity.

"Back at the home of the count you asked of me, what was ailing me…"

"Indeed."

"Most likely you also wish to know the unusual interest I had in the inn keepers…"

"Sir, just tell me what's on your mind." said Kovalsky who was speaking more as a friend than an associate.

Bourgeois pondered a moment before revealing his exact thoughts, "Some years ago, there had been a number of gruesome murders that jumped from town one town to the next. Judging by the pattern, it was more than random, it was focused. It was as if a hidden war was ensuing in our country."

"Were the description of these murders copacetic with what we found at the warehouse this evening?"

With a dark nod the sergeant continued, "I think this invisible conflict has come to Nyohirra, and we are not prepared for it…"

"Why probe the inn keepers, what makes you think they're involved?"

"Because the first victims were within Medio's wheat industry, the village of Pasloe…"

"Where Holo and Lawrence first met…?!" stuttered Kovalsky.

"Yes and when the man was telling us the cities he had visited along the way to the north, It all coincides with the time and location of the other incidents."

"You think he was ordering people to be killed when still a merchant?"

"I think it was someone ordering to have them killed, but were thwarted by an unknown savior…"

Kovalsky nearly fell over, "Good night! Could that mean that that Hugo boy was a conspirator? Holo and Lawrence were confirmed by Dorian to still be alive after the mass slaughter there…" said he while contemplating more the silent chaos that was surfacing.

"That's nothing compared to my next discovery…" returned Bourgeois.

"You think you know why these people were targeted?" said Kovalsky with engaged amazement.

"And this is where an open mind is needed."

Kovalsky set his face in such a way as to display his willingness to believe his sergeant's theory, who said, "Remember the latest legend concerning the village of Yoites?"

"Yes, something about the 'moon hunting bear' destroying it."

"How old do you think the woman is?"

"No more than twenty or twenty two."

"Lawrence said that she was moved from Yoites to Pasloe when she was younger."

"And…?"

"That story is centuries old, and I must say that, that woman has a hell of a good look for being a day over four hundred!"

"You think Lawrence lied to you?"

"I think he's telling the truth."

"Say what?"

Bourgeois shifted the subject for his hypothesis, "There has been one word that has been coming up an awful lot lately….wolf."

Kovalsky cocked his head when now noticing what had been pointed out to him.

"Spice and Wolf inn and Bathhouse, Wolf Trading.' fired off Bourgeois, 'Wolf, wolf….wolf, it's as if they've moved from the forest and invaded our speech."

"Well, they are a popular creature in this region…"

"Which leads me to my next theory, which may explain everything if deemed correct."

"Go on…" said the corporal with his curiosity governing his thoughts.

"Are you familiar with the Kenrou?"

Kovalsky raised an eyebrow and pushed out his lower lip, then shook his head. The sergeant then turned one of the opened books around, so that his corporal could have unlimited access to the script and illustrations thereon. Upon examining the album, he found the modest depiction of a large wolf that stood mid height with the trees.

"Oh, the great wolves…" said he with recollection.

Bourgeois gave a bristling smile then flipped the next page over which portrayed a duel pair of sketching of a man with wolf ears and tail on the left then portrayed as the giant wolf mentioned earlier on the right. Kovalsky peered deeper with confined explanation.

"In a different tongue, Kenrou means, 'wolf spirit,' or 'wolf incarnate,' started Bourgeois, 'mystical beings who not only could take upon the forms of man and giant beasts, but were believed to have special abilities as well."

"Such as?"

"Command over certain elements. Like stopping floods, healing the sick and afflicted…' then with piercing energy said, '…and providing rich harvest."

"How is this important to the investigation?" came the inquiry of the ignorant Kovalsky.

"Because Nyohirra and Palsoe so happen to have legends of the said nature.' said Bourgeois with a dark enthusiasm produced by his own attraction to the impossible. 'Nyohirra's speaks of a giant brown wolf that came through many years ago, that was so large that the people had to stretch their necks to look up at her. She was only passing through however, once departed, the village apparently received a bountiful harvest the same year. While Pasloe has an annual pagan festival in celebration of a certain deity who was believed to have cared for their wheat fields."

The sergeant then flipped through some pages of a different text then began to read from it, "'When the wheat is swaying in the wind, the wolf is running. When the wheat lays flat, they become trampled by the wolf. When the crops are poor, they become eaten by the wolf.' after flipping another page he continued, 'At times the wolf would appear as a young maiden, who always seemed as a mid adolescent, except for her wolf ears and beautiful brown tail with a splash of white at the end.'" he then looked up into Kovalsky's eyes and said with boldness, "The Kenrou are best known as the pagan gods, according to modern terminology."

"Why the sudden interest in this mythology?"

"Because, you may wish to know that these two stories had one thing in common, the wolf's name. 'Holo of the wheat and tail,' and 'Holo the wise wolf.'"

Kovalsky sputtered, "You think this same Holo, married a merchant and set up shop here?"

"I thought it insane as well, until digging into more modern history. The pagan gods have an enemy, the church. There has been a campaign ushered in by the parish, to burn any such creature of the like nature, all in the name of God."

"But the church has no influence up here…" the corporal pointed out.

"Exactly,' returned the sergeant, 'let' s say this deity was real and had fallen in love with a mortal, married and began to create a family. Where would she go to avoid the persecuting zeal?' then answered, 'Where her enemies would not follow; into pagan territory. Nyohirra, the final bastion of peace for her kind, away from the church and closest to Yoites, her home."

Kovalsky held quiet with an immovable look of meditation. Most bewildering, was this irrational idea that seemed to be becoming more logistical. Within his head however, the corporal found difficulty in accepting dangerous new possibilities. How much it is in human nature, to find any means necessary to remain in the realm of our comfort when confronted with that which is deemed above our powers.

Desperately seeking some way to dispel this absurd conclusion, Kovalsky pointed out, "The Holo we saw didn't have wolf ears and tail because she was wearing…."

He paused and closed his eyes upon the realization that his reasoning to dispute the sergeant's claim had no foundation, for Bourgeois answered for him when his gap of words stretched too far, "A beret and skirt?"

"Tell me,' went on the sergeant, 'Since when do women wear headwear indoors? And you may have noticed she was wearing dress pants under her skirt. Such a fashion statement seems a little obsolete, does it not?"

Kovalsky went pale, then looked up and asked, "You think she's the one who killed the men in the warehouse."

Bourgeois straightened his back, rubbed his chin and glared upwards, "The head of Hugo was severed too cleanly, in fact all of them seemed that way. If a giant wolf were to clasp her jaws around your neck, your flesh would not be so pristinely separated as we saw. And you may have noticed at the door, three sets of footprints leading away from the remains before stopping shortly after. Holo, Lawrence and some other, I can only assume at this point that it was Alden."

"Would Alden then be considered a friend of the girl?"

Bourgeois then gave a morbid look then said with convicted sternest, "He is an enemy of her enemy, that does not make him a friend."

"What do you want to do now?" asked Kovalsky who was at a loss.

"Well, if I'm right, more agents will be sent to kill the girl in the future. We can't allow that."

"But sir, if she's really a pagan god then wouldn't that be fighting against the wishes of the church and the all mighty himself?"

"Deity or not, she is a citizen of our city, which we swore an oath to serve and protect. You just follow orders, let me deal with God."

The sergeant than began to ready himself to go out again, as he got to the door, he quickly made a relieving remark, "Also, regardless of species, that girl is still in danger, no one sends that many armed men to kill someone without a strong incentive to see it done.' then with eyes that regarded all life, 'Kristov, she's pregnant…would you have the destruction of a new family upon your conscience?"

Kovalsky shook his head slightly as he found the strength within himself to chose what was right over what was easy. "Good,' said the sergeant as he opened the door, 'Let's get the couple and usher them into protective custody."

"I don't think so!" came the fomenting voice of Lt. Dorian, who stood on the opposite side. He then gave a look at Bourgeois as to doubt his reasonable competence, "I heard everything _Bogey_,' then looking up at Kovalsky, 'You allow yourself to be manipulated by such dangerous nonsense?"

He then backed the sergeant up into the office, "The man and his wife are fine, we have our suspects, you will not be detaining them in our quarters."

"Sir even you can't stop me…!" came the voice of Bourgeois, whose tone resembled the spark that ignites the kindling before becoming a fire.

"The hell I can't, I'm suspending you from service!"

The air settled with an incredulous awe after the bold yet unforeseeable order was issued.

"May I know the indictments which justify my leave of absence?" asked the disbanded while nearly failing from allowing his rage to overtake him.

"Insubordination, bypass of protocol and a display of a compromised mental sate and questionable competence." listed off Dorian.

"Sir,' protested Kovalsky, who wished not for this verdict to befall his sergeant, 'If we could just maybe see if Holo is or is not what Bourgeois thinks she is, there would be no need for this."

"He's drawn you into this insanity as well?" spited the Lieutenant.

"Why complain Dorian?' said the sergeant with disrespect, 'I know you of all people would prefer to give her body a full detailed inspection."

Dorian shot such a hateful glare at Bourgeois that if his eyes could, at will, cause a combustion of an object, the sergeant surely would have been set ablaze. After taking a deep breath he said, "I will send in the notice to the chief tomorrow, once it has been met with his approval, you will be relieved of command."

"And until then…' returned the sergeant with a most unfriendly foreshadow in his tone, who said quietly, 'this is still my post, this is still my office….now get out…of my office…!"

Dorian winced with a surge of testosterone, then with a pshaw, he turned and quitted the office and said, "I have other business to attend to."

As he made it through the door, Bourgeois called back, "And sir,' Dorian turned to face him, 'Should anything happen to that couple, anything at all…You are the first person I shall come to, and hold before an earthly tribunal, so help me God!"

Dorian left in silence leaving Bourgeois to collect his things and as he was about to leave, he saw that Kovalsky needed more coaxing who murmured, "Sarge, you know that Dorian will reverse your order to have that couple placed under our supervision as soon as you are relieved. Why are you still…."

"DAMMIT KRISTOV!' shouted he with impatience, 'I know it is not much, but I will not in good conscience leave without doing everything that I can! You have a wife with children, would you not want someone to do all within their power to preserve that joy in your life, even if it is for a day?!"

The corporal nodded with shame in which his officer then said, "You cannot roll over every time a situation seems too helpless to care for. That attitude was the reason you were passed up for promotion! Now, let's send for that couple."

Within his heart, the pangs of self weakness seemed to pull at it's strings. Kovalsky knew all to well his short comings, initiative being one that troubled him the most. As they began to make their way out of the barracks, they were stopped by Samson who said with a fearful disposition, "Sgt. Bourgeois, there has been an incident…!"

"Of what nature?"

"Abruzzio has been attacked and the prisoners have been set free!"

(Stay tuned, next chapter, we get finally get some answers! Plus, I made another AMV, look up 'Spice and surprise' or Spice and wolf Billy Talent AMV, username BetweenThePipes49. I do concur it to be the perfect song for the series.)


	16. Wolf and the Hunter

**Chapter 13**

**Wolf and the Hunter**

Quickly were Bourgeois and Kovalsky led by the frantic Sampson to the bastilles that were used to incarcerate those who transgressed the laws of Nyohirra. Just outside the area of confinement, Abruzzio could be seen sitting by the entrance with Lydford kneeling next to him and tending to his injuries acquired during the foul attempt to liberate the captors.

Lydford held a white folded cloth under the young sentry's tunic, which had a heavy die of dark red sectioned at the base of his navel to the left. His companion compressed the wound then acknowledged the advancing party with a nod. Abruzzio opened and eye through his pale face, as his faithful sergeant came to examine him.

They laid him down slowly so that Bourgeois could minister emergency medical service. The sergeant examined the grieved area for a moment. It was an unadulterated dissection that was roughly two inches in length and only a few centimeter in depth.

"Relax son, all will be well with you." reassured Sgt. Bourgeois.

Together they were able to apply a tourniquet to the convoyed victim. Upon doing so, Bourgeois could not help but observe, "You're fortunate that you will not need a physician.' said he, 'I'm issuing you to medical leave until you heal."

"Yes sir…" said the harmed subordinate.

"What happened?"

"I was delivering the prisoners to the holding cells. When I had arrived here and prepared to open the wagon I was seized upon by some unknown assailant who attacked me and set the prisoners free."

"Did they steal the wagon?" asked the sergeant who observed the absence of the caravan mentioned.

"Yes."

"The assailant, what did he use to injure you?"

"A stiletto I believe,' said Abruzzio who struggled with the abominable pain, 'It was too dark to see."

"When did this happen?"

"About thirty minutes ago."

Bourgeois looked up at the blackened horizon which crested a small sliver of light from the ever so departed sun that left a faint birthing of visible stars. Then looking back at the relief party, inquired, "Who discovered you?"

"It was I.' said Lydford, 'I became suspicious when the expected time for Abruzzio's duties to elapse. It was here when I found him, and had Samson send for someone."

He turned to the sentinel mentioned, "Why did you not inform Lt. Dorian? You are a member of his detachment, not mine."

The individual in question made a forestalling response, "I had done so, but he had sharply told me to get you, then informed me that he had another pressing matter to attend to."

"Very well,' said the sergeant who then made his body erect and said, 'Kovalsky, take Abruzzio to his home. Chadrick and Samson we have convicts loose in the city, split up and find them if you can."

"And where will you be sir?" asked Lydford with uncertainty.

"I will investigate the scene more then will be heading over to the inn of Holo and Lawrence and have them placed into protective custody. We do not know how far this treachery goes."

The corporal nodded, then arose and departed with Sampson but at a brisker pace. As Kovalsky hoisted the young soldier up, Abruzzio addressed, "I'm sorry sir, this is my fault."

"Think nothing of it private."

"And sir, I'm sorry that you are being suspended."

The sergeant gave him a passive sign then signaled for them to depart, then did as he said he would do.

…

At one of the tables within the dinette of the inn, Holo could be found sitting, wearing a vibrant sky blue, long sleeved, V-neck shirt piece with golden cuffs complete with a modest black dress pant and red sash tied to her waist. At long last the hour of her nourishment had arrived when Lawrence had come from the kitchen with a cauldron filled with pottage consisting of steak, potatoes, cream and other assorted vegetables.

As he went back to dress the surface with the appropriate tableware, the devious woman with all her canine secrecy, attempted to slip a taste from the serving spoon.

"I don't need ears like yours to know what you're up to…" echoed the voice from the pantry of her envisioning husband, who knew all too well her tendencies.

In a state of morose that her scheme had been foiled, she reluctantly placed the serving spoon back and awaited impatiently. Lawrence returned with two wooden bowls and regular sized spoons, and as a good gentleman, served the woman first before himself.

Holo nearly inhaled her serving before Lawrence could consume even an eighth of what was before him. "So,' said he, 'what do you think of our guest?"

After sliding the silverware from her jaws, she returned with a full mouth, "I am not sure if he can be trusted.' then swallowing, 'We know nothing about him."

Poking at his bowl, Lawrence reasoned, "Well, we only met him today, and didn't he save our lives? Would it be easy to assume he's on our side?"

"Do not assume he is looking out for our best interests,' said she, while ladling another serving, 'Though come to our aid he did, he and his master withheld their main reasoning in contacting us, plus I am certain that this 'Ranger' is the man who has been spying on us these last few days."

"Perhaps they only were waiting for their moment to strike. Isn't that what wolves do when stalking their prey?"

"In many cases this is true, however when considering the fact that they portrayed themselves as something they were not, would indicate they are not only masters of disguise but of deception as well, would it not?"

"Well what about Hugo and Wolf Trading?"

"I must say he was a much better liar, seeing how I could not detect his fraud. And speaking of them, do you not find it strange how much Ranger knew of our situation? He knew where Hugo had taken us, he knew the true intents of wolf trading and….he knew what I was."

Lawrence could only gaze upon her with contemplation, as she stared at her bowl with the remaining residues. With her hair over her eyes she said with grim prediction, "I believe he was aware of our existence long before this moment, and it was only a matter of time until he was to introduce himself."

The eyes of her husband widened, "You think those killings those years ago, were him, and this conspiracy against us was Ranger trying to prevent it from succeeding?"

"Those are questions that we need to ask of him, for I have no such answers."

The dinner passed on after that with humble silence. Holo finished a third helping, while Lawrence struggled with the portion given him. For the slightest misuse of the teeth called for his swollen jaw to punish him with agony. He eventually lay the spoon aside and gave up the attempt, leaving his beloved staring at the unfinished meal then looked up at him with the typical begging eyes of a pup.

In response to a request she did not utter with her lips, Lawrence pushed his plate to he and said, "Yes, you can have the rest."

Excitedly she took it, then with eyes that smiled and a tail that swayed she thankfully told him, "You are ever so kind, for I am eating for two now, remember?"

Lawrence gave her a soft look, then retreated yet again for the pantry and returned once more, this time with two mugs, a pitcher and a bottle. He poured wine for himself, but water for her. She gazed up at him with hurtful eyes, who were responded to by his voice that reminded, "You're drinking for two now, remember?"

She rested her chin on her hand and slid the stew in her pallet with a sulk. She had forgotten the standards that were to fall upon an expectant mother if she were to produce a healthy infant into the world.

"Don't be like that." rebuked her defensive husband.

"Oh, I am not angry because I cannot have any alcohol,' she started with a sarcastic smile, then frowned with a pout, 'I am angry with the idiot who did this to me!"

"In case you've forgotten, it takes two to dance!" he shot back. "It's not like you've objected whenever we…"

Before Lawrence could finish, his words were interrupted by the soft whine of hinges, as the Ranger withdrew himself from his secluded area and began to make his way towards the dinette, were our couple had taken themselves. They listened to his footsteps, which seemed heavy with the burdens of his campaign. Soon he stood in the opening for them to see.

His mask, hood, vest and bottom pieces were reapplied, with the absence of his undershirt, which left his arms bare and his bosom exposed. Upon his right bicep were the inkings of swirling diamond patterns that traveled up the shoulder and most likely covered the pectoral area. The left had one cuff around the mid bicep which reminded Holo of wheat that wrapped around each other in the wind. His chest had what seemed to be a head and upper expanding wings of a type of bird or dragon in hieroglyphical fashion.

Holo took further time to examine his robust figure. From what she saw, his arms were as vigorous as the mightiest of able bodied men. So deeply cut and defined was his physical brawn, that it seemed as if he was expertly crafted by the hands of a renaissance sculptor who housed the divine capability to breathe life into stone. It would be fitting to say, that the Ranger resembled, in our world, the statue of David.

Lawrence caught his wife ogling the man, then scoffed loudly enough to pull her attention, then said, "We hold no judgment to personal looks here." referring to the incognito headwear.

"For reasons of my own I prefer to keep it on." said he, as he took a seat beside them.

"Fair enough,' said Lawrence, then inquiring, 'Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"A life time of training and discipline combined with a spectrum of experiences above that which I care to number."

It was then that the she wolf wished for the idle grounds of formalities to be dismissed by asking abruptly, "And a knowledge of the dangers that plague us far beyond our own. Who is it that hunts us?"

After some silence, Ranger positioned himself and said sternly, "Very well, it is your right to know."

And thus came this accounting from the voice of the Ranger, "Five years ago I was under the employ as a free lancing mercenary and was recruited by various trading companies to serve as a protector and escort, depending on whatever the employ called for. On one such assignment, I was conducting an escort party with a group of merchants, when to my astonishment, one of the merchants began to slay his own comrades. When he turned on me, I had him subdued, and there I interrogated him as to why he would commit such an act of treachery. I was able to convince him to divulge the true nature of his work. He told me he was working under the direction of a crime lord named Stephano."

"I've never heard that name before…" said Lawrence.

Without stopping, Ranger continued, "On the outside, he appeared as a successful business man, however, he ran an underground operation in which he had his own men working within various trading companies for the sole purpose of embezzling their interests and being eyes, ears and blades when needed for more bloody endeavors."

"Wolves in sheep's clothing, yes?" said Holo.

"Indeed, from there, I began to investigate. Seeking out any who had thrown their lot in with Stephano, I found one working for Medio trading and offered under pretense my allegiance to them, only to remain close to Stephano's informant. It was not long after, an assignment was given from Medio, to apprehend a certain merchant and his new found traveling companion from Pasloe.'"

"Us?!" stammered Lawrence, recalling the affair.

"Yes, however, I discovered that at this time, Stephano was in contact with his informant within Medio and was hired by an outside agent to have you killed."

"But why?" asked Lawrence with unease.

"At first I thought it was because Stephano was planning on making profit from this coin scheme, when Medio and Milone were able to make an agreement, I thought it the end of it, however, the informant was then asked by his true employer to trail you all the way to Ruvenhaigen. I chose to follow, for I felt it strange that Stephano would obsess over the two of you. I began to think this crusade of his was no longer about coin, for when you were bankrupt, Stephano still wanted your heads."

"Why did we not come across this spy sooner?"

"The crime lord could not risk any evidence being pointed back to him, so he refrained from having the deed performed within any populated area, nor upon the high way…"

"Odd…" observed Holo.

"It was not until Kumersun when I discovered the true nature of this escapade. For this informant also had a friendship with the young man Amarti."

"And how is our friend doing?" asked Holo with a dark grin.

"Financially crippled, but still alive."

Holo's ears straightened with astonishment, "How so?"

"This informant had but together a secret combination against the boy. Once he would make an increase from that pyrite market increase, he would have the boy poisoned as to look as though he had died from natural causes. With no other heir to inherit his fortune…"

"This informant sought to take it from him!" interjected Lawrence.

"Correct, to covertly save his life, I trailed you to the alchemist Dana Rubens."

"That dreadful woman…" said the spiteful she wolf whilst rubbing her brow.

"Indeed, I sought to purchase the pyrite as well, in hopes to assist you in crashing the market so that Amarti would not profit, leaving the informant with nothing to gain in killing him. However, the pyrite was already sold, and her stock was exhausted. Therefore I mingled within the crowd and waited, though the both of us desired the boy to suffer a huge loss from the market crash, it was for different reasons. For you sought to make profit and prevent him from buying Holo's debt, I sought only his welfare."

"We succeeded in crashing the market,' said Lawrence, looking at his wife who returned with a sinister gaze, 'but I no idea we had saved a life."

"The crises was averted, or so I thought." returned Ranger with that unusually calm tone that remains neutral during any adversity. "It was then when I realized how far Stephano's influence had gone, for in his dismay, the informant gathered two others who were also working for the crime lord. They were within the Rowen trading guild, the very same that you and Amarti alleged to."

"You must be joking!" replied Lawrence who never so much as thought of such treachery and power as one as this crime lord held.

"They were out for revenge,' continued Ranger, 'but it was not you they wanted, it was the one who sold you the pyrite."

"Ruben's!"

"Fear not, I thwarted their plans as they attempted to harm the woman. It was then I learned what Stephano was up to. For you may know as well as I, that she was a deity of the avian class. Stephano had been hired, to kill the remaining pagan gods and that was the foremost reason she has been targeted, and I can say of a surety that you are no exception."

Holo, looked down with an indescribable look of solemness while Lawrence wished for Ranger to continue, "After Kumersun, what did you do after that?"

"Upon discovering this truth, I approached the woman Rubens and informed her of what had happened. I was overwhelmed when discovering how resourceful Stephano was and how far his hand could reach. She offered to help me, under one condition, and that was only in exchange for the myths and legends I could conjure."

"An insufferable waste of time,' said Holo as she excused herself for the moment, 'however a less expensive endeavor I suppose." She went into the pantry, then returned with an apple and retook her seat.

Ranger went on, "Ruben's knew of Stephano, for she had within her acquaintance, a young man who was serving as a mole for another organization within the crime lord's operation, who sought to end Stephano's agendas… a young man named Franz."

Though always composed in the highest degree, the couple could not help but notice a slight change in the hood's demeanor, as if the next subject was not something he wished to divulge more. Eventually, after closing his eyes, then reopening them, he continued.

"After we were introduced, the young man wished (CHOMP! munch…munch)'

Ranger stopped as Holo's consummation of the apple created such a disturbance that it became a nuisance for anyone to talk over. Upon seeing her intrusion, she bashfully put the fruit down and silently apologized.

Ranger continued as though it had not happened. 'The young man wished to form an alliance with me, for he had the information, I had the skill. Together, we trailed the two of you, to where a handful of others were supposedly working against Stephano. They were all meeting within Lenos, at the same time you were. They used the 'fifty man' meeting as a means to assemble undetected. This group of six brave men who knew the perils of their ventures, had come together for the first time to discuss how they were to act against Stephano. Franz informed that he had a companion who could prove useful to their cause, that was myself. They were going to lure Stephano to a secluded place in Lenos, and their I was to end him."

"You sound as though something went wrong." said Lawrence with a hint of remorse to ask the question he was not ready to hear the answer for.

"Not all of the men within this mole system were loyal. Stephano became suspicious of some of his own men working against him, so he hired one he could trust, and would pay him well to root out the unfaithful."

"This man turned them over to Stephano then, did he not?" said Holo, who was becoming more sorrowful upon the anticipation of what was to come next in this tale.

"He did,' said Ranger, whose voice became heavier, 'Franz was the leader of this small rebellion, Stephano had the first four killed immediately, however, Franz was to receive a more fitting punishment for his crime."

"What happened to him?" asked Lawrence with a nervous curiosity.

"He was tortured in many unspeakable ways, ways that I will not speak of. Eventually his spirit broke, and he told Stephano were I would be waiting in Lenos. He had only done so in hopes of relieving the agony in any way, but not before he was to be made an example of."

Ranger then breathed slowly and said, "First they removed his eyes, so that he may no longer see right from wrong. Then his tongue, so that he may never speak ill nor conspire again, then his ears so that he may never again hear laughter nor hope from oppression."

"Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil." complied the dark voice of Lawrence.

"There was a final insult to injury,' replied Ranger, who paused as he thought the most modest route to word this next horrific detail, then with respect said, 'they 'unmanned' him."

Holo put a hand over her mouth and pulled her face away in disgust, while Lawrence's eyes widened while he stared at the table with the complexion of one who has experienced unspeakable nightmares.

"…why…?" pled the soft and delicate voice of Holo.

Closing his eyes together, Ranger answered, "So that he may never again… 'foul' …their affairs."

Tears slowly trickled down the cheeks of the she wolf as Ranger went on, "As I was awaiting the order from Franz to slay Stephano, I was met by the crime lord with his minions who brought the boy to me in this wretched state. The infernal man then departed and left me to be dealt with by his mercenaries. It was by this time, when the riots ensued in Lenos, therefore a corpse could not have been traced to the killer."

"However, it was many corpses I'm sure, that were left behind." said Lawrence.

"Indeed,' said Ranger, whose veins began to course, 'Once they were dealt with, I took the moment to examine Franz. He was still alive, in shock and in excessive pain, yet still alive. I kneeled beside him and took the moment to simply cradle his head in my arms. Despite being robbed of many senses, he knew it was I. Seeing him tortured beyond all that which any living soul should bear, I offered him my promise that I would finish what he started, then ended his suffering."

Lawrence could only gawk at this man, whose story brought an unbearably heavy feeling within their walls, while Holo buried her face in his shoulder. "What of Stephano?" asked he.

Ranger closed his eyes yet again, and crooked his head slightly as if he was forcing back some kind of unwanted reaction, then after composing himself again, "I followed the man, and made an example out of him." said he with a peculiar grim darkness.

"What about now? Did someone take Stephano's place?" asked Lawrence while holding his doleful wife and stroking her back.

"My business in Lenos was yet to be finished,' started Ranger, 'for the one who betrayed Franz still lived. While in a saloon, I was confronted by a man who claimed to be the one whom Franz was working for and informed me that he had a network of others who may have deduced the identity of the one I was hunting. He was able to identify a bartender by the name of Baron, and after some thorough investigation, was able to inform me that this bar keep was in fact the man I was looking for. I confronted him in his room by night, and interrogated him. He told me much concerning Stephano, before I killed him for his treachery."

After some sniffles, Holo pulled her face up and interrupted, "I do have but one question. The one of whom Franz was working for and found you, who was he?"

Ranger then glanced at her, then leaned back and looked off to where the main entrance would be. The couple set their eyes to where the swordsman was looking, and their they saw standing in the light, an older man leaning against a cane accompanied by three others.

"_Bonjour_, _Monsieur_ and _Mademoiselle_ Lawrence." said a familiar voice.


	17. Wolf and the Igneous Eviction

**Chapter 14**

**Wolf and the Igneous Eviction**

_(First off, I would like to give a special thanks to Ricky7876 who inspired one of the elements in this story)_

The couple gaped upon the four men, the older one who stood front and center had a white blouse covered by his black vest with gold buttons, frosty gray beard and silver ponytail. He could be identified as the none other than the Count Laternieux. The three who stood behind him held a corresponding wardrobe consisting of, leather chest pieces and bracers, black or brown boots, bucklers, swords and daggers.

Though armed, they were deemed a non threat by there unusually calm demeanor. However, Holo was at this point, spread thin with this blatant consistency of entering inconspicuously that had been adopted by their recent guests.

Therefore she took it upon herself to mouth the similar rebuke Lawrence had ushered to the Ranger earlier, "Knocking upon the door and awaiting consent of the host is still a customary act of human courtesy, is it not?"

The count bowed his head and replied, "_Pardieu, Mademoiselle_, forgive this intrusion, we were in search of one of our own." Then tilted his head towards the hooded swordsman who sat nonchalantly.

"Wait,' said Lawrence, 'The one in which Franz worked for and aided you was Count Laternieux?"

"Ah,' answered the count, 'I see you have been informed of the grizzly affair in which we had been united _Monsieur. _If it so pleases you, I can divulge more of the true nature of our work."

"Well,' returned Lawrence, 'I have feeling that we'll be informed of it all regardless."

He then arose and pulled out three more chairs and offered, "I suppose the hour of my repayment has come."

"How so?" inquired Laternieux.

"You had so entreated us earlier this day with your hospitality. This may be the only time for me to return the favor. It's fortunate enough, I have made stew for dinner and we have some left over. Would you care for a…"

Holo let out a scoff to grab the attention of her significant other. Once so, she raised her eyes and gave a smirk of un-intending guilt. Lawrence rolled his eyes then corrected himself, "Or should I say we 'had' some left over."

"Oh, I am afraid I am in no such need of your kindness, nor do I find myself deserving of it." returned the Count with an air of sincerity has he, and the three others took their seats.

"How so?"

"We dearly so wished for this little feud to be dealt with swiftly and discreetly without it ever having to come to your knowledge."

"What is this feud you're talking about?"

"First off, allow me to formerly introduce my history and designs." Said the count as he adjusted himself.

"When I was a younger man, I like you, was swept up in the exciting ventures of trade and the expansion of ideas. I had developed the idea of indemnification and asked many banks and trading guilds for their investments, so that I could have the means to see this dream become a reality. I was turned away out right, until one such young man, who was an heir to his family business and fortune, was intrigued by my idea and offered a partnership with myself. A man by the name of Stephano."

The eyebrows of the couple reached towards the ceiling, "You were partners of this crime lord?" asked Holo with distrust.

"Back then, our garments had yet to be stained with the dye of our true colors,' said he, 'We had seen much success and established many agents with various trading guilds, and before we had known it, we were expanding to other continents and opening up different branches."

The count then began to remorse a little, "But just as there is a God that rules in heaven, there is a devil that slithers within the bowels of the earth."

"Who had so enticed Stephano?" inquired Lawrence, who always awed at the fall of man.

"Actually _Monsieur_,' returned the count with a grim stare, 'Do you know what the most terrifying thing the devil can do to another?"

Lawrence shook his head in which he was answered by Laterniuex, "Nothing."

Then explaining himself, "A truly wicked heart and soul, is one that is in no need to be tempted to do evil, but wholly devotes his free will to darkness with little motivation. And how it grieves me to say that Stephano was such a man as this."

"While I was journeying with one of our fellow employees, we had stopped to take a moment's rest. When suddenly, I found my own agent pulling a dagger and attempting to slay me with it! I quarreled for my life, and had the blade mangle the muscles in my leg in the struggle.' said the count who then then massaged the flank of his knee while gripping the cane and added, 'And have never recovered fully from it."

"How did you escape?" asked Holo.

"I did not escape, I was rescued. In this hour of sudden alarm, I was about to consign myself to the hands of fate and abandon myself to destruction, when to my astonishment, my attacker fell lifeless, with an arrow in his back."

He then looked upon the four other men who stayed silent, yet intense. "From out of the woods came my savior who tended to my wounds, disposed of the body and brought to my attention the true nature of Stephano. He then informed me that the organization to whom he was devoted had been investigating Stephano for years and discovered that he had his own family killed secretly so that he could have possession of their fortune post haste. And it was his ambition to take over my operation."

"He stole your company." concurred Lawrence with uncertainty.

"He mutated my idea into something terrible.' corrected the count. 'He saw that having his own within various establishments could suit a more devious purpose to a life of crime. Knowledge is power, and with it, he could develop a spy network to find out all the trade secrets of any guild or merchant, remove them and take over their operation and absorb them into his empire."

"That is what the boy Hugo indicted you with." glared Holo.

"And you believed the words that came from the mouth of your enemy?" asked the count with an uprise of humor.

Holo showed a slight bash at the question which debunked her accusation.

"Who was the man who came to your aid, and who was this organization who knew of Stephano's treachery?" asked Lawrence.

"He had an unusual name, Tarwin, I believe. He belonged to a very secret and covert group of vigilante's who called themselves, 'The Rangers.'"

The couple shot a glance back at the man who they so far addressed as such. Then when looking to the other three, it was asked by Holo, "You then, are not servants of this man?"

"Twas only a ruse, _Mademoiselle_,' returned the count, 'However the 'safe guard association' and my original business proposals are quite real."

"Then who are these 'rangers?'" asked Lawrence with a thirst for knowledge.

"Once they were unpublished servants of the crown, yet not considered an official part of the royal army.' said the count on their behalf, 'Now they are unknown agents who are well versed in the arts of stealth, combat and scrutiny."

The Count Laternieux then motioned to the men sitting next to him and began introductions from left to right, "This is Angelo, Matthias and Jabari,' then pointing his cane at the masked man, 'and you have already met our most recent and most elite disciple; Alpha, as we call him."

Lawrence glanced over at the masked man with wonderment, "Even you never caught his name?"

"Well _Monsieur_, he never pitched it." returned the count with a smile. "Neither do I know any other aliases he has gone by."

Holo's ears flexed slightly, no one seemed to notice except the masked man sitting next to her. After brief exchange she wished to know something else to deduce his identity.

"Have you ever seen his face?" asked Holo, who acknowledged that he was the only one who concealed his facade.

"Never in it's fullness,' came Laternieux's reply, 'all I know is that he has been a very valuable instrument to the cause."

"And what is this cause that you fight for?"

"A world without tyranny in which all men and women may live in peace and tranquility."

"You exercise a rather brutal means to achieve this, do you not?" said the she wolf.

"Not all encounters can be handled so civilized,' returned the count, 'though, through the safe guard association, I can assist many people with certain losses, there are those other instances in which force must be met with force, therefore I leave that up to the rangers."

"So, are they compelled at your command?" asked Lawrence

"No."

"Then what is your involvement with them?"

"When Tarwin had come to my rescue, he offered me protection on the condition that I divulged what I could about Stephano that could prove effective in ending his dominion. I had done more than that. I offered him my allegiance, and that, with the profit I would make through indemnification, I would fund the rangers. Naturally, the rangers became my first clients, then as time moved on, I became more involved with their affairs, for I was and still am in good possession of an analytical mind. As a result I then became a consultant, then an organizer. However this was all done behind the curtains, for I knew my customers would not approve of my secret line of work, nor would the king."

"You work outside the law?"

"I am afraid so…"

The couple gave uneasy nods, then inquired, "Franz was a ranger as well?"

"Not entirely, he was an operative of mine, who kept me updated on anything mischievous or diabolical in which I could use to inform the rangers. Oh, now that you mention it, I suppose you're right, I do run the whole organization in a technical sense."

"You had succeeded in killing Stephano, did you not?' said Holo, who then inquired with confusion, 'how is it that we are still being pursued?"

"Stephano was a very powerful pawn,' interjected Ranger, 'When we were able to track the bartender down, known as Baron, he told me many things. One of which, that there was another like unto Stephano, however his name was not known, even to him."

"Does he not run 'Wolf Trading?'" asked Lawrence.

"That name was only a code.' returned the count, 'To those who were apart of this scheme, it was a term they associated with a certain deity and her traveling merchant companion."

"Us?!' stammered Holo, 'Wolf Trading, was us?"

"Aside from that,' cut in the voice of Lawrence, 'So we now know what that name means, but who hired Stephano to have the pagan gods killed?"

"So far,' replied the count with a guessing aura, 'we can only assume it is the church."

Shaking his head, Lawrence flustered, "We've lived up here for years, outside of their influence. What could we have done to….'

"….Catch their attention?" the count finished for him. "You're not as innocent in the eyes of the cloth as you believe yourself to be. Aside from 'God's' work, you have created other offenses aside from working and mating with a deity."

"What do you mean?"

"This other man who had taken over Stephano's operation, began to investigate. Eventually he heard stories of a traveling merchant who smuggled gold from Ruvenhaigen into Lantra with a certain Shepard girl. Then their was a coin debacle in Pazzio, and a certain fur trade scheme in Lenos involving a rather sly fox of a statue dealer."

"Nora and Eve, I remember." said Lawrence quietly.

"This friend of Stephano thought it strange because all of these ventures had at least two things in common, the churches finances, and a certain entity. Stephano had contacts within Medio, Milone and Remerio trading guilds. All three reported a giant wolf that came to the rescue of this merchant when his circumstances seemed dire. When the ally of Stephano learned of this, he tipped this information off to the church. And in return the church financed his endeavor to bring you two to justice, by not only slaying the one who had wronged God, but also fulfill their holy campaign of 'no other gods' before him."

"Now, how do 'you' know all of this?" said Lawrence with an interrogated manner.

"We're the safeguard association,' smiled the count with pride, 'knowing everything is my job."

"That's too much knowledge, even for someone like you." he returned.

The count then tilted his head and divulged more, "The rangers do have other contacts, which would make them even more infamous should their true nature come out. Some of the pagan gods have agreed to align with their cause. One such, of course, is Dana Rubens, who is also a client of my own. She is most useful to us for she, like Holo, can commune with the animals of her species."

"The birds?" asked Lawrence.

"Yes, they see all and know all. In turn they tell Dana, who tells me…when she finds it accommodating."

"I guess that would explain a lot,' said Lawrence who then continued to press the matter, 'So then, does she not know the identity of the man who took over Stephano's operations?"

"I am afraid that is still a mystery _Monsieur._"

"I believe I may know the name of this mystery man." said Holo with subtle stillness.

"How so, Madame Lawrence?" asked Laterniuex.

"In the alley, earlier this evening, your alpha ranger spared the life of a young boy who was apart of the ordeal. When the city guards carried him away, he whispered a name to me, in which only I could hear….he said the name 'Jurgen.'"

The Hood and the count stared at each other with unnerving intensity. Even the other three changed their complexions to match the mood, while Holo and Lawrence were left wandering in the wildernesses of ignorance.

"Could he have really cheated death two times?" asked the alpha of the count.

"If he had, then this all makes perfect sense." returned Laterniuex.

"Who is he?" asked Holo who felt somewhat irritated that they were excluded from the details.

The count then sighed and returned, "Jurgen was the agent under Stephano who attempted to slay me, and was shot in the back by Tarwin."

"You said he escaped death twice?" inquired Lawrence.

"Apparently on that fateful day, Tarwin's aim was not as true as we would have hoped. He was quite certain Jurgen was deceased. Many years later, a few rangers were being exposed and slaughtered. To my horror, Jurgen had recovered and called for satisfaction and created an underground operation of his own. One to serve his Vendetta against the rangers and myself, Tarwin was among the first to perish. Three of the best men we could spare went out to put an end to Jurgen's agenda. Only two came back and said the deed was done, but they were silently hysterical, for in the process they were captured, tortured and beaten beyond human decency. Eventually they broke free from their captors, one was too injured to move on his own and was evacuated by another, leaving the leader to deal with Jurgen alone. I was not told much more, other then the ordeal was finished, ending with the life of both combatants, and the resignation of the other two."

"And he has risen from the dead a second time?" asked Lawrence with fearing disbelief.

"I would pray he has not if I were you.' said the count with dark sincerity. 'For if he has, and now has access to Stephano's resources, I can guarantee you would be far from the only people killed. For any accomplice to the rangers is an enemy to him, and the pagan gods are such an ally, which calls for him to hate them with just as much animosity."

"So he's only manipulating the church to give him money by pretending to share the same interest?" asked Lawrence.

"He is extremely smart in that area." returned Laternieux. "Regardless though if it really is he of whom we have spoke, you are not safe here at this inn. So I give you my second offer in assistance, vacate this premises immediately and be ushered into the care of these four that I have with me."

"You mean leave our home?" asked Lawrence, who was nodded to by the count.

"How can we trust you?' interjected Holo with some enmity to the situation. 'The last time we were ushered into someone's care it turned out to be a trap in which we nearly escaped. I for one do not wish to make the same mistake twice!"

"I understand you fully _mademoiselle,' _returned the count with a sympathy for her concerns, 'It is a most discriminatory situation you find yourselves in, however I am afraid your options are limited for we already have your possessions packed from the warehouse and sitting in a wagon nearby awaiting their owners."

"If we go with them, then what becomes of our inn and of you?" asked Lawrence.

"I'm afraid I do have an answer for that as well and you will not like it. Hand the deed and title over to me in which this whole vacation can seem nearly as a renovation and repair. This will not only move you from the eyes of your enemies but it can give us the time needed to sort this all out."

"Well, what choice do we have?' said Lawrence hopelessly, 'You are a very big organization that can give anyone whatever they want, and also strong enough to take away everything that they have."

"_Monsieur, _I do not want you to think for one moment that I am by force taking your home from you, for there is always a choice. But you must think through the consequences at this moment. You have more at stake here than just your inn, but that of your wife and child and your future family, if not your very own life."

Lawrence looked over to the one of whom the count spoke, who only stared at the table with her ears teetering downwards as an expression of her depression. With a respire of despair, the man finally chose to entrust the welfare of his family into the trust of these strangers.

Suddenly, Holo's ears perched high and she stared off to the entrance, "Is there another one of you?" asked she.

"All that you see here, are all that are to be with me." said the count with some worry.

"I believe there is a man by the door." said she while pointing.

In quick reaction, Matthias and Angelo quickly arose, quitted the dinette and advanced towards the door, while Ranger and Jabari opened one of the windows to see outside. Angelo attempted to open the door but the way was barred, "Someone has barricaded the other side." said he.

"Check the other entrances." Ranger instructed to Jabari.

After he had done so, Jabari returned and said, "Alpha, the other doors will not open."

Holo then clasped her nostrils shut in which Lawrence asked, "What is it?"

"It is that strong scent that comes from those large sea creatures which fuel certain lamps." said she with alarm as they arose and moved away from the table and closer to the count, who now was also standing.

Matthias, pondering a moment, suddenly called out, "Is it whale oil you smell?"

Just as he spoke, a large leather sack flew threw the window, filled with a type of golden liquid which gushed out its contents all over the floor of the dinette, splashed and soaked into Jabari's clothes. Each man started at the scene, before another large object was hurled through the ajar aperture… a lit lantern.

It hit the ground and broke to pieces, allowing the small flame to come into contact with the oil. The fuel ignited and a large flame arose like a rising tide of fury. Jabari could not react in time as the his own raiments were engulfed and the man found himself ablaze. Angelo quickly withdrew his cloak and smothered his partner with it in attempts to put the flame out.

Holo shrieked in terror while Lawrence ran into the pantry and came back with a bucket of water and attempted to douse the fire with it. Ranger made an attempt to stop him but ere it was too late. The water only served as an accelerant for the combustion and fed it's intensity, and soon the entire dinette was in flames.

Matthias went to another window with the count, took a chair and shattered the casement before assisting him out. While Angelo and the still engulfed Jabari made a hasty retreat and dove through the frame just as the flames caught up to them. Ranger and the inn keepers were left alone and surrounded by the conflagration which threatened the three of them with it's intense heat.

Holo and Lawrence found their eyes beginning to water from the smoke whose sting caused them to squint involuntarily, they tried to make their way out blindly but felt only heat block their way, which only enhanced the panic. Coughing and gagging for breath, they were then seized to the ground by Ranger who had them move below the smoke and quickly move to the stairs.

Lawrence jumped through the fire fence first, then turned to see Holo come through with a toss from the Ranger. Finally, the hood hurdled over the blaze

The stairwell was extremely clouded with hickory smog, in which our periled couple closed their eyes and coughed through their fingers while Ranger could manage with some assistance from his mask which doubled as a respirator. Holo looked back to see most of the whole of the bottom floor now blanketed with the inferno.

"Quickly,' said Ranger, 'the master bedroom has a window."

Choking, Lawrence nodded and went to the appropriate door. He pulled the collection of keys from his pocket and began siphoning through the assortment, trying to find the correct opener. His eyes were irritated as he informed, "I can't find the right one…" then out of the chaos, dropped them.

"Stand aside." said Ranger, who then advanced on the door with a straight kick which broke it from off it's hinges.

The panel of wood fell over as they made their way past the bed and to the small, framed lunette which in this moment, was a welcomed hope in physical form. Ranger then called out to the other three, and soon Angelo and Matthias came around the back way.

"We must leap from the window, can you make a soft platform?" said he.

The two nodded, as Matthias took off his cloak so that they could stretch it out and use it as a means to catch the daring trio. Lawrence hesitated, trying to think how he would land, then suddenly found the hand of the Ranger grab the back of his pant line and hurl him out. Scrambling in mid air, the man was caught in the blanket then was rolled off so that the others would have the luxury of time.

Ranger then turned to the she wolf and frantically motioned for her to come to the window, she then gave an averse confession. "I have never done this before, how do I land?"

With an orange light creeping up the walls of the hallway, Ranger simply said, "I will show you."

Before she could response, Ranger put her over his shoulder and leapt out the window. She let out a stunned yelp before they fell into the mantle. She got to her feet and scarcely paced around before another feeling of alarm came upon her. She turned to see Ranger with the blanket, patting and smothering her tail. She pulled away from him out of embarrassment and held it with protective arms, then saw his motives.

During the escape, the tip of her pride and joy had become enkindled in the process. The once beautiful splash of white at the end, was now a singed black due to the pyre which left it smoldering. She frowned with a most unbearable melancholy and responded as though her entire face and body were horribly disfigured.

She bowed her head and wished to hide, but the arms of her understanding husband held her close and reassured, "Don't worry it's still beautiful, besides it'll heal in time."

"It is not only that Lawrence,' she lamented, then turned her face towards the structure they had called home, 'look…!"

With saddened eyes of the deepest remorse, they beheld their inn which now had flames shooting from every window on every floor. It was lost to them, their home, their occupation, and their dream were literally going up in smoke.

They could only stare helplessly upon the embodiment of all they had worked for become engulfed in the fire that would soon be turned to ash and shattered memories. Holo could only look with one eye and sob while Lawrence just held her intently without the words to express the horrible feeling of emptiness that overtook them both.

Ranger then began to go around the front and were followed by the couple, Angelo and Matthias, to were the count and the scalded Jabari, who was straight on his knees and gasping for relief, could be found. His skin was charred and scalded which was left with a pattern of slowly rising blisters in the wake of his burned flesh. He was left with the sensation as if the flesh of his arms were crimped in a vice, with an unceasing increase in pressure.

"We need to get him to the wagon." said the count, 'I have the ailment for him."

Ranger nodded, as Holo gritted her teeth with vengeance, her pristine senses caught hold of the scent of whale oil on the outside. With an intense grimace she saw a silhouette skulking in the shadows and pointed, "There is a man!"

Each one within the company turned and set their gazes upon him. The figure backed up then began to flee. Lawrence then called out, "He's getting away!"

In response, Angelo said, "He will not get far…"

With that said, the man dashed after the culprit with unforgiving speed. Ranger and Matthias picked up their suffering comrade and began to carry him off, until another predicament unfolded.

The blaze had caught the attention of the other residents and passer by's in which a multitude began to develop. It was there when not only could many people see the rangers, but could also see Holo, whose ears and tail where in full view of the crowd. They pointed and whispered many things in fear and bewilderment. The she wolf tried to shield herself from their gaze and peering eyes, but the secret was out, a pagan god was living in Nyohirra.

From beyond the veil of bodies came a loud voice saying, "Stand Aside!"

Pushing through the throng, came the lone soldier, Sgt. Bourgeois who saw the fire off in the distance and tripled his efforts to make it to the inn.

He looked upon the burning building, then saw the three other men, then the wolf girl who shamefully wanted to hide. Upon seeing her animal features, Bourgeois bowed his head and said to himself, "Damn, I hate being right…."


	18. Wolf Unveiled

**Chapter 15**

**Wolf Unveiled **

_(Real quick, to dispel confusion, when referring to the Alpha ranger, I'll use a capital R, so you know who I'm talking about.)_

Within the dark alley that had a nebulous combination of moonlight and torches illuminating it's pathways in various cosmic patterns. A young couple walked and gazed at the stars that shown above. The young brunette held onto her beau's arm and thought peacefully to herself the perfect atmosphere she found herself in.

"Such a lovely night, is it not Joseph?"

"Indeed so, Catalina, however never so lovely when compared to you my love."

"Your words are as kind as they are gentle." said the young maiden with profound appreciation.

The young suitor stopped and took the woman by the hands and peered into her eyes with infatuation, "Catalina, _mi amor_, I have a confession and yearning desire to know of you that has tugged at my heartstrings like a puppeteer."

"Whatever it is,' replied she with loyalty, 'you must never feel that such an expression of your feelings for me, too bold!"

Joseph dropped to a knee while gazing up at the fair maiden, whom he considered the living and breathing Venus de Milo. "Catalina, my love, will you do me the honor of excepting your hand in mine, in the eternal bonds of…."

Before the lover could finish, a great physical presence sped through and forced it's way into the eloped duo. Joseph found himself knocked to the ground while the fair Catalina gasped at the rudeness thus intruded upon them. Looking to the cause, they found a man running in full acceleration ever onward down the alley.

Recovering to his feet, the offended Joseph looked upon the departed's backside and said, "That skulking idiot, who would…"

Again, his words were rudely interrupted, when he was shoved off to the side once more, this time into his sweetheart. For the sprinter, was closely being pursued by another who cleared the way by force of any obstructions that blocked his path.

"Has the whole world gone mad!?" stammered Joseph.

Madness, seemed to suit the reality rather well, for the one running with his might, was attempting to flee from the persistence of Angelo. One after another, dashed the two men, as the young ranger doubled his efforts to apprehend the arson responsible for setting the inn ablaze.

The fleeing suspect used all within his power to slow his chaser, whether it be taking abrupt detours, or throwing crates, barrels or stalks behind him. Angelo however could not be thwarted, for he was an apparent expert in the art of rapid pursuit. For his answer to his enemy's predicaments, was that of sure footed vaults and leaps with such fluid stride that it was as if the very foundations of gravity had no hold on him.

Eventually the culprit found an erect structure of scaffolding nearby, and swiped the bindings of the foundation as he passed by, causing it to crumble to the ground and bar the path of his retreat. Angelo, when seeing the apparent death from above, stopped and rolled backwards as the timber collided with the space in which he once stood.

He was unfazed, however, for part of his profession was resourcefulness in finding alternative routes. Quickly panning the area, Angelo found an ajar window a few feet above, and hastily found a means to access it.

People within the structure, found quite a surprise as a random stranger suddenly burst through a door and came around the corner in a small hallway. Should their be a bystander who stood gawking at the athlete and forgot to move out of the way, the man would simply use furniture and other housewares as extended steps through the hordes.

At this time, the culprit turned a corner outside in the streets and found himself near a stone bridge that extended over a small river. He put his hands on his knees and haunched while panting hard to catch his breath. He looked over to his right and saw, a young mother with her little infant who seemed only a year and half old, peering over the side and examining the current.

The delinquent then straighten and adjusted his uniform, and walked closely next to the buildings. When coming upon an entrance, the door suddenly slammed upon and sideswiped the wrongdoer in which he staggered and nearly fell. He looked just in time to see Angelo coming through the frame and threw himself at him.

With a check, the arson stumbled to the ground, recovered, then pulled a weapon and slashed his assailant across the chest. Had it not been for the leather, he would have drawn blood.

The crook came back with another attempt, but Angelo hit the wrist away and tackled the man. The ranger, who was on top, struck his opponent in the face a few times while keeping the knife hand pinned. However, the culprit threw his hips up to disrupt the balance, grabbed Angelo's throat and heaved him off.

This ordeal caught the attention of the mother as she turned and froze with discombobulation at the scene. The two continued their struggle in close range, with an assortment of wrestling and striking that commotion caught the attention of a resident who was sweeping out their landing, who paused to see what was transpiring. The arson pushed Angelo off into the wall then shoved the resident away and took his broom, then swung it with all his might, striking Angelo across the jaw.

He fell back and hit the ground, his vision was blurred for a moment. He staggered to his feet and looked around for the assailant, the cry of feminine shriek caught his attention then found the culprit attempting a stand off. He had taken the mother's infant and threatened his well being to keep Angelo at bay.

The mother went frantic while begging and pleading for the deplorable being to withhold harming the little one. Angelo began to walk forward, but the man clasped the child's throat and squeezed as a warning. The ranger stayed his position, assertively held up one hand to show his compliance. He then slowly undid the notches around his buckler and let fall his arms.

There was brief stalemate, for should the man harm the little one, Angelo would stop at nothing to right that wrong, while should a movement be made by the said person be counted as hostile, an innocent life would be taken. The culprit then tilted his head with a smile, and hurled the child over the bridge and into the river, then swiftly departed.

Angelo made a wild bound for the bridge while the mother screamed in terror. As the ranger made his way, he stripped himself of his vest and any other cumbersome clothing, and dove over the ledge. At this point a small collection of spectators had gathered around debating helplessly on what they could do to help.

The water was dark and near impossible to see through, while the current would have taken the small body away from the place of landing. Angelo fought through the shock and chills of the frigid river, while desperately trying to find the babe. He surfaced for air, then noticed an unusual flutter atop the tide that drifted to the other side of the bridge. The child was scrambling for life while crying for his mother, which caused him to inhale and fill his lungs with water, in which he began to sink and drown.

Angelo stroked ferociously to were he could see the bubbles forming, then submerged again. The people who accompanied the grieving mother, leaned over the other side to see whether or not the man would prove successful.

Further down the bank, a burst of water shot up like a geyser, as Angelo gasped for breath and pulled himself onto the shore line, with the child cradled in his arm. Tearfully the mother took her flight to him, who was accompanied by the other curious, yet obsolete observers.

The infant was not breathing, his wet skin glistened the effect of his blue lips. Angelo quickly sat him upright and began to pat him on the back, then laid him on his side and repeatedly pushed the shoulders together and rocked him back and forward.

A gargle could be heard, in which Angelo supported the child's head as there was a discharge of water and vomit shooting from his mouth. Then with a watery cough, the babe began to weep loudly. Though cries of distress to the stripling they were, they were a most relieving sound to the ears of a frenzied parent.

Angelo arose, and passed the the child off into the arms of his rightful protector and pushed through the crowd. The passionate mother, hugged so gratefully her offspring and matched her tears with his. Angelo then returned with the articles of clothing he had forfeited, reapplied them then handed over his mantle to her and said, "Remove his wet clothing and wrap him in this."

She took it, then before she could offer her unmatchable thanks, the unknown hero departed.

…

Around the the overwhelmed sergeant, were a mixed number of reactions ensuing among the different people who stood in front of the scorching monument of what Holo and Lawrence built together. Bourgeois, though seeing many strange and unusual elements in the course of his career, never had yet seen a spectacle as this.

As Lawrence was wrapping his arms around Holo, the people stared at her. Some shuddered, others smiled and laughed in some kind of joy, and a select few fell to their hands and knees and began to worship her, while others prayed out fear that the curse of God had again come upon them.

Despite this bizarre reception, Bourgeois' first priority was to control the atmosphere. The fire was damaging the structure, in which the sergeant pulled the couple a further proximity away, just as a load bearing beam gave out and collapsed, taking a decent section of roof with it. He then turned to the mob and ordered, "Ladies and gentlemen, please out of your personal safety, vacate the area."

Some reluctantly followed orders, for they feared man more than god. While the remaining could not help but look upon the she wolf with wonder and amazement. But once again, as was the customary tradition of what Holo would normally experience when seen by the unsuspecting, was fear. Such was the case yet again, to her dismay.

However, Bourgeois saw others whom he knew should be feared more, the rangers. Looking upon the alpha, he said, "Alden I presume?" then drew his sword.

Ranger stood there with his backside reflecting the ambient light of flames, while Matthias still held up Jabari, and stayed their motion. Holo broke from the grip of her husband and protested, "Sergeant, this is not what it…"

Bourgeois scolded, "Stay back!"

She held her ground, as the sergeant was attempting to keep the situation under his control. More of the structure began to fall, causing the flames to roar upward and lash at neighboring structures. His true suspect was before him, the ones he took it upon himself to protect were at his backside, while a hoarding crowd would not depart and began to grow restless.

The rangers found themselves in a similar predicament. Compromised with Jabari becoming more and more irate from the unceasing torture of his burns, while also having the same agenda of keeping Holo and Lawrence safe in mind.

"Was it you who attacked my man at the bastilles and liberated three of my captives?" started Bourgeois.

"Say this of yourself, or was it told of you by others?" replied Ranger.

"I don't know what you plan on doing with the inn keepers, but they are coming with me, I believe you have caused enough chaos for one day." returned the sergeant with a devotion to purview.

"It was not them…" said Holo weakly.

Bourgeois slanted his head slightly to her, for he did not want to break the line of sight of the men in front of him. "What are you talking about?"

"We are being hunted by a crime lord named Jurgen…" returned Lawrence.

As they were attempting to cool the agitation, a single man slowly pulled away from the crowd and began to approach the couple. Ranger caught it, and bolted past the sergeant and restrained the individual to the ground with swift and aggressive timing.

Bourgeois responded fast by approaching Ranger to apprehend him, but found his arm caught and twisted by the hood, who in turn made a horizontal slice with his caliber forcing Ranger to jump back and pull his own arm.

The crowd shuddered, but Ranger kept the individual he felled to the ground under his foot. Matthias put Jabari down and came to aid, but was stopped by the hand gesture of the Alpha.

"Release that citizen!" barked the guard.

"He may be one of your convicts." returned Ranger.

The poor civilian pled, "I meant no harm, I believe her to be one of our gods and only wished to worship her, that is all!"

Both men ignored him as Bourgeois pointed out, "He is not one of my prisoners."

"He may still be a threat…" returned the Hood.

"The only threat I see, is standing before me!" shot back the sergeant.

"I am only one of many, but I am not your enemy."

"You're not a friend either, for I can think of no ally of mine who murders in cold blood and cuts a dozen men into pieces."

"Your approval of my methods is not an ambition of mine,' said Ranger, 'I will be seeing the two escorted out of this city with me."

"Over my dead body…" glared Bourgeois.

"As you wish…" returned Ranger as he lifted his boot from off the man.

Holo ran to intervene, but Lawrence held her back out of protection. Just as the two were about to clash, another voice called out from the burning wreckage, "That is Enough!"

Ranger and the sergeant turned to see the old man on his cane walking forward, 'Stand down." Said he to his elite fighter.

Slowly but obediently, Ranger straightened and lowered his saber and moved away from the downed citizen. The man arose and went to Holo and dropped on both knees, but the sergeant grabbed his arm and sent him back into the crowd. He then took a moment to look upon the man who thwarted the confrontation.

"You are Laterniuex?" said he with an unusual emphasis on his words.

The count nodded and smiled and held his peace for a moment or two, "May I take these two under my wing _Monsieur?"_

Bourgeois was motionless, unknown and profound thoughts stirred with his head. He then looked to Holo and inquired with surprising awareness, "The crime lord mentioned…what did you say his name was?"

With a blank stare, Holo recited the name, "Jurgen."

The sergeant brought a hand to his mustache and began stroking it, he then turned to the crowd and addressed more sharply, "Citizens, it is time to return to your home now. We are in a brief state of emergency and I must enforce a curfew. Any found dwelling here will be arrested. Now Go!"

Eventually the group filtered out, as the inn was reducing it's matter into a giant heap of burning rubble. Once finding themselves secluded, Bourgeois turned to the remaining group and said, "I'm here to take these two into protective custody,' then looking to Laterniuex, 'I know you mean well, but I can keep them safe, I have very good men under my command."

"I am afraid that is not so." came the resonating voice of the reuniting Angelo.

They all turned to see the returning ranger with wet pants yet a dry upper dress.

"Your pursuit yielded no fruit then?" asked the Alpha.

"The man responsible for the fire threw a child into the river in which I withdrew my design in capturing him, and rescued the boy." returned he.

Bourgeois then addressed the couple, "I am sorry for your loss, I am afraid I had some part in this, for the culprit was most likely a convict who escaped from my detention."

Angelo then bowed his head and responded with subtle sternest, "I could not see the face of the arson, however I could identify his garb. He wore the padded tunic of the city guard of Nyohirra."

Bourgeois gave a doubtful look then recollected his knowledges and returned, "You think Jurgen has placed some of his own men within our force?"

Lawrence could not help but comment on the sergeant's preconceived awareness on the situation, "Sounds like you know these men."

Bourgeois came back, "Before I was a sergeant, I had worked a case against Jurgen.' then turning to the count, 'he was my consultant on the matter, yet I knew not that he went by the name Laterniuex."

The sergeant then bowed his head with a sigh, "I thought the case closed, for apparently I was informed that the gangster perished. I so dearly wish he has not survived, but I have escaped prisoners, a condemned structure, a supposed renegade among our ranks,' then looking at Holo, 'a deity on a hit list, a small invisible army attempting to see it through and a rising body count. The last I had dealt with Jurgen when investigating, I had similar instances occurring."

"Cannot you not take this to your superiors?" asked Holo.

"Unfortunately if I took this to my lieutenant or my chief, it would expose you even more to public knowledge. And…I would have to confess my actions, for it suffices me to say that when it comes to these situations I do not follow protocol to the letter. On top of this, I do not know who the defector is, if he finds out I am aware, it could mean havoc for all, including myself."

"What other options do we have?" asked Lawrence with the anxious flutter of the unknown.

"I cannot place you under protective custody, for that may keep you too close to your enemy, and I would arrest these men, however I am outmatched, and I would be apprehending the wrong men. It also grieves me to tell you that I have been suspended and will have all authority revoked. I am sorry to tell you this sir, but you and your wife are not safe within this city."

"Where can we go?" asked Holo with some despair of the insurmountable circumstances that seemed to merge together into a great object to hurdle.

"Fear not _Mademoiselle_,' replied the count, 'We do have a place so prepared for you, to keep you safe. But only if I do have the permission from the sergeant and your consent."

Bourgeois gave a condescending nod, as to acknowledge his powerlessness to omit the proposal. Holo put her hands together and brought them to her chest and stared dissonantly at the ground. She began to tremble at the future which seemed as dark as it was cruel. A future where any light that would radiate a beacon of hope, was extinguished.

The count, when seeing her consternation, said warmly, "Madame Lawrence,' she then looked up at him with precarious eyes as he continued, 'Do not for one moment worry yourself over what is to come, for you are in very good hands." finished Laterniuex as he glanced over at Ranger, who was silent during the whole discourse.

Faint gasps of distress caught the attention of all, Jabari's injuries were beginning to take their toll on his self possession as his agony was escalating to the point of unendurable. Matthias raised him up again with the assistance of Angelo and began to walk him away.

As they had done so, Matthias turned and called back, "We will go on ahead and be ready for you outside the city walls."

Lawrence then asked of the sergeant, "Will you not come with us?"

Bourgeois gave a slight laugh as he shook his head, "I'm needed here, there will be chaos in the news I'm sure. Word of your wife being a deity will most likely cause trouble among the inhabitants, and I have to find which guard works for the crime lord, until I do, no one here is safe."

Alas, Ranger broke his silence and addressed the couple, "Come, let us take our leave."

Lawrence put his arm around Holo and began to move her away from the scene. She looked back at their inn, which by now, was nothing more than a blackened skeleton of smoldering fortifications and dying embers. Ranger followed behind, as he was on his way, he and Bourgeois traded glances with each other, and gave themselves appeasing nods.

The last to go, was the count, who hobbled along and said to the sergeant, "Should you need anything, I shan't be hard to find."

Shortly after, the only thing that the moonlight shown upon, was a lone man standing in front of charred edifice that sent it's smoke up to the stars. Bourgeois turned and walked away, pondering on his actions and potential repercussions, until another blocked his way.

"Sarge?' asked Lydford, 'What did I just witness?"

"Chadrick, where's Samson?" asked his superior.

"He's out searching still, I heard of the fire at the inn and came here to find you. You said you would be bringing the couple in."

"That I did."

"Why did you let them leave with that lot?"

Bourgeois sighed, "I don't know."

"Sir, did you see her? What was that?"

"What was she?' corrected the sergeant, 'A creature of legend, that may only be the starting point of our real problems."

"I don't follow."

"Do you know where the biggest battle lies? In politics. The most I can say, is that if the church did not have much of an influence up here then, it will now."

"This is out of my league." returned Lydford, looking up to the sky.

"Yes, from what I saw, some recoiled in fear from her, while others fell down to worship her. The question now, is whether or not she will be able to return and live here."

"You think she'll return? You allowed her to leave with the count, the very man we were looking for!"

"She's better off in his hands, then ours."

"What do you mean?"

"We have a defector among our ranks, who was responsible for setting the inn ablaze, in attempts to kill the woman and her husband."

"Who?" asked Lydford with agitation to the unthinkable.

"I don't know yet, and I don't think I'll discover in time. Lt. Dorian has sent in the order to suspend me and it will….." Bourgeois suddenly went pale, and looked off with aloofness, 'Oh no…no…no…" said he to himself as he started walking away.

Lydford began to follow after him, "Sir, what the hell are doing now?"

The sergeant turned and said back, "I'm sorry corporal, I must do this alone.' then with dark instruction, 'A word of advice…trust no one."

The sergeant then disappeared down the alley, leaving Lydford standing with profound astonishment. It was then he heard another set of footsteps behind him. He quickly turned to see Samson jogging after up to him, "There you are!"

Lydford turned to meet him, "Any luck finding the convicts?"

"No, I think they've left the city." replied the private, then asked, "Where is the sergeant going?"

Lydford shrugged and walked with him, "Samson, let me ask you something,' the private gave him ear, 'How long have you known Dorian?"

"About a year now, why do you ask?"

Lydford returned with an oxidation, " Tell me where Kovalsky is, we may have a bigger problem on our hands."


	19. Wolf and the Condemned Farewell

**Chapter 16**

**Wolf and the Condemned Farewell**

(Warning: Some disturbing content)

Black clouds slid over the full moon like water over rock as the group of assorted individuals made their way through the silent pathways of Nyohirra. Holo looked up to the sky that seemed to reflect her sensations of a morbid and rayless gloom.

Ahead of her was the tormented Jabari, who could no longer sustain himself and needed the support of Angelo and Matthias to see him through. He whimpered and moaned in ultimate despair as his skin had the scalded, reflective red affect with terrible blisters that mounted to the size of boils. While other parts had crisped over forcing the layers of flesh to peel and fold away revealing a bright violet crater in the blackened center. Atop of that, his own leather pieces and bracers had melted and infused with other segments of plasma.

While Jabari suffered in the physical realm, Holo and Lawrence were afflicted in the spiritual world. With everything that nailed their future to the walls of security, being uprooted, they could not help but contemplate their desperate situation.

Lawrence, out of an attempt to comfort his alienated companion, held her close and wooed, "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

She snugged her temple into his bosom and let out an understandable grouse, "I do not think we will be returning here.' then informed of him, 'you saw it, did you not?"

"I saw many things."

"The hoarding crowds, some fell to their knees in worship."

"I thought women preferred men at their feet." replied Lawrence.

"Only the ones who are not already taken." said she with uprising loyalty.

"Why is it a problem, wouldn't that mean that you would be well accepted once you return?"

"Lawrence, it is a lie."

He then gave her a more inquiring gaze as she went on, "As I have said before, I am Holo and that is all that I am. I am not as great as a god, yet in that small village of Pasloe, I only offered them my help. Then due to the courses of time as one generation would fall and another would rise. I would be revered as something more than what I was. Do you know what it really was that gave creatures like myself the titles of deity and pagan god? The flaws of human wisdom."

"But you no longer dwell their, and you roam in human form now." said he.

"That will never stop false ideas from being taught as truth. Never once, had I forced anyone to fall down and worship me, or involve themselves in odd festivals and rituals in honor and remembrance of me. Never had I made these things a requirement for my assistance. These were things created from the minds of men, not I."

"So, you're afraid you're going to be worshipped now as Holo, god of hospitality." said Lawrence with a slight smirk.

"Do you not remember what had happened in Pazzio?" she stammered with aggression to his disrespect. "I was discovered and that did not stop any of our pursuers in detaining me and threatening to send me to the stake! The same shall happen here, I am sure of it. Some will accept me, others will retaliate in fear, civil unrest will emerge and eventually the church will attempt to do God's work and, as always, people will kill each other over their religions!"

"We don't know that…" returned Lawrence with some assurance.

"What of our child?!' she moved on, 'She will grow up in a town of pagan followers who will revere her as some prophecy or lethal threat. What life would she have? Forever walking around as an oddity instead of another being, though she would walk and talk as any human would, she would never be treated as such. She could be hunted like us, or worse, perhaps the attention will corrupt her mind and she will become an oppressor and use the people's zealously to bend them to her will!"

Lawrence could not in all earnestly respond to the onslaught of her concerns, but as his good nature would allow, he managed to cool her nerves by simply stating, "Why don't we cross that bridge when we get there? hmmm?"

"I am sorry, I just do not want for her, what has become of me…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"A lost, wayward creature whose story has been nothing but misinformation, forever looking behind her shoulder for what may come. And a failure at keeping the ones she loves safe…."

"Honey,' said Lawrence with a profound incredulity at what he was hearing, 'this isn't your fault."

"Jurgen hates the deities and wishes to see them extinct, I left him a trail of bread crumbs to follow."

"WE left him a trail of bread crumbs." returned her husband with a heavy emphases on his involvement. "We're in this together."

Holo made no motion as to signify her comfort, in which Lawrence looked back to Ranger and requested, "Any help here?"

The hooded man, when hearing the whole ordeal, simply recited, "Fear not of the future, nor the past, for the present is all thou hast."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Lawrence brought his head back and continued walking with his dejected spouse. Suddenly he shot his head towards her and demanded, "Wait, how do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"Would you believe a lucky guess, or a mother's intuition? I can still hope, can I not?" she responded with sly superiority.

Lawrence rolled his eyes as they finally made their way outside the city. By this time, Jabari was groaning louder, in which his companions could only reassure him that the hour of his relief was soon at hand. They went off the road and into the thicket of trees and shrubbery, the crickets and scent of pine filling the night's air.

They came to an undisclosed location in which Holo and Lawrence found a familiar setting. The four friesians were found hitched, each to an individual tree, with small wagons and carts harnessed to their backs. There was a fifth wagon that was much larger that was attached to the shire. Of the five horses, the Shire was the only that acknowledged the advancing party with a deep whinny.

"Ah, here we are." said the count with heavy breaths.

Ranger then advanced upon his other comrades and opened a tail gate on a selected wagon and had Jabari placed upon it. Quickly, Ranger began to undo his vest and bracers, who then turned and ordered the inn keepers to be taken away for the moment. The count then turned them around and had them walk down the hill.

Shortly after, great cries of inhuman pain began to ring out loud and clear.

"What are they doing to him?" asked Lawrence with a shudder.

Holo, having more than just the screams of distress to fill her ears, said, "They are removing his clothes, which are….taking the burned flesh with them…" She then began to go a little pale.

Then turning to the count asked, "Does your Alpha not care about the comfort of others?"

Laterniuex leaned upon his cane with a more reserved disposition, "He does care in a way, however he is one who believes that human emotion is what kills more than the blade."

"How so?"

"People oft times hesitate to do what is right, even when it comes to the preserving of a human life. Jabari needs medical aid, however, some would become squeamish when not only witnessing the severity of his injuries, but of also causing him greater pain in the process. Alpha does not hesitate, nor does he allow emotion to dictate his choices. For to him, emotion is weakness."

"Is that what you rangers teach?" asked Lawrence with some disapproval.

"He was not bred by the rangers, in fact they do not really, 'breed,' warriors, they recruit them and educate them in their ways."

"So, you grab random people off the streets?"

"Oh, it is more austere than that,' returned the count with a tone that displayed his pride in his secret line of work, 'whenever a prospect should arise, we monitor their actions and behaviors and then offer them an opportunity to put their 'skills' to a better cause, something, more worth while."

"Then what?"

"Well, we do have a type of training regime, the recruit goes out with a more experienced group in the field and is taught in their ways for roughly two years, before being deemed effective to go out alone."

"And how well did the Alpha fair with the trial?" asked Holo.

"He did not…"

"How so?"

"Or should I say, when Franz, rest his soul, was journeying with him, he wrote me during their encounter first suggesting that he would be a likely candidate for the rangers."

"Well,' said Lawrence, 'we all know how that ended."

"True,' sighed the count, 'however, Franz' nomination was superb. The man clearly knew the ins and outs of not only being a top notch investigator, but an expert in field surgery and combat."

"We saw that." returned Holo.

"Yes, but we did not teach him these refined abilities."

"Who is he? Where does he come from?"

"That I am not entirely sure, what I do know is that he was ready and able and has advanced through the ranks faster than anyone in the history of our organization."

"He said something about, 'hailing from the lands in the east.'" recited Holo.

"He mentioned something of the like,' replied the count, 'I had at one point inquired of Dana Rubens of any story or groups that may match his unique traits. Of course that woman can be very unsupportable at times. However, she was able to find one story, just one.' he then looked up to stars and said, 'From that particular region of the world came an old legend of discrete yet lethal group of warriors, know as the Mu-haulen Zhan-shin."

"I have never heard of them…" pondered Holo.

"And you never will.' replied Laterniuex, 'All she could inform me on, was that they were supposedly an ancient tribe dedicated to self discipline and mastery. You could say they were a more elite force than the rangers or even the king. However, nothing could really be said concerning there rituals and training methods….or what purpose they served, but their was one thing in which they could be identified, their faces were always masked."

"Well, I can believe that much." said Lawrence.

"But I cannot say for certain if this is where he plants his origins.' said the count with the same want, 'though his weaponry is not indigenous to this area of the world and his face is masked, the legend of the Mu-haulen Zhan-shin ends with their supposed extinction hundreds of years ago."

"Then, he is not one of them?"

"I have other reasons to believe that perhaps a remnant still survives. Tell me, you've seen his arms bare, but have you seen his back and chest bare?"

Holo blushed as she shook her head with a slight smile, while Lawrence, grimacing with some jealousy, said "No….!"

"I have once, the reason I mention this is because, his flesh is not so fairly collected upon his back. He has deep scars that could have only come from deep lacerations at a young age. When I asked him about it, he only replied that they came from training. I am certain that the cause behind his iron will, immovable resolve and his fearlessness in the face of death, can be none other than the result of a most grueling commitment that could have only been accomplished through extreme domestication in which the only true preparation could be attained through taxing challenges in conditions as miserable as war itself and voluntary torture."

Holo's ears stretched upwards, "You believe this man to be an instrument of war that has gone through such brutal refinement?"

"Well, I have yet to find another who can rival his skill so pristinely."

"Let's hope it stays that way." said Lawrence.

At this point the cries of Jabari ceased, the count went up to investigate, in which he waived the couple up. As they came up to the little hill back to where the caravan was waiting, they found Jabari shirtless, sitting up right with his hands pressed on the tail gate, his skin covered in some kind of faint blue ointment, which seemed to finally relieve him.

Holo caught the scent and immediately recognized it, it had the same peculiar smell of the mystery elixir she had given to Albert the previous morning. She then looked to the count and gave a slight gasp when realizing it was he who placed the phial in her wheat pouch, when they had jostled.

Meanwhile, Lawrence mused himself with the caravan that was unattended for so long and asked, "You just left these wagons and horses here unattended?"

Ranger then replied, "There was another standing guard."

Lawrence kept walking around and looking until he wondered too closely to the wagon hitched to the shire. Ranger turned back with some alarm and Holo detected another anomaly.

The wagon shook followed by a ferocious growl and series of deep barks snapped at Lawrence's face as he jumped back in startled terror. Perched atop the wagon's side, was a gold and black Shepard dog defending his territory. The shire, when hearing the commotion, began to grow restless and pounced the ground. The canine stood about three and a half feet tall and most likely weighed a hundred and twenty pounds of brawn.

Holo came to her husbands side, in which the hound became more irate when sensing her canine features that he took as a challenge to his dominion. Ranger then moved in and pointed to the corner of the wagon and ordered, "Peace, Kaytaff!"

The dog let out a huff then retreated to the corner and curled up aside it, while never breaking his stare from the couple. Ranger then went to calm the nerves of the horse, "Be still Gallavaun." soothed he to the animal.

Lawrence, when finding his heart becoming more quiet, said, "He's not too fond of strangers is he?"

Looking back at Kaytaff, Ranger replied, "He is only defending what is his and his master's."

Holo then whispered to Lawrence, "He should mind his place, for he has no regard to whom he challenges." said she who also had the similar dominical pride found within the canine family.

Laterniuex then drew their attention, "Your carriage awaits,_ Mademoiselle_ and _Monsieur_."

They turned to see him pointing his cane at one of the friesians whose wagon was filled with the possessions they had brought from the inn. The couple began to examine the luggage and were astonished in seeing that all of their earthly possessions that were packed and taken to the warehouse, were all accounted for. Holo then dug with some frantic curiosity, through her things.

Lawrence thought it to be the turtle shell comb in which she used to groom her pride and joy, however it was not that but her beloved novel. She then pulled it from the carrying bag and caressed the worn cover with gratefulness.

"Come,' said Ranger untying the shire and mounting the driver's seat, 'time is of the essence."

The other rangers loaded up with Jabari laying down and letting the balm revive him. Lawrence took Holo's hand and assisted her up, then took his seat. All were accounted for save the count who began walking back to Nyohirra.

"You will not be joining us?" asked Holo.

"My work here is not yet finished." replied he without looking back.

Ranger then slapped the reigns and took the lead in which the other steeds began to follow.

"Tis a familiar feeling is it not?" asked Holo of Lawrence.

"Well here we are, back on the road again." said he with some frustration to this understandable feeling of digression.

"I am now even more unsure whether or not we can trust him." returned the she wolf glaring at the Alpha.

"Now what's he done?"

"All I shall say is that you can tell plenty the nature of a man when seeing the behavior of his animals."

Lawrence then asked, "Do you think it's true, that legend the count told?"

Holo fiddled with her fingers and returned, "I am not sure, however it is a most logical explanation as to why he is so skilled is it not? What I find more troubling, is not that such a lethal band of warriors may exist. But that there was a nation that called for such a faction."

"Well, at least he is the last."

Holo caught his attention, "Lawrence, the count only said that he had yet to meet another who could rival the skills of Ranger, he did not say that such a rival does not exist. If this tale of the Mu-haulen Zhan-shen is in fact true, it troubles me more that a member of that guild found reason to come over here."

…

As the count made his way to Nyohirra, there was another within the said city walking with a heavy stride. He eventually came upon a more secluded area of the municipality that had an old gothic monastery hidden within the corner. It's stone structure was archaic and resembled perfectly the definition of the term, 'the dark ages.'

He looked up at the steeple which resembled to him more as a symbol of man's self proclaimed superiority over others, than as a symbolic expression of man reaching towards heaven. Clenching his knuckles the lone wanderer entered through the double doors.

Once inside, he took a moment to view the antiquated scenery. Segments of stained glass windows that were divided by stone walls with lit candles hanging off, were evenly matched on both sides. Down the center was a strip of dark red carpet that lay between the rows of pews made of polished and treated oak. Looking onward was the altar with two tall rushlights on both sides, with a book of scripture resting upon the chantry. The holy sanctuary seemed empty, save the man who had entered and two others.

One had approached the visitor, as was customary for her position, for she was a nun dressed in black and white. With a peaceful smile she addressed, "Is there something you need help with? A prayer or a blessing for your duties?"  
The man looked at her, then to the other whose backside was facing them. He sat in a pew further up to the left, with his back haunched over and his head perched in his hands.

The new visitor then looked at the nun with dismal emptiness and said, "No Sister, thank you…"

It was then, down the corridors behind the alter, a weep could be heard. The nun sighed with the patience of a good mother and returned with high spirits, "Oh these children we look after must be reminded that they are not night owls!' she then bowed and reminded before quitting the sanctuary, 'If there be anything at all, do not be afraid to ask."

The individual nodded as she made a quick retreat to the nursery, as for the man, he walked slowly up to the other who was sitting down. Once reaching the side profile, it looked as if the person were in a state of ernest prayer.

Broken from his meditation was he, when sensing another standing over him. His head straightened and turned with curious eyes, who recognized the personage.

"Oh Sgt. Bourgeois sir…!" said he.

Standing still, with his hand resting on the pew in front, the sergeant then replied with unbroken gloom, "Mind if I sit by you Abruzzio?"

The private slid over a few feet and allowed his officer to take his place beside him. They remained ensconce, neither looking at each other, only listening to the nun attempting to calm the crying baby and lull it back into the comfort of it's dreams.

Bourgeois took a deep breath then said, "I thought you would have gone home, considering what's happened."

"Well,' replied the young sentry, 'I was afraid to be alone, so I came here to get some peace."

Bourgeois lifted his eyebrows and gave a grim smile, "It's a miracle really, that this monastery has lasted as long as it has in Nyohirra. A church managed to pop up in a home for pagans."

"It's only used as a daycare really…" said Abruzzio with a slight jest.

"That may be why many still fund it, but that's not why it was built.' returned the sergeant who went on, 'I think it great sometimes, a place for men to enter so they can come closer to God."

Then grabbing a hymn book left on a seat for free use, began to fumble through the pages and continued, "Is that why you came here?"

"Well,' said Abruzzio rubbing his injured side, 'I'm just grateful to be alive and am just giving thanks for being spared."

"In a sense I share a similar feeling,' returned the sergeant, 'I too am grateful, grateful for you."

"Sir?" said the private with a slightly uncomfortable astonishment.

"You were the one who found the dead body earlier today, you're the one who withheld the little piece of evidence found on him just for me, and you're the one who just so happened to know that the torn parchment was an invitation to Holo's baby shower."

"I'm just happy to help sir…" said Abruzzio with some confusion.

Bourgeois nodded while staring down at his boots, then said, "You know the one thing interesting when it comes to churches is that it's not where a man 'goes' that determines where he stands with his creator,' then slowly setting his gaze upon the subordinate, 'but what he does."

Abruzzio leaned back as the sergeant then looked up at the ceiling that held the modest row of chandeliers, "I'm not really religious myself, but there was always that one scripture found in the holy book that has influenced my life greatly. I can't quote it exactly but it goes something like, 'no man can serve two masters, for he will love the one and hate the other…' something of that nature."

Bourgeois then leveled his sights again, "Another thing men use churches for, is begging for mercy when they've gone off and served 'the other master,' pleading for restitution when they've wronged their eternal head. And in this sense I think I'm like you as well, however even if God forgives me, I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

"Sir,' protested Abruzzio with a nervous smile, 'if this is about the escaped convicts, it wasn't your fault…!"

"Oh I share a fair portion of blame." returned the sergeant with silent guilt.

Abruzzio made a facial expression as though he could not fathom what he meant.

Bourgeois then looked upon him with the tender eyes a father has for his wayward son, "I left you alone with them Abruzzio. Jasper and Erik, I left you in charge to guard them, unsupervised. Then when taking the others to the bastilles, I had you go on alone. You must have had plenty of time to talk and plan, yes?"

Abruzzio began to rub the back of his neck, his lip quivered.

His superior went on, "You should be grateful, that the injury you received was only partially deep, clean cut and nowhere near your vital areas, and that your attacker only stabbed you once. An attacker whom you could not see because of the darkness, when the time you gave me would have been just before sundown, when there is still plenty of light."

The young guard began to rub his brow with trembling hands.

"I know a self inflicted wound when I see one, son.' said Bourgeois with a tone of experience that could not be fooled, 'And I have a feeling that those inn keepers aren't going to make it too far out of town…alive."

Then switching his posture to face the palpitating young man, ordered, "Now I want you to tell me why Jurgen wants the Kenrou woman dead and where those convicts have gone off to…!"

Abruzzio, now having a full recollection of his guilt, covered his face with a hand and nodded sobbingly, "T-there's someone else Jurgen wants to please….wants…to please….. the inn keepers a-are… going… to be met with an ambush…. and that's all I can say." he sniveled.

Bourgeois saluted his head auspiciously then said, "Do you know what it really was that gave you away to me?' then answering, 'You gave me your sympathies over my suspension. The funny thing was…you couldn't have known about that, it wasn't announced to anyone else outside my office. However that leads me to another theory that you aren't the only one committing foul play within the ranks. Who started the fire? I know it wasn't you, you're in no condition to be running and jumping around as it was explained to me."

Abruzzio winced his eyes as streaks of moisture lined down his cheeks, "I think you already know…" said he with a tone of unbearable disgrace.

Bourgeois let out a sigh of disbelief and said quietly to himself, "It could have happened anywhere….but here…."

Sniffling, Abruzzio rested his head on the pew and said with a self frustration that few could ever know, "I have tried so hard…..to do right….!' he then looked up at the statue of the holy mother on the alter, and shook his head and pled like a child who thinks he will be smitten, 'I don't want to burn in hell!"

The wood creaked as Bourgeois lifted himself up and faced the whimpering man, "You want forgiveness? You want to start making things right?' he then withdrew a set of irons and laid them by Abruzzio's hip, 'put those on and come with me." said he.

Abruzzio glanced at them and moaned, "You think I can just turn myself in and all that I've done will be erased…?"

"Do you want to know what I think?,' returned the sergeant, 'I don't think you would have started me on this case, unless you wanted me to get involved. You had to have known I'd find out about Jurgen, Holo…and you. That tells me you're not evil at heart and you want to atone. Let me help you, face up to what you've done. I think you're a good person who has fallen in with the wrong crowd, and wants out."

"You think I fell in?" said Abruzzio rubbing his eyes. "I was chosen…"

Bourgeois' brow creased slightly as Abruzzio's tears had dried, "I remember when I was a young boy, my home was raided by bandits. As I heard the screams and cries of friends and family being slaughtered, I did the only thing that I was taught to do at that age….pray. I prayed hard and begged God to save me, that maybe I would live and that the bad men would go away. Well they found me, and I thought I was going to die, until 'he' came in and told the bandits to spare me. Jurgen wanted me for some reason, at first I thought my prayers were answered, but now I know better."

The hysterical sentinel's complexion began to change to an aggrandized, morbid hopelessness, "It wasn't God who wanted me to live….it was the devil…"

He then straightened his back, as if another being from the unseen world infiltrated his soul, "The Holy Father isn't the only one who calls and qualifies his servants, despite my efforts to fight him, the prince of darkness was the one who answered my pleas that night, and I have been his man ever since."

"Put those shackles on, and come with me." said Bourgeois sternly.

"Do you know why God allows terrible things to happen?' returned Abruzzio as though he was oblivious to his sergeant's demands, 'He's given up on us. He called seers to guide us, we killed them off. He gave us simple commandments to live by, we broke them. He established churches as sanctuaries, they've turned corrupt. He's abandoned us, the only thing that God will ever set in motion for this world again, is the apocalypse."

"Abruzzio, please!" pled the sergeant.

The nun then walked in with a child in her arms, for the conversation caught her ear. "Is everything alright gentlemen?" asked she.

Abruzzio kept on going, as if his own frenzy was acting upon him like a puppeteer, "There is one more thing we have in common sir…' Bourgeois looked down upon him, '….guilt…"

"You were supposed to protect this city from people like me, and creatures like 'her.' They'll never forgive you, when they find out you let a pagan monster sleep within the same walls as their children, these people will tear you apart."

The nun grew worrisome, "What is he talking about?"

"Sister, stay back." warned Bourgeois, who had seen this look many a times on a man's face. The look of a mad man.

"You allowed a wolf to come in and mingle with the flock sergeant. But what the people don't know is that the real wolf always wears sheep's clothing who will willfully escort them to the his den, to be slaughtered. And they're going to bleat in terror for their shepherd when the teeth and claws tear at their flesh, but all they'll find is a broken staff left behind by their keeper who has gone off to other pastures."

Bourgeois said once more, "Abruzzio, put those shackles on."

The babe began to whine, in which the canoness rocked him back in forth while gaping in horror, while Abruzzio's complexion became darker as he said to himself with a disgust for humanity, "And thus the devil cheats their souls, and leads them carefully down to hell."

The delusional sentinel then accused more heavily of Bourgeois, "Sergeant, what have you done? You trusted me, you doubled your efforts to fight off evil, by doing so you put a sword in my hand and authority in my calling. You allowed this conspiracy to take root and unfold right in front of you. You will forever be known as the shepherd that led the wolf right into the flock, and when these people realize it, they're going to piss on your headstone."

Abruzzio then reached down to his other side, "God won't smite those who rebel against him, he won't even protect the ones who love him." he then withdrew a stiletto.

Bourgeois grabbed the hilt of his sword, "Take your hands off of that weapon now!"

"What is going on?" gasped the nun who had never witnessed a scene such as this.

"No man can serve two masters,' said Abruzzio looking at the edges, 'I'm a soldier, and a good soldier follows orders. But who will I serve now? The ultimate question is, do I spill your blood….or mine?"

The sharp sound of metal eluded, as Bourgeois withdrew his caliber and held it at the ready.

"What are you doing constable?!" exacerbated the nun.

"Take the baby out of the chapel." warned the officer.

"Can this not…?"

"I Said Take Him Out!"

She held the restless youngling close and backed out of view. Bourgeois then warned one final time, "Abruzzio please, put the weapon down and let me bring you in…"

"Tell them I'm sorry sir…." replied the young man. The nun came around again to see what would transpire after laying the child to rest.

Abruzzio then requested, "If you ever see the inn keepers again…tell them I'm sorry."

He then violently arose in which the sergeant raised his blade. A slash of steel and a streak of blood later, Bourgeois found himself standing unharmed, with hundreds of red blots on his hands and arms. He heard a series of gargling coughs and found Abruzzio lying on his back, kicking and squirming with his stained hands clasping his neck and sanguine streaks flowing from the corners of his mouth and fingers, dripping onto the floor.

With a vehement attempt, Abruzzio opened his own throat with a single stroke, and now lay desperately clinging onto his wretched life. Bourgeois dropped his sword and ran to the sufferer. He pulled from his wounded belly, the cloth that Lydford applied earlier and pulled Abruzzio's hands away, revealing a terrible laceration that exposed the esophagus, which, with every cough and gag, sent a jet of blood shooting from the open wound.

Bourgeois pressed the cloth to the slit and begged, "Breathe, Breathe!"

The nun let out a shrill of panic and ran over to the men. The sergeant lifted up his head and told the nun to get a physician or any other suitable help. With tears scrolling down her cheeks she hastily ran from the monastery.

Abruzzio's eyes began to roll back and stare up at the ceiling as if he saw the inevitable end coming for him. His face began fearing greatly, it was as if in that moment, death would deliver him from his final tortures, and turn him over to his worst nightmares as the end seemed to rack his soul with inexpressible horror.

Bourgeois pressed frantically to save his comrade whose life seemed to be escaping from his gouged throat and dripping onto the floor. With a final sputter that left another crimson surge to slug from his mouth, the light in the defector's eyes slowly began to fade away, and he gradually began to cease struggling. Soon after, the reprobate passed on into the netherworld.

The young sentry lay on the pew as another lifeless corpse. Bourgeois slowly erected himself and grabbed his sword before sheathing it. The cries of the babe started up again as the sergeant stared at his comrade who was still gritting through red teeth. The ranking officer turned and walked as one half dead, away from the body.

He stumbled with a trauma that defied all description in his composure as he made it outside the door. He could still hear the muffled cries of the child, taunting and ridiculing his inability to prevent the chaos that arisen under his watch.

The moonlight's pallor allowed him to see the congealed scarlet on his hands and garments. Polarized, he fell back and let the stone wall catch him as he sank to the earth. His hands began to shake and tremble as his lips involuntarily quivered.

He let out a gasp of dread and began to weep. He rested his head upon the sanctuary and let out a most morbid lament with tears matching that of the distressed infant. His watering eyes looked up at the blurred sky and all he could think to say was, "God in heaven!"


	20. Wolf and the Night Before the Dawn

**Chapter 17**

**Wolf and the Night Before the Dawn**

As the small caravan rolled on, in the formation of Ranger up front, Mathias and Jabari behind him, our inn keepers following ore and Angelo trailing behind. Holo, with some high hopes, attempted to comb her tail of copper and black. Dashed they were however, when finding that the teeth could not pass smoothy over the charred tip. Instead of a swift glide through and through, the end journey of the grooming concluded with friction and resistance. Atop that, the smell of burnt fur was thick and unpleasant, especially to the owner.

With perturbed frustration, she set the tool of mane refinement aside and let out a huff, "I do so hope this Jurgen pays for his crimes.' then moving her empennage out of view, 'This has become personal."

Her somewhat off put husband responded, "You know…He is trying to kill us. Doesn't that make it personal?"

Placing her chin within her smooth palm, she replied, "Men can be replaced, my tail however, is a most sacred object to me. A monument to my pride."

"And I'm just the man who feeds you…" said he, who felt lapsed.

Leaning her back against him, she replied with an insatiable tease, "Oh, I am sure there is an idle for you as well."

"I already have one." He then kissed her on the top of the head, "You."

Her brows lifted at the sincereness of his pledge, in which she turned her eyes to see him, "Well if I ever had lost my tail, I suppose I would have to settle for you."

They were silent as the air was filled with the travel sounds of hoof and wheel, the wind began to usher in the sensation of cold air, in which Lawrence removed his jacket and placed it around the fair consort.

She pulled the hems in close to shield herself from the frigid gale, and said with unambiguous melancholy, "I am so sorry Lawrence. The attack, your inn, everything."

With his arm resting upon her span, he gripped her shoulder tenderly, "At the end of the day, our inn was only a collection of wood and nails. We can rebuild and recover, find a new place to live and restart anew. All is not lost, we still have each other."

She held onto the hand about her side and went on with some pitiful despair, "But for how long? You could have had your shop much earlier you know. However, each time you had come close, I had intervened with your dreams. Should we settle somewhere else, I will only be discovered again, and forced out of that town as well."

Her ears began to droop low, as to signify her sadness, "Plus…you will never have the opportunity to have a wife you can grow old with. At times like this I wonder if it had been better if I had not been so selfish and never asked you to take me back to Yoites."

He gave her a little shake to break her from her morbid hypnosis, "Hey, I was being selfish too. When I agreed to take you along, I was only thinking how much profit I could make with a deity as my partner, plus the only thing that I had you bound to me to make sure you'd never leave, was the debt you racked up on my bill. And in case you had forgotten, I had the inn in Lenos given to me, and what did I do?"

"You traded it in to have me back."

"Do you know why?"

"Because you could bear the thought of traveling without me." she said with some humor.

"And why was that? What did I tell you that night?"

Her eyes glistened with the sweet affection caused by that memory, "That was the night you told me that you loved me."

"From the bottom of my heart,' he returned, 'Of all the women I wanted in the world, it was you. And I'll say it again, 'I love you Holo.'"

She failed to hold back some tears as her bosom burned with kindness of his words, then as always he ended with a light hearted comment, "But if you really are that adamant on me being happier, I guess I could…"

"Oh I do not think so,' she interrupted, 'Let me remind you that I am carrying your child, by this point our fates have been sealed, you really are stuck with me!"

They chuckled as they snuggled in closer. The atmosphere of adoration was interrupted when the wagon in the lead slowed to a halt. They looked past Matthias's cart to see Ranger dismounting and looking up the tree infested hill just to the right of the trail.

He then gave a brisk whistle and pointed his finger down at his ankles. Sharply and obediently, Kaytaff leapt from out of the wagon and healed at his master's side. Man and dog then went up the slope and were obscured from view within the thicket.

All five spectators waited in reserved stillness as the Alpha ventured off into the unknown. The horses moved around and pranced in place few moments while Lawrence being off put by the silence and confusion, called out, "How are your burns?" asked he of Jabari.

Matthias turned and placed his index finger to his lips, motioning for Lawrence to be quiet. Holo could hear the sounds of the shepherd dog's pantings coming closer, followed by Ranger's foot steps crunching the pine needles and hooded man then returned from his scouting duties and informed, "Up the slope is a small clearing, we shall stop and camp here for the night."

He then took Gallavaun by the reigns and led the shire up the earthly declination. In which the other friesians followed. Once at the area where the pines thinned out, making an opening, the wagons were positioned in a way to form a gaped circle while the horses where unhooked and hitched to the trees a few meters away.

Most astonishing to our couple, was the how quickly and proficiently the small group of men broke out camp. Within ten minutes, small tents were pitched and a small fire pit was dug out with a petite blaze crackling and giving light and heat to all who wished to partake of it.

Holo sat by the fire opposite of Kaytaff, who lay prone and glaring at her, while the other men were unloading and securing their provisions for the next morning's section of the journey. It was no secret, the tension between the she wolf and the black and gold shepherd dog. The woman attempted in vain to ignore the stare of the hound, however, she would not allow her pride to be overrun by a creature she considered to be a lesser species.

While the friction was ensuing between them, Lawrence was assisting Ranger in tending to the horses. He would not dare go near Gallavaun, for he was a beast that was easily antagonized by strangers. Therefore he brushed down the friesian who had pulled his coach.

Looking back at Kaytaff, Lawrence could not help but comment, "He's a very territorial dog isn't he?"

Straightening the tangles in the mane of the shire, Ranger responded, "Yes, but a very aggressively loyal companion as well."

"Does he do any tricks?" asked Lawrence with a tone to hide what it was he really wanted to know concerning the dog's true purpose.

While still engaged in the grooming, the Hood replied with a well implied dark sense, "He is a hunter like unto myself, all I need to do is point and issue a command, and he will do his part in assisting me in felling my enemies."

"Has he ever killed?"

With a pause, all that was said on that matter was, "He has tasted the blood of man plenty of times."

With a shiver, and some concern for Kaytaff being so close to his wife, Lawrence said, "How long have you had him?"

"Only two years."

"I don't think I've ever seen an attack dog so intelligent. Was it you who trained him?"

Ranger corrected, "I do not consider him an attack dog. For I trained him in many things, warfare, search and rescue, tracking, guard duty and scouting. He is as I have said before, a companion. It could be argued that he is ranger in canine form. And yes it was I who engrained into him the knowledge he know possesses."

Lawrence then winced as a new thought entered his head, "To have a dog so well versed you must have traveled a lot and learned many things."

"I will not be your partner in profit and trade, for I have not versed myself so adequately in such things, if that is what you are alluring to."

"Oh no, I've already got a partner for that. I'm saying you must heard many legends and met many people."

"Speak what it is that is on your mind." said Ranger with a slight impatience in his tone.

"Well,' said Lawrence with more caution, 'Have you ever come across an old northern legend known as, 'Chugiak the demon hunter?'"

Ranger ceased the brushing and turned to face him, "Possibly…"

"I was just curious if you knew of any stories concerning him, I'm sort of a fanatic when it comes to mythes and…"

"He was a dark terror who earned the right to be feared." interjected the Hood.

"So do you believe he was real?"

"This land holds many secrets."

"I'm just curious, that if he was powerful enough to fight off the deities, could he have passed on his methods to others. I heard that he had a cult following."

Ranger stepped a little closer, as if he was becoming slightly agitated at the lack of ancillary directness in Lawrence's curiosity. "Speak what was on your mind."

"Ok, I'm sorry if you didn't want anyone to know, but the count told us of the Mu-haulen Zhan-shen and I thought perhaps there was a connection between them and the followers of Chugiak."

Ranger's eyes squinted and seemed to penetrate the soul of Lawrence, "Chugiak was only known as the demon hunter, for his ability to slay the pagan gods. The Mu-haulen Zhan-sen were possessed with a rare bloodline that gave power and strength within their loins and sinews. Whether or not Chugiak's power was drawn from that bloodline, is unknown to the world."

"So, were these warriors, godlike as well as the deities?"

"More than man, less than god." interjected the Hood with stern annoyance to this offhand conversation.

"Sorry I don't mean to pry, I'm just curious about you, because you stand out from the other rangers."

The Alpha's eyes became more intense, "That curious appetite is better left unfulfilled. I do not wish to divulge my past, for it is nothing but pain and suffering. The tale of Franz was one of many in my lifetime, and he was the least extreme in what I have witnessed and had to do."

"I couldn't imagine." said Lawrence with some timidness.

As a last remark, Ranger said, "In answer to your one question of where I have been and who I have met. Let it suffice you for me to say that I have been to many continents…and have killed many men who stood in need of punishment."

Lawrence's face became white as stone, for very few have the dark privilege of being in the presence of those who have the physical and mental capacity to commit such acts. Eventually, he decided to quite the scene and return to Holo, before fetching some food from one of the wagons.

He walked towards the fire with a few slabs of jerky in hand. In an attempt to still aggression with kindness, Lawrence tore off a piece and tossed it at the paws of Kaytaff, who looked at the dried piece of meat then back at the stranger and refused to touch it.

He took a seat by his wife and gave her the more heavenly portion of his bounty. She took it and began devouring hastily then asked, "So what was your real reason in asking the Ranger the questions you did?"

Forgetting that she most likely had heard everything at that range, Lawrence said, "I had a strange feeling that Chugiak could have been a rogue member of the Mu-haulen Zhan-shen."

"What is the real reason behind your infatuation with this legend? For they are both only myths."

"I have reason to believe they may not be."

She shot an uneasy glance at him, "What are you talking about?"

With a sigh her husband said with a confessional tone, "When I was eavesdropping on the story the hunter unfolded, I did not tell you all the details of how he came across that name."

Holo straightened her posture, "What do you mean?"

"He said that during a winter of a few years ago, he was out on that road by Ruvenhaigen and Lantra, in which the young girl he he spoke of, was tending to a great wolf like you. She supposedly pointed her finger into the trees and uttered the name, 'Chugiak.' When he went into the woods, he said he heard snarls of both man and beast….and found the remains of three giant wolves that were killed, and a set of human foot prints leading away from the altercation."

Holo pulled away from him in anger, "Lawrence, why did you not tell me this earlier?"

"It's not like I lied to you."

"No, but you intentionally withheld certain details, which to me is another form of deception!"

"You think I'd tell you the whole story when seeing how you reacted when simply hearing the name?" stammered her companion with a defensive tone.

"I would have expected more honesty from you, that is all!"

"Since when am I being dishonest?"

"Well, when you had asked me earlier today whether or not men had slain my kind you did not tell me the reason as to why you wanted to know."

"What did I say?" said he with a heavier surge of pressure.

"You told me it was only because you were simply curious, but now I realize why. You wanted to know if there was an validity to the assumption that a single man could destroy a wolf as myself."

"Why does that bother you? Can't I have time for my own thoughts?"

She let out an aggravated huff and arose to walk away, in which Lawrence scrambled to follow after her.

"Hey don't walk away, answer me!" he demanded.

Sharply turning, snapped back, "I have no quarrel with your silly little ideas and interests."

"Then why are you so upset!?" he almost yelled, as Holo's tail began to straighten with hairs that stood on end in reaction to her irritation.

"Because you are never straight forward the first time!"

He paused at the boldness of her claim as she went on, "It always seems that when you are thinking of something, you seek the information without explaining yourself. It was that way at the market, the carriage and with Ranger! On top of that, how long were we having financial problems with the inn before you told me? As a result I feel like I have been used in your little game!"

Lawrence put his hands to his chest, "Excuse me!? I was pretty straight forward back at the warehouse. Remember when I told you how I felt about the murders and how we were tied to them?"

"Yes, until after I asked you what troubled you, a second TIME!"

Trembling with rage, Lawrence threw his hands up and shouted while facing the stars, "Alright Fine! You want some damn honesty!?"

Putting her hands on her hip, Holo caromed carelessly, "That would be a change of pace from you."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" he screamed without focusing on anything but the blinding affect of his own anger. "You're right, if I never met you I would have had the damn inn a lot sooner and if you weren't a deity I wouldn't have been dragged into this mess where I'm constantly now having to watch my back for murderers! And you were also right, that if I had a human as my wife I wouldn't have to worry about getting forced out of town!"

"Atop of that!' he continued, 'Should we survive this, how in the hell are we going to raise a family?! If there are complications with your pregnancy or delivery, there isn't a doctor within a thousand miles we could go to! What if our child gets sick or injured, we couldn't take her anywhere to be treated. What about just living in society? Sure you can hide your ears and tail just fine, but have fun trying to get a child to do it! We'd have to lock her up for years and rob her of friends and schooling until she would know better! So again you're right, what kind of life would she have!?"

The stomping the ground he shouted, "Forget owning another shop, we'd never be able to risk it once she's born! I doubt you'd want people to scream and run away in horror from her as they have from you!" Then shaking his head, he finished, "There! Are you happy?! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Is that….?"

He stopped and immediately digressed the words he spoke. Holo could be seen with her hands held to her bosom, her ears drooped downwards as a finishing touch to a face of hurtful shock and disbelief. Her eyes began to moisten as she turned away with a detrimental composure.

Stunned at the words which escaped from his mouth, Lawrence went after her, "Holo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" His hand went for her arm to stop her so he could make a more former apology, but she swung her elbow at him to shake him away and went into their designated tent.

Soon after, Lawrence could hear small intervals of whimpering and sniffles over the pops of the fire. He did not need to see it to know that she was laying on the mat and crying. With incomprehensible guilt for his inexcusable actions, the man put a hand over his mouth and trembled at the ground for a crime any husband would dearly vow to never commit. He had hurt the one he loved, and felt as though that wrong would never again be made up.

He walked to one of the wagon's with a heavy stride, paying for every tear drop that wetted Holo's pillow with emotional torment. He leaned upon it, then was startled to see Matthias standing on the other side, securing a tie down.

"I can't believe I just said that…" said he to the ranger.

Matthias responded without taking his eyes off of his chore, "I understand somewhat, this has been a very vexing day for the both of you."

"Same thing ever happen to you?" asked Lawrence with a slight choke.

"In a manner of speaking,' returned Matthias while finishing, 'I too had a wife and a family."

"What happened?"

"First you must understand, that being a ranger involves insurmountable risks on all fronts. When I had accepted the offer, I knew that time away from my family was a necessity. But then, unwavering thoughts of what would happen if my identity were compromised and Hannah and our children were discovered by vengeful enemies began to fill my mind until it clouded my judgment."

"Then what?"

"Well, a choice had to be made; The rangers or my family. I chose the rangers, because apart of this calling is the overbearing concern for the innocent who can not fend off evil themselves. I realized that devoting my time to my family could leave hundreds of other families vulnerable to the perils of the world. I chose to sacrifice my happiness so that others could prevail."

"Do you ever speak to her?"

"Once a month, I send a small satchel filled with a decent portion of my earnings so that our children may not starve, occasionally I will slip in a letter. Do not misunderstand, I loved Hannah very much and our children, however I would be lying if I did not confess that I hope she found another man who could take care of her. I know my children need more than just money for clothes and bread, they need a father."

"I take it that you've never thought to reconsider."

Matthias returned with some bitterness, "The roles that are to be played as a ranger are dangerous and suicidal. I will most likely die before I find the strength within to give this life up."

Looking back at the tent Lawrence sighed, "What terrifies me now more than anything, is that I'll die before being able to make things right with Holo. I didn't mean to hurt her, I'm just scared of what is to come. I love her so much that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything would ever happen to her, and my family."

He then rested his chin on the wagon ledge, "Of all the people I thought would cause her grief, I never thought it would be me." said he with a sigh.

Matthias then returned with some reassuring wisdom, "You are not the first man who realized he was capable of becoming the very thing he despises and fights against."

With depressing eyes that gazed off into the corner, Lawrence said quietly, "What makes this worse is the fact that this is the first time she's cried because of me since we got married, I thought we were past this kind of thing. Now I don't know what to do."

Matthias folded his arms over the wagon, "You think too much. Whenever you become fearful in the heart, be patient with yourself. From this point on, don't demand of yourself things that are unreasonable, and don't fret yourself with the thoughts that one argument will stand between you two. The only reason it did not work with Hannah and I, was because I chose to not let it. If Holo still loves you the way you love her then this discouragement will only refine the both of you and improve your marriage."

Matthias then went to leave Lawrence to ponder his words. As he was departing, Lawrence called out for one last piece of advice, "What is the best way for me to convince her how sorry I am?"

Without looking back, Matthias responded with obviousness in his tone, "She already knows, you forget that she most likely has heard everything."

Lawrence then gazed up at the stars in the firmament, then with a hope that his beloved could hear him, he said aloud, "You know what's funny? Now I'm assuming our child will be a girl too…"

Unknown to any of them, off in the distance within the trees, a good league away from the sense of animal and man. A pair of hands held up a bow and drew an arrow back. The set of deadly eyes looked down the shaft and set the tip on the small speck that was Lawrence's body.

Suddenly, another hand rested upon the forearms of the archer and forced the weapon down, "Not now,' said the man who disarmed him, 'You run too great a risk of missing and giving away our position."

Protesting, the culprit argued, "We may loose our chance!"

"We must do as according to plan. Wait for morning, then we be able to strike in greater numbers."

_(Real quick, Just wanted to thank all of you for your support. This chapter marks the 1000 view mark. And thank you to my little fan base who faithfully review the chapters I crank out and have had nothing but good to say so far. For those of you who have not yet faved and followed or reviewed, there are no clicks here. you're more than welcome to give feedback, just don't put any spoilers! Stay tuned, because more crazy starts next chapter!)_


	21. Conflict Resolution

**Chapter 18**

**Conflict Resolution**

Within the barracks of the Nyohirra's city guard was a private quarters which served as an accommodation for one of the highest ranking officers over the conscripts. It was a modest chamber complete with a bed, chifforobe and small desk. Whatever this bedchamber lacked in luxury, made up for in prudent comfortability.

It was not vacant however, for sitting atop the mattress was a fine female specimen with blonde hair and blue eyes, who glanced around nervously with erogenous anticipation. For this chamber was to serve a more carnal purpose for it's host.

The woman guest who was also to double as the entertainment for the evening, set her eyes upon the man who occupied the apartment. A man who was as audacious as he was oppressive with his supremacy. A man who was none other than the tyrannical Lieutenant Dorian.

The marauding individual sat in the space next to her and began to rub her shoulders. "You seem rather tense." Said he, "May I inquire the source of your unease?"

His tone was as seductive as it was wanting. The blonde gave an insecure reply, "Oh, I'm not sure, I have just never thought I would work my way this far up the ranks." said she with a teasing confidence in her vulgar profession.

Dorian rubbed his chin, then concluded, "You still seem nervous, is it the uniform?" said he in reference to the mandatory tunic worn by all sentries. Though she did not respond, she gave off a warming aura in which the Lieutenant followed up, "Would you fell better if I took it off?"

She giggled at his jest of impure action as he arose. The mood was interrupted with a rather boisterous knock at the door. Rolling his eyes in aggravation that his evening was about to be spoiled, he turned and yelled, "Who ever it is, I'm off duty!"

There was a pause at the door thereafter. Dorian was unsure whether or not the knob was jiggled. When the hour of cessation seemed to be at it's end, the woman responded, "It appears your unwanted guest has left us alone."

Dorian turned and advanced upon her, "You're not getting off so easy." said he as he abruptly laid her upon the bed and attempted to straddle her.

There was a sudden start in the two participants of the attempted unlawful intimacy, when the door was broken open with enough force behind it to chip out the wood. Dorian looked back in believable rage while belting, "What in the hell…!?"

Within the frame was the trembling figure of Sgt. Bourgeois, whose very persona seemed to reflect the very embodiment of inconsolable rage and despair. Dorian, when seeing this intrusion, bolted to his feet and demanded with unforgivable resentment, "_BOGEY! _What in the name of the nine hell's are you doing in my quarters!?"

Bourgeois did not make a verbal acknowledgment, he drew his sword and progressed towards his officer and held the tip to his throat, in which the threatened raised his hands up and displayed a look of great fear and confusion.

"Now I'm the one with a greater quandary with you…!" said the sergeant silently.

"Whatever it is, I'll see you behind bars for your execution thereof." responded Dorian.

Looking towards the petrified female, Bourgeois barked, "Tell the wench to leave, or she just may see a very different and rather ghastly exchange of bodily fluids." said he with intimidation while holding the blade closer to the flesh.

Nodding to the demands he who was interpreted as a maniacal lunatic, for the blood of Abruzzio was still upon the sleeves of the sergeant, Dorian addressed her, "You heard him, the evening is off."

Fearfully, she arose and quickly paced out of the room with a hastened step. Once fully departed and out of ear shot, Bourgeois slanted his head and darkened his glare, "I should have known you were tied up into all of this."

"You just cost me my company, you had better start making sense!" snapped back Dorian, attempting to sound confident at blade point.

"Don't play the innocent with me!' shot back the sergeant, 'It's too simple, whenever I've attempted to keep this city safe, whenever I've tried to do my job, you've been my first stumbling block."

Walking him backwards, Bourgeois continued, "I double the guard, you resend it. I investigate a murder, you block it. I find the suspects, you ignore it. Most shockingly, I discover the true nature of this conspiracy, and you have me suspended. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were trying to prevent a certain agenda from being stopped."

"I can't even fathom what goes on in that head of yours!"

"I've already got a confession from one of my own men, who shortly after, slit his own throat."

"Who…?"

"IT WAS ABRUZZIO YOU BASTARD AND YOU KNOW IT!" screamed Bourgeois, "I know you had him free the prisoners and stab himself to make it look all the more convincing, and I know you don't really answer to the chief, there's someone else pulling your strings isn't' there?"

"Oh, and I suppose you think that I set the inn on fire?" returned Dorian with flustered sarcasm.

"Word spread fast about that incident…' said the lower officer who now touched the steel to the flesh of Dorians neck, 'A little too fast."

"You truly are insane." said the Lieutenant, "What are do you plan on doing, see me in jail?"

With a face of pure pugnacity, the sergeant stated coldly, "I'd rather see you in hell!"

Realizing Bourgeois' true intent, Dorian, out of adrenal concern for his own life, grabbed the blade and forced it from his nape, cutting his palms and fingers in the process. Then struck the sergeant in the jaw before grabbing him and running him into the wall opposite the room.

Dorian had engaged a tight grip around the sergeant's windpipe and pounded his skull into the surface. Coughing for air, Bourgeois pulled his sword out from the lieutenant's palm. Recoiling and grasping his wrist, the sergeant made a downward swing for the believed to be traitor's head.

Unlike some of the combatants the reader has encountered thus far, Dorian was a well trained soldier, who dove off to the side as the steel came down. No sooner than when the caliber smote the ground, Bourgeois raised it up again to make another attempt at the downed sentinel.

Dorian rolled as the tip came straight downward and planted firmly into the floor boards. As the sergeant attempted to liberate it, it gave his enemy a chance to regain his footing and tackle his subordinate.

Both men fell to the ground, and tossed and turned as they fought for control. Bourgeois managed to get the side mount but found the injured fist of Dorian swiping him across the face. The sting of the claret invaded his eyes, as he shrugged and shook violently to rid himself of the irritation. His eyes watered in the process of cleansing themselves of Dorian's blood, he could only catch the small glimpse of a boot hitting him off.

As he landed on his back, Dorian made an attempt to pounce on him, but the sergeant threw him off to the side with a clatter and arose to his feet. As the felled being was making an an attempt to arise, Bourgeois came from behind and wrapped his arm around his neck, pulled him up and began to squeeze. Coughing and trying to pry the arms from his pharynx, Dorian forced both of their bodies over to to his desk, causing a collision.

Bourgeois turned him over to face the davenport, and whispered, "Don't tell me this isn't what you've always wanted."

Dorian's face began to turn purple, his teeth gritted, yet his eyes still wandered. His hands brushed along the desk and grabbed hold of his letter opener, then sunk it into the top of the strangler's arm, and carved and twisted.

Bourgeois yelped and jumped back and relinquished his stranglehold, allowing Dorian some time to recover and charge. The injured officer, pulled the protrusion from his arm and made a thrust for the lieutenant's side, who caught the wrist and stopped dead in his tracks.

The small blade had partially penetrated through Dorian's skin just under the ribs, as he resisted with all his might to prevent the projectile from being forced in further. With the opposite hand, he propelled his fist into Bourgeois' sternum.

With a sickly croup, the sergeant bent over as his abdomen contracted upon impact, in which Dorian twisted up his arm, forcing him over, and knee'd him him upside the nose, then threw him into the chifforobe. While Bourgeois was on his hands and knees and wiping the blood from his nose and split lip, he was met with a heavy thrust in the ribs from the foot of his ranking officer.

Dorian then grabbed his lapel and raised him up to his knees, then viscously struck him down again. The sergeant quickly got to his knees but found his eyes sockets in the clutches of the lieutenant's fingers. In extreme, blinding pain, Bourgeois pulled at the wrist, trying to disengage the grasp, but found his head thrown back into the door of the dresser with a dense thud.

Disoriented, Sgt. Bourgeois weakly sunk to the sitting position. Rolling up his sleeves, Dorian said mockingly, "I must say I expected more from you. However, this has been a somewhat of an entertaining evening for me."

The struck down sentry lifted his head up slightly as if the relation of his neck and skull was the same as rubber and led. His eyes fluttered perfunctory like, his breathing was listless.

Dorian took advantage of his incapacitated state and pulled the caliber from the wooden floor boards and looked at the edges. The sergeant then gave a hateful inquiry, "So, when you're done with me, what is to become the inn keepers?"

"It's not my concern,' returned Dorian, 'I'm sure things will run more smoothly once I see you gone."

"Do you even care what happens in the world?" Spited Bourgeois, "The men at the warehouse, Abruzzio, people are dying!"

"Everyone dies,' came Dorian's heartless reply, 'this hour is your time."

He then raised the sword overhead and rushed for the sergeant, who shot forth his foot and kicked out Dorian's knee. He dropped to one leg with a grunt in which Bourgeois scrambled to his feet. The irate lieutenant regained his posture and made lunge for his enemy, who narrowly dodged the tip as it plummeted into the chifforobe.

With every once of rage within his determination, Bourgeois ceased with both hands, the scruff of Dorian's collar, spun and barraged him into the dresser. As Dorian bounced back, his jaw was intercepted by the clenched hand of Bourgeois, who followed up with a straight kick into the gut.

Dorian flew back into the wardrobe and fell on his hind quarters as the impact of his collision caused one of the swinging doors to come ajar. As he sunk down, he haunched over putting his head in between the clearance, in which Bourgeois advanced forward with all his might and threw his knee into the door slamming it into Dorian's face.

Severely stunned and at a loss of his senses, Dorian rocked back while holding his facade and fell to his side. With swollen joints, Bourgeois anchored over him, pinning the shoulders down with his knees and clamped his hands around the neck and began to press down the throat in attempts to collapse Dorian's windpipe.

The lieutenant began to gag while squirming and shaking, Bourgeois would not let up.

"Watch your back in hell sir,' said the sergeant with great enmity produced by his own maddening rage, 'because I'll be seeing you there too!"

Dorian's eyes began to roll back as Bourgeois gnashed his teeth with an unquenchable thirst for vengeance. The tyrant's body began to grow weak, his struggles became faint while his limbs began to loose strength.

Alas, Dorian's life was spared by a voice calling out, "Sergeant!"

Bourgeois looked behind him to see his two corporals, Kovalsky and Lydford with Pvt. Samson standing in the door way. The one at guilt, eased off his grip as began to recollect his sanity and recommitted himself to his duties.

Dorian gasped for air as Bourgeois got off of him and strength returned to his oxygen deprived body. Oxidizing as well, the traumatized sergeant who was amazed and frightened at his own inability to attain self control, turned to face his deputies.

"What the hell is going on here!?" stammered Kovalsky.

"Looks like we got here just in time." came the whisper of Lydford.

Bourgeois looked down at the fainted officer, "Arrest this man on suspicion of conspiracy and assisting a criminal organization."

"On what evidence do have to charge him?" returned Lydford.

Bourgeois was silent for the moment, for he had no confession nor any such clue that could attest to his claim, he could only grunt quietly, "Ask, Abruzzio…."

They winced at him in which Kovalsky asked, "What about you?"

"As of now, I resign my position as not only sergeant, but as a member of the city guard, until further notice."

"Sir you need to tell us what is going on!" demanded Lydford.

Wiping the blood and sweat from his bruised and swollen brow, Bourgeois alas gave his confession, "As you know by now, the inn keepers, are targets of a type of underground criminal syndicate. They are the ones responsible for the destruction of the inn, and the body count that has surmounted today."

"Is not Laternieux a member of this syndicate?" asked Lydford.

"No, he is not. However, I let the inn keepers go with him."

"You did what?" returned Kovalsky, "Why? What is it with the inn keepers that is so important?"

"Because Kristov, I was right." returned Bourgeois, "She is a surviving Kenrou,"

Kovalsky nearly fell, "You know this, how?"

"I saw her abnormalities,' then motioning to the other corporal, 'Chadrick is my witness."

Kristov turned to his partner, who nodded and said, "As God is my witness, it is all true."

Looking back at Bourgeois, the corporal inquired with a shaken grip on what he perceived to be reality, "Why did you let them leave, were you not to bring them into protective custody? Why is she wanted dead?"

In attempts to explain himself in the fullest, the sergeant answered, "There is an extremely dangerous crime lord by the name Jurgen who pursues them. Who so happens to have men of his own guild within our very ranks. I'm afraid that I have sent the inn keepers to their doom, for it has been informed of me that an ambush awaits."

"Who told you this?"

"Abruzzio…' moaned Bourgeois, 'he was one of the said defectors and confirmed this for me. There is another one and I suspected it to be Lt. Dorian, plus the attack that will befall Holo and Lawrence…I need to track them down and warn them of the coming danger."

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that sir." said Lydford with regret. "You must understand that we just came in on what appeared be an attempted murder of an officer. Plus you need to debrief before the chief, he must know."

"Chadrick, don't force my hand, if I must go from sergeant to fugitive to ensure they're safety, then I will do it."

Suddenly, a loud disturbance broke the conversation as Dorian violently arose and pulled the sword from the wardrobe and said, "You're not going anywhere!"

Then with a deadly swipe, slashed Bourgeois' stomach. Dorian raised his sword again and grimaced, "You've said enough!"

Kovalsky and Lydford bolted and restrained the Lieutenant before he could deliver the killing blow, while the injured sergeant fell to both knees with his arms pressing tightly his freshly cut wound. His eyes glistened with red as he looked up at the ceiling, while the two corporals fought to keep Dorian under control.

"Unhand me, that's an order!" he screamed.

"Samson, see to the sergeant!" ordered Lydford while fighting back.

The young, petrified private rushed to the downed officer, whose body was exuding it's crimson life. Seeing the severity of the injury, Samson rushed and grabbed one of the bedsheets and began to wrap it around the bleeding torso.

"Stay with us sir…!" encouraged he as he was making a large tourniquet.

Looking back, Kovalsky said with a mock, "You may want to wash those sheets first."

This only fanned the flames of Dorian's rage as he fought back even harder. Eventually he broke free, but Lydford chose to draw his sword and blunt him on the head with the end pommel. Dorian fell to knees and looked rather incapable, which dispelled his attention as threatening for the moment.

Once Samson finished tying off the sheet, which was soaked with red at the front, Bourgeois said, "Forgive me."

He then shoved the private away and ran through the door, in which Kovalsky chased after him. Holding his side and whimpering in agony, Bourgeois sprinted the best he could, he was not a man without a plan however.

Kovalsky need not be an expert in tracking, for he had the drops of his sergeant's blood to follow. Eventually the chase found the two men at the docks, with Bourgeois standing at the edge looking into the river.

"Enough Sir!" yelled the corporal.

With a face that was becoming pale and discolored, the sergeant said, "I'm sorry Kristov, I've failed you."

"There's a correct way to do things, and the wrong way, what you're doing is not it!"

Looking into the shimmering moonlight of the current, the renegade sergeant took a deep breath and said, "See you on the other side."

Kovalsky bolted for the man as he leaned forward and allowed himself to fall over the harbor and into the water. Once the corporal made it into the ledge, he saw nothing that could exact Bourgeois's whereabouts.

Shortly after, coming up from behind was Samson who was ordered by Lydford for a status report.

"What happened?" asked he.

"He dove into the river,' returned Kovalsky while walking back to the lesser sentry, then inquired with a troublous tone, 'Do you know where Abruzzio is?"


	22. Wolf and the Dawn of Blood

**Chapter19**

**Wolf and the Dawn of Blood**

**(Content advisory:**_This chapter is a little longer than normal so I added more chapter breaks if you need to break it down_**_.)_**

Through the snow and trees, a young mother dashed with an infant in her arms in attempts to flee from unhallowed pursuers. With a trepidation so great in her stride, none of the effects of mortality could bring upon her any weariness as her plight carried on.

Looking back, she could see dark figures moving swiftly through the foliage in attempts to overtake her. With heavy breaths she doubled her efforts to remain at liberty from her enemies.

Eventually she came upon a frosty clearing with a slight inclination, and there found a larger image that she related with ever so well. The delineation was that of a great wolf, with a gorgeous coat of copper and brown with a generous portion of white that slid from the mid legs down, and under the belly. The wolf was also in possession of soft emerald eyes that seemed as nurturing and welcoming as a gentle guardian.

Approaching the large creature, which made no motion upon her approach, the young mother pled for help. Upon this plea, the wolf made no movement, she only stood as a stone staring off into the night.

Within this moment of distress, the mother's attention was called off when the voices of those who sought her destruction, were suddenly silenced. Looking behind, the beings of contention seemed to have vanished.

In great relief she turned back only to find that the great wolf was absent as well. There was great unease, for though she was without the hinderance of her pursuers, she was also without the guardianship of the magnificent creature.

Then, to her climax of all horrors, the mother found the child missing from her arms. Frantically scrambling and searching through a barrage of tears, the mother called out in vain for assistance.

Then turning about face, she came into close proximity with another. A dark and brooding figure stood before her with dark, glowing red eyes. Overcome by terror, the mother dropped before him, shielded her face and screamed.-

-Holo's eyelids then opened as she was released from the world of dreams and imagination and wiped the perspiration from her brow. Then looking over to her side, she found that her sleeping matt only housed one individual, for Lawrence had chosen to rest his head elsewhere. Feeling nothing short of fear and an overwhelming loneliness, Holo sat up and hugged her knees close while resting her chin upon them.

Convinced that she would not find peace in this restless night, she arose and went out of the tent. Outside, the swaying of trees rustled a ballad while the crickets chirped their part in the symphony of wilderness sounds. The horses brayed upon noticing her disturbance while all the men where camped by the smoldering logs of what remained of the fire.

She went to the wagon that held her carrying bag and retrieved a few items before looking back to see that not all the men were accounted for. Ranger was missing, yet Kaytaff remained, who was awoken by her night time prowl.

The dog gave a slight huffing growl as to portray his dominance while Holo snorted back at him and decided to isolate herself. Above the susurration of the leaves was the sound of rushing water. The river was not too far off.

Holo carefully proceeded to the bank and stopped when witnessing something she had not quite seen before.

**…**

As the sun began to crest over the mountains which glazed the environment with a hint of gold, Lawrence was awaken by both his habitual duties of arising early and the sounds of the men breaking camp. After a few series of stretches, he went over to the tent where Holo had slept, cautiously parted the flaps and found an empty cot before him; only his jacket remained.

Retrieving it, Lawrence looked around for his wife then asked of the men if they had seen her. They acknowledged that they had not, then noticed that Ranger was not present as well.

"I am sure she is fine." said Matthias to cool the timidness.

Walking up to him, and assisting him in loading up camp, Lawrence said, "Well, I'm going to go find her and talk to her, any advice?"

"You know her better than I."

"Well you should also know women. I'm afraid that anything I say is just going to make things worse." responded Lawrence with some dejection.

Securing a crate, the ranger said with a slightly respectful rebuke, "Kraft, you must understand the severity of your words and actions."

"I don't think I said anything to sound as though I didn't want to be with her…" returned he with stressed recollection.

"No, but Holo came to you with her deepest and darkest fears of both temporary and long term things. When you outraged, you used those fears against her, like a weapon to attack one's soul. You must understand the sense of betrayal she is feeling, for those are attacks that are not so easily forgotten and set aside."

"I guess a stab in the heart is worse than a stab in the back." said Lawrence with self pity.

Approaching him, Matthias concluded, "I tell you this not to shame but to educate. When you find her with the full weight of your actions in mind, it will be more sincere when you make restitution."

"I don't even know where to start though."

Matthias let out a long breath then said, "First find her, and the words will come."

Lawrence nodded and began to depart, until Angelo called out to him, "Should you find the Alpha, inform him that he must hitch his wagon soon."

"You will not do it?" asked Lawrence with more curiosity than disrespect.

Looking back at the shire, Angelo responded, "Gallavaun will not suffer any other man to come near him."

Nodding, the inn keeper quitted the scene. As he was walking through the atmosphere of fresh pine and maple in the air, Lawrence came by a small stream that emptied into the river that was just out of view. There he washed his face and took care of other necessary functions that the morning calls for.

Coming through a set of bushes, he found Holo sitting upon a stump with her back facing him. Fidgeting his thumbs, he approached his companion, who raised her head upon detecting him, but made no objection or movement.

He came right up behind her, only about six inches from her shoulders and could see she was reading her novel. Then looking past her found an unusual spectacle. The image was that of a man doing a type of hand stand perched atop a staff.

It was Ranger, who was in a state of meditation, upside down and perfectly balanced over a small beam. Lawrence watched in amazement at the tenacity and skill found within the Alpha. He looked down and said quietly to Holo, "How long has he been like that?"

After a long wait, she said almost awkwardly, "Since before the dawn."

Nodding and listening for many minutes to the sounds of rushing water, Lawrence finally girded his loins and said humbly, "Honey, I'm so sorry for what I said last night."

Though she did not break her posture, he could sense she was listening, therefore he continued, "I understand probably how much I hurt you, and it was the worst mistake I have ever made."

He then placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't care if we never get another shop, or if we will never return to Nyohirra. I don't care if we have to live in a shack at the edge of the wilderness. So long as I have you by my side and our family, is all I want to be happy."

She pulled her head away as if to hide her face more fully from him. Lawrence then placed his jacket over her then haunched over with his arm around her shoulders and a hand on her knee.

He then whispered sweetly, "Tell me if your ears think I'm lying."

She looked up through the grid of leaves that obscured the sky, Lawrence noticed that the book was slanted downwards meaning that she was not ignoring him.

Resting his chin on her back, Lawrence said with all the penitence within his being, "I'm an idiot, and idiots don't say what they mean when they're angry. However I'm also a fool in love, and I do love you so very much and know that we'll get through this. We've always figured out our ways out of trouble before, and we can do it again. And I know we'll find a way to raise our family and make a living at the same time."

Holo took a deep breath, but said nothing. All she could do was was reach over and grasp the hand resting on her leg, and rest her head upon his. Though there were no words spoken thereafter, there was a feeling of peace and tranquility which served as the communication between the two star crossed lovers.

Eventually the eyes of Ranger opened and he slowly tilted off to one side and let the weight of his body bring him to his feet. Both Holo and Lawrence set their eyes on the robust man who advanced up the small hill to where they were intwined.

"Come, we must break camp and leave." said he.

"So, exactly where are you taking us?" asked Lawrence while lifting his wife up and arising himself.

Stopping and glancing at the canyon between the two mountains that were afar off, Ranger answered, "A days journey northeast from here, is a small settlement by the name of Valenfurt. There is a trail that leads further up the mountain from there, to where a small lodge is, that serves as a checkpoint and safe house for the rangers. It is there that you will be ushered into protective care, while we shall deal with Jurgen."

"Though I am not a member of your guild,' said Holo, 'I do feel strongly that you could use help."

Ranger turned immediately with an unbreakable gaze, "The assistance needed from you is that of your cooperation."

Disobliged at that request, Holo came back with some unripened emotions, "I am not some feeble and delicate woman on first glance. I do so happen to have a keen nose and sharp ears which can detect danger from any…"

"You also have a surmountable price on your head that cannot be afforded to be cashed in." interjected Ranger with inflexible sentiment.

Feeling rudely silenced, Holo held her tongue with some spite as the trio proceeded to the camp. All but one of the horses were hitched to their respective wagons. Ranger walked over to his coach and began to secure and check his equipment.

Holo took a seat on a log while Lawrence joined her. Though not fully in the realms of comfort with each other, she was tolerating his presence, which is all Lawrence could ask for. Ranger then walked over to them and began to cover the remains of the fire as to reduce their tracks.

Lawrence then had his attention called by one of the most unusual marvels yet. Jabari's skin, which was once lathered in the odd ointment, was nearly whole save a few small blisters that shown like tiny pearls. Whatever the ailment was, he awed at it's ability to heal so rapidly such a severe injury.

He then nudged Holo and whispered, "Have you ever seen or heard of any miracle medicine that they used on Jabari?"

Holo did not respond, in which Lawrence took at first as a type of silent treatment out of repercussions of his actions. Until examining her composure more fully. Her face was that of stone, that stared probingly into the trees and shrubberies ahead.

His attention was then transferred to the slight whines of Kaytaff, who sat up and began to grow restless. Ranger stayed kneeled and frozen in place, while Lawrence began to grow on edge.

"What's his problem?" he whispered to anyone who would answer in concerns to the dog's behavior.

"We are not alone…." returned the Alpha, who slowly reached down and grasped the hilt of his sword.

Angelo, Matthias and Jabari trusted the instincts of the dog and the horses, for they too were becoming agitated, as they slowly positioned themselves behind a wagon and pulled a chest open for the contents inside.

Lawrence gripped the hems of his pants, "Do you know where they are?" asked he of Holo, who gritted her teeth and stared off into the green cover of trees and bushes.

"Right in front of us." said she with intense primal defense of not only her life but of the unborn child as well. "They are numbered well over a dozen, much more than what we dealt with at the warehouse."

Lawrence scrunched his lips, each individual carefully conducted themselves as to not give away the permanence that they were aware of their enemy's activity. Ranger gave a soft hush to Kaytaff to quell his irate whimpering, and astonishingly, he obeyed and was silent.

Looking over to Matthias and Angelo, Jabari whispered, "What to you think?"

Angelo crooked his head, "Get ready to fight."

Jabari nodded and cursed his apparel for he was still shirtless and without protection. They all sat and flexed fingers with sweaty palms, and waited for the first strike.

Lawrence began to grow more unsteady, out of all the individuals targeted, he was the least prepared. Leaning over to his concentrating wife, he asked, "Why haven't they attacked us yet?"

Lifting her eyebrows, she closed her eyes and devoted herself to her senses in deep meditation. Once re opening them, she shifted uncomfortably and concluded, "I cannot say for sure, but I think they are armed with…"

Suddenly, one of the bushes ahead shook awkwardly in which Ranger snapped with a pivot before a fleshy slap belted through the air. An arrow shot forth from the foliage and was intercepted by the hand of the hood, Lawrence almost fell back as Holo jumped, for the tip was pointing in their immediate direction.

Quickly, Ranger unsheathed his sword, and while still perched on one knee, turned about face. Then with a pair of vertical swipes, parried off two more projectiles.

"Archers!" yelled he to the other three, in which Matthias crawled to another wagon to fetch the bows and arrows within their own personal armory.

Kaytaff began barking and snarling in which Ranger quickly advanced upon the bewildered couple, dove and got them off the log and to the ground, to keep them behind cover. Straightening, Ranger informed, "Stay low, I shall…" before he could finish another projectile struck him in the shoulder, knocking him on his back.

Holo gasped and held onto Lawrence tightly, while the Alpha took hold of the arrow impeded within his upper torso, and broke the shaft off at the tip. He would not remove the arrow completely for it would cause the blood to flow freely.

"Kaytaff, prone!" he commanded to the canine, who wiggled behind the log in the laying position.

At this point Matthias returned, withdrew the weapons and tossed them over to his two other comrades, then took one for himself and began to propel his arrows off to where ever he could imagine the perpetrators being. The horses began to whinny and trot, which caused the carriage Matthias was shielding himself with to roll forward.

Frenzied, Matthias called out while seating another arrow, "Stop the horses, Stop the horses!"

Angelo jumped in front of one to hold it down, but the frightened creature reared and flung out it's hooves, forcing the man to pull back. Another arrow then flew so closely to Angelo's face that he felt the fletchings scratch his nose.

Scrambling, he took shelter behind a nearby tree, as all the horses save Gallavaun, galloped away with their provisions. Screaming to his comrade, Angelo instructed, "Matthias Get Behind Something!"

The exposed ranger was left dead in the open, in which Angelo and Jabari attempted to suppress the bombardment with their own missiles, yet had to be sparing, for they carried less than ten each. Matthias readied another arrow as he retreated backwards, as he was about to release, another projectile launched from the trees, passed through his right forearm and into the bicep.

Crying out in agony at the wooden shaft which locked his arm into the bending position, Matthias limped over and sat behind a stump while tucking his appendages in. Looking to Holo,

Ranger almost demanded of her, "How many do you suppose there are?!"

Trembling, she responded, "The ones shooting at us?! I cannot say, perhaps three or four. We cannot stay here however, there are others planning a more forward assault!"

Nodding, he vaulted over the log, ran over to Matthias, kneeled by him and cut the shaft prohibiting his arm in two. His elbow was able to move at liberty but was tormented by the giant splinters that burrowed into his flesh.

Ranger retrieved the bow of Matthias and informed of him, "I will take Kaytaff and operate a flanking maneuver, take the inn keepers into the woods with the others."

Matthias nodded but seemed unable to follow through, in which the hood pressed, "Are you still able to ward off any threat?"

He nodded but moaned, then the Alpha grabbed his scruff, "Gird up our loins then and see to it."

He then whistled sharply in which the golden shepherd dog leapt over the log and ran aside his master. Man and animal then dashed around the conceived enemy line to deal with the threat.

Angelo wrapped around the bark he guarded himself with and fired at a figure in the bushes. With a grunt the figure fell, in which Angelo leaned back and informed Jabari what to look for in the vegetation. Keeping the enemy at bay, Matthias was able to reach the couple and pull them back into the cover of greens.

Jabari then observed, "We must fall back!"

Angelo then reared his bow back over the shrub for another shot, which put his hand right in the path of an enemy arrow flying towards them. The bow flew from his fist as he grabbed his wrist with a gargling moan. His two middle fingers were were gashed up the middle, splitting at the top with bone exposed.

Gritting his teeth, Angelo rocked and held back tears. Jabari slapped his shoulder as he fled after Holo, Lawrence and Matthias. Tucking his furrowed hand into an armpit, Angelo followed after.

Meanwhile on the parallels of the enemy line, a few pairs of archers struggled to see their targets. One called out, "They've fallen back, I don't see any casualties."

"Then we must pursue them further in the forest, rally the others." replied another.

The men then situated themselves, with one retreating to the rest of the assault team. The one on the far left looked to his side at the wall of bushes that began to stir. He saw the delineation of a man who appeared to have hostile intentions, and took aim.

A whistle sounded through the thicket, in which Kaytaff bound through the green barriers with a blood lusting roar and salivating chops. The terrified archer attempted to fix his aim, but the massive animal jumped up and clamped his jaws around the arm, pulled the man over and shook violently with a menacing growl.

Screaming in pain as the dog's powerful teeth pierced the flesh and fractured the bone, he called for aid. His startled companions rushed to try and shoot the animal, with one who already discharged an arrow at him.

Ranger leapt through with bow in hand and shot the projectile out of mid air that was meant for his furry companion. Then with two arrows left in his draw hand, fired them in quick succession that passed through the chest of one and the trachea of another. Then drew his sword and decapitated the man who was being restrained by Kaytaff.

The three men fell to the ground almost together. Kaytaff sniffed the socket of the headless corpse in which until Ranger pointed at the ground by his feet in which his loyal colleague healed by his side. Then reaching over and scratching his ears rewarded his loyalty with a simple praise, "Good…."

The henchmen who was on his way to bestir the others, looked behind and saw the quick work of slaughter the Ranger had bestowed upon his mates. He was then filled with a dreadful feeling of an untimely doom when Kaytaff looked upon him and began barking with fury, which set the eyes of the master upon him.

With a panic in his in movement, the terrified man ran up the hill with all his might, in which Ranger waited while staring at the fleeing backside with an anesthetized peer. The hood simply uttered to the eager shepherd dog, "Go."

With confident excitement, Kaytaff accelerated with unforgivable momentum towards the departing villain. The hell bound and strong willed canine bolted until both creatures were out of view.

Panting and mewling, the escaping scoundrel found his right ankle clenched in the burly jaws of the hound and had his leg swooped out in front by the inertia of Kaytaff's rushing body. He fell to the earth with his foot being shaken and aggressively gnawed and cried out as loud as he could for help.

The assailant then saw Ranger approaching in which he doubled his efforts to break free by attempting to kick Kaytaff with his other foot. But the struggles only fueled the dog's determination to keep him down and began to dig and shake more furiously.

Taking his bow, the archer began to strike Kaytaff repeatedly in his ribs and shoulders, then was able to get a jarring blow atop his head. The hound yelped and loosened his hold, before the man found his wrist pinned into the dirt by Ranger's boot.

Pointing to the black and gold hellion, the hood commanded, "Stand down."

Reluctantly, Kaytaff let go of the bleeding ankle and sat upright and perched ready to strike again. Leaning over, Ranger drew his sword and pressed the tip to the man's pharynx and interrogated, "How many left are you?"

Squirming the man said with a pleading key in his tone, "At least over three dozen."

"What is their strategy?"

"We were to suppress with archers allowing our swordsmen to encircle your camp."

Ranger straightened when concluding that his comrades and the inn keepers were going to be intercepted. Thinking of other information that could spare his life, the downed henchmen also commented, "They are well armed…."

Looking down into his fearful face, Ranger made a rather poised reply, "I am astonished beyond all measure."

The man then began to parley, "You're not going to kill me are you?"

"Your actions brought upon you your own demise." returned the masked man.

"But…I told you!"

"True…" said he, then looking back at Kaytaff before resetting his gaze upon his enemy's face, finished with defensive vengeance, "However, no man harms my dog."  
The blade then passed through the man's neck before Ranger took Kaytaff down the hill to rejoin the others.

**...**

Hastily did the inn keepers and the rangers make their way through the herbage to retreat from their enemies. Out of the five, Angelo and Matthias were the two who found much difficulty concentrating, due to their injuries. Suddenly, Holo called for them all to stop.

"We are being surrounded." said she with pristine instinct.

"Is there anywhere we can go from here to move around them?" asked Matthias.

"I am not sure,' returned the she wolf, 'They could be setting up…"

Abruptly, Jabari lurched forward with a kiai, falling to his hands and knees revealed an arrow burrowed in his back. Holo let out a shrill as the man got to his feet and knelt behind a stump. Matthias then did his part in aiding his comrade by pulling the arrow out, while Jabari, fought through the affliction and returned fire.

The other four, kneeled out of view and were at a brief loss, for Matthias was without his bow and Angelo could not wield one. Looking into the thicket, a few men could be seen organizing their formation.

"Go on ahead,' said Jabari, 'I will keep them at bay the best I can."

Disagreeing completely, Holo interjected, "That is suicide! Let me help." said she in attempts to empty a few grains from her wheat pouch.

A few more barrages soared their way with near misses as results. Angelo and Matthias grabbed hold of the man and wife and pulled them further away from danger. They took cover behind an oak and beckoned Jabari to fall back. Shooting the last of his projectiles off into enemy lines, he arose and retreated, then was hit in the stomach with another arrow.

With a pain beyond expression that could only be experienced by a piercing of the abdomen muscles, Jabari fell to his knees in the attitude of ultimate despair. Matthias and Angelo left the couple to grab their felled comrade, and were met by four bandits, three having blades in hand and one with a cross bow at the ready.

Matthias drew his sword to meet the swing of one, but when the steel clashed, the agitated nerves in his injured arm caused him to recoil, which allowed his side to be pierced by his enemy's blade. Angelo was feigning off two, but found much difficulty in the task, has his left hand throbbed from his own wounded fingers.

Suddenly another arrow flew from behind, but hit one of the bandits in the back of the head. The other villains turned to see their own comrade with a wooden shaft traveling from the rear of the skull and out the eye socket, with the retina tangled about and the ocular organ itself dangling off to the side.

The victim walked around skulking like, then fell to his knees and stayed in the kneeling position. Matthias then thrust his blade through the torso of the bandit in front of him, while the man with the cross bow took aim at the unseen enemy before having another projectile clear through his neck.

The final plunderer began to retreat, but a flash of black and gold shot forth, latched it's teeth around his tricep and brought him to the ground, in which Angelo slew him there.

The five who remained looked to see Ranger reuniting with them. Bringing himself down to the level of Jabari, he observably said, "Go on ahead, Kaytaff and I will slow their progress as much as possible."

"Alpha we cannot leave you here alone." protested Angelo.

Looking at the injured one he responded, "They will overtake you all in your condition, you must go on ahead now."

Before there could be more argument, more projectiles soared overhead, as more bandits were closing in. Ranger quickly dispatched of two arrow men, while the third took cover behind a downed log. The alpha then took his remaining three arrows from his bow hand (for he did not have a quiver) and placed them into the draw hand.

"Move!" he ordered.

As the the two lifted Jabari up, Angelo said with condolence, "It has been an honor serving with you all."

Ranger then shot the final three into the masses, and was able to drop two, while the final archer was keeping him repressed. Holo then called out, "How will you deal with them with the archer? You have no range left!"

Ranger simply pointed two fingers at the log and said, "Go!"

Kaytaff suddenly sprinted from the group, past the swordsmen who started at his swift presence, over the log were the archer took refuge and pounced on him. Looking back, the hood then ordered them all to leave. Quickly they did so.

Ranger then drew his blade and went to face his next challenge. There he stood, between the innocent inn keepers and at least twenty five men. The sounds of canine growls and human screams were soon ended, as Kaytaff managed to rip his fangs into the man's throat.

As the men readied to gang up on the lone man, the voice of their apparent leader instructed, "Do not waste your time with one man! Go after the girl!"

Like a flood, the mob rushed through, as Ranger began swinging and slashing with all his might stopping only one, but fatally injuring others. The horde moved past him like that of a swift current of water the moves around a large rock, with only a handful of men willing to engage him.

Unable to immediately identify which of the men would advance forward and stay behind, Ranger found his back slashed by one standing at the rear. Surrounded and outnumbered, the hood rose his blade and fought for his life.

While the Alpha was thus contending with the small band of mercenaries, Holo, Lawrence and the other three rangers made haste down the slope. Matthias was in the lead with Angelo assisting Jabari. Holo suddenly exclaimed for the men to stop as a few bandits intercepted their course.

Matthias attempted to ward them off as Lawrence grabbed the hand of his wife and continued to flee. Angelo dropped Jabari, and threw his shoulder into the fight, and began to perry and swing at his enemies.

Receiving multiple lacerations in the process, Matthias was able to plant his blade in the side of the neck of one of the bandits, which brought him to his knees before getting flogged upside the jaw with his patella. Matthias then grabbed the throat of the other bandit and pulled him behind him and was met with the sword of Angelo that cleared through his body.

They could hear more men shouting and drawing closer in which Angelo instructed, "Stay with the inn keepers, I will meet up with you shortly."

Nodding, Matthias followed after the last known path of Holo and Lawrence. Angelo was left alone with Jabari who cradled the obtrusion in his gut. The shoulders and heads of oncoming henchmen could be seen through the thicket in which Angelo looked down upon his friend and said, "Forgive me."

Jabari then found the arrow transfixed within him, pulled out as Angelo planned to use it as ammunition for his own bow. The transgression was met with a large yell followed by a few curses from the mouth of the victim.

Discharging the projectile, Angelo was able to hit the head of one, before being overrun.

**…**

Holo and Lawrence rushed through the leaves while kicking up dirt and dead pine needles in their wake. Panting, Lawrence was suddenly pulled to a stop by Holo, who warned, "Up front!"

Fortunate to have a companion who could sense the dangers before becoming apparent, he stopped as another group of blood thirsty mercenaries invaded their passage. Holo snarled while Lawrence shoved one away and informed of his wife to keep on running.

Refusing to leave her husband's side, the she wolf was then advanced upon by another roughen but was tackled by her husband who yelled more forcefully for her to retreat.

This time she had done so, tearfully. The henchmen grounded, re situated himself and kicked Lawrence off. This caused him to fall backwards and tumble down the hill. Three men chased after him, with two others going after the woman.

Matthias came on scene, jumped on the remaining two and quickly slew them before they could recover. He wheezed and looked around before being knocked to the ground by a third that he did not see.

As the bandit was about to bring Matthias to his end, he was seized upon and felled by Angelo. The savior then hoisted his comrade up. To his astonishment, Angelo was gashed, cut and bruised all over with the absence of a few teeth in his mouth.

"Where is Jabari?" asked Matthias.

The one being inquired of, only put his face in his hands and shook his head, "There were too many…" he moaned.

Grieved as well, Matthias continued on, "The man and his wife separated, Lawrence went down the hill, while Holo departed into the woods. We must split up to find them."

"What of the Alpha?" trembled Angelo.

"I do not know…" sighed Matthias with a grim acceptation of the worst.

"Very well, I will go after the woman." said Angelo as he followed the prints in the soil.

Matthias then turned and called out, "Angelo!' the ranger stopped to see him, who pled, 'If you ever see Hannah again, let here know how much…I…loved her…."

With a nod, they both ran down their respective paths.

As Holo was making flight from her pursuers, she stumbled due to some roots that were weaved out of the ground. As she attempted to scurry back to her feat, she yelped as one of her abductors dove through the air and caught hold of her tail and began to pull harshly.

As she was being drug back, she managed to take hold of a branch that was lying on the ground and strike her kidnapper in the face with it. He let go with a vengeful cry, in which Holo jumped to her feat and made a more frenzied departure.

However her legs could not carry her fast enough as she was seized upon by the hair and was handled aggressively. She fought hard and tried to pull away but was forced into the sitting position with a jolt.

She was turned upright to see the two bandits fighting and struggling to keep her still, until one was gratingly hit from behind. Angelo had arrived just in time to come to Holo's aid.

The three then began to duel, with multiple blows being landed. Holo arose and watched the conflict, then gasped when seeing Angelo become speared in the inner thigh with a knife that was then left there when he fell to the ground.

The bandits then began to pierce his body multiple times, until one decided to turn his attention to Holo, surely confident that the ranger would no longer be a problem. She began to back away from him as he made his advance.

Suddenly a pair of hands came from behind and quickly slit the man's throat. He fell with a sickly gasp at the feet of the punctured and bleeding Angelo. Looking behind him, Holo saw the other bandit lying on his back with Angelo's sword thrust into his chest. She then realized that he must have pulled the knife from his own leg to deliver the killing blow on the remaining villain.

Angelo then limped over to Holo with a terrible wheeze, as surely many of his vital organs had been injured, while the wound in his leg had severed his femoral artery and was causing blood to rush out at such a pace that he would have only moments before fainting. He did not speak, only took Holo by the shoulder and walked her further into the woods.

They did not go far, for Angelo's eyes began to flutter and grow dim to the point where he found a large tree, sat down and rested his back against the bark. Holo kneeled by him who was too weak to acknowledge the comfort in her presence.

His head began to droop low, in which Holo began to shake him and say, "Please, do not leave me here alone! You can still make it, you just must endure a little longer!"

Angelo could only look up with his eyes, he seemed as though he was about to say something, but then, overcome by the effort, dropped his head completely, with a small stream of blood pouring from his lips, and expired.

Holo rested her forehead upon the deceased's shoulder and mourned at his loss. She then could sense a few more bandits lurking about. At this point she could think of nothing else than that of her husband. She arose with an intense look of perseverance, pulled the wheat pouch from her neck, and disappeared from view.

At this point the mercenaries thus mentioned came on scene and found Angelo's corpse sitting against the pine. One, with hatred and disrespect for the dead, took his cross bow and launched and arrow at his enemy's head. The projectile hit the top of the forehead, pushing the head up, then fell back down.

One ventured off alone when seeing seeing what appeared to be female indents in the dirt. Making his way through the bushes and shrubs, he saw on the ground, one of Holo's shoes.

Retrieving it, he said with an evil tease, "Come out, come out, where ever you are…!"

Then without warning, the scene just ahead of him darkened as though a cloud passed over the sun. Thick streams of clear fluids sluiced at his feet. To his astonishment, he found himself overcome by a large shadow towering ore, with beads of salivation raining down upon him. He looked up to a series of ferocious growls, and trembled in absolute terror.

From beyond the thicket, were the other bandits, whose attention was suddenly called upon by their screaming comrade who burst through the bushes while pointing to where he came from. Confused at whatever it was their cohort was fearing about, was answered when a massive snout came through the trees and clamped down upon the man at the waist. Then raised him up, shook and chewed him up before being tossed aside like a rodent.

The remainder of the party began to back away in horror at the sight of great and terrible monster that shot forth quickly and began to bring forth the workings of slaughter among them.

**…**

Further down the slope, Lawrence rolled and tumbled until coming to a stop. As he attempted to arise, he felt a terrible pain in his side that could have only come from some injury caused by his fall. He struggled to his feet and could only lump around for a moment before the three men who were tailing him, found the man and shoved him down.

Lawrence found himself on his back and completely surrounded, this scene of sudden alarm was interrupted by the wisps of moving branches. Acknowledging an oncoming presence, one of the bandits kneeled down and readied his weapon.

Soon, another man was rushing through, it was Matthias, who found his leg hit with the swipe of a machete at the top of the knee. This caused him to cry out and flip forward onto his back with one of the tendons in his quadricep severed.

While he was attempting to defend himself, he was stomped and kicked by the other two roughens mercilessly. Lawrence tried to crawl away but was stopped and pinned to his back by the boot of the other.

The activity came to an end when an unearthly howl filled the morning air, which was so disruptive it caused the fowls nesting within the trees to take flight. Lawrence knew all to well the sound he had heard, and muttered to himself, "Oh no…."

The bandit who heard it held the tip of his blade under his jaw and demanded, "What was that?"

With a look of one you never thought he would again see what he knew, Lawrence replied, "I would run if I were you."

"Before I do,' replied the bandit, 'let us be sure we will earn some blood money."

He then chambered his blade arm for a swipe before another voice stopped the three men, "Hold your strike!"

They all turned to see another man dressed heavily in a black tunic and chainmail coming through the high brush.

"Cyrus." said one with an obvious tone in respect to his authority.

The one addressed as such quickly commanded, "Take the inn keeper and the other to the ferry, alive and unspoiled."

Protesting, one said in a panic, "For what purpose?"

"What good is the money if you have not the life to enjoy it?" responded Cyrus.

"What is your plan then?"

"To save us all from certain ruin."

Cyrus then grabbed Lawrence and hoisted him up and handed him off to one of the bandits and instructed them to carry Matthias off as well.

Panicking, one exasperated, "What do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea what will happen when the wolf finds her man with us?!"

Turning and grabbing the man by the scruff with Lawrence nearby, Cyrus scolded with reason, "Do you have any idea what will happen when she finds his corpse and smells his blood on us?!"

Though these bandits were alive and still intact, there was another group of the same cloth who did not share the same fate. There was an area where a large number of mercenaries once stood united, now lay strewn about in pieces.

They were not all butchered however, there sat one against a log clutching his side while gaping in horror at the sight of his last living comrade who was being held up by the stomach in mid air by a blade. The sword that held the man in animation was wielded by the bulging arm of Ranger, who stood victorious amongst his enemies.

Then the Alpha flung the sufferer off his saber and kicked him in mid air with enough force to keep him parallel with the ground until he slammed into a tree. Then slowly resetting his foot, Ranger turned his attention to the final one and approached him with an avenging stride.

Gazing with dread upon the man, the injured bandit looked into his eyes and saw something very unnatural. Then looking at the what remained of the assorted body parts which were once identified as companions, he said with fearful surety, "You…you're not human!"

Pointing his sanguined sword at the downed mercenary, Ranger responded with the dignity of an anti degenerate, "That is one attribute I take pride in."

Then with the same compassion shown to his allies, ended him.

Wiping his edges clean and appearing rather fatigued, Ranger looked over to Kaytaff who was making a rather unusual fuss. Suspicious of more oncoming threats, the air was suddenly filled with a great and spacious howl of the most deadliest nature.

All was silent after that, Kaytaff let out series of whines and pointed his nose in the direction of the clamor. The dog's master then went further to investigate with a quickened jog, with the hound following after him.

A sorrowful trail was left for Ranger to follow, who stopped first at the sight Jabari, who lay motionless among the other corpses of bandits. Then tracing the sights broken twigs and disturbed underbrush that lead along the crest, came across another area of hallowed ground.

Mixed in with soil, was blood and other entrails combined with human body parts that seemed as though the were ripped and smashed by an overwhelming predator. Through this scene of earth and viscera, the body of Angelo was found in the sitting position, the arrow still obtrude from his skull.

Ranger shook his head respectfully yet disquieted and closed the blood shot eyes of Angelo. Kaytaff sat and looked upon his master with a sympathetic understanding his intellect could allow. During the moment of reverence, something caught Ranger's eye.

He stood and backed away to get a full view of what it was. Only a meter of where Angelo was perched, was a giant wolf paw. The massive indentation was large enough to almost take up a man's entire body save his legs. Venturing deeper into the woods, the Hood found more remains, but not that of flesh and blood. They were the tattered remains of what looked like the tarnished clothes of Holo, and there dwelt her wheat pouch as well.

Off in the distance were the yells of men and snarls of beast in which the Alpha set his eyes towards and dashed in the direction thereof. Leaping through trees and vaulting past rocks, Ranger made his way to the disturbance with ungodly haste.

The source of the noise was at the river side, and a very unusual if not bizarre scene it was. There she was in all her beast like appearance, Holo the wise wolf took upon herself her true form. A colossal wolf of twenty feet in height and roughly fifty feet in length with a pelt of copper hazel mixed with a white underbelly. While her eyes had yellow sclera's with a red iris.

On the other side of the river were a group of men atop a small ferry, Cyrus being the front man who faced the beast. She then began to sink her paws into the water in attempts to cross it, until the man in the black tunic moved slightly to show what was behind him.

Holo stopped and straightened her head with a tilt, they had Lawrence and Matthias on their knees in the middle of the crowd with their hands bound. Enraged and determined, the wolf continued to cross over, however, Cyrus took his blade and held it under Lawrence's jaw.

Holo forfeited the endeavor immediately, then mustered a few more steps. The edges pressed even harder into his flesh, drawing some blood.

Lawrence then yelled, "Holo Stop!"

She obeyed and whimpered, as her husband then pled, "Please….don't!"

Cyrus then called out, "Does the wise wolf really wish to fulfill her vengeance at the cost of her mate?"

Snarling in return, yet choosing to stay her ground, Holo haunched over and growled and threatened with bristling fur. Unfazed, Cyrus shoved off with her husband, remaining ranger and the last of his bandits in his possession.

As the ferry drifted further away, Holo's snarls began to grow into frantic cries, she fought the urge to move forward, for Cyrus kept his hold on Lawrence with blade in hand. The look in his eye matched that of a man who would spare no remorse in killing her beloved.

From behind the she wolf came the Ranger and Kaytaff, who at last arrived on scene. Seeing what was transpiring, the hooded man in the mask lowered his weapon and glared at the culprits who were growing farther and farther away.

Lawrence said something that caught the ear of the black tunic, which Holo could hear, that caused her to perry and paw the earth and go frantic. In response to it, Cyrus then kissed his free hand and blew it to the remaining duo, in both to insult and challenge them.

Squinting with displeasure, the Ranger replied quietly with a dark vendetta, "You just signed your death sentence….!"

Gradually the ferry went around the bend and disappeared from view. Holo sat with her ears hanging low while yelping in despair. Then in the attitude of ultimate anguish, she let out a long and lonesome howl for what was lost to her.

Ranger, observing her grief, sheathed his sword and looked at Kaytaff who crooked his head at the mourning she wolf.

Looking down upon his furry companion, Ranger simply said, "Come, there is much to be done."

**To Be Continued.**

_(There's an __epilogue after this)_


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Within a small tavern of the northern city were groups of men sitting and whetting their appetites for alcohol and meat. Yet this was not all of what these individuals wished to have a fill of, for each of them had their tongues uttering and speaking of a phenomenon that had the city in a most awe-inspiring uproar.

Sitting at one of the tables in the furtherest most corner were three men who were engaging in a conversation as thus.

"I still do not believe it." said one skeptically.

"What makes you say that?" inquired the one sitting next to him with dubiety.

Responding, the first man said, "Look at where we are sitting, this town is filled with pagans. It is nothing more than someone playing a cruel trick by trifling with their imaginations."

The third man at the table leaned forward and pressed his finger upon the table and declared with undoubtable testimony, "As I live sir, it is true. That woman was one of the pagan gods of legend."

"Oh surely it was dark, could it not have been mistaken for a costume?" replied the rationalist.

"I have yet to see any prop that mimicked so well the muscular movements of wolf ears and tail upon command. I bet my life on it, she was in possession of the appendages relevant to that species of the animal kingdom."

At this point another stranger came up from behind, who was resting upon a cane and asked of the witness, "Mind if I conduct my personal affairs with these gentlemen in private _Monsieur?_"

Nodding, the man took quitted the table, leaving the other two with the elderly individual. He took his seat by them and offered his salutations while stating, "It appears there has been quite a stir among the people concerning a rather odd phenomenon."

Rubbing his brow, the skeptic said with frustration of society, "The inn we stayed at a few days prior, burned down to the ground last night. Now there is story being spread that the wife of the man who ran it was a wolf incarnate of some kind."

The man who accompanied him returned, "There were dozens of people who saw it!"

"That does not sway my mind one bit." returned he.

"Well _Monsieur_ Dante, that is your problem then." said the kindly stranger.

He faced him and replied, "For me there is alway a logical….Pardon, but how do you know my name?"

The old man explained himself, "Shortly after you visited that inn, you were instructed shortly after by an accomplice to stay in Nyohirra a few days more for further direction."

Dante scoffed with recollect, "Ah, you must be the master of the man in scarlet then!?"

"Indeed so, and I am in personal need of your assistance." returned the count.

Dante brushed off his palms on his vest, "What more do you need from me?"

"Actually, the both of you." returned Laterniuex.

The other stammered, "What could I do?"

"Well, _Monsieur_ Fernand,' replied the count, 'Your counterpart is an architect yes? And if I do so recall your profession, you are a student of law and philosophy are you not?"

Fernand sat back with a wide eyed complexion, for never before did he make known his expertise, "Yes, I am. May I inquire how you knew that?" asked he.

With an assertive smile, the count responded, "As I usually say when asked such questions, 'knowing everything is my job.'"

"And your job is?" pressed Dante.

"For now, restoring something that suits my interests." said the count as he withdrew a folded parchment from his vest.

He then unfolded it and set it on the table for the two to see. Dante's eyes showed some astonishment, for it was the sketch he had drawn of the inn.

"Why show me this?" asked the architect.

"I wish to hire you to have it rebuilt."

"Exactly as is?"

"Well, I do wish for the foundation to have more thought put into it this time." replied Laternieux.

"Where do I fit in?" asked Fernand.

Fixing his gaze upon him, the count informed, "There will be another storm brewing here shortly. The people will need a voice of reason to stand as a beacon when the tempests began raging."

The duo were at a loss with each other, after a moment of uncomfortable consummation of their beverages the count leaned forward and imposed, "You are not by any means being forced into this. I am a believer in the freedom to choose, so I ask for your help."

"We may have that freedom,' responded the indecisive Dante, 'but what of the consequences? If we do assist you in this project, we know not how our fates would be sealed with the irate townsfolk."

"That may be something you do not know,' returned Laterniuex, 'but I know that the two of you are out of work, why else would you accept my first assignments as directed by my servant?"

Dante bowed his head and scratched his neck in the manner of shame and embarrassment, while Fernand spoke up, "Despite these potential risks, what have you to influence our choices in your favor?"

The count then pulled from his vest a small satchel and laid it on the table. "Would twenty of your gold lumion coins suffice as a down payment for your services?" said he.

Dante let out a deep cough of bewilderment that almost caught the whole attention of the patrons within the hostelry. Fernand sat back with a blank complexion that seemed to have him all the more convinced.

"Let me run through my list of contractors." said Dante.

**…**

While the two friends were sitting within the company of the count, there was another pair of men who were not entreated by the presence of such elegant hospitality.

Within a dark and drafty hull of a small vessel that rocked and creaked with the influence of the current, were two men laying side by side, blindfolded with their hands tied behind their backs and feet bound at the ankles.

They durst not speak nor scream, for not only were their mouths gagged, they were also in the presence of foul and unfavorable degenerates, who would punish any un-welcomed murmur with pain and distress. Their hearts began to grow uneasy as they felt and heard the shifting of the stern pull into a docking position.

Shortly after, the prisoners found themselves hoisted up to their feet, both crying in agony for each had a type injury afflicting them.

This only called for them to be pushed on aggressively by their captors. Stumbling around in disorientation, they could only assume they were brought to the deck, for the sensations of fresh air and river noise took fledged their senses.

They were brought to their knees with a smite to their agitated areas. They began to fear greatly as the heavy sounds of boot prints thudded the deck, followed by cold metal caressing the flesh of the skin under their jaws.

"You can remove their blindfolds now." said an unfeeling voice.

Each man had his ocular obscurities pulled away, which caused the over exposure to the noon day glare to burn their eyes. Through the impairment, the figure of a man dressed in black came into view.

"Welcome to our humble abode gentlemen." said he.

Glancing around, the men found themselves docked in a beautiful yet grim panorama of great mountains and pines that doused their slopes in forestry segments with tips of white the crowned their heads. It was a forsaken valley, with an odd structure off in the distance thereof.

It was a mansion, of all things, sitting in solitude of this immense wilderness. It appeared, at that range, run down yet in an acceptable working order.

Looking up at the man in black, one of the hostages said with disrespect, " Tis a shame you do not spend more time here."

The man in black struck him upside the jaw, he was about to avenge himself once more, until another voice came from behind the was intelligent and very elegant, "That will do Cyrus."

The newcomer was a finely dressed man of about sixty, neatly combed blonde hair complemented with blue eyes. He held himself in a very polite manner yet was in possession of subtle intimidation that so early complimented his dark charm.

Looking upon the two captors, he turned to Cyrus and said, "Excuse me, but I believe I told you to bring me the body of the wolf girl, yeah? Yet, here I am looking upon two men."

Then treating Cyrus as though he were a child, clarified, "Wolf girl, two men; do they sound similar?"

Bowing his head, Cyrus defended himself, "There were…complications."

"I thought you to be above complications." returned his superior.

"Not like this, we were no match for her true form."

"True form?' said the elegant man with astonishment, 'you mean to say she transformed before you could put a bloody arrow through her skull?!"

"That is exactly what happened."

"And how do you attempt to right this wrong? Go after her again with a hundred more?"

"She will come to us." corrected Cyrus, who then motioned his head to one of the hostages kneeling behind him.

The gentlemen then pushed him aside and approached the captive with a pressing gaze.

"And this is?"

"Her mate…"

Looking back at Cyrus, the man said with a coo, "Oh, that is adorable." Then looking upon the hostage, "So, you are the infamous Kraft Lawrence then?"

The one in question, made no response, in which the man continued with light heartedness, "Oh no need for your disunion here good sir."

"There is more that we need to discuss,' implored Cyrus, who then finished with sternest, 'Privately."

Nodding with a complying smile, the gentlemen began to walk off the deck, until Lawrence called out, "Mind telling me who you are?"

Turning, the one being addressed put his hands to his chest in a penitent fashion, "Oh forgive me, where are my manners?"

Then with a slight bow he said with pride, "I am Jurgen,' then straightening his posture, said with conviction, 'however most people know me as 'the insurer."


	24. Vermili Facts

**Vermili Facts**

Like the story so far and maybe a little curious on who, what and where the inspirations came from? Here's a few things including original story concepts up to real life people who influenced some of the original characters.

_But what shall we name him darling?_

-The first draft name for the story was 'Wolf and Ninja' for obvious reasons, this name was never intended to be used in the final product. Others were 'Wolf and Blood, Wolf and Conspiracy. etc.

-Eventually the name 'Red Harvest' was adopted because it was more symbolic to Holo's abilities, and was very close to being the final name.

-The word vermillion has multiple meanings which include, red, sanguine, bittersweet, bloodshot etc. This ultimately was chosen due to the fact it represented the story more closely while sounding more awesome. Also Red Harvest sounded more like a software developing company.

-Finally, the words preceding the main title were originally going to be in latin, but it was too hard to get an exact translation plus not everyone knows latin and would cause some confusion in the end.

_Prototype_

-The very first go at the story was the first major conflict at the warehouse. But it was going to be in an alleyway instead. The warehouse became the location because it would have been a better location if someone wanted to kill another without getting caught.

-When rereading the action scene, I knew I couldn't publish it as is because there were no tab ins, spaces or breaks of any kind, making the whole thing one giant block of endless words. In other words, an unreadable mess.

-In the first concept, Ranger actually did have a name and posed as a traveling merchant who befriends our inn keepers before showing his true colors and coming to their aid. The reason behind Ranger not having a name was out of fear someone else might use it and get a claim on it, or in other words, plagiarism. Therefore you'll never know what it was, because it is the name of a main protagonist to an original story of mine.

-The only scene that did not undergo a drastic revision was when Holo and Lawrence were making it back to their inn just after the attack. Plus when they had reached their inn and had dinner and so forth, were basically the same.

-There was a deleted character by the name of Luther, who was supposed to be a friend of Lawrence, but turned out to be one of Jurgen's men. The reason he did not make the cut was because he was too forgettable and it was already enough to have Hugo and Abruzzio to be in on it.

_Original Characters, or so you think_

_Before I go into more detail this one thing has to be explained. For over a year I worked for an on sight cleaning company and was stationed to work at a major pharmaceutical manufacturer, and a public safety building, which was police, fire, swat, animal control and investigations all in one. _

_I became well acquainted with some of the police officers, detectives, fire marshals and chiefs of both divisions. Naturally, I heard many stories and had the up close, outside inside look of how these guys functioned. Why is this important to know?_

-Bourgeois is based on a real detective who was well recognized for how many cold cases he had solved. I saw him everyday for over a year, and I think we had one conversation about hockey that lasted two minutes and that was all my interaction with him. Not that he was mean, just very engaged in his work and didn't waste time on the clock.

-Some of you may have read the very first introduction of Sgt. Bourgeois, and may have remembered he was originally captain. I changed it when realizing captain outranked lieutenant.

-Lt. Dorian was more based on actual employers and leaders of organizations I allotted myself to, who were so one sided and unfair with their authority it was almost funny in a way. For those who have yet to enter the working field, have fun!

-There was an officer I talked with a lot from time to time because he knew my dad who worked for the department of corrections. His name, Sgt. Kovalsky.

-I was not going to use the actual name Kovalsky, but could not find a suitable knock off, plus that name is just so damn cool by itself.

-There was a training Lt. I became well acquainted with by the name of Lt. Ledford. Doing research on the name, it originally was Lydford.

-Kaytaff is based on a real K-9 unit. A huge german shepherd who had attitude. I encountered him once when ignorantly walking too close to the truck he was in, and didn't blink for an hour after that. This dog also ran a lady over with his handler's truck! _ (When the officers were making an arrest, a lady stood in front of the grill and yelled at the cops. This antagonized the K-9 in which he jumped up in the drivers seat and pawed the dash and knocked the gear selector into drive, and well…. Don't worry she lived) _Anyway the K-9's name, was Ranger.

-You may have noticed that some of the action had a gritty sense of realism when describing some of the injuries and dead bodies. That's because I saw actual case photo's of such affairs plus I would talk with some of the paramedics and firefighters and would over hear stories concerning CSI and forensics.

-Lastly, you may have noticed how well I could capture some of the feelings of murder and criminal mentalities. Well, that's because I saw actual case photos of dead bodies and stood only feet from gangsters who had stolen, raped and beaten other people. One time a detective came down with a full black garbage bag, I thought it garbage and offered to take it out for him. That's when he said, "Nope, this is murder evidence." Needless to say, I turned white.

-I used to live in Canada for a few years and met a couple who were super huge into anime. Their surnames, Laternieux. (That's also were I learned some french)

-When Ranger was under disguise, I couldn't find a good fake name until walking around a super market in Alaska and saw a kid of Eskimo decent working there with the name tag 'Alden'

-Speaking of that, the name Chugiak is an Alaskan indian name for one of the mountain ranges.

-The count Laternieux's physical features are based on Hershel from the walking dead.

-Abruzzio was originally going to be named Gonnusscio, but I felt that maybe there were too many hard to pronounce names in the story as it was.

(My concepts for Ranger will be saved for another time.)

_Here's a list of every piece of entertainment that influenced the story!_

Assassin's Creed

Batman Arkham series

Captain America

The Count of Monte Cristo

The Fugitive

U.S Marshals

Spice and Wolf (duh)

Ninja Gaiden

Brigham City

The Lone Survivor

American Sniper

Saving Private Ryan

The Bourne series

(I could go on)


	25. Wolf and Parodies!

_Hey y'all, it's been a dark and brooding story hasn't it? I thought for fun, let's have some laughs with…_

**Wolf and Parodies!**

The hood came back around with a horizontal slice that cut through the width of the neck. The body turned leaving him a headless corpse.

Enrique then said, "Oh my God, he killed Hugo! You Bastard!" (South Park)

**…**

Bourgeois, Lydford and Kovalsky stood in front of the warehouse doors. The sergeant then proceeded to open them, but Ranger came through the entrance and said, "We came, We Saw, WE KICKED IT'S ASS!" (Ghostbusters)

**…**

The three men at the destroyed carriage saw the guards coming and hid among the rocks. Bourgeois then called out to them, "Don't worry we're the mountain police!"

One called back, "If you're the police then where your badges?"

The sergeant then said, "Badges? We ain't got no badges. We don't got no badges. I don't need to show any stinkin' badges!" (Treasure of the Sierra Madre)

**…**

Looking upon the Hood, Hugo said, "You're wallet's a bit thin for a bribe."

Ranger then said, " If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let the inn keepers go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." (Taken)

**…**

Looking upon Albert, Holo asked, "Albert don't you have a best friend?"

Albert then responded, "Well, every boy's best friend is his mother." (Psycho)

**…**

Looking upon Dante, Fernand asked, "What do you think of it?"

Dante then responded, "Well, obviously we have a pagan god in Nyohirra, whose climbing through yo windows snatching yo people up, trying to eat em. So hide yo kids, hide yo wife, and hide yo husband too, cuz they be eating everybody out here. We gonna find you, so can run and tell that, wolf girl!" (Antoine Dodson, look him up on youtube if you don't know it!)

**…**

**And now a sneak peak at The Vermillion harvest II!**

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you! _

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say good bye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_

_(You been rick rolled!)_

**Anyway, stay tuned, for the Vermillion Harvest II is coming soon!**

**_For those who've faved, will get it shared with so you don't have to search for it, for those who haven't, early July of this year is the expected release! Thanks for your support and stay tuned!_**


End file.
